Displaced
by lightofthenine
Summary: Elliot should not be in a world that does not exist, nor should she be fighting for her life against elves. And she certainly should not be in his arms, close enough to his face to see the varying shades of green in his eyes. But she was. "Why have you brought me here?" she asks. "Because I need you." T for language. Slightly AU. Loki/OC. post-Avengers. sequel to "ITHOM."
1. Asgard

**Asgard**

Elliot savored her last few moments on Earth. Her fingers, which were clasped tightly on the silver chain of her necklace, fell still.

The Captain was still barreling towards her with one outstretched hand, his calm demeanor all but gone. Underneath Elliot's clasped fingers, the blue glow of the Tesseract embedded in her necklace grew brighter. From across the pavilion, Thor could see the light, and he unleashed a guttural roar of rage, knowing what Loki had done.

Beneath the silver muzzle attached to his face, a smile grew on Loki's thin lips as he turned the handle of the Tesseract, sending them away, back to Asgard.

There was the sensation of being rocked violently, and it alarmed her; in the several seconds it lasted, Elliot tucked her arms in, to keep herself from flying away entirely. Thousands of thoughts raced through her mind, all centered on the location of her destination. When it was over (and it did so without warning), she pried her eyes open and observed her new surroundings. She came to discover that she was in a wide room, with a rather high ceiling, and towering columns that allowed for a gentle breeze to slip between them and brushed the slope of Elliot's cheek.

Central Park had disappeared. She raised her eyes, expecting to see the azure sky that belonged to Manhattan, but instead she got enormous clouds, with swirls of pinks and purples dancing within them, and stars she had never seen before. She listened for the familiar sounds of cars honking, and tires screeching, but instead she received the sounds of children laughing, and animated conversation that came from nearby.

And then there was Asgard, laid before her eyes strictly for her pleasure. The golden city stretched beyond her vision, filled with statuesque buildings, some made of metal, and they twisted to the sky; other buildings looked like simple dwellings, out of which families entered and exited. To the north was a large body of water, colored the deepest kind of blue, and above it was a rainbow bridge, extending halfway to the sea. To the right, dark mountains that were covered in dusty clouds.

Thor and Loki stood behind Elliot, not a word escaping their lips. When Elliot's legs buckled, the elder stepped forward, prepared to save her if she should hit her head on the cold floor, but instead she sank to her knees, kneeling before the edge of the walkway they had come to. She still said nothing, playing with her shaking fingers.

Behind her, Loki grew tired of waiting for his mortal charge to absorb her surroundings. He let the magic grow inside of him, radiating from his core, and then he heard the simple click of the muzzle releasing behind him. Pleased with his work, he shook the muzzle off, like a dog would water, and when it bounced onto the metal walkway, the sound startled Elliot and Thor. Even though Loki's hands were cuffed, he raised them and massaged his jaw, the muscles bulging beneath his pale skin. He kicked the silver muzzle to the side, and it tumbled gently over the edge and down towards the city.

Looking down at the handcuffs on his hands, he spoke. "Would you be so kind as to remove these enchantments?" he inquired, motioning to the handcuffs with his fingers. At the sound of his brother's voice, Thor turned on him.

"You know you can do it yourself!" roared the Thunder God, wrenching the Tesseract from his brother. "What have you done?"

Playing the fool, Loki let out a gasp of mock astonishment. "Well, I suppose you're right." With a flick of his fingers, the handcuffs disappeared from sight. "I would have done that earlier, but it would have ruined the surprise." He rubbed his wrists tenderly, looking at Elliot, who had turned her head at the sound of Loki's muzzle falling to the floor.

Thor's voice cracked as he spoke. "Brother, _why _have you done this? You know no mortal has ever been to Asgard nor are they allowed, not since the last!" Loki did not respond, choosing instead to look past the metal shoulder pads of Thor's armor, at the rainbow bridge that was now partially destroyed.

Elliot listened to Thor's distress, and sympathized with him. Whatever Loki had done, it clearly wasn't supposed to happen. She know, however, that Loki would more than likely be punished for what he'd done, and it pleased her. Lowering her eyes to the necklace, she fingered it. _How did he do it?_

Loki hummed quietly, lowering his eyes from the remains of the rainbow bridge, to focus on her. "Something tells me our dearest Elliot will be more than capable of handling the situation."

"Loki, _why _have you brought me here?" she muttered, tired of hearing that silky voice. He took his time responding to her, choosing instead to brush an imaginary piece of lint from his pants.

"Because I need you." His answer was so incredibly simple, and it irked her. Unsteadily, she pushed herself up from her kneeling position, to face him. His eyes remained on her, watching to see what she would do. Whatever she was going to do, it wouldn't involve physical force. In the darkness cast by the shadows of the columns, her face was deathly pale.

"Why?" she managed, searching his face for any sort of explanation, for any _reason _why he would drag her from her home. "For what? You've stolen me from Earth because you need me? What'd I do?"

Loki shrugged, his green cape moving gently behind him. "You've done nothing. Yet. But in time, Elliot, you will see," he promised. During this, Thor's distress grew, and he stepped forward, clapping one large hand to Loki's shoulder, and gripped tightly.

"Father will see you put to death for this, brother. You do not understand what you have done." He dropped his voice to just above a whisper, and Elliot noticed, taking small steps forward to hear. "She will go mad. They always go mad. The existence and wonder of Asgard has always proved too much."

Loki did not say anything, then, and Elliot glanced between the two brothers, trying to decipher who Thor was talking about. Without a sharp retort from the younger prince, the three of them were left to listen to the sounds of whistling wind around them. On a strong gust, strands of Elliot's hair whipped her face, and she caught one, realizing that her hair was now twice its length since the day she entered Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.

_Information would be helpful, _she thought, clamping her teeth together to suppress a shiver that wracked her frame.

"You tremble, for it is cold tonight," spoke Thor, taking careful steps towards her. "Let me bring you inside and warm you," he offered.

"Wait..." she shook her head, trying to settle her jumbled thoughts. "I thought I was going home. You just said-"

Thor cut her off, his voice despondent. "You cannot go home. I made an agreement with your people that I wasn't to return again, unless help was needed. I spoke to your leader...the dark-skinned man, with the eyepatch."

"When?"

"While you were recuperating from your injuries."

"You just said no human has ever been here because they all go insane!" protested Elliot. "I can't stay here if you know I'm going to go insane!"

"Guards!" called Thor, turning to face his delinquent brother. She glared at his back while two guards carrying spears entered the walkway. "Take him into custody. I would have words with him later." She leaned around his massive frame to watch as the guards quickly secured their hands on Loki's armor-clad wrists.

"Wasn't the whole point of this to bring me _safely _home?" Loki demanded, straining against the holds on him. "You bring me home, and throw me into custody as if I were a criminal!"

"But you _are _a criminal." Thor's voice lost its authoritative edge, and became soft and dangerous. He took two giant steps towards Loki, stopping only inches from his face, and Elliot could feel her heart beat a little faster - what was he going to do?

Thor looked his brother straight in the eye, not a trace of humor in his voice. "Do you still not see what you've done? You've committed _war _crimes, Loki. And then you break another rule by bringing a mortal into Midgard!"

It was silent again, with Loki unable to summon a retort. Hastily, the guards clamped another set of handcuffs around his wrists. Elliot met his eyes, the hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. _At least you get to suffer a little._

"Make sure she does not leave," muttered Loki, a tone of warning in his voice. Elliot watched as he was led out of the walkway, into a larger, grand room. _I'm not making any promises. _She then focused her attention on Thor, who remained standing with a bent head, dangling the Tesseract from the tips of his fingers.

The silence was too much, and she cleared her throat to get his attention. It succeeded, and he twisted his neck to glance at her. On a sigh, he said, "Elliot, we must bring you to a fire before you fall ill."

In response to his words, she opened her mouth to make another suggestion. But he knew was it was. "It cannot be done," he reiterated, approaching her. "I am very sorry, Elliot." Thor reached for her, asking permission with his eyes to touch her. When she didn't step backwards, he slid his arm around her tiny waist and tugged, bringing her towards his metal breastplate.

_I was supposed to be back in an hour._

Interrupting their brief moment was a woman, who had entered the walkway. "Loki is in chains, what has occurred?" she called, her voice strained. Curious, Elliot peered underneath Thor's shoulder, at the woman, who had to have been the same age as her mother. At the sight of her, the woman's eyes expanded.

He dropped his arm, and faced her. "Mother," he murmured, stepping towards her. She opened her arms, smiling at her son, but still fixed Elliot with a curious gaze. After they finished their embrace, Thor leaned to her ear, whispering an explanation.

When he released her, she picked up the edges of her cream gown and rushed forward, her golden ringlets bouncing around her shoulders. "Elliot...welcome," she breathed, an uneasy smile spreading to her lips. After a thorough examination of Elliot's body, she clutched her hand to her mouth. "You are injured. And sick!"

Nonchalantly, Elliot lowered her eyes and noticed that she was bleeding through her uniform. Kneeling must have re-opened the wound. _Didn't even feel it. How much morphine was I given?_

"Loki put to use his skills in knife-throwing," explained Thor, his tone clipped. "She must been taken to the healing room and placed before a fire. Night falls, and it is cold."

At the mention of Loki's name, she became rigid. But the moment passed, and her body relaxed. "Yes, of course," she agreed. Her eyes, which were the color of chestnut, filled with a mother's concern that Elliot had seen once, when she was a child and her sister slipped during an outing to the ice skating rick.

"Will you accompany me to the healing room? We must tend to your wound before you lose too much blood." She took her silver wrap and placed it around Elliot's shoulders. "I am Frigga," she greeted her. "We will enter the palace and bring you to the healing rooms so that your wound is healed. Is that agreeable?"

_Do I have a choice? _the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent thought, wincing as the pain from re-opening the wound began.

Frigga chuckled nervously. "I will take that as a yes." She urged Elliot forward, to the large room. "Thor..."

"I know," he said on an exhale. "I know. I must return the Tesseract to its rightful place."

Frigga whispered in her ear, "Come, Elliot. Let our people help you."

* * *

**a/n:**

thank you all for the lovely reviews from the previous story, they are much appreciated. i'm glad you all enjoyed it, and i hope you enjoy this one. if you don't know what's going on, that's okay - you'll pick it up (or you can read the first, whichever tickles your fancy).

as always, please review, as it encourages me to write! constructive criticism is also appreciated.

~ lightofthenine (changed from kbells6873 - thought I'd do a reference to the Nine Realms)


	2. Fiction to Reality

**Fiction to Reality**

Frigga led Elliot inside, and she raised her eyes to observe her surroundings yet again. The high-ceilinged room smelled of amber, a warm, earthy scent. It entered her and she could feel herself relax, muscle by muscle. The sounds of crackling flames from the fire that burned in the fireplace helped to warm her chilled bones.

She wanted to reach out to stroke the glossy mahogany of the long table, surrounded by chairs and topped with cups, silver plates, and baskets of fruit. But she kept her hands tightly at her sides while Frigga maneuvered her towards a large corridor, guarded by two night watchmen. As Elliot neared them, their eyes, hidden beneath their helmets, widened.

"What are they staring at me for?" she whispered to Frigga.

"No Asgardian has ever truly laid their eyes on a mortal before," the Queen explained. "They are curious." Approaching the two watchmen, she murmured, "Please, guards, if you will."

The two guards glanced at one another before stepping to the side, allowing them to pass. Even while she walked through, she could feel their eyes examining her, as if she was an exotic animal being led to her cage.

The tiny, dark corridor, led towards another, which was golden in color, and wider. Hanging from the ceiling at evenly spaced intervals were banners, alternating in color between a rich red and goldenrod. They provided for minimal noise as the Queen escorted Elliot towards a pair of double doors. Smiling easily, Frigga pushed the door open, revealing a room that resembled a modern day hospital, were it not for the lack of medical equipment. Elliot expected the smell of antiseptic to reach her nose, but to her surprise, the room didn't have a particular smell to it.

Resting on a small, wooden table was a book that appeared to be thousands of years old, and a glass bowl of water, with a white cloth resting next to it. Tending to someone moaning in the bed was a young woman, dressed in golden robes. Frigga called her, and she stood upright, turning to face them both with a welcoming smile on her lips. When she saw Elliot hunched over, holding onto Frigga for support, her almond-colored eyes grew.

"Asfrid, I have here...an invalid for you," Frigga breathed, still supporting Elliot upright. "She has a stab wound."

"What garments does she wear?" Asfrid asked, her voice high and lilting. "For I have never seen them before."

Elliot gave Asfrid a thorough examination with her eyes, and twisted her lips into a frown. _I must be knocked out in a S.H.I.E.L.D. base somewhere. _"It's a uniform," she told her, trying not to sound arrogant.

"I have never seen such things on an Asgardian," Asfrid replied, two perfectly shaped eyebrows rising in unison.

"That is because she is not of Asgard," Frigga responded proudly. "She is of Midgard."

Asfrid did not respond for a few seconds, but when she did, a giggle escaped her. Elliot glanced at Frigga. _What's the joke?_

Quickly, the healer covered her mouth to stifle her chuckles. "Of Midgard?" Asfrid shook her head. "My Queen, you jest so freely! There hasn't been a mortal on Asgard in nearly two millennia."

"I do not jest, and I would you come tend to her wounds before she bleeds to death."

Understanding that it was no laughing matter, Asfrid ushered forward, scrutinizing Elliot. "How do you...remove this...uniform?" she muttered, trying to find the mechanism that unlocked it.

_Has she never heard of this before? _Incredulous, Elliot unzipped the jacket and handed it to Asfrid, who fingered the material with interest.

"I have never seen this before."

"It's spandex," she muttered, shivering in the cold of the room. "Don't you have a changing room or something?" Her eyes turned to the man sleeping in the bed...or maybe pretending to be.

"Have no fear," she assured her. "He will sleep for at least two days before he wakes. Please, remove your trousers. Come. We will take care of your wound, and you will be better by morning."

"I expect so. See it to that she is put to bed, and receives a good sleep," Frigga told her. "Until morning, Elliot. There will be much to do."

Asfrid curtsied, holding the edges of her gown by her fingertips, and then Frigga exited, gently closing the door behind her. Once the Queen had disappeared, Asfrid let out a sigh and then turned her attentions to her charge, who examined the room with curious eyes.

"Let us see what has you hunched over," Asfrid murmured, taking the bowl of water and the washcloth in her hands. "Please, disrobe yourself and sit on the bed." With a scowl, Elliot strode towards the nearest bed and sat down on the edge, unbuttoning her pants.

_Any minute now, one of them will show up and tell me this is a joke. They'll all start laughing and we'll have a good time, I'll go home and eat Katie's spaghetti, and finish watching movies with Megan,_ she told herself.

Once Elliot removed her pants, Asfrid knelt in front of her to look at the wound and then gasped softly. Apparently, the stitches Elliot received were not strong enough to hold against movement.

"That is a mighty wound. May I ask who gave it to you?" inquired the healer, dipping the cloth into the water.

In Elliot's mind, she saw Loki's face again, his emerald eyes boring in hers while he pressed her further into the brick wall. Her sensory perception went into overdrive as she remembered the sounds of explosions, energy beams being released from the Chitauri's spears, and the screams of civilians trying to escape the fray. In her ears, she could even hear her own panicked breathing, while a rough, wet tongue explored her mouth.

And then, the sharp stinging sensation of a knife driving into her flesh that brought her back to the present. Even thinking about that moment caused her heartbeat to race frantically.

"Loki," was all she muttered, looking down at the blood-stained bandage.

Then there was the sound of water splashing the ground, and Elliot glanced at Asfrid, who stared at the floor.

"Of Asgard?" the healer asked, her voice shaking with fear. She knelt down and wiped up the mess with a new cloth. Asfrid let out a nervous laugh. "He perished months ago, after destroying Jotunheim. I found him too rough in his mannerisms." She laughed once more, as if she were trying to assure herself of something.

Elliot turned her eyes to the sleeping man. _I bet you have no idea where he went._

"He fell, deep into the void, weeks ago. Perhaps you've taken a fall of some sort?" offered Asfrid, cleaning the wound. Her perfect, sympathetic smile irked Elliot, and she sat upright, glaring at the woman kneeling in front of her.

"Loki's alive. How don't you know what happened to Earth?" _Everyone had to have heard the explosion when the Chitauri army was destroyed._

"Earth?"

"Midgard, whatever you call it. Ask Thor. Loki tried to kill us all."

Asfrid took a deep breath, exhaling on Elliot's exposed thigh. "Midgardians speak very differently than us. What strange words. Now!" she added, sounding cheerful. "I'll see what simple spells I can-"

Elliot jerked her leg away from Asfrid's outstretched fingers, knowing it was another trick to change the conversation. Perhaps the healer needed the cold, hard truth. "Loki slipped between the voids of time and space to bring the Chitauri to Earth. And when he failed, he figured that he had to bring some piece of evidence that he tried. And he brought me."

Asfrid remained silent while Elliot spoke. When the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent said no more, she breathed, "May I heal you now?"

"Fine." Asfrid began murmuring words to heal the wound, focusing her eyes on the red, puckered sigh of Elliot's leg. Pressure began to build on her thigh, where the wound was. And she watched, as before her eyes, the skin smoothed over, leaving a faint, white, horizontal scar.

Satisfied, Asfrid leaned back on her haunches, looking at her work with pursed lips. "It was the best I can do. The scar will probably still remain. Although the wound itself is healed, it is still recommended that you stay off your leg until you can fully walk on it. The skin is fixed, but that does not mean the internal damage is completely repaired." She left Elliot momentarily to put the supplies away.

Elliot grasped her leg and brought it to her astonished eyes, searching for any indication that there ever was a wound, but it was completely gone.

Asfrid returned, holding a blue bottle, and a metal spoon. "This medicine will help the healing process. It does not taste bad, I promise," she added quickly. "It tastes like fruit."

"What did you do?" she sputtered, still looking the scar.

"Magic," she explained simply, pouring blue liquid into the spoon. "It takes years to master. In your world, you call magic, science. It is the same thing in Asgard. Now, open, and swallow, please. It will ease the pain."

* * *

The medicine the healer gave Elliot was more than just a pain killer. Within a few minutes of ingesting the liquid, a sense of drowsiness overcame her, and the last thing she remembered was falling backwards onto the soft mattress of the bed.

The night she dreamt of her family. Disturbing scenarios danced behind her closed eyelids, ranging from her family leaving, promising to never again acknowledge her existence, to S.H.I.E.L.D. sending snipers to make sure they never spoke of the secret organization.

She'd seen her family a few days ago, and was ripped from them without having a chance to savor the feeling of being with Katie and Megan again. And it tore her apart, inside and out. When she woke the next morning, the ache still remained - not in her thigh - but in her heart.

The jumbled voices next to her brought Elliot from her nightmares, and secretly, she was relieved. She recognized the voices belonging to Thor, Asfrid, and Frigga. They openly discussed the status of Elliot's wound, and whether or not a room would be ready for her. They spoke as if her stay on Asgard would be permanent.

As she laid in the bed, listening to her conversation, the horrifying realization that she was still on Asgard came to her. That meant this was not a dream.

"What of Loki?" murmured Frigga.

"He is in the dungeons," Thor said shortly. "And there he will remain until Father decides to act. I fear death is the only solution."

"Oh, Loki..." Frigga whispered brokenly. "I had mourned him so, and he returns to me a murderer."

"Do not let yourself be too troubled, my Queen. Perhaps all will be well."

"It was bad enough that I thought him dead, but I cannot bear to watch him murdered before my own eyes," Frigga continued in a whisper. "Oh, I do hope that Odin allows judgement from other side before he acts. Let us hope he does not act too hastily."

"Of course," Asfrid agreed. "Shall I wake the Midgardian and bring her morning meal?"

"Ask her yourself," said Thor, sounding amused. "For she has been awake since we first spoke. Your breathing pattern changed, Elliot. It was not hard to tell."

Elliot sighed into her pillow. She felt someone sit down in the bed next to her, and when a hand rested at the top of her head, she tensed.

"Do you feel well?" It was Frigga, and she spoke with concern. "Asfrid tells me you have healed sufficiently...although you already know that." Very gently, she smoothed Elliot's brow. The sensation was unfamiliar, but it still felt nice all the same. She closed her eyes and allowed Frigga to smooth her hair. _Mom never did this. _

Asfrid was incredibly pleased that Elliot was well, and left to bring her food.

Again, Elliot attempted to persuade Thor to use the Tesseract to send her home. But to her dismay, he revealed that the Tesseract was under lock and key. Or rather, magic and chains.

Thor's voice allowed no room for argument. "I do not like this situation as much as you do, Elliot of Midgard. But until further notice, you will remain here, on Asgard, until a course of action is decided."

"And I don't have a say in this?" Her eyebrows furrowed. "You dragged me from Earth onto this strange place, and you expect me to just go along with everything for the fun of it? I read about this place in myths and fairytales. I'm a human, so I'm skeptical of everything."

"You watched as one of our most talented healers repaired your leg with magic. You watched the Chitauri army fall from the sky, and I summon thunder and lightning to strike them down. Why do you question our existence now?"

"You aren't me. You don't have to understand." She squared her shoulders and looked Thor dead in the eye.

Instead of backing from her steely glare, he smiled. "No, I suppose I don't. However, you are on Asgard now, and you are our guest. Once Asfrid brings you your meal, you will be escorted to your quarters. And if you so desperately wish to escape this place, then you may travel to the Asgard Mountains and become more acquainted with our wild boars and other beasts." A grin tugged at his lips. "Although, something tells me from your skinny stature that you would not fare well in that situation."

"Thor!" Frigga exclaimed in astonishment, standing upright. "That is not how you speak to a lady of Asgard!"

"She's an exception. She's a mortal," Thor explained simply, stepping backwards a few paces when Asfrid arrived with a tray that contained a glass of water, and a plate, covered by a silver container. To Elliot's surprise, it was grapes and apples, two slices of bread, and cheese. She picked one of the grapes up and examined it.

Then she realized that the others were waiting for her to eat. With a dramatic sigh, she popped it into her mouth.

* * *

**a/n: thank you all for the reviews and to those who added this to their favorite stories...it is greatly appreciated! hopefully you liked this chapter, even though there wasn't much to it, but sit tight! loki will make a re-apperance in the next one. *evil music?*  
**

**please leave reviews, as it helps to get my creative juices flowing! :)  
**


	3. Loki's Indecision

**Loki's Indecision**

The sharp, stabbing sensation in his right hip hadn't lessened. It felt as if someone had set an arrow on fire and pierced him with it. And the pain was getting worse. When the stabbing sensation grew in intensity, Loki gritted his teeth and leaned backwards against the cool, stone wall, trying to relax his muscles which had grown stiff from sitting for so long.

He had been sitting alone in this cold cell for hours. After Thor sent for palace guards, he was brought to this..._prison. _The cell had stone walls, two stone benches, and no windows. Asgard was truly a city of grandeur and beauty, but beneath the gleaming halls and chambers it was nearly impossible to find any evidence of life.

Raising one shackled hand, he pressed his hand against his right side and was not surprised to feel wetness staining his leather armor. The blood would eventually continue to flow from his wound until he fainted, or died from his wounds. _My life for a healer, _he thought. Loki licked his lips and turned his eyes to the closed stone door. For a few minutes now, he had been debating calling for one - the wounds inflicted by him were simply too severe to bear. He contracted his abdominal muscles and pressed his lips into a thin line to suppress to quick shot of pain from his brutal beating.

_Were it not for my lack of strength I would heal myself, _he mused, raising his eyes to the grimy ceiling.

Loki allowed himself to relish in the freedom of being able to think for himself. No longer did a presence so very dark and consuming fill his mind.

At that very moment, the stone door swung open and he peered up from beneath his dark eyelashes to see who his visitor was.

When Thor entered, he could feel a scowl spread across his face. Odinson had come to visit him. His red tunic stood out in contrast to the darkness of the cell, like an unwelcome ray of sunshine.

His eyes were careful as he approached the center of the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Loki saw a flash of gold, and then the stone door closed.

The sound echoed in the room for several minutes. Loki noticed that Thor carried a plate topped with fruit, bread, and cheese. Blatantly, he fixated his eyes on the plate, expecting Thor would give it to him, but he did not, choosing to stare at Loki.

When he shifted, the reflection of the golden plate showed the unshed tears glistening in his eyes. Thor blinked, and his eyes were free and clear, and Loki wondered if it was an illusion of the light.

"Are you going to feed me or eat it yourself?" Loki asked, his voice rough.

"It is for you," Thor responded quietly, his massive shoulders drooping. "But first we must speak."

"I have no strength to speak," said Loki, widening his eyes slightly to give off an innocent expression, but when Thor's eyes narrowed into slits, he knew that his plan had failed.

"I have had enough of you and your games, Loki." _He is weak, _observed Loki, noticing the lack of enthusiasm in his words. Thor settled the plate of food on the bench nearby and sat down. "What have you done?" he murmured softly.

"I answered that already." It was time for word games; if Thor would withhold from him his food, then he would not give him the answers that he so desperately sought. A smirk pulled at the corner of Loki's lips as he contemplated the best way to toy with him.

After all, he is the Mischief God.

"Tell me, where is dear Elliot?" Loki asked, jingling his shackles absently.

"I am surprised you should care for her," muttered Thor, his eyes still narrowed. "You nearly drove her mad."

"Well, I'm glad she did not, or else we would have a fair amount of blood on our hands, wouldn't we? You do realize that you bear as much responsibility as I, do you not?" Loki cocked his hand, watching for any sign of despondency in Thor's guarded expression. "You should not have allowed me to approach her."

"I did so because I believed you had truly changed."

_A fool's mistake, _thought Loki, lowering his eyes. He leaned his head against the wall again to support his sore neck and said nothing in response.

In the silence, they both heard the sound of something wet dripping onto the floor. Thor searched for the sound curiously, and when he noticed it came from Loki, his face crumpled. "Brother, you are bleeding all over the floor."

_Brother. _Chuckling bleakly, he rolled his head forward to meet Thor's gaze. "Yes, I was going to inquire if I could have a healer staunch my wounds before I bled to death in the cell." His voice became bitter as he spoke. "I suppose that Odin wishes to have my head on a spit, and wouldn't it be better if I was alive for that?"

"Don't speak of him that way!" Thor's blue eyes widened to their maximum. "Why do you speak such words?"

"You said it yourself." Loki smiled again, but it did not touch his eyes. "I am a war criminal."

From across the room, Thor relaxed, knowing that he wasn't going to get more than that out of Loki. Instead, he changed the subject to one Loki would be more interested in. "Elliot sleeps in the healing room."

"Healing room?" Now he was interested. Although his muscles screamed in pain, he slid to the edge of the seat. "_Oh_!" Loki's emerald eyes widened with fake astonishment. "For her wound."

"Yes," Thor said tightly, his massive hands clenching into fists at his brother's unconvincing act. "Tell me, Loki, why have you brought her here? For what reason?"

A sigh of annoyance escaped his mouth and he shifted back to the wall, wincing as he did. "Because I promised her I would bring her to Asgard one day if we survived the war. I am rather surprised that she did not take to the city's beauty."

Thor arched one eyebrow, crossing his muscular arms. "You promised to bring her here," he repeated, without a trace of humor in his voice. "I find that difficult to believe - she had protested so readily that Asgard should not exist."

Loki waved his hand airily. "She is a mortal, of lower intelligence, and-"

"I believe that Elliot is one of the most intelligent maidens I have ever met," responded Thor, his voice soft and dangerous. "You would do well to remember that. I know not why you have brought her here, Loki, and you do not have to tell me. But if she dies, it is her blood that will drip her from fingers. It is her anguish that you will be responsible for."

Thor searched Loki's face for any sign of remorse, but there was none. For whatever reason he had brought her here, he was clearly pleased with his decision.

* * *

Against his judgement, Thor sent for five palace guards to bring Loki to the healing room that night. Angry as he was with his brother, he could not bear to see his leather armor stained with blood.

Thor kept one arm tightly on Loki's arm as they walked the palace halls. From time to time, he would glance at Loki and watched him limp, and it caused an unbearable ache in his heart. _Brother, how I wish none of this had ever happened. _

Loki would not meet his eyes, mostly because he knew that Thor was watching him. It was unnerving to have someone gaze upon him with such concern. He would have preferred that a healer come to his cell, but Odinson insisted upon bringing him to the healing room. A few times he protested, until the voice that lingered in the back of his mind reminded him of who slept there.

Thor pushed the large doors open easily with one hand, and found Asfrid wiping the brow a man who slept in one of the beds. His gaze fell upon a woman with dark hair, who was swallowed whole by the white sheets.

"How fares Elliot?" he whispered, but his voice carried easily throughout the room and Asfrid jumped with fright.

"Prince!" she breathed, clutching her hand to her chest. "I am sorry...I was absorbed in healing this young man that I did not hear you enter." When she saw the man standing next to Thor, her heart stopped for only a moment. Emerald eyes met hers and she could not suppress the frisson of fear that traveled down her spine.

"Prince Loki," she whispered in greeting.

His lips curled with satisfaction; he knew her, and he knew her well. She was the last he'd had before Thor's coronation.

Thor spoke rather cheerfully, asking Asfrid to heal Loki's injuries so that he may survive the next few days in the palace prison. She smiled at Thor, asking his questions in her high, lilting voice, but he saw the trembling at the corner of her full lips and the way she wrung her hands over and over.

When the conversation was said and done, Thor exited, and the guards followed him. Loki was left standing alone in the quietness of the room, and Asfrid turned her eyes to him, still trembling.

"If you will sit down on the bed and undress," she said in hushed tones, "I will see what has you in so much pain." She hurried over to the white cabinet, searching for supplies. Rather slowly, Loki made his way over to the bed next to Elliot's and sat down, emitting a groan as he did. When he had relaxed, he turned his gaze to the sleeping mortal.

Her dark brown hair was draped loosely over her face and she was curled into a ball, her hands clutched tightly to her chest. He watched as she snored lightly, her lips parted to allow the gentle sounds of her breathing fill the room.

Remembering what he should do, he began to remove his armor piece by piece until he sat bare-chested. Loki lowered his eyes to look at his chest and quirked his lips in disapproval. _So many bruises. You could not have been gentler?_

"Prince Loki, you look absolutely...horrific!" breathed Asfrid, sliding into his line of vision. "Who did this to you?" She hurriedly set a bowl of water and a white cloth on the wooden table that separated his bed and Elliot's.

"Is it really any of your business?" he inquired gently, but his tone was firm. "Now heal me." Expectantly, he rolled onto his back, baring himself to her.

Asfrid pressed her lips into a line and a blush began to creep up the side of her neck in response to his words. Without a sound, she began to dab away at the cuts that covered his chest. Some of the bruises had barely begun to heal; they were puffy and purple, covering nearly every inch of his chest. Across his sternum were whip marks from the lashes Thanos had given him when he found Loki without the Tesseract.

Thanos had not wasted a moment seeking him out in the aftermath of the battle. Once the mortal had apprehended him, he was sent to what they called "solitary confinement." It was in that room when Thanos violently ripped him from the present and beat him into submission. He was forced to leave a double sitting handcuffed in that chair while he was battered and bruised by the angry Titan on the prison planet of Asylum for his failure.

_For his failure. _He was a failure as a son, and a failure as a vassal of Thanos. Now, he suffered as a result, both emotionally and physically.

He could not forget his physical beating. Loki stared at the stark white ceiling and listened to the sound of a whip hurtling through the air, whistling in the wind, before landing across his chest, slicing the skin open. He did not cry out, he did not resist against the ropes that held him to the wooden post. He merely counted the lashes against his chest, his eyes upturned watch the incandescent swirls of nebulae in the darkness of space.

Emotionally, he merely needed Odin to say, "No, Loki."

_If you knew I would become nothing, you should have left me to die._

Asfrid's voice brought him back to the present. "Please relax," she whispered, still tenderly touching his wounds. "You are so rigid."

He did not like being fussed over by anyone, neither Asfrid nor Frigga, and especially not Thor. To avoid her watchful gaze, Loki turned his head to watch Elliot again.

_So innocent, _he mused, his eyes trailing her slender frame through the bedsheets. _So naive. _

"She heals well," Asfrid said sharply, interrupting his thoughts. "I cannot believe you would stab a mortal."

He sighed once. "It was a necessary procedure. She would not listen, and had to be put in her place." A smile curled his lips at the memory. It was such a simple plan, and he knew it would work. Just one kiss to distract her, disable her, and she would be safe from the arms of the Chitauri. If she had been killed, he never would have been able to bring her to Asgard.

And how easily it worked. In her confusion, he drew the smallest dagger he could find, small enough that it would not permanently damage her.

"Why have you brought her here?" inquired Asfrid, finished with her task. The white cloth was now bloodied and she sent it away with a wave of her hand.

He lied to her, as he did to Thor. "She wanted to see Asgard, and I promised I would bring her."

"Truly?" Asfrid chewed on her lip, deliberating whether she should believe him or not. He allowed a lazy smile to spread across his lips.

"Truly."

That familiar blush - the one that began at the base of her neck - crept languidly up the sides and unfurled across the slope of her cheek. Hastily, she began to murmur words of magic to heal him.

He noticed a few seconds too late that the words she murmured were to put him into unconsciousness. Loki raised one hand, to stop her, but the magic had already taken effect. Invisible fingers dragged his eyelids closed, and he relaxed against the bed, sinking into sleep.

* * *

Loki struggled out of a half-dream of floating through the endless abyss of space and fell off the bed. The floor was cold. He choked out a groan when his still-sore chest met the hard floor.

A strong hand latched onto his arm and pulled him up. "How do you feel?"

It took him a few moments to respond; his head swam from his fall. When he came to, he found himself staring into Thor's concerned eyes, and it alarmed him. In the dimmed light of the chandelier above, his blue eyes stood out in the darkness, filled with such concern that he wanted to run to the hills of Vanaheim.

From the moment Loki revealed his true form, and his true intentions, he had expected Thor to reject him as his kin. But for reasons that Loki could not understand, Thor still treated him as if the events of the past had never happened; that he was never banished to Midgard, that Loki never destroyed Jotunheim in a fit of rage, and that they never fought to kill on the rooftop of Stark's Tower.

For whatever reason, Thor still loved him, and Loki hated him for it. Thor did not raise his hand, or summon Mjolnir to strike him; instead he gripped him tightly by the arm and raised him from his broken state.

Loki allowed himself a few, precious moments to let himself feel heartbroken that he could not reciprocate his brother's love. He tried, oh he _tried, _but he could not.

Thor gave him a crooked smile, like he used to when they were children. "I did not know you woke with such...vigor. Are you injured?"

He jerked his arm away from Thor's grip. "I am well. Where are the handcuffs so that I may return to my cage?" he asked coldly.

Wistfully, Thor turned his gaze to the guards that stood at the door. "Once you are clothed, you will be returned to the prison."

Thor had always been so very good at toying with Loki's emotions, although he was not aware of it. One minute Thor treated him like his dear brother and the next he was a common criminal. His lip twitched before Loki turned on his heel and gathered his clothing. Rather angrily, he pulled his black tunic from the pile of clothing and pulled it over his head, not caring if his hair was out of place.

Secretly, he was pleased to see that his chest did not look as gruesome as before; his bruises were now starting to yellow, and the stab wound from Thanos' spear was now completely healed. Asfrid had done well. He made a mental note to thank her, if he survived the Allfather's wrath.

Once he was dressed, he glanced at Elliot's sleeping form for the third time. He was in the process of walking to the door, but he slowed, noticing that she had partially kicked off the sheets in her sleep, revealing to him the stab wound that he'd given her. Although the blood was gone and the wound mostly healed, the white scar was still slightly puckered. His eyes ran down the length of her partly exposed thigh and in the dim light of the chandelier, her skin looked smooth to the touch. Loki had not noticed it before, but her skin was nearly as pale as his.

_I could do better. _Although Asfrid was a healer, he was a master of magic, and could easily heal her better than she could.

He struggled with his indecision to heal her further. What good would come of it if he did?

_It would make her trip to visit me easier, _he rationalized, bending over her figure to touch her arm. Thor stepped forward, to stop him, but Loki raised his eyes to his, and they were free and clear of any anger or mischief. So Thor lowered his raised arm, still keeping a watchful eye on Loki should he do anything mischievous.

Loki sighed and summoned his magic before clamping his hand around her wrist. He murmured a few words of healing, and in the bed she shivered once, but did not wake. She would be able to walk completely by morning.

He kept his eyes safely from Thor's and strode out of the healing room, to return to darkness of his prison, where he would wait for her.

* * *

**a/n:**

Much longer chapter! I hope you felt a little bit of tightening in your chests. Everyone says that Loki is the bad guy, but I'm aiming to give his character some depth. Please tell me what you thought!

Kim: Thank you very much for your kind words! I have thought about writing a book once or twice but right now I'm in university and studying linguistics, so that's pretty much consumed my life. but I would like to write a book of original fiction at some point in my life. :)

Again, please leave reviews and thank you all so much for reading!


	4. Gowns and Tunics

**Asgard's Second Mortal  
**

In the few hours Elliot had known Frigga, she had begun to think of her as an anxious mother. After she had finished eating, the Queen offered to bring her to her chambers. While they walked the corridors, Frigga pestered Elliot with questions about her leg. Time after time, she assured the worried Queen that she was fine. In fact, she was more than fine - her leg felt perfect, as if she'd never been stabbed at all. Asfrid's magic had worked faster than two weeks worth of medication.

Halfway to their destination, Elliot could see a few rays of sunshine peeking through an open window. The healing room was devoid of windows, so she had no sense of the time, which threw off her equilibrium. Typically, if Elliot ever wanted the time, she had a watch and a phone to tell her. Now, she had to rely on her body's internal clock. She came to a halt, while Frigga continued, unaware that her charge had stopped for a view of the city.

When Frigga realized that Elliot had stayed behind a few paces, she turned around. She was at the northern windows, looking through the mullions into the city to a faint yellow line beyond the sea. The sun was coming up, and she was looking for it. It would give her some peace - since peace was so hard to come by - to know that it was early morning.

Elliot sighed, and she could taste the salt from the sea on her tongue. The waves lapped gently at the shores of the city, climbing higher and higher to the cliffs that supported the outskirts of Asgard.

Behind her, she could see Frigga approaching, but she still flinched when the Queen rested one hand on her shoulder.

"You have been so silent. Do you still struggle to accept what has befallen you?" questioned the Queen, looking out of the windows to see what was so captivating. Her gentle eyes studied Elliot, who was the picture of serenity in the dim glow of the rising sun.

Elliot gave her a quick shrug. "Kinda." She curled her hands around the ledge, feeling the smooth, cold metal on her fingertips.

"You are most unusual," the Queen commented softly.

"Am I? I have always been the odd one out," she responded dryly, staring at the tip of a domed building.

"Yes. You claim to deny Asgard's existence, and yet...you accept it."

"What do you mean by that?" She looked at Frigga, who now stared out of the window with her, her eyes turned to the sea. As she spoke, her eyes lost its warmth, and became distant, as if she were recalling a memory.

"It was two millennia ago," said Frigga, her eyes still transfixed on the sea's waters. "His name was Aksel, the first mortal to cross Asgard's borders. Years ago, during the Great War, he came from a faraway land called Scandinavia. When the Frost Giants attempted to enslave the mortals, he offered himself freely in exchange for his safety. They agreed."

"What happened?"

"When Odin defeated the Frost Giants, he returned to Jotunheim and took their source of power. Once Aksel realized he would be killed by the Frost Giants, he escaped on the heels of an Asgardian soldier. When he arrived to Asgard..." she trailed off, and Elliot could see the tiniest tear escape from the corners of her eyes, and it rolled down her cheek. Frigga spoke again, but her voice shook. "The beauty was too much. Before Odin could restrain him, he escaped and drowned himself in the Sea of Mist." The Queen finished her tale and took a labored breath to suppress the sobs that threatened to escape her. Elliot's eyes fell to the Queen's hand, clenched tightly around the window's edge. The desire to held it overwhelmed her, but she suppressed the urge, and instead watched as Frigga attempted to compose herself.

She wiped the tears quickly with her palm, and smiled through her tears. "What interests me the most about you is that you are the second human to arrive to Asgard and yet you do not go mad...although you deny its existence. If you truly did not accept this, why are you walking with me?

Elliot tried to come up with a response. "Well-"

Frigga cut her off. "Your people think that there is nothing but the concrete, but there is always more. You must learn to look past your hard, human measurements and learn with your eyes and heart," she chastised gently. "It is the only way to truly live."

She didn't like the Queen's tone. She had heard it many times, but not by her own mother. Elliot's mother was a nervous woman, who rarely ever disciplined her children. Were it not for the fact that Elliot and Kate happened to be mildly respectful children, their mother would have never tamed them.

From beneath dark eyelashes, Elliot peered at the Queen, who turned her attentions to the sea again. "In time, Elliot. In time."

* * *

"For the moment, you will be attended to by two handmaidens."

_Handmaidens and chambers, _Elliot thought with disdain, watching Frigga open another set of double doors.

Subconsciously, she began to examine the situation and calculate options. _The first is that I'm here. The seconds that I don't want to be here._

The obstacle? The only thing that could send her home was currently locked away in a room somewhere within the palace. In order to overcome said obstacle, she had to find the person who locked it away, and beg to be sent home before Asgard became her permanent place of residence.

_For now, just play along, and when they leave you by yourself, go find the blue cube, and see if you can't get it yourself. If you can't, time to suck it up and beg._

She realized that the Queen was staring at her while her mind wandered. When Elliot blinked, returning to the present, Frigga motioned for her to enter. "This is your new home. For now." Her new chambers were high-ceilinged, like every other room in the palace, with a spacious bed, covered in golden sheets, and two windows, draped with white sheets that billowed gently in the breeze.

Emerging from a room that contained a marble bathtub was a young woman, wearing a pale colored gown, a towel wrapped around her wrist. Smiling nervously, she tucked a strand of ebony hair behind her ear.

"My lady," she greeted Frigga, curtseying hastily. "The bath is prepared, as you ordered."

"Thank you, Eira," Frigga responded. "See to it that Elliot is properly bathed, and put to bed."

"Um...Midgardians bathe by themselves, I can handle it fine. I'm fine."

Eira pressed her lips tightly together. "As you wish," said the handmaiden. "But at least allow me to remove you of your garments. You look weary." She stepped forward, examining Elliot's uniform. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent took a few steps backwards, wary of Eira's intentions. "Remain still, please."

"I _said _I'm fine," snapped Elliot, her brow creasing with anger. Without another word, Eira took three steps backwards. Confused, she turned her eyes to Frigga, demanding an explanation.

"You have just suffered a stab wound, and you are mortal. For any Asgardian, it does not matter as much but you require special attention, and Eira is just the type to help you. Allow Eira to do her job. It is what she does best." She placed a hand on Elliot's back and gently prodded her forward.

Upon approaching Eira, it was not difficult to see that her bottom lip trembled.

_Crap. _Trying to make up for her attitude, Elliot offered to close the window, reaching for the drapes. "It is early in the morning," she tried, stepping towards the open window. "Bit of a breeze, and-"

"No!"

Hastily, Eira threw herself towards the window first, blocking her path. "No..." she straightened her dress, exhaling. "I will do it. It is my duty." She tucked strands of her hair behind her ears, trying to smile for her. Elliot examined the handmaiden, noticing that her shoulders quivered.

"She fears you, Elliot." Frigga brushed some strands of her curls to the side. "No one has encountered a mortal in years, and we do not know what powers you possess."

_Oh, please. _Elliot rolled her eyes at Frigga's words. "I'm plain as daylight, don't you worry."

Attempting to win her favor, Eira squeaked, "Plain is not the correct word. You are very beautiful." After closing the window, she faced Elliot. "The Queen speaks true...I have never seen a mortal before...the legends never told me of their beauty. You are very skinny indeed, but your eyes are the most peculiar shade of blue - like the color of blue topaz! It is my favorite jewel," she added.

Elliot didn't bother to fight the grin that spread across her face. _It's the same for them, too? We think they're legends, and they think we're legends? I'd like to take them for a stroll around Central Park and see what they think of us then._

Eira's eager disposition reminded her of Kat. Memories of her chirpy associate entered her mind, and she felt her smile fall. _I hope Kat makes a good temporary aunt._

"Very well," Frigga murmured, sensing that they would get on just fine.. "I'll leave you to it."

* * *

That night, sleeping came easier to Elliot, and she slept without dreams, knowing that at least there was a plan in mind. Unfortunately, the next morning she did not wake of her own volition; it was the sound of trumpets blaring from outside, and screams that woke her.

Eventually, the sounds reached Elliot's ears. With a groan, she rolled out of bed and stumbled towards the window, out onto the balcony. She brushed the sheer drapes aside and stepped out onto the balcony to see what had disturbed her slumber. The sunlight hit her eyes so directly, and for a few seconds, she was blind.

When her vision cleared, she found herself staring at the largest crowd she'd ever seen. Every inch of space was covered by people wearing golden robes, some wearing red. They waved their hands eagerly, screaming at someone, who was walking through the crowd. Thor raised his hands in a gesture of goodwill, smiling at some of the people as he walked.

Eira entered the room and spotted her, leaning over the balcony. "You're awake," she breathed with relief. Taking in her appearance, she quickly rushed to her charge. The night before, she forced Elliot into a pink nightgown, which certainly was not proper attire to be seen in. "We must get you inside, Lady Elliot; your clothes are not decent."

Elliot turned around, narrowing her eyes when she saw a blue dress draped on Eira's arm. "Do you people do this everyday? I was sleeping, and then I wake up and there's a party outside!"

"It's a celebration...for Thor's safe return to Asgard," she answered. "The Allfather thought it appropriate."

"Who?"

Flustered, Eira shuffled to the windows and pulled the drapes down to protect Elliot from sight. "The Allfather is the current King of Asgard. Now, if you'll put this on, you can eat your morning meal, and then the Queen will see you in her chambers."

"What for? And why are you handing me a dress, where's my uniform?" She crossed her arms tightly, waiting for a response.

"It has been burned." Eira clasped her hands in front of her, straightening her posture. "That uniform is unfamiliar to our handmaidens, and we did not know how to handle the material." Enthusiastically, she held up the dress. "Now this...this is a gown made of our finest material. It will bring out the blue in your eyes."

_This woman is messing with me, _thought Elliot, trying to keep her voice even. "Listen...I don't really appreciate that you burned my stuff. And I don't want to wear a dress, I'm not a fan of frilly things. What do guys wear?"

"Guys? The men, you mean?" The healer tightened her grip on the blue gown. "Tunics and pants."

"Bring me something like that, I'm not used to wearing dresses, having that breeze down there," Elliot tried, waving her hands awkwardly.

"It's not appropriate for a lady of Asgard. A dress is what is expected."

_My temper has seriously been on the rise in the past two months._

Again, Elliot managed to keep her temper in check. "I am not a lady of Asgard. I am a _mortal. _And Frigga said you fear me, so you should actually run off and get me some goddamn tights and tunics or...whatever, before I...unleash my wrath," she added lamely. Eira narrowed her eyes, obviously angry, but with a huff, she turned on her heel and marched out of the open door.

Elliot stood in the center of the room, unsure of what to do. She fingered the nightgown, rubbing the material between her fingers. It wasn't that the nightgown wasn't comfortable, but she had a preference for pajama pants. It was Katie who liked to receive nightgowns and lingerie from their mother at Christmas.

_Katie. _At the thought of her sister's name, she took a few steps back until her legs hit the corner of the bed, forcing her to sit down. With a sigh, she dropped her head into her hands. _What can I do? _Everyone in the this world was more than content with keeping her as a guest, no matter how many times she desperately pleaded to return home. They simply stated that it was impossible, and to accept that Asgard was now her home. Did they not understand how impossible that was? Transported from Earth to Asgard, and "welcome, we hope you enjoy your stay?"

Gritting her teeth, she decided to remain firm to her original plan: examine the Tesseract and see exactly how much protection it was under, and if that failed, ask the person who sealed it away to temporarily unlock it.

"Hello?" Eira's soft voice asked worriedly. "Have you fallen ill again?" Her handmaiden had entered rather stealthily. Raising her head, Elliot sighed, "No." She spotted more clothes hanging from her arm. "Another dress?"

Eira sighed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "No...it is the smallest tunic we could find, and trousers. These boots should fit you properly." She lowered a pair of black leather boots to the ground. "Will you attend to yourself?"

"Yeah." Elliot inspected the clothes; Eira had given her a blue tunic, lined with gold ribbon, and black trousers. When she raised her eyes, Eira had gone to give her privacy. Reluctantly, Elliot slipped out of the nightgown and put on the rather ridiculous outfit. Once she had finished, Eira magically appeared, and then escorted her to Frigga's chambers.

As Elliot walked, she examined her new clothing.

Every child, at some point in their life, dreams of dressing in medieval armor and charging into battle carrying a large, gleaming shield. If not that, dressing in beautiful, shimmering robes, and standing on the balcony of a castle, waiting for their handsome knight to return from war.

Elliot was not one of those people.

Walking behind Eira, she felt that these clothes had have been stolen from Monty Python's _The Holy Grail. _If her family ever saw her wearing the ridiculous outfit, the mockery would never end.

Frigga's reaction to Elliot's choice of clothes made the entire situation more ridiculous; unlike Eira, she let out a squeal of surprise and complimented the choice of color. After she'd greeted Elliot and dismissed Eira, Frigga sat in an ornate chair, placed in front of a wide mirror.

"Your day won't be very busy," said Frigga, glancing at her reflection while two women worked on braiding her golden hair. Feeling out of sorts in such a large, grand room, Elliot kept quiet, leaning on the wall opposite from the Queen. "If anything, Odin expects to meet you, and then decide what your fate shall be." She rifled through a large, jeweled-covered box. With a hum of pleasure, she picked a large ruby ring. "Don't worry, you won't be killed or imprisoned," she added with a teasing smile. "However, we must decide what to do with the first mortal to enter our realm in two thousand years...and remain sane!"

The more she began to point out that Elliot hadn't gone insane, the more she began to contemplate going insane on purpose just to irk them all. It would, after all, give them reason to send her away

_Or...kill me. _She pursed her lips. Instead, she changed the subject. "Why the celebration?"

"It is a celebration for Thor, organized by my husband." Her voice dripped with disapproval. "Honoring his safe return from Midgard, and to commend his defense of your world. I do not think it necessary, however, Odin insists," she added on a sigh, raising her hands to the light, examining her nails.

The name had been thrown around so many times, but Elliot still had no idea who he was. When she asked, Frigga's brown eyes began to soften, and shone with such adoration. "He is my husband. He is Odin Allfather, father to Thor and Loki, and King of Asgard," she said in a soft tone. "He thinks very highly of his son."

_Obviously. And he likes his trumpets, too, _Elliot thought snidely.

"I personally do not think that you are dressed accordingly, however, I do believe it necessary for you to make an appearance at the affair," said Frigga, sounding very businesslike. "You will meet Thor again, greet my husband, and afterwards you may ask of his counsel." The handmaidens finished and stepped to the side. She leaned forward, touching the ringlets delicately and smiled at them both. "Thank you. It looks very lovely."

"You're welcome, my Queen," the woman on the right murmured, her cheeks tinged pink with pleasure. They both exited the room after curtseying quickly. Frigga turned in her chair, giving a full view of the peach gown she wore, with a sweetheart neckline, adorned with sapphires around the neck. Her hair was done into a long braid that fell down the length of her back.

She stood upright, fanning around the edge of the gown around her.

"Have you come to accept what has befallen you, Elliot of Midgard?" She clasped her hands in front of her, and fixed her with a serious gaze. "You must greet the Allfather with all due reverence. For one, you must drop to your knees, and place your right hand over your heart, clenched in a fist, to show your loyalty and respect. Introduce yourself, and then from there, the Allfather decides."

_Have I come to accept it? Maybe. But I have every intention to get out of it as soon as I can._

* * *

**a/n_:_**

As usual, thank you all for reviewing/favoriting! I'm glad you're enjoying the sequel, I was a little worried that the adventure would be gone since i'm striking out on my own with Elliot. If you're confused why Aksel's story has any importance, just sit tight - you'll find out soon. Please leave reviews! Loki will return in time. ;)


	5. Confrontation

**Confrontation **

They were accompanied by four guards, dressed in golden armor, and wearing red capes, attached at the shoulders. Elliot sulked behind Frigga, uncomfortably tugging at the trousers she wore, and tugging the top of the boots up her calves when they slipped down. Sweatpants and her S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform were typically her clothing of choice. The sensation of the fabric against her legs was different, and today, her scar itched.

She also sulked because she had to face Odin. In public. Elliot chewed worriedly on her bottom lip, and scratched at her neck while she mentally went through potential speeches in her mind, discarding some and re-wording others in her mind.

Once they neared the grand room that housed the fireplace, her thoughts were drowned out by loud laughter and music. Inside, Asgardians sat at the long, wooden table, eating legs of meat, chewing on fruit, and drinking goblets of wine. In the middle of the room, some danced, twisting in circle.

Upon seeing so many people, butterflies took flight in her stomach. _I hate parties. _She could feel the rush of adrenaline surge through her veins at the thought of social interaction.

Next to them, one of the guards rammed the bottom of his spear onto the floor twice, commanding the attention of the guests. "I announce Frigga, Queen of Asgard!"

The music stopped. At once, every person in the room stood up, some people at the table struggling to do so, and either bowed or curtseyed. Frigga's eyes swept the room, and a smile played on her lips when she nodded, acknowledging them.

"And..." the guard trailed off uncertainly, glancing at Elliot. "Your name!" he hissed.

"Um...Elliot?"

"And Elliot of Midgard!"

Her worst fear became a reality. Elliot became as rigid as stone when every guest in the hall turned their eyes to her. She dropped her eyes at once, to avoid the curious looks she received.

There were a few more seconds of awkward silence, wherein Elliot promptly wanted to die of embarrassment. But to her relief, she heard booming laughter, and from the middle of the dancers, Thor emerged, dressed in his battle armor. He opened his arms in welcome. "How nice to see you! Please, continue the festivities!" At that, the music resumed, and the guests returned to their dancing.

Frigga swept her gown to the side, facing Elliot. "I apologize..." she frowned, glancing at the guard, who was slowly shuffling away, towards the table of food. "I did not expect that he would announce you."

"I think the entire realm needs to know that we harbor a mortal," replied Thor, throwing a mischievous grin in his mother's direction. She rolled her eyes, greeted her son, and then excused herself, heading in the direction of the guard who had embarrassed Elliot, currently gorging himself.

"Does Asgard please you?" Thor asked Elliot, his eyes hopeful.

"Yeah. You have nice...tubs."

"Thank you." He smiled, as if he were the one who made them, and took the compliment to heart. "Your tunic suits you very well," he added, admiring the color.

"I had to nearly wring a neck to convince everyone I don't like gowns."

"Wear what you like," Thor scoffed, shrugging his broad shoulders. "Lady Sif wears tunics and trousers, and she is one of the most respected warriors in all of Asgard. I see no trouble with it at all."

All of the sudden, Elliot felt shy in Thor's presence, and she struggled to keep the conversation going. "What's this party for again?"

"The festivities were organized by my father, honoring my contributions to the campaign against the Chitauri on Midgard," he explained, sounding irritated. His blue eyes carefully swept the room. "I do not think it necessary. Father claims a festival has not been thrown in some time."

"Speaking of your father, where is he?"

"He sits on his throne. Why must you speak with him?" His face lost its previous humor.

"Frigga said so. Says has to decide my fate."

Silently, he turned his head to eye the golden throne that rested at the top of the stairs, but Odin was not there. "I suggest you taste our fruit, it is the finest in the cosmos. I will speak with my father on your behalf."

Internally, Elliot sagged with relief.

"I won't be long. Enjoy yourself!" Thor's mood lightened quickly, and he reached for her hand, enveloping it in his larger one. "It is a celebration. Do not let your heart be troubled." With a twinkle in his eye, he bent his head to press his lips gently to her knuckles. She could feel her cheeks warming in response to his gesture. With a cheerful smile, he left, exiting down the main corridor.

She glared after his retreating figure, thoroughly embarrassed. To avoid interaction, she shuffled to the nearest wall, crossing her arms in the universal sign of discomfort.

_I hate parties, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them. I don't care if they're alien parties or human parties. I just don't like human interaction._

"Excuse me." To her right, a man had appeared, holding a golden plate with various types of fruit. His gray eyes were speculative. "I thought you might like something to eat."

To her, he seemed like the most sane person here, so she accepted the dish, murmuring, "Thanks." Slices of apples, grapes, and blueberries adorned the plate. Popping a grape into her mouth, she was surprised by the explosion of sweetness on her tongue.

"They are good, are they not?" His voice was deep and smooth, and very friendly, which began to put her at ease.

"Delicious," she agreed. While she ate, the man ran his hands quickly through his short, curly hair. "I am Langley. Your name escapes me, I apologize." Langley gave her a quick smile of reassurance.

"Elliot."

"Of Midgard," he added, sounding pleased. "I have never had the pleasure of meeting a mortal before." He raised his eyebrows, an easy smile spreading across his lips. _If only my mother could see this. A mortal, _he thought to himself, looking her up and down with a curious gaze. She looked like an Asgardian and spoke like one; apparently they were not as alien as the stories said. _This one is rather striking._

Her response dripped with sarcasm, "And I've never met anyone outside of Earth before. So I'm just as surprised as you."

"What brings you to Asgard?" Langley inquired, resting his hands lightly on the bronzed handle of his sword that rested on his hip. "For what reason have you traveled here?"

"I didn't come because I wanted to, if that's what you're asking," she stated. "I was forced to come here."

Langley's eyebrows came together in bewilderment. "Thor is powerful, true, but not violent."

She waved her hands quickly and retracted her statement. "Thor didn't bring me here. Loki, God of Mischief? Heard of him? He tricked me into coming here using the Tesseract."

Langley rolled his eyes. "That sounds like Loki."

"Do you know him?" she asked quickly, dropping her blueberries onto the plate.

"He and I were schooled together, when we were children." Langley said on an exhale, shaking his head. Elliot reached for more fruit, chewing as he spoke. "Loki always has been one to play pranks. However, I fear this one is a little extreme. I am sorry for your loss."

"Loss?" she managed through mouthfuls of food . "No one's died."

"No..." he looked at her with disdain, and she hastily swallowed. "Loss of your home, of familiarity. You must miss it."

"I plan to go back. I won't stay here permanently," Elliot told him, raising one dark eyebrow.

He was offended. "Do you not find Asgard pleasing?"

Elliot took no notice, and glanced past him, into the crowd of dancers. "It is a beautiful city, but I don't belong here, that's all. I mean, I'm human. You're Asgardian. We're not the same."

Langley contemplated her words. "Well, I do hope you've enjoyed your stay. Before your departure, would you care to dance?"

The mere mention of the dance reminded Elliot of her horrifying experience at her 8th grade dance, which involved a bowl of punch, and an errant leg. Straightaway, she opened her mouth to decline, but the sound of a spear hitting the ground stopped her.

"Odin Allfather, King of Asgard, requests the presence of the Midgardian immediately!"

* * *

Promptly, Langley volunteered to escort her to Odin. Accompanied by two guards, they traveled through several passageways before entering a large room, where large red drapes stretched from the ceiling to the floor. At the top of the stairs rested a metal bowl, which held a wicker for a flame. The room smelled of wax and smoke. For a moment she stood enchanted, breathing in the homey smell of a burning flame.

Thor and Frigga stood not far from the man whose back was turned to her. Once the guard announced their presence, he turned.

_This must be Odin. _He had to have been, by the way he intimidated her with one look from his single blue eye, the other covered by a black patch.

"I will leave you now," Langley murmured, his footsteps fading away.

"No!" Odin barked sharply, and the footsteps stopped mid-step. "I request your presence. You might be useful."

Within seconds, Langley was at her side again, glancing at Elliot out of the corner of his eye. Politely, he extended his hand. She stared at it dumbly for a few seconds before realizing that she was supposed to take it. Together, they walked down the stairs. Once they were close enough, Langley dropped her hand, and then sank to the ground without warning.

"Allfather," he greeted in a low voice.

It took a lot of her will to repeat his actions. _I only have to do this once, and then I'm home free._

"Stand, both of you," Odin said gently. "Welcome to Asgard, Elliot of Midgard. This is an occurrence I had never expected twice in my lifetime." Turning on his heel, he walked away from her, clasping his hands behind his back. "My son tells me of how you were brought to Asgard. I am sorry that you were so forcibly taken from your family. Thor tells me you wish to return home?"

"Yes," breathed Elliot, a smile spreading across her face. _Here comes the ticket._

"Well, it cannot be done!" Odin barked, spinning to glare at her coldly. "The Tesseract has been locked and sealed in my vault, and it shall remain there until the end of time, if there is one!"

Her immediate reaction was to assume that he was lying. She met his eye without fear. _You've handled Fury, you can handle him._

"You have come too late," he continued harshly. "After the Tesseract was returned, I signed a treaty with the nine...rather, _eight _and a half realms..." he glanced at Thor meaningfully. "That the Tesseract would never again see the light of day. To use the Tesseract would provoke war."

"You're telling me that they would know if you used it _once _to send me back home to Earth?" Elliot demanded, still not believing his words.

"Of course they would, you foolish girl!" Odin exclaimed, widening his one eye in disbelief. "Have you never heard of magic?"

"Father..." Thor began, reaching for his father.

"SILENCE!"

Elliot fell still, becoming nervous in light of his temper tantrum. Thor slowly withdrew his arm, swallowing visibly. Next to him, Frigga looked between her son and her husband, unsure who to support. _Please, tell me he's just joking._

"I cannot and will not sacrifice the life of my people for one person, Elliot," the Allfather said, now sounding remorse. "I am afraid that your stay on Asgard is indefinite."

At his words, Elliot's heart shattered in peaces. And the most dreadful thing was that deep down inside, she _knew _this was going to happen. From the moment she arrived on Asgard, even as she stared into the pink tinged sky, she had a feeling that she wasn't going home.

It was a lingering feeling, but she shoved it in the back of her mind, like she did so easily with nearly everything in life. That lingering feeling that she should have married, that she should have left S.H.I.E.L.D. They were easily locked away in the deep recesses of her mind.

The silence in the room was deafening, the tension smothered her and threatened to choke her. Her eyes began to burn, and before she could stop, tears had rolled over her eyelids and dripped on the stone floor with a ceremonious splatter. Swiftly, she wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm, knowing that she was being watched.

It seemed like yesterday when she was back home, in Rochester. For a moment, she allowed herself to slip back into happier memories. The scent of meatballs baking in her oven brushed past her nose again, as if she was home right now, listening to Russell and Katie argue over carrots. The scratchy feeling of her couch against her skin was once annoying, but now she relished the feeling.

The sound of a flame roaring to life brought her to the present. The crackling and popping of flames temporarily filled the awkward silence.

A few more minutes passed before Odin spoke, his temper tantrum now completely gone. "Langley, I appoint you her personal guardian. You are to see to it that she is properly cared for, and carefully monitored. I do not want another mortal going mad and adding another corpse to the Sea of Mist."

"Yes, your Highness," Langley said solemnly, bowing at his words. "I swear on my life to protect her."

_Bullshit. _"I don't _need _protecting," Elliot spat through her teeth, allowing sadness to give way to rage.

Thor stepped forward cautiously and laid his massive hands on her shoulders. "In time, you will learn to appreciate Asgard." He managed to smile, even though all the pain clearly shown on his face. "I promise."

Odin had dashed her hopes, Frigga did not defend her, and Thor begged her to accept her fate.

As she looked into Thor's face, she registered the fact that her anger was being directed towards the wrong person. At the moment, she directed her anger towards Odin, for his inability to send her home. But he was not entirely at fault here.

"Where is Loki?" she asked evenly. "I want to see him."

* * *

To Elliot's astonishment, Odin had no objections. With a wave of his hand, he ordered Langley and four guards to direct her to the depths of the palace, where he was being held.

The group left behind the golden walls and glistening chandeliers for darkened corridors, stone walls, and complete silence, save for the sounds of their footsteps. The staircase leading to the prison seemed to extend for ages. In front and behind her, guards carried torches to illuminate the way.

In preparation for seeing his face again, she began to channel her anger and frustration in the God that dragged her here in the first place. Reluctantly, she forced herself to accept that Odin was merely a pawn in his plan.

All she wanted to know was one thing.

At last, they reached the prison, which was a long corridor made of stone. Langley led Elliot to an iron door which was covered with strange, white symbols. In front of her, one of the guards reached for a set of keys, and then unlocked it, opening the door. Tentatively, she entered the cell, seeing darkness.

"You have twenty minutes," Langley spoke, eyeing her from the side. "I will be outside in case you need assistance." But she had tuned him out already, captivated by a pair of green eyes that emerged from the blackness of the cell. Behind her, the door slammed shut, and the sound echoed throughout the tiny room. Once she was locked in, her pulse escalated. Running suddenly sounded like a smart idea. But she had to stay, and ask one question.

From across the room, a wry smile curled on his lips; he knew she was going to come. Only, he had not expected her to come so quickly. Loki finally spoke, and his voice sent shivers of fear down her spine. "I find it surprising that you should come," he rasped. "I assumed you'd forgotten about me."

_How could I? _she wondered, trying to gather her thoughts. When she didn't speak, Loki tilted his head curiously.

"Have you come to kill me, Elliot?" he murmured.

The idea actually made her chuckle. "No, Loki, I haven't."

"Then why have you come?" Loki played the fool, widening his eyes with presumed innocence. He knew why she'd come, and he looked forward to giving her his answer.

"To ask you a question." She took a deep breath, and hoped he wouldn't give a roundabout answer. "Why have you brought me here?"

In response, his lips curled upwards. "What a bold question you ask."

"Answer me," she demanded, refusing to play games with him. "You said you always had a plan for me from the beginning you met me. Was this it? To steal me from my home and bring me to this place? I refuse to give you what you want, so you kidnap me? Was this your plan?"

_How easily you presume me the antagonist in this, _he mused, examining the hurt in her eyes. He opened and closed his mouth to speak the monologue he had prepared for her, but nothing came out. Her eyes contained such hurt that he began to question whether or not she was truly furious with him.

Elliot continued her rant when he did not respond. "Because you have _stranded _me here. The Tesseract has been locked away and will be until the end of eternity because Odin signed a treaty that it would never be used again! So he can't send me home! Was this your plan all along? Did you know I was going to be stuck here? Did you hope that I would go mad and kill myself, like the last human did?"

That was the most absurd explanation she could have conjured. Curling his hands around the bench, he answered, "Kill yourself? Never." He shifted a little, the movement causing his handcuffs to jiggle. "Go mad? Not at all."

"Then what was your plan?" she whispered, remembering who stood outside the door. "If you never intended to have me stranded here, then why? You've ruined everything, Loki. You've ruined my _life_." Loki had to resist the urge to roll his eyes to the heavens and back; she was acting so melodramatic. "Katie and Megan were told I would be home in an hour, and now I never will come back. You don't realize what you've done to my life."

Her words allowed for a perfect witticism. "Other than enrich it? Elliot, you mistake my intentions. I had not expected Odin to do such a thing. It was a mistake on my part, expecting the old man to cast good judgment." In the midst of his planning, he had to account for the possibility that Odin would sent the mortal home before she went mad. Unfortunately for the dear prince, it was not so.

Elliot crossed her arms quickly, feeling uncomfortable. "Tell me why you have brought me here so I can have some peace of mind when I sleep tonight."

And so the question had been asked.

"I always knew from the moment I sought out the Tesseract that my intentions were bold, and incredibly stupid," he began, his eyes fixated on the grimy ceiling. "However, I had no control over my mind. With the small fragment of control I did have, I began to search for a way to save myself. In you." His voice was very soft and gentle. "Please, sit."

Elliot felt her jaw become slack in response to his change of tone. _What is he doing? _Although she felt skeptical of his new attitude, she sat down on the bench across from him, shifting uncomfortably on the hard metal. She began to see fragments of the Asgardian she met in Central Park: vulnerable, and confused.

"When I realized that I was going to be killed, or worse if I returned home, I began to come up with a way to save myself. You. You were the only one who saw me the most while I was the way I was-ruthless, cruel, cold, a murderer. I figured that if I brought you here, you would be willing to testify on my behalf that the actions I committed were not of my own volition. That I was under mind control."

Elliot understood the implications, and her eyes narrowed. "You kidnapped me to play the part of your _lawyer_."

Loki couldn't resist. He leaned forward, as far as his restrains would allow him. "I continued to string you along, but you willingly came," he purred. "Ploy after ploy, you followed me like a precious kitten. Completely unsuspecting. I brought you here to save my soul, and redeem yours." He then leaned against the wall, barely managing to suppress a groan of pain. Instead, it came out a quiet whimper, but she paid no attention to it.

"Redeem my soul?" she echoed, tilting her head.

He had her, hook, line, and sinker. "You continue to feel guilt, do you not? Over your betrayal to your precious S.H.I.E.L.D.? Perhaps now you have the chance to wash the blood off your hands. Knowing that you assisted me, under mind-control, in my plans will make it appear that you did not know there was someone else controlling an innocent God. You will no longer be implicated."

_He's got this planned down to the letter, _Elliot thought, chewing on his lip as she considered his offer.

"Like I said, I did not expect the old fool to do what he did," Loki continued, licking his lips. "But you are here now, and I must ask of you if you are willing to testify on my behalf that I acted not of my own will, so that I may escape death."

His words were spoken simply, but their meaning was beyond comprehension. This God was asking her to save him? After all he did?

It was absolutely ludicrous. A grin of disbelief spread across her face. "You strand me here and expect me to vouch for your insanity? You're insane."

"But I was under control of the Chitauri." For effect, he rolled his head backwards, and visibly winced. "They were not too pleased when they discovered I had failed." Asfrid's magic was not strong enough to heal all of his wounds

For a few seconds, Elliot felt bad for him. "Did they hurt you?" she mumbled.

"Yes," he said flatly, raising his eyes to the ceiling again. "Healers have been attending to me for several hours." Now that she knew he had been injured, she peered closer at him, noticing a thin layer of perspiration on his forehead. _Is he sick?_

Time was running short, and in a matter of moments, Langley would walk through the door, and take Elliot. Against better judgement, he leaned forward again, the muscles of his back crying in pain. "Do you really believe I did all that in pure conscience? Taking lives? Hurting you?"

Her arms slowly began to unravel when she noticed the look of desperation in his eyes, buried deep that she almost couldn't see it, but it was there. Silence fell between them, other than the sounds of Loki's labored breathing while his eyes bore into her, demanding an answer.

The sound of Langley banging on the iron door interrupted them. "It has been 20 minutes. Leave the prisoner!" Internally thanking him for his timing, Elliot stood with a grunt, her legs aching from the long trip to the bottom of the palace.

As she reached for the handle of the door, Loki called upon his magic, and the handle rotated in a clockwise motion until it clicked into place. She stilled, realizing that he was not entirely incapacitated.

Sighing with disappointment, Loki flicked his fingers upward, and the silver handcuffs disappeared.

"They know I'm capable of this," he offered, sensing her distress. "It surprises me that they did not put me in a room that eradicated all enchantments." He leaned backwards against the wall and crossed his arms, stifling a groan. "You did not answer my question."

_Screw you and your questions. Who the hell thought it would be a good to let him keep his magic? _Elliot thought with alarm, turning to the door. She tried the door again, but it was locked from the inside now.

"Lady Elliot!" Langley's voice called, right on cue. "Send for the guards!" he called to someone, pounding at the door. "Lady Elliot!"

"Lady Elliot," Loki repeated, his face thoughtful. "It has a ring to it, I suppose. Well?"

She had come down here with a simple question in mind, but now she found herself caught in the middle of an ethnical dilemma. "There's nothing I can do, they won't trust me." Her earlier fear had dissipated. What he could do to her now? Kill her? _If he killed me, he'd get maimed, and this entire thing would be worth nothing._

"You don't think they would trust the word of someone who was by my side the whole time?" the Asgardian inquired. He let out a scoff of disbelief. "You do not think highly of yourself, then."

"No, I don't." _We all have self-esteem issues, _she thought. _So what?_

Now was his last chance for an appeal. Holding her gaze steadily, he softened his voice. "You humans are all born with compassion, be it for the blind, the meek, or the injured. You seek to help others, and freely give yourselves to them. Are you an exception, Elliot? Do you not know compassion?"

_Stupid, _Elliot thought furiously, as his words sank in. Her conscience began to nudge her gently, encouraging her to agree - to save the life of this deranged God after all he'd done. Two sides of her tugged at her heart: one urged her to leave him to his fate, and the other urged her to do what she could to save the psychotic prince.

"Will you at least think about it?" asked Loki. "I will wait until the day of the trial for your answer, if need be." The moment had come, and he quickly summoned his restrains before the door opened. Five guards burst into the room, aiming large, curved tipper spears at his chest.

Langley brought up the rear, carrying his sword with the bronzed handle. At the sight of Loki, he narrowed his eyes with distaste. Loki did not bother to hide the sneer that curled his lip.

Elliot sensed the animosity in the room, and took careful steps backwards, spreading her arms. "Don't hurt him."

All five guards widened their eyes slightly, each man expressing disbelief that she should so quickly defend an Asgardian accused of war crimes. Ignoring them, Elliot focused on the swordsman.

"Out of the way, Lady Elliot!" Langley barked. "It is not you who we wish to maim."

Quick thinking saved their lives. "I wanted to speak with a him a little longer. It's my fault. Don't...maim him, okay? It's my fault. You said twenty minutes; I wanted twenty five."

She could see that he struggled with indecision. "Does he still wear his restraints?" For a moment, he lowered his blade.

Elliot couldn't see behind him, but she nodded. "Of course."

"How did the door lock from the inside, then?" the swordsman demanded, brandishing his sword again. _Lie, lie, lie..._

"I locked it because I didn't want anyone barging in!" she snapped. "Don't Asgardians understand privacy?"

Every guard in the room began to relax, some shrugging in agreement. The guard closest to Langley clapped his hands on his shoulder.

"The prince remains constrained and the lady safe, sir," he whispered, but his voice carried easily in the small room. "Let us away."

After a few moments, he lowered his sword and extended his hand towards Elliot, still glaring at the prince, whose smile made him feel uneasy. Sighing with relief, she took it, and he pulled her to him, curling an arm protectively around her waist. It was clearly a sign to Loki. She was his, and he would be damned before Loki got to her.

_Crisis averted, _Elliot thought to herself, allowing Langley to escort her from the room.

"Keep still, magician," Langley said in warning, still keeping his sword raised.

Loki saw her give him one more glance, her startlingly blue eyes piercing in the darkness. One of the guards closed the door, and it slammed shut with a thunderous sound.

* * *

a/n:

Hi, guys! Sorry I was slow updating this chapter. For the oddest reason my parents thought it a good idea to turn off the interwebs.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the kind reviews!

TheTudorRoseQueen: Thank you! What specifically do you like about Elle and Loki's relationship? I'm very curious.

noukinav018: Well, now you know why she was so special after all!


	6. Saving Loki

**Saving Loki  
**

Langley wanted Elliot to return to the party, but she refused, claiming that she was tired and wanted to sleep. He was nice, but too clingy. And he was appointed to her for what reason, exactly?

She threatened to punch him in the face if he followed her, even though she didn't know the first thing about throwing punches. Truthfully, Elliot just wanted to be on her own for a while. Too many thoughts raced through her mind and she needed to sort them out.

She left laughter, conversation, and dancing to the people of Asgard and set off on her own. The peace and quiet of the halls did her some good, as they gave her the freedom to hear herself think.

_Stuck, in this unfamiliar, alien world, with no way home, _she thought bitterly. _And he expects me to play the part of savior. _Even that he would suggest something like that is just every kind of stupid. It was a bold suggestion for her to abandon all memories and emotions of the past two months for him.

However, she could not help but reflect on the pained look in his eyes, when he admitted that he didn't expect Odin to lock her only method of transportation away for eternity. He actually looked regretful. Her instincts, though, told her that it was another facet in his plans. She wanted to believe that he was sorry, but the last time she did, it got her sent here.

_So, there's a trial. _She switched mindsets, aimlessly wondering a corridor. _Some grand trial to determine if they're going to cut his head off._

_Loki said something about war crimes against humanity._ Whatever he did clearly warranted their death penalty. She stopped in her steps, wondering out loud, "But I never saw any evidence that he was under mind control at all. How in the hell am I supposed to help you?"

Then she groaned out loud. Without thinking, she'd established that she was going to help him.

_It's for Thor, _she assured herself, resuming her wandering. _He'd be so upset if Loki was beheaded. I'll do this for Thor. Just once. _Immediately, she felt better. Then she set to searches the recesses of her mind, for an evidence that maybe Loki wasn't lying to her.

One memory came to mind, back when she was at the abandoned base in Virginia. He was sitting in the corner of the room, jerking physically with closed eyes. When she saw him again, his pale skin was clammy, and covered with perspiration. Reflecting on the memory now, it appeared as if Loki had just received terrible news from someone, or perhaps something. She opened her mouth, filled with understanding. _Maybe he wasn't lying._

Perhaps, then, that was someone else destroying Manhattan, or someone else driving that dagger into her leg.

She felt her face warm when she began to deliberate whether or not it was Loki who willingly kissed her.

For the moment, she put that thought aside and continued her self-guided tour of the palace, discovering that the palace contained training rooms, courtyards, and other chambers. Afterwards, she returned to her chambers, which took her a while to find.

Truth be told, she despised Loki for what he'd done, but his speech about compassion hit home harder than she expected. If Loki was to be sentenced to death, and she had no control over it, that was just too bad.

But since he claimed that he was innocent with every bone in his body, it would be even worse if she handed him off to be killed.

From nearby, loud, booming voices grew near. She could tell one of the voice's belonged to Thor's, because it was the loudest.

"...absolutely inexplicable-"

"...you _cannot _barge in on-"

"I AM HER GUARDIAN!"

Elliot remained standing in the center of her room as the door to her chambers flew open and slammed against the nearest wall. Langley stormed in, with Thor not far behind, reaching for his arm in protest.

"You simply _cannot_-" Langley began, raising one arm, but Thor snagged it from the air, tightening his hand around the swordsman's wrist. He directed a steely glare in Thor's direction, but the God of Thunder met him with calm, blue eyes.

"She is a lady of Asgard now, and you will give her all due deference," he rumbled, releasing Langley. Elliot resisted the urge to grin as Langley hung his head, clearly ashamed of his behavior.

"Lady Elliot." Thor sunk into a bow, and sighing with defeat, Langley followed suit. Once that was over with, Langley stepped towards Elliot, extending his arm again. "You had us worried," he explained. "I understand that you do not like to be watched over like a child, but you must inform me of your whereabouts at all times."

Elliot rolled her eyes. "Langley, if I haven't gone mad yet, what makes you think I'll go mad now? I've accepted that I'm stuck on this alien world." She gave him a quick smile of reassurance, but his worried expression didn't leave his face.

"That is exactly what Aksel said before he went mad," whispered Langley, his gray eyes widening substantially. "The stories claim he was so happy on Asgard before he suddenly fell into madness, rushing out of the palace until he reached the Sea of Mist to end his life."

There seemed to be no way to calm the swordsman. Instead, she suggested, "How about we make a deal? If I start to feel like I might go mad, I'll let you know, and you can throw me in prison until I calm down. Yes?" Expectantly, she glanced at him.

With a shrug, Langley murmured, "That is agreeable."

"Good," Thor stated. "Now let us leave her alone. I must attend to my mother and father. There is much to discuss." Stiffly, he bowed to Elliot and strode for the door. From where she stood, there was so much concern written all over his face that she had to ask.

"Are you setting a date for Loki's trial?" she called after him. Thor stilled, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes."

"Good," Langley said shortly, pulling out his sword with flair and beginning to polish it with a cloth. "A good trial, a bloodied head, and all will be well in Asgard again."

The only thing that seemed to affect Thor more than anything was talk of Loki's behavior.. His disposition slowly changed and his face contorted into an all-consuming anger. "How _dare _you speak about my brother that way!" he bellowed, taking two giant steps towards him. Langley retreated, but curled his hand around the handle of the sword. _This might be bad._

"I'm only saying what we're all thinking," the swordsman protested, keeping the sword visible. "What _all _of Asgard is thinking," he clarified, a smirk on his lips. "The King and Queen have suffered tremendously, and it has affected everyone here. Your return certainly brightened their spirits, but with Loki's fate still to be determined, your Father bears a heavy heart." Lazily, he tugged on one dark curl with his finger. "Once his fate is decided, all will be well in Asgard again. Tell me, what you do hope his fate to be?" he asked Thor curiously, tilting his head.

Thor was silent for a while, judging Langley's tone. "I hope that, if anything," he began, lowering his eyes, "Father will strip him of his magic and allow him to continue to live as a citizen of Asgard. That is the best outcome."

A wicked chuckle came from Langley, and then he turned to Elliot. "And what do you wish, Lady Elliot? A bloodied head, or stripped powers?"

She glanced between the two Asgardians, aware that her answer would more than likely cause a rift in their strained friendship. In front of her, Langley narrowed his eyes. To his left, Thor's eyes were still downcast, and she felt an unfamiliar burst of compassion. _Maybe Loki was right._

"I wish for Loki to live, and keep his powers."

Both Asgardians gasped, Langley more so in incredulity than Thor, who gasped with delight.

"You are aware that is not easily done!" Langley choked out, his eyebrows coming together. "There can only be one outcome, he either dies, or loses his powers!"

Elliot bit back a smile, glancing at Thor. "Or, neither can occur. And...I'll help make sure both don't happen." _Shit, what have I done?_

Langley continued to make quiet noses of disbelief while Thor quickly strode over to her, reaching for her hands. He grasped them tightly, bending down to her. "Elliot of Midgard, you will help to ensure my brother's safety? Do you _swear _to see him live through this trial?"

She examined his face, noticing the renewed spark of hope in his eyes. "Yeah, Thor. I do."

"Then come, Elliot," he declared. "We have much to discuss."

* * *

_I'm in it for the long haul, _Elliot thought grimly, listening to Thor explain the details. Odin was already in the midst of gathering potential jurors for Loki's trial, and arranging a date. Currently, he was debating whether or not to make the trial public.

She struggled to keep up with his long strides, but Thor continued to walk with a purpose through the hallways. "You can't do that," she panted. "If Langley represents the middle class, then it's obvious what everyone thinks." It was simple, reasonable. "That he's guilty and deserves death. If the trial is public, it'll be too much of an influence."

Twisting his neck, Thor flashed her a grateful smile. "Elliot, I confess that I am relieved to have you here. I was not in a right state of mind. I know how to handle these types of situations, but when my brother is the accused..." he trailed off absently. "Regardless, you have intellect that is unmatched here in Asgard. I believe we will prove Loki innocent."

Thor's words brought a tiny smile to Elliot's face. _No one's ever said something so nice to me before._

"So you think it wise to keep outsiders away?" Thor pressed, turning a corner.

"One hundred percent," she agreed, feeling more confident in herself. "If this trial is happening, it needs to be the jurors, the King, Queen, yourself...maybe two or three other people...and, well, me."

"You wish to be present?" Thor opened a large door and led her inside. "For what reason?"

"For..." she trailed off, walking into his chambers. "Thor, how much room do you need to live comfortably?" His room wasn't as large as Frigga's, but it was wide and more spacious than mine. His mattress was white, also covered in golden sheets, with decorations woven in red thread. The walls were golden, but the floor was made of dark stone. When a breeze moved her hair, she tilted her head up to see the Asgardian sky, clear and blue with wisps of clouds.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" Thor asked her cheerfully, striding towards his bed. In the corner, Mjolnir rested in a small, metal pedestal. "It makes my entrance and exits much easier."

"Right, because you can...fly," Elliot murmured, stroking her chin. Before her, Thor began to disrobe, setting the red cape lovingly on his bed, and wiggling out of his armor. He looked like Megan, when she struggled to take off her coat.

"Now..." he said seriously, removing his gray cuffs. "What did Loki say when you spoke to him?"

"He told me that what he did on Earth wasn't him. That he was under mind control, from the...Chitauri." _I can't believe I'm even saying these things._

The cuffs landed on the bed with soft thumps. "His mind was not his own? Explain further," he requested.

Elliot rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "He said that the Chitauri had him under mind control the whole time. He only had control over his own mind every once in a while."

Thor stroked the stubble on his chin, nodding. "Let us speak of something else...you said you wanted to be present at the trial. Why?"

Feeling a little awkward, Elliot rubbed the back of her neck and frowned. "Because Loki asked me to testify on his behalf. To explain that he was truly under someone else's control, and that he is innocent. I know I just promised you that I would help him out of this, so I have to be there to tell everyone why he doesn't deserve to die."

"A fair reason. Then you shall be present," Thor agreed. "However, there is much more to be done."

"Yeah. I don't think that just me will be enough of a reason to keep him alive. We need more proof." The events of the day came down on her shoulders, and she took to the floor, stretching her legs. _Clearly, I'm not enough. We need something else or someone else. But who else but me saw what he went through? How could we prove what he did wasn't his own fault?_

Then an idea came to mind, but she didn't like it. "What about the Chitauri?" she tried. The look Thor gave her was full of disapproval.

"No, Elliot."

"Why not?" she protested. "Who better than one of them to tell everyone that they had Loki under their control? I'm not enough. Why not bring one of them here?"

"Because _that _would start a war," he said flatly. "You do not understand Asgard yet."

_Risky? Yes. Could it help? Hell yes. _Elliot's eyes tightened at the corners. "Don't you want to save Loki?" She had pulled _that _card.

Thor turned away from her, guilt on his face. "Of course."

"Then you're going to have to think of something else," stated Elliot, twirling a strand of her dark hair around her fingers. "Bringing one of the Chitauri is our next best bet, but if not that, what? We can't bring anyone from Earth. What do you want to do? Is there anyone else you can recruit?"

"No one will want to rally in his defense," Thor remarked dully. "Loki is known as the Destroyer of Jotunheim. He is feared."

"You're telling me that in this _entire _world, no one would be willing to stand up for someone who killed thousands of people against his will?" Elliot clarified, her brow creasing. "That sounds pretty ridiculous. You have to know someone."

Thor sat down on the corner of his bed, searching for answer. For a while, they sat in silence, reflecting on the situation. Elliot tilted her head to the sky again, admiring the colors.

"There is someone I know of," he rasped a few moments later. "Her name is Gaelira. She is a Light Elf, of Alfheim."

"A Light Elf," Elliot repeated weakly, her eyebrows coming together with distress. _They have elves. Great._

"Yes. She is the daughter of Frey, King of the Light Elves," Thor explained, running a hand through his hair. "Loki and I schooled with her when we were younger. During our childhood, Asgard was the capital of education. Races from all over the realms came to learn magic, archery, swordsmanship, and other subjects. From what I remember, Gaelira was destined to become a warrior. She was very strong, nimble, and level-headed in the face of danger. She and Loki were very close," he added.

Elliot chewed on her lip and asked, "Romantically?"

"Oh, no," Thor answered, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards. "They were good friends. As a matter of fact, I feel she knows Loki very well. Perhaps she can vouch for us."

Excited that there was a potential lead, Elliot stood up with a quiet grunt. "Okay, great! Where is she? How do we get to Elfland?" In front of her, Thor bent over, dropping his face into his hands, and Elliot stilled. "What?"

"It's _Alfheim, _for once," began Thor, his voice despondent. "And that is the problem we face. Without the Tesseract or the Bifrost, I do not know how we will get there." Nervously, Elliot clenched and unclenched her hands - what could they do now?

"That can easily be remedied," came Frigga's voice, incredibly soft. Both glanced at her, terrified that they'd been caught scheming, but the look in her eyes indicated that perhaps all was well.

"What do you speak of, Mother?" Thor's voice burned with curiosity.

Frigga clasped her hands in front of her gown. "In your absence, a smaller, less powerful, but effective replacement for the Bifrost was built," she murmured, her brown eyes determined. "And I will help you to it, if it means freeing my son."

Thor wasted no time springing into action. "Will you come?" he demanded, dressing himself.

"To Elfland?"

"_Alfheim_," Thor growled urgently, fastening his cape on. Then he stopped, looking at her - short, skinny, and without any abilities. "No, it is best you stay here. Your mortal body will not be able to withstand the cold. Instead, I charge you to remain guard and tell no one of my whereabouts."

"I will see it to that no one encounters Elliot," Frigga offered, reaching for Elliot's hand. "Heimdall also, will guard with you."

"Who is Heimdall?" she asked, glancing between them.

"He guards the Bifrost site," the Queen explained. Thor, who was in the process of putting on his cape, stilled in his movements and turned to fix his mother with a look of curiosity.

"Bifrost?" he asked her. "I thought it was entirely destroyed. Was the time I was gone enough to allow the Asgardian people to rebuild it?"

"It isn't the Bifrost, not exactly," Frigga responded, her lips turning down into a frown. "Odin has granted Heimdall the power to send and bring back those who wish to travel. His power is limited. He may only send you so far. Places like Midgard are out of his reach. However, he can send you to Vanaheim, Alfheim, and our closer neighbors."

"So, it isn't the Bifrost," Thor clarified, raising both of his eyebrows.

Frigga sighed despondently. "No, it is not. Perhaps in time, if we can recover the technology and summon our builders and mages to repair it once more, will we be able to properly use the Bifrost. We will have to keep it more closely guarded," she added thoughtfully. "The Bifrost is not a weapon. At least...it shouldn't be." She exchanged a knowing look with her son.

Elliot was a little confused from their terminology, but she was able to understand that Heimdall didn't have the power to send her home.

Thor summoned Mjolnir from its pedestal. "Where shall we house the Elves?"

Frigga touched her fingers to her lips, thinking. "They will stay in the rooms reserved for guests...I will have to recruit spell casters to cast charms to hide them from safety and keep wandering eyes from looking inside..." Frigga murmured to herself. "And food. I will have to swear those involved to complete secrecy."

"Why do they have to hide? Doesn't Odin _want _Loki to live?" Elliot inquired.

"Of course he does, but if the jurors decide otherwise..." Frigga trailed off, clasping her hand to her neck. "But let us hope for the best. I believe Odin is turning a blind eye to this, which will prove beneficial for our cause. We only must make sure that no outsiders learn of our plan. Come, Thor," she said urgently. "Time is short, as the trial is scheduled for tomorrow evening."

"Quicker than I imagined. I will have to be swift."

"I pray the Elves hear you," his mother added, following Thor out of his chambers, with Elliot not too far behind.

* * *

Their destination was across the city. Thor offered to take Elliot there by way of flying her himself, but she vehemently refused. Instead, she accompanied Frigga on a black mare that galloped across Asgard at an astounding pace.

Once they were out of the city, they approached the cliffs and hills on the outskirts of the city. From where Elliot sat, she could see Thor standing at the perch of one of the cliffs. His face broke into a grin when they arrived and she gave him a timid smile back as she unsteadily dismounted the mare.

As Frigga and Elliot walked to the top of the cliff, her eyes fell upon a large man who stood next to him, wearing golden armor. He wore a golden helmet with two curved tips, brown leather covering on his arms and legs, and in front of him, held a large sword. Golden eyes peered at her from beneath the helmet and the sensation that she was being watched overcame her. He was the first dark-skinned man she'd seen on Asgard.

Thor brushed strands of his flaxen hair to the side. "This is Heimdall."

"And I have divined that you search for the Light Elves to save the dark prince," spoke Heimdall, his voice deeper than any she had ever heard.

Frigga picked up the edges of her gown and took a few steps closer to Heimdall, her brown eyes full of pleading. "I know that Loki has wronged you, but we must help him. If you are to agree, you must swear on your life that you will reveal to no one Thor's whereabouts, or of our plans. The life of my son is in Thor's hands, and I will not see it taken away." Her voice became firmer as she spoke. The power of a mother's love, she believed, trumped over Heimdall's prejudices against Loki's.

"Please," she added in a whisper, lowering her eyes.

Heimdall glanced between the Queen and her oldest son, clearly deliberating. His muscles still felt tired from the time he spent encased in ice at Loki's hands. Loki took advantage of the Bifrost that he guarded so dearly, to destroy another world. For what reason would he help?

"Heimdall?" Thor's voice was anxious. His silence was unnerving.

The gatekeeper resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Between the two of them, they would not give up.

"I will," he finally spoke, sighing as he did. Frigga clapped her hands together with relief and swept Elliot into a tight hug. She squirmed uncomfortably until Frigga released her, smiling widely.

"Then I must go," Thor murmured, turning to face the azure-colored sea.

"Make haste, Thor," Frigga breathed, stepping towards her son. "It is already midday."

Thor placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes tender. "I understand, Mother." Then he turned to Elliot. "Let no one learn of our plans. Loki's life depends on it." His eyes were incredibly serious and she nodded once, surprised by the intensity in his eyes. _He must really care for him._

Before her eyes, Thor disappeared in a show of pink and yellow light. She was not entirely surprised that he left in such a spectacular manner; after all, she was in an alien world where use of magic is the norm.

"I will go speak to Loki," Frigga decided, lifting up her skirts. "He must be informed of our actions so he may prepare himself for the trial tomorrow." She left hastily, running almost, and then Elliot was left alone with Heimdall.

It was very quiet, save for the sounds of the sea below them, crashing against the walls of the cliff. She swept her hair to the side before raising her eyes to his. His golden eyes were full of contemplation.

After a few moments of unbearable silence, she turned to retreat to the bottom of the cliff, where she would wait for Thor. Before she took one step, Heimdall spoke.

"You wish to leave this place," he murmured.

"How do you know that?" Elliot inquired, twisting her neck to look at him, her blue eyes curious. "I haven't told you a thing."

The gatekeeper allowed for the tiniest of smiles to pull at his full lips. "I see all things. And I see right through you."

_That's not unnerving, _she mused, retreating with haste. _Not at all. _

* * *

**a/n:**

Thank you for reviews, as always! :) I hope everyone understood this chapter; if not, please PM me with questions so I can clarify things! I did a little bit of work last night. Thanks to Sorceress of the Trees for letting me know some things needed to be cleared up.

Just a heads-up: I will be returning to university starting next week, so I more than likely won't be updating as regularly as I am now, but don't worry! Either way you will get your dose of fanfiction!


	7. The Stone of Frey

**The Stone of Frey**

For nearly an hour, Elliot remained with Heimdall, waiting for Thor to return with the Light Elves from Alfheim. She sat on the grass next to Frigga's mare, playing with the grass for what felt like ages. From time to time she would raise her eyes to look at Heimdall, who was turned to face the ocean. He did not speak a word or talk to her.

After half an hour, she became restless. _It really shouldn't take this long to talk to Elves. _Patience was one of many things she was not good at. Quick and efficient was more her style. So when time dragged, her mood dropped. Heimdall refused to speak to her, so she was incredibly bored.

In the hour she spent waiting for Thor, she had plenty of time to reflect on her actions. Although she still held general feelings of distaste for Loki, she still felt some sense of satisfaction when she saw how pleased Thor was with her decision. Langley was clearly opposed to it, which pleased her a little bit more. Langley was likable, but he was too arrogant.

Elliot stood up from where she was sitting and began to wander the cliff for any interesting flora, but when she heard a loud sound from behind, she turned on her heel. In the time it had taken her to stand up and take a few steps, Thor had returned.

The loud sound was his booming laugh as he greeted Heimdall, his blond hair scraggly and wet, with some snow still resting on his scalp. When he spotted Elliot, a grand smile spread to his face, and he gestured to the group behind him.

Her topaz eyes widened as she took in the Light Elves that stood before were tall and slim, with sharp, delicate features and pointed ears. These elves had blond hair, pale skin, and almond shaped eyes the color of ice. The majority of them wore ankle-length blue robes with hoods attached, with symbols woven on the front.

Four of the elves were male, but one was female, and she carried two long swords with her. She dressed in gray pants, golden boots, riveted mail over a cream shirt, and bronze armor. Her long, golden hair was tied into one long braid that hung to her back.

"We were successful," Thor panted, striding towards Elliot while he brushed snow off his armor. "They have agreed to testify for Loki."

"Perfect!" she managed, still in awe of the mythical creatures. The leader, who was female, strode after Thor, carrying herself like a queen, and then dropped before Elliot with inhuman grace.

"Lady Elliot, my name is Gaelira, Daughter of Frey and Princess of Alfheim. We are honored to aid your cause to free Prince Loki." After she spoke, her company followed suit, dropping to their knees as well.

Elliot's eyes held a trace of amusement in them, that an elf should kneel before her. "Um...thanks. You can stand up." Brushing snow off her shoulders, Gaelira did so. "I'm glad you guys came. Uh, thanks for your help." The Elf Princess gave her a faint smile, and then returned to her company.

"There was no trouble?" murmured Elliot, looking at the Elves again with amazement.

"None. Perhaps we will find ourselves successful, Elliot, in saving Loki's life."

The group waited until messengers arrived at Frigga's request to escort them to the palace, as she had arranged for a special dinner in their honor. Elliot rode back with Thor to discuss plans for the next day.

They talked late into the night, until one of Thor's servants came in and lit some candles. The sky no longer provided them with illumination; the dusty clouds lost their pink and purple swirls and instead became gray blankets over the night sky.

Thor was oblivious to Elliot's exhaustion, and continued to pace back and forth. "We have more witnesses now, but will it be enough?"

"We have until tomorrow morning to gather more resources," offered Elliot, rubbing her face tiredly. "The elves had agreed to say that Loki's not a bad a guy, right? Isn't that enough?" _So I can sleep?_

"They're probably going to ask him why he destroyed Jotunheim as well," continued Thor, stroking his chin.

"What is that? You keep talking about it."

"Home to the Frost Giants. Loki is adopted, not my blood brother as I supposed. When he learned that Odin adopted him, he did not take it very well."

"Well, have him tell them that. I hope he understands this isn't the time to hide anything. He wants to live."

"Of course," he agreed, nodding his head slowly. "Let us count our defenses. We have you, to prove that he was under mind-control. And the elves, to prove that he is a good person at heart. Me, to prove that Loki deserves a second chance. It is the best we can hope for at this point. I'm surprised Gaelira came at all."

Elliot was nodding in agreement when she let loud the loudest yawn all night, and Thor finally understood that she was exhausted.

"You look weary. You must rest and prepare yourself for tomorrow." Thor bent down and raised her from the floor, wished her good night, and sent one of his servants to accompany her during the walk.

She went to bed that night absolutely exhausted, but a little excited for what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Elliot rolled her eyes to the high-ceiling of the courtroom. _I still can't believe I'm doing this. _She glanced at the two men who guarded the entrance to the courtroom. She looked at the wooden table set in front of Odin's throne for Loki. But no matter where she looked, she could still feel their eyes on her.

The silence in the courtroom was absolutely stifling. The prosecutors each shifted their gaze between Elliot and Thor, trying to intimidate them into abandoning their defense. Although Elliot shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she held their stares. Next to the prosecutors were the jurors. They ranged in age, color, and sex: about half were light-skinned, the other half dark skinned, with a fair mix of men and woman.

From his throne, Odin finally spoke. "Send in the accused." He waved his hand weakly, resting his other on the arm of his throne. Beside him sat Frigga, who tapped on the arms of her throne relentlessly.

One of the guards rammed his spear to the ground. "The accused, Prince Loki of Asgard!" Emerging from the darkness of the tunnel were two other guards.

Behind them was Loki.

Not caring whether or not the prosecutors would give her looks, she leaned forward in her chair, gripping the wooden railing in front of her to get a better look at him. For a few moments, he kept his eyes down, presumably to present himself as an innocent prince. But when he raised his eyes, some of the prosecutors shrank backwards from his furious gaze, which was clearly directed at them. The silver muzzle had been found and was attached to his face yet again, and he was in chains.

Elliot's eyes scanned every inch of his face, and she noticed new cuts on his face. Dark circles had formed underneath his eyes, giving him the appearance of having two black eyes, since his skin was the color of alabaster. He walked with a very slight limp.

He felt his eyes on her, and raised his, to see her leaning over the balcony with concern. Beneath the muzzle, he scowled, noticing that she only had one companion with her.

The guard attempted to settle him into the chair, but he jerked his arm away, choosing to do so himself. He slid into the edge of his chair and leaned forward, fixating his eyes on Odin. From where Elliot sat, she could see that the King struggled to compose himself before the accused.

He spoke, his voice trembling only slightly. "Prince Loki, you stand here accused of committing war crimes, and crimes against Midgardians of enormous consequence. You killed hundreds of Midgardians, and thousands of Jotuns! We have brought you here to decide your fate. The prosecution will begin."

_I don't know a thing about law, but it's always bad when the prosecutors go first, _thought Elliot. From the prosecutor's table, a thin, tall man in golden robes stood and approached the center of the room, brushing his long white hair to the side. First, he knelt before Odin, and then faced Loki, his eyes cold.

"Allfather, this may be your son, but he is also a _murderer. _Thousands of lives have been lost because your son and his deranged state of mind." He spoke each word in a clipped tone, and he visibly struggled to keep his composure in check. _He's always had it out for him, _she realized. _There's no way a man can just spew words like that unless there's been tension from the beginning. _

"He is a threat and danger to us all. How can anyone ask this man to be spared when he freely wields enough magic to slip between the voids of the universe? Who knows what he will unleash next? To ask for his freedom is to condemn us all." The man narrowed his eyes into snake-like slits. "_I _recommend his mouth be sewn shut. If not death, banish him to Midgard, for him to waste away on their foul soil."

Elliot resisted the urge to gasp loudly, because that would add unnecessary drama. But she did clench and unclench her fists in response to his words. _Sew his mouth shut? They would actually do that? _Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Thor scowl.

The man bowed stiffly, flashed another hate-filled look at Loki, and then took his seat with his fellow prosecutors. Odin's face gave no expression, but Frigga's hand had now curled around the edge of the arms of her throne, gripping tightly.

"Have you any witnesses?" Odin asked of them.

"No, Allfather. We feel that no witnesses are needed to put this man to death," the white-haired man spat, leering at Loki. "We cannot bring the dead corpses of the Midgardians to speak for us."

"Then the defense may speak." The King meaningfully turned his eyes to Elliot and Thor, wondering who would speak.

When Thor began to prod Elliot out of her seat, she turned on him, shaking her head with alarm. _Me? But I don't know a thing about law! _He relentlessly continued, his eyes pleading with her.

"Go. _Now_."

Unsteadily, Elliot stood up, the warning in his eyes enough to send her running to the center of the room. She squeezed past Thor, down the steps, and onto the floor. As she approached, she knew everyone was watching her, just waiting for her to screw up. _This has to be the worst idea I've pitched. _

Then an unfamiliar sensation brushed her mind, and then his silky voice was in her head. _Just speak. And tell the truth. Don't let that pathetic man send me to death. _

With alarm, she looked at the back of Loki's hand. He remained perfectly still. _They seriously don't know how to restrain you, do they?_

_No. Now speak. _

His commands irritated her, and it was exactly the spark she needed to begin her opening statement. "Well, for starters, I _don't _think his mouth should be sewn shut." _Is it better to be blunt? Too late. _Waving her hands in the air, she continued, "Because that would probably hurt. Um..."

Dammit, she was rambling. To calm herself, she took a deep breath, letting her worries disappear into the air. "Basically, here's the thing. He says that Loki is a murderer, and is in a deranged state of mind. Letting him live is the worst thing possible, etcera." She began to pace, allowing her thoughts to flow freely, but still weave them into a comprehensible statement. "However, there is one major element that I would like to point out, and it's that Loki never was in the right state of mind."

"The word of a Midgardian against an Asgardian prosecutor is worthless," the white-haired man scoffed immediately, standing up and making his way onto the floor. "Is her word even valid?"

"Is he allowed to do that?" Elliot exclaimed, glancing between Odin and the man. "I wasn't even finished." Odin waved his hand, allowing her to continue. "What I was _trying_..." she began, fixating the man with a cold glare, "Is that Loki never was in the right state of mind. While he was on Earth...or Midgard, he was under the mind-control of the Chitauri. I saw him, when they practically ripped him from the present and threatened to kill him if he failed. If you look at him now, he's got cuts and bruises all over his face from when the Chitauri punished him."

She glanced at the prosecutor, who still had a sneer on his lips. "I mean...that's not Loki. I heard he was a relatively decent person before all this."

"I can attest to that personally." Thor was the one who'd spoken, and he took Elliot's side, turning his face towards his father. "That was not _my _Loki. _Our _Loki."

Now he was appealing to Odin as his father, no longer as King. Frigga was completely enamored by her son's dedication to save his brother, and turned her eyes on Odin, watching his reaction. Elliot did too, wondering if maybe the older, prodigal son would be enough.

"That destruction of Jotunheim was born out a broken child," Thor continued in hushed tones.

"But we are _not _here to talk about this childhood! We are here to talk about the man that sits in front of us with blood dripping from his hands! His childhood has nothing to do with the situation." He crossed his thin arms across his chest, taunting her to come up with a retaliation.

"It is _every _part of the situation." Elliot had lost control of her temper, and raised her voice. "Someone's childhood completely determines how they will be for the rest of their lives!"

"**ENOUGH**!"

Odin was tired of the shouting match. Harshly, he asked, "Have you any witnesses?"

"Yes," Elliot said rudely, placing her hands on his hips defiantly. "We have elves."

The jurors and prosecutors stood quickly, glancing around the room. A murmur of interest began in the juror's area. The white-haired man turned to his associates, obviously unaware that the defense had ammunition. With a grunt, Odin stood upright, demanding to know what was planned.

"Bring them," Thor commanded, pointing at one of the guards, who nodded in response. "We bring forth the Light Elves of Alfheim, who have come in Loki's defense." After he spoke, the five elves emerged from the dark tunnel, their hands clasped delicately in front of them while they filed into a line in front of Odin and Frigga, dropping to their knees.

Her temper tantrum from earlier disappeared, and instead a smile made its way across Elliot's face.

"Allfather," they murmured in unison, their voices lilting. Gaelira was the first to stand, and the others followed. Her swords were tucked into what looked like a scabbard.

"We speak in defense of Loki, of Asgard," she began, pressing her hand against her chest. "And we beg of you not to sentence him to death."

Odin sat down in his chair slowly, still stunned by their appearance. Thor crossed his arms and began to stroke his beard, listening.

"Loki is a good person, and always has been," she began passionately. "From the moment we met either each in schooling, I knew that he was gifted and loyal. Even after all these years, I still count him as one of my closest friends."

Her voice then became solemn. "After I heard of what he'd done in Jotunheim, I immediately knew that someone so great, so terrible must have driven him to do, because I know in my heart he would never willingly do such a thing." Gaelira turned to face me, her cold blue eyes shining. "And the mortal's tale does not surprise me, either. Loki does not kill for fun. If the mortal says that he did not act of his own volition, I believe her."

After Gaelira spoke, no other voices followed. All eyes fell to Odin, who continually stroked his chin through his beard, deliberating. _If there was ever a better time for puppy eyes, it's now, _thought Elliot.

Out of the corner of her eye, she began to notice that one of the elves was craning his head to get a better look at her. He did it twice, and then once more. The fourth time, he fell out of line and approached her, a curious look in his eye.

"What is it, Calanon?" Gaelira asked with alarm, turning to watch her associate. Reflexively, she stood two steps back, but Calanon reached out, grasping her shoulder, and his hold was so tight that she couldn't move.

She held her breath as the elf's cool breath caressed her face as he neared her, reaching for her neck. With understanding, she looked at the triangular stone Loki had given her the day he whisked her from Earth. Calanon studied the delicate lines of her neck for a few moments, and tilted his head.

Then, without warning, his lips pulled back to reveal his perfectly white teeth. He began to snarl something in a foreign language, and everyone reacted, drawing spears, swords, and in some cases, a hammer.

In the few seconds it took for Elliot to gasp, a dark, thin figure had appeared in front of her, and nudged her backwards, away from Calanon. She gripped his shoulders, stunned that he could move so fast. Loki pressed himself against her front, his eyes warily examining the angry elf.

"How did you-"

"_Silence_," spat Loki, turning his head over his shoulder to look at her. "And you _stay still_." Finished with her, he turned his attentions to Calanon, who sank into a cat-like crouch, his teeth still bared. "What is the meaning of this, Calanon?" he called.

The elf breathed heavily, and stared past Loki, at Elliot. For a moment, he surveyed the room, examining the number of spears and swords drawn.

"What is the meaning of this, elves?" the King demanded, standing up. "You enter our realm and threaten our people? For what reason?"

"For thievery!" Calanon growled. "For what has been stolen from us!"

"Calanon, of what do you speak?" Gaelira asked with concern, stepping towards her friend. "Nothing has been stolen, why do you yell?"

"Because she bears the Stone of Frey!" he screeched, pointing past Loki's frame. "The stolen stone!"

Loki nearly let out a bark of laughter. Next to him, Thor even arched an eyebrow in disbelief at the mention of the ancient relic.

Gaelira let out a nervous chuckle, reading for Calanon's arm. "The Stone of Frey has been lost for years, my friend, you must delirious from the journey! Let us lower our weapons and talk as friends!"

"I do not lie! I wish to show them myself!" exclaimed Calanon, wrenching his arm from Gaelira's loose grip.

"I know not of what you speak, but I can assure you that Elliot is innocent," promised Thor, his hands still tightening on the handle on Mjolnir. "You must calm yourself."

Thor's words seemed to work, and Calanon stood upright, tucking a strand of silver hair behind his pointed ear. He cleared his throat several times, glancing at Odin. "Perhaps I misjudged her. However, I want to see the necklace again, once more, to make sure I do not speak hastily. If I have, I will make an apology here, now, before the court."

His request hung in the air for a few moments, and to Elliot's horror, Loki stepped to the side. Now that she was exposed, Calanon swiftly advanced on her, reaching again for her necklace. Delicately, he picked it up between his fingers. Then he began murmuring strange words.

She raised her eyes to the ceiling, to avoid staring directly into Calanon's forehead. His cold breath still brushed against her skin, lingering on her collarbone longer than she would have liked. While he muttered words of magic, another cold sensation swept over her body, but that was because Loki's hand had wound its way around her wrist and gripped tightly. He had done without even thinking, in the event that Calanon was right about the stone.

Time moved slowly. When Calanon finished, he fell silent, still holding the necklace between his fingers. Then, beneath Elliot's line of vision, she could see the stone begin to glow.

"_Cam'wethrin_!" hissed Calanon, raising his pale, icy eyes to hers. Then, everything moved so quickly; there was a rough jerk, and she stumbled to the side, out of Calanon's reach. The elves drew their swords, emitting alien hissing sounds while more guards entered the courtroom. Now, even the jurors drew their weapons. The elves were easily outnumbered, but Elliot knew now they had magic on their side. "You have stolen our stone!"

"I haven't stolen anything!" Elliot squeaked, still behind Loki's frame. "I swear!"

Loki stared once more at the blue stone around her neck, trying to put the pieces together. For what reason would the elves accuse her, a mortal, of stealing the Stone of Frey?

The stone had been a gift to him. As he began to recall who gave it to him, the pieces fell into place and he swallowed the quickly rising bile that had formed in the pit of his stomach. "It is mine," he rasped hoarsely, his eyes sweeping the courtroom. "Handed down to me by my dead brother."

The jurors in the room fell rigid. Odin, who was in the process of making his way down the stairs with Frigga's help, fell still.

_Dead? _Elliot stared at the back of Loki's head, unable to see his face. _There was another?_

In understanding, Gaelira hissed, "_Balder_."

"For what reason to you mention his name?" cried Frigga, turning her eyes to her younger son.

"Gaelira took him as her _lover _while he was still alive," Loki spat through his teeth. He could recall the nights when Balder would slip out of the palace and return in the early hours of the morning with a smile so smug on his lips. Loki began to figure out the story for himself when he would find pieces of partially melted ice on the palace floor.

The Light Elves had visited Asgard once before, and Loki found Gaelira leaving Balder's chambers. After that day, their friendship was severed.

"If I know your brother, the thief that he was, he stole the stone whilst I slept!" Her cat-like eyes narrowed. "For this, you will never be forgiven!"

"I was not the one who slept in _your _bed every night," Loki retorted coldly. The elf jerked as if she'd been physically hurt by his words.

"SILENCE! This is madness!" Odin roared furiously. He left Frigga behind, hastily making his way down the stairs. "Lady Gaelira, let us make amends!"

"How? Your two sons threaten us both, and the trickster injures me!" Gaelira shouted, motioning to Loki. "How do you propose to make amends, Odin Allfather?"

After a few seconds, Odin spoke. "Return to your realm, and bring back your king. The stone will be returned to you in a ceremony that will hopefully make amends."

Gaelira lowered her sword, glancing at her fellow elves for counsel. They each gave her the slightest of nods. "Very well." At her words, the others lowered their swords, and the Asgardians followed suit, although more hesitantly. "We will return in two days for our stone."

In a gesture of goodwill, Thor bowed to her. "I will escort you home." With his hand, he gestured for the guards to stay back while the elves left the courtroom through the corridor, each glaring daggers at Elliot. Her hands tightened on Loki's shoulders, keeping an eye on their swords.

_I have elves trying to kill me, _she mused. Once the elves left, an uneasy silence settled over the courtroom. Loki stepped forward and Elliot dropped her arms to her side, curling them into fists.

"Do you realize what you've done, what you've started?" bellowed Odin, wasting no time in chastising those involved. Loki stepped forward, reaching for his arm.

"I-"

"I speak to the mortal." Odin stepped around Loki's lean frame to see her. "What have you done?"

Loki turned to Elliot with astonishment, not expecting that the King would take out his frustrations on her.

"_I _didn't take the necklace," she answered in low tones, looking at Loki's profile. "Blame the person who took it from them. Your son."

"That I do not believe." Odin's voice temporarily lost its anger, and softened at the mention of the deceased prince. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "It cannot be." He opened his eyes, which were blue and wet.

"Just give them the stone, and everything will be fixed, right?" she offered casually, shrugging her shoulders.

"It is more serious than that, Elliot of Midgard. The actions you have committed may have potentially given cause for a _war_," Odin clarified, his eye sweeping the room. "We must be prepared."

"You think the Elves mean to attack?" the white-haired man asked with incredulity.

"I do not know, Feydrel," the monarch sighed, resting his hand on the table and leaning on it. Regardless, we must begin to gather troops, and bring our war councilors from their homes to discuss potential plans. During that time, the Hall must be polished, fruits and meats prepared. The citizens must be alerted to their presence. There is much to be done in two days. Too much," he added on a whisper.

"The two of you are both to remedy this situation. You, Elliot of Midgard, will represent Asgard at the ceremony wherein the stone will be returned. Therefore, you must learn our customs, our ways, and our language. We must turn you into a warrior of Asgard in two days," he said.

"You..." he turned his eye to Loki. "You will assist Elliot in her preparations." Odin pressed his lips together into a line and Elliot could see the wheels turning in his mind. "Until after the ceremony is completed, this trial is temporarily suspended. It will resume immediately following the Elves departure."

_You won't even say his name?_ thought Elliot, her lips twisting into a frown.

The corner of Loki's lips twitched. _It would have been too easy, _he mused to himself. He had hoped for one minute, that the discovery of Balder's stone would have been enough to put this ridiculous trial to the side. But it appeared that Odin wished to see his punishment through to the very end.

Odin was still speaking. "I have always known you to be skilled with our customs and ways. Instruct her. Summon Fandral," he ordered, glancing at Feydrel. "He will show her rudimentary swordsmanship."

"Allfather, would it not be wiser to garb her in women's clothes?" Feydrel clearly had not gotten over his distaste for Elliot. Looking her up and down with disapproval, he continued, "Do we want to insinuate that our women behave like men? Lady Sif, quite frankly, is bad enough."

There was an awkward silence in the room at Feydrel's sexist remarks.

It was Frigga who spoke, and did so very coldly, addressing her words to Feydrel. "Lady Sif is one of our best warriors. Let the other realms be _threatened. _Should they wish to court our ladies, they will have to best her in battle beforehand. With that being said, recruit Lady Sif to give Elliot proper garments."

Elliot chewed on her lip, trying not to smile at Feydrel, who had lowered his eyes to the floor. Stiffly, he bowed. "Yes, your Grace."

Frigga assisted Odin to his chambers, and the jurors began to disperse. Elliot was then left alone, with Loki.

* * *

**a/n: **

longer chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this one, and the little twist - things can never go right for Elliot, can they?

sorry it took so long to update, hope this chapter made up for it. school has started but I will do my very best to update as routinely as possible! Please leave reviews. :) Thank you to those who have PM'd me with questions about some things; I have cleared them up so hopefully things will make sense.


	8. An Agreement

**An Agreement**

After the others had left, it was just Loki and Elle who remained in the courtroom. He wasn't facing her; instead, his eyes were turned to the golden throne above him, shining like a beacon in the sunlight filtering through the windows. He stepped forward, once, and then continued his journey, up the set of stairs.

Elliot looked for the guards, but they had disappeared. _Is this even allowed? _

Loki reached the top of the steps and stood in front of Odin's throne, the headboard elegantly carved into intricate designs. With one finger, he reached out and traced the edges with a lover's caress. When he'd finished, he spun gracefully to look at her from above. She looked so incredibly tiny and delicate from where he stood.

A smile spread across his face as he sank into the chair and spread his legs leisurely. He began to stroke his chin, watching as she averted her eyes. "Hello, Elliot. I suppose this is the first time I have spoken to you properly since the events on Midgard."

She laughed once, recalling those "events." "Yes, I guess."

Loki stroked the smooth, golden arms of the throne. "I wish this seat was rightfully mine, and that I had to kill no one to make it so."

"You can't always get what you want. And you're welcome. For saving your ass, even though you stabbed me." After she spoke, Loki laughed once, throwing his head back to rest against the headboard.

"This is delightful. I really can guilt you into anything."

His words alarmed her, and he probably knew it. "What do you mean, 'guilt me?' Did you lie?"

Loki peered down at her. "No." His voice was very curt. "My story was not a lie. I was not in the right mind. The Tesseract and the Chitauri made me their...puppet doll. No, no...they were puppeteers in the campaign. However, I have learned that you seem to hold a soft spot for a monster like me." He tilted his head with curiosity, wondering what she would say.

Elliot searched herself, but she could not find one. He could see the corners of her eyes tighten. "The only reason I do anything for you is because of your brother. He cares about you unlike any sibling I've ever met, and he would probably die if you were killed."

The prince rolled his eyes to the heavens and back. "Then I am sorry to say that I owe you a debt." _How unfortunate, _he thought. Loki completely forgot to consider the fact that if she did in fact help him, he would more than likely owe for her what she'd done. It was a shame, but in the end, he did succeed in his plan for now. He did not let Odin's words escape his mind; he wasn't completely free just yet. Once the stone was returned to Frey, he would be locked up in chains once more and stared upon by every citizen of Asgard with near disgust.

While Loki began to think of ways to escape the forthcoming trial, Elliot was busying pondering his words. _A debt? _"We can settle it right now, and then you can get rid of me, and I can get rid of you," she offered, taking a step towards the stairs.

"Do you really want to be rid of me?" Loki's eyes scrutinized her curiously.

"You know magic," Elliot continued, ignoring his question."Use it to free the Tesseract, and send me home."

Loki stroked his bottom lip, contemplating her offer. But he clucked his tongue lovingly, as if she were a child. "You know I cannot. The spells that bind the Tesseract are spells that not even I can break." And it was probably true, for the most part; more than likely Odin recruited every spellcaster possible to keep the Tesseract from leaving this realm. If he really wanted to - and he probably could - he could search for a spell strong enough to break past their defenses to send her home.

_But no, _Loki thought to himself, his face darkening. _Not until the Trial is over and I am set free._

She tried another angle. "Really? You keep boasting that you're the best magician in the entire world. Or are you just being a man and lying about everything?"

He stiffened in the chair. "Do not test me, Elliot."

"I've had enough of this place. Let's see how powerful you really are," she persisted, motioning to the unguarded corridor.

Loki resisted the urge to smile. Instead, he leaned forward into the chair, peering into the depths of her eyes. "Why don't you want to be here anymore?" He lowered his voice just a little, blinking one too many times to be perceived as innocent.

The way talked was so very familiar to her - too familiar. It was the tone of voice he used with her when he was trying to manipulate her, using his silky voice to confuse her and tell her stories. She'd heard it many times before, in the darkened corner of Selvig's lab, in the basement of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters. His murmurs words caused panic to slam in her chest, and she quickly began to think of something, _anything, _to say in defense.

"So meek and shy, and here you have the opportunity to extend a lifelong friendship between two worlds. Songs would be sung in your name. Elliot, the Midgardian who saved Asgard from war." He left the throne, advancing towards her with a raised hand. "You don't care for recognition? For praise?"

"I don't need people to sing about me. Do I look like a hero to you? I don't care if people don't recognize me. I'm used to it." When he came closer, she stepped back reflexively.

Loki lowered his hand, noticing how quickly she stepped from him. He shoved his sadness to the side and continued to speak, enticing her to stay. "So brave, and bold now," he noted in a quiet murmur. "You could be. And I am more knowledgeable than anyone on our customs, even our own scribes."

She looked him up and down, as if contemplating whether or not to spit at him. Loki moved towards her, arms crossed, and grinned at her.

"What's in it for you? The chance of redeem yourself?" she demanded. When he didn't respond, Elliot wanted to smack him, and then herself, for not realizing. It was a simple plan. Odin specifically told Loki that his job was to teach her everything related to Asgard. If she succeeds, Loki succeeds. If Loki succeeds, he lives.

He lowered his voice further. "Let us make a deal, Elliot. If you succeed in your task, I swear to you that I will confer with every spell-caster who does not abhor me, and I will search for a way to free the Tesseract. Does this please you?"

"Task?"

"Let us remain perfectly clear." He held her gaze evenly, making sure that she understood every word of his plan. "Once you have returned the stone and I set free from punishment, then will I search for a way to free you."

"Fine." She spoke without hesitance.

A smile curled at his lips. "Then go to your chambers and wait until night falls. I will bring you to the library so that you may confer with the Asgardian Chronicles."

* * *

While Elliot attended MIT, she begrudgingly signed up for a philosophy class that focused on the differences between objectivity and subjectivity. For the most part, the class was extremely boring because initially, the professor focused on philosophical theories and ideologies before getting to the hart of the subject. What she took home was the fact that subjectivity more of less focused on perspective, feelings, and beliefs. Objectivity focused less on personal feelings, and more so on facts.

Walking along the darkened corridor late that night, she decided to remove her feelings from the situation, and make it strictly about facts. She was a human, not an Asgardian, and therefore, she belonged on Earth. It would be her mantra until she left this strange world, full of elves and swords twice her size. If her emotions took over, it would be that much more devastating if she couldn't leave. So she began to regress back into the person she was before all of this: quiet and calculating. Since the day she entered Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., she had become too emotional; she yelled, she screamed, she sobbed, she shivered. And it scared her more than Loki did.

How could she spent half her life not knowing what true emotion was, and then suddenly find herself screaming when furious? It was such an unfamiliar sensation.

She was so engrossed in reflecting on her personality change that she didn't notice Loki, who sat at the foot of the stairs that would lead them to the library. From the darkness of the hall, he watched her. Her head was bent, staring at her feet while she walked. She had changed her clothing since he last saw her, wearing more simpler garments.

When he realized that she was going to walk right past him, he decided to alert his presence to her. Deftly, he pulled one of his small hilted daggers from his belt, and flung it towards her.

Elliot came to a stop when she heard something whistling towards her, and then let out a yelp of surprise when the tiny dagger landed in front of her, just before her feet. Shaking, she searched for her assassin, but only found him, sitting on the steps.

She made a strange little choking sound that might have been a laugh. "Are you insane?"

Loki gave a soft grunt, and then turned to walk up the steps. "I am surprised you have come." Elliot hastened to follow him.

"Why wouldn't I? If it means getting home, it will be worth it."

"You base your assumptions on the hopes that the elves will take kindly to your apology. I do not think it will be so easy."

She glared at his back. "No. Especially since you insulted Gaelira."

"The whore had it coming." He spoke so curtly that her jaw fell slack. "I remember the day my brother gave me the stone as clear as day, and he had only gone to her bed the night before." Once they reached the steps, Elliot found herself standing before two wooden doors. When he opened them, she stepped inside, admiring the grand library. Seven, long shelves filled with books awaited her, and she inhaled deeply, the smell of pine wafting throughout the room.

"This is lovely," she whispered, her eyes widening in admiration. Surprisingly, the Asgardians kept books in their library, nothing old fashioned like parchment and paper. She picked one book and flipped through the pages, but saw unfamiliar gibberish.

"I'm going to need you to translate this."

Loki leaned over her shoulder, casting a shadow over the text. His proximity to her made her acutely aware of everything around her; the rough leather of the book against her fingers, the strong scent of pine against her nose, and his breathing, which was so very close to her ear.

She swallowed visibly and Loki smiled, flashing his teeth. "What did you pick?" He snatched the book from her hands, and gave it a careless glance. "You wish to learn about Asgardian geography?"

_So much for objectivity, _she thought, taking a breath to steady her jumping nerves. "No. Let's just find the proper book, and leave."

"Your night will be spent in the library. With me," Loki corrected her. "You do not understand our written language. How will you learn all you need to know?"

With one hand, he motioned to a wooden table located in the corner of the room. "Then let us proceed." He sat down in the nearest chair and Elliot did likewise, awkwardly shifting in the chair while he flipped through the book.

He began to speak. This time, she did not mind that he spoke to her in that smooth, silky voice.

"In the ages past, humans looked to us as gods, for indeed so many times we calmed them from calamity. We tried to show them how their world was but one of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos, linked to all others by the branches of Yddrasil, the World's tree. Nine Realms in a universe of wonder, beauty, and terror that they barely comprehended. But for all their thirst for knowledge, they let out lessons fall into myth and reams. Where did he come from? He came from us, the proudest race of warriors the Worlds have ever seen. He came from this - the greatest Realm the universe has ever known. From Asgard."

His voice came to a halt, and Elliot raised her eyes to him expectantly. She wasn't too surprised by the words he spoke; magic trees was nothing compared to silver-haired elves.

"But the day finally came when they did. Once mankind accepted this simple truth, that they were not alone in the universe, that was when their world changed. They began to believe that some world belonged to Gods, and other worlds they knew to fear. From around the cold and darkness came the Frost Giants. Threatening to plunge the mortals into one of the world's greatest ice ages. Luckily for them, they weren't alone in the campaign."

Loki opened his mouth to speak again, but when he saw the next few sentenced, his words were clipped. "Asgard's armies drove the Frost Giants back into their world in a mighty battle located in what was called Scandinavia. Humans, Frost Giants, and Asgard were slaughtered in the end. The cost was great. In the end, their king..." he trailed off, his eyes tightening, "Laufey, fell to the sword to Odin. And then their source of power was stolen from them, stored in Odin's treasure room for entirety."

"But war would come again to Asgard, when Loki, son of Laufey, stole the-" he began, but stopped, his eyes scanning the text further. Elliot peered at the unfamiliar gibberish, to see what has caused him to stop.

_Loki, son of Laufey, stole the Casket of Winters and set out to destroy the city of Asgard. When he did not find himself victorious, he flung himself into the blackness of the void in shame._

His hands began to shake with pure fury at the words written about him. He wanted to pull one of his daggers from his belt and drive it into the decorated leather thousands of times over.

Instead, he threw the book across the room in a fit of rage. "Who slanders me so viciously? In such a short time, the records have been changed to include me as a murderer?" Loki stood hastily, kicking the wooden chair from beneath them.

She studied his flared nostrils, and the hurt that lurked in his eyes, and she began to relax, her lips turning down as she understood. While he was gone, the scribes had added a new section of Asgard's history, one that included his partial destruction of Jotunheim. Thor had told her, late one night on the Helicarrier, of what Loki had done in a fit of jealous rage. It was, she supposed, a necessary amendment. But she still looked upon him with sympathy.

Patiently, she proposed that they skip over Asgard's history, and instead focus on their language and traditions. To her relief, he appeared to settle down and continued to read to her, although he spoke tersely.

After she left him, Loki decided that he would find the scribe who wrote about him and make him regret the moment he touched pen to paper.

* * *

The next morning, she was woken by Langley, who demanded rather rudely that she wake and greet the sun. Today, she had swordsmanship lessons with Langley. She had a rather ominous feeling that it wasn't going to go well.

The maidens who sat on one of the nearby benches in the courtyards chanced another glance at King Odin's ward. Elissa, the youngest, felt very out of place in Anceline and Maola's company. They continued to guffaw and insult the young maiden, pointing out how skinny she was, and how someone like her belonged in the kitchens.

Elliot heard every word of it, and she felt tears of humiliation prickle at the corners of her eyes. _This is one of the worst experiences of my life. _Fandral and Elliot had been standing in the hot sun for hours now while he tried to teach her basic swordsmanship. Fandral, ever the ladies man, removed his tunic to please the female crowd. With each movement of his arm, the maidens swooned over his muscles.

She wiped the sweat from her brow, trying very hard not to pay attention to the calls and jeers coming from inside the palace. But it was very hard. With each passing second, she felt her heart drop lower into her stomach - there was no way she could do this. Feeling exhausted, she dropped the sword in her hand onto the ground. Fandral wiped his matted blond hair to the side, looking at her sympathetically, his lips twisting into a frown.

"There's nothing smaller?" panted Elliot, bracing her hands on her knees for support.

"That is the smallest," apologized Fandral, his eyes drawn to a young maiden who flashed her a small part of her fleshy thigh. He grinned widely, and winked once; he would tend to her later.

"Then have Odin send someone else to take care of the elves. I can't do this." The sweat dripped into her eyes, and stung them.

"You have not tried everything, Elliot of Midgard!" called a woman's voice. Fandral peered over Elliot, and smiled with delight when Sif approached them, holding a bow and quiver in her hands. She approached Elliot, who stood upright with a visible wince. Fandral looked upon Sif's purple tunic with pleasure, noting that she was without her battle armor, which hid her curves.

Elliot's eyes fell onto the items in her hands. _A bow. That's something I might be able to do. _She had always been skinny, and sports were not her area of strength. At her high school, she was the only student who opted to take archery in place of standard physical education. She never liked it much, but it was a better option that running around the track. Although it'd been years since she practiced, Elliot took the bow from the warrior's hands, running her fingers along the string with interest.

"I am Sif." Her brown eyes glowed with such fierce admiration that Elliot was astounded. Maybe she'd been watching her humiliating attempt to fight with a sword, and decided to step in. "I implore you to try a bow and arrow. We will see if perhaps you are more suited to archery than swordsmanship." Thor entered the courtyard after her, a wide grin on his broad face, and Elliot saw that he carried a bullseye easily in his arms. He set the bullseye down, in the shade of Asgard's largest tree, out of which sprouted fruit used for meals.

"I think you will find yourself suited to archery," suggested the Thunder God, pulling Sif and Fandral to the side. "Please, try."

The jeers in the courtyard silenced, and the maidens watched eagerly while Elliot nocked the arrow on the bow, struggling at first. When the arrow was set, she turned to face the bullseye, planting her feet in the soft grass of the courtyard. She closed her right eye, trying to center the arrow's blue tip just right. Then she pulled the string back to her ear, letting tension build in the arrow before she released.

The arrow sank into the soft material of the bullseye, on the second ring from the center. Sif let out a cry of surprise. Anceline and Maola left the courtyard in a huff, displeased with her success.

"And now..." Sif laid her hand on Elliot's, a smile playing on her full lips. "You practice." She turned on her heel with grace and exited the courtyard, her long, sleek ponytail swinging behind her. Fandral excused him, saying that he had to tend to a young maiden. Thor followed Fandral, wary of his intentions.

The courtyard was now empty. Elliot had temporarily proved herself worthy of representing Asgard in the ceremony tomorrow. So she bent down and picked up another arrow, exhaling. _Maybe I can do this. _

* * *

Never had Elliot imagined that she would become so engrossed with shooting arrows that she would forget that day eventually turns into night. The night wad dark, the wisps of clouds losing their luminous color. For hours, she stood in front of the bullseye, firing arrow after arrow, sometimes missing the bullseye and sinking an arrow into the wooden trunk of the tree.

Archery was just a casual pastime, something that she did to escape the tall, tanned runners from her class. Whether she was good or not didn't matter. However, as she stood there, drawing arrows from the quiver, the possibility that she was good came to her. The difference between being "good" at archery and being "good" at computers was simply that she could tell others of her accomplishments. Never, in her three year career at S.H.I.E.L.D., had she ever been able to show off her computer skills to guests at parties, nor did she have any medals.

She gritted her teeth, the effects of firing dozens of arrows finally catching up with her. Her eyes cried with pain when she raised her arms to release the arrow. Her body was covered with sweat. It was a muggy night tonight.

_Once more, _she promised herself, drawing one last arrow. She nocked the bow, looking at the bullseye. The arrow's flight path was already formulating in her mind. She wasn't just going to hit the target. She was going to hit the center.

She locked her arms firmly into place, tightening the muscles in her forearm. When the arrow had gathered enough tension, she let her eye drift closed. _Last one. _Elliot grunted softly, releasing the arrow.

When it sunk into the center, a grin of delight spread to her face and she lowered her stiff arms. _I'm actually good at something. _

Slow claps of applause rang from nearby, and she spun around, searching for her spectator. As usual, it was him.

Loki had left to find Elliot after one of his weekly trysts. The young maiden, who had been carrying linens to Sif's chambers, attempted to engage him in post-coital conversation, and mentioned that she had her first lesson with Fandral that afternoon. The mere thought of tiny Elliot -barely as tall as his elbow- waving a rapier in the air was incredibly amusing. Then, he left her in his bed, traveling to the courtyards.

He had watched her struggle for hours to clumsily wield the sword. He did not join in the jeers and jaunts from other palace folk while she humiliated herself. Instead, Loki decided to wait in the wings. For hours, he rested on the branches of Alda, Asgard's tree, in the form of a tiny black bird. His form was so tiny that no one noticed that the bird never left its branch.

When she'd finished, finally sinking her blue-tipped arrow into the center of the bullseye, he revealed himself, settling on one of the stone benches.

Loki smiled at her, seeing the look of confusion on her face. "You almost shoot like someone who was born to fire," he told her, eyeing the multitude of arrows that pierced the bullseye.

"It was luck." She shrugged her shoulders, and stepped towards the bullseye to remove her arrows. As she walked, her lips tightened into a thin line and her hands clenched and unclenched. He knew that she was tired, and with a careless wave of his hand, sent the arrows back to where they belonged.

"Returned to their rightful place," he explained, when she turned on him. "Your arms pain you, and it would take you years to pull them from the bullseye in your state."

"You're too kind," responded Elliot, rolling her eyes to the sky. "And where have you been, exactly?"

He shifted on the stone bench, his mind still partially pre-occupied with Elissa, who more than likely still waited in his bed for him to return. A cold, grim smile of satisfaction twisted his lips. "My lover. She was surprisingly faithful while I was on Midgard."

_Didn't need to know that, _she thought bluntly. Her face scrunched up at the mention of his sexual escapades. "Well, that's good for you. I'm going to sleep now."

Her response caught him off guard, and his dark eyebrows came together; how could she not be curious? Now that his injuries had healed him, he leaned forward, cocking his head. "You do know wish to know who she is?"

"No, why would I?" Elliot's blue eyes glowed in the darkness of the night, and he could see they held contempt. "I don't have time for this." She shook her head, to straighten her thoughts. "Good night." Holding her head high, she began to march past him towards the palace. The thought of taking a hot bath to soothe her aching muscles was incredibly appealing.

However, Loki had another plan in mind. His hands reached for her wrists and clamped around them like iron fetters.

* * *

**a/n:**

hark, is that a cliffhanger?

please review! any questions, shoot me a message! all will be revealed in time...


	9. Complications

**Complications**

Langley had heard through the grapevine that his charge was finished with her exercises for the day, and he was extremely proud that she had found a sport more suited for her. So he left in search of her, after meeting with Odin's war counselors. Rather cheerfully, he made his way to the entrance to the courtyards, and then came to a halting stop behind one of the pillars. He was murmuring something to her - what was it?

Elliot's hands twitched in response to the firm, cold grip around her wrists. She kept her eyes trained on her captive hands, debating what to do.

"You are such a fighter," he remarked, watching the muscles in her wrists move beneath her skin. "It must be exhausting to be that way." Loki cocked his head and peered into her eyes, searching for any indication that she would attempt to fight him. She had become rigid the moment he touched her warm skin. He tightened his grip, only slightly, and she immediately responded with a tightening of her own hands.

He sighed - she was just too difficult, and his patience was wearing thin. Did he not know that he was trying to help her? Without another word, he summoned the healing magic that he'd mastered as a child and began to heal her.

The sensation was like a rush of ice-cold water running from her shoulders down the length of her arms. She squeezed her eyes tightly and a violent shiver ran down her spine, causing goosebumps to appear on her forearms. It was such an odd sensation, but one that she enjoyed - she could feel the soreness in her arms lessen. She began to relax her muscles.

When he was finished, he peered down at her serene expression, and her lips parted to release a quiet sigh. _That was...nice._

_That's over with, _he thought with satisfaction, releasing her wrists. The moment he did, she leaned forward, a sense of drowsiness overtaking her from a combination of practicing archery for so long, and from the strange sensation. Instinctively, Loki retreated from her, but when he saw that she was on a direct path to the ground, he reached for her waist to keep her upright.

"A slight dose of magic sends you into a fainting spell?" Loki looked upon her with amusement, his lips quirking upwards. "You are fascinating for a mortal." He drew her closer until the slope of her cheek rested against his chest. Elliot began to feel uncomfortable - she was much too close to him, but his arm was ensnared around her waist to keep her there. She let her hands dangle by her sides, unsure what to do.

"Thank you," she muttered after a few moments.

"You should treat that compliment lightly," he continued in a murmur. "Fascination can quickly lead to obsession. And it does not hesitate to destroy and consume those afflicted."

Her lips twisted into a frown. "Destroy and consume?" she repeated, testing the words.

Loki smiled at her naivety. He slid his fingers further up her ribcage, dancing along the soft material of her tunic. She shifted and brought her hands to his chest to push him away, but his strength was greater than hers and he did not move an inch. Instead, he pursed his lips and brought her even closer, their chests now evenly pressed together, and his face close enough to hers that his breath stroked her cheek and ruffled the strands of her hair that slipped from her loose bun.

With his face so very close to hers, she began to recall what had happened that last time he was this close. _I should have run when I had the chance. _

But what neither of them realized was that Loki had unconsciously loosened his grip moments ago, and if she had wanted to, she would have easily been able to entangle herself from his arms. But she could not move for the simple fact fact that the only thing that kept her rooted to the spot were the glowing silver-green eyes that held her prisoner.

And he found it rather surprising that her eyes did the same to him. He'd seen so many eyes, widening as he showed off his magic, becoming heavy-lidded when he beckoned them to his chambers. But hers held a fierce determination that captivated him.

He inhaled quietly and brought her face closer to his so that she was able to see the varying shades of green in his eyes.

It was at that moment when Langley chose to reveal himself. He had seen enough - the Mischief God was playing with his charge, toying with every one of her emotions. Her fear and disdain was clear to Langley's eyes; why was it not clear to his? So he slipped through the pillars, crying out Elliot's name.

A smile played on his lips and he released her, listening to Langley's approaching footsteps. _How convenient._

Elliot stared with confusion as Loki took long, lazy steps backwards from her, keeping his eyes trained on her all the while. When Langley grew closer, she turned her eyes to him and began to assure him that she was fine.

More than likely, he had lit a roaring flame of hatred within the swordsman's soul, but it was a small price to pay for some fun.

He is, after all, the God of Mischief.

* * *

Once Langley had saw to it that Elliot was escorted back to her room by several guards, he allowed himself to turn to the problem at hand. And that problem was Loki.

Rarely had Langley ever experienced fear during his lifetime on Asgard, but when he saw Elliot resting against his chest, her arms lax, he feared the worst. Loki could have magicked her, or planted images and sounds in her head, to drive her to her death.

He stroked the scruff growing on his chin, and then mumbled, "Something must be done." Without another moment's hesitance, Langley strode down the corridor Loki had walked through moments earlier. Langley reached for his sword, grasping his hands tightly around the cold hilt. The darkness of the corridor swallowed him and sent a frisson running down his spine.

Langley and Loki were schooled together at a young age and quickly became friends, due to their tendency to see what others cannot and for their sharp intelligence. The prince was a trickster indeed; when handmaidens were found locked in the walk-in linen closet, he could usually be found a few paces away, chuckling to himself. When Merida, an old acquaintance of Langley's, discovered that her quarters were flooded, Loki could be found hiding in his chambers with soaked boots.

Since they had grown up, they'd grown apart. Loki threw himself into his magic and Langley was dedicated to becoming a warrior of Asgard. He was not incredibly fond of magic.

While Langley traveled through the corridor at a snail's pace, a black spider descended from the ceiling, suspended by its thread. The swordsman thought nothing of it, his eyes still sweeping the dimly lit corridor for any sign of the magician.

He found Loki standing at the end of the corridor, his hands clasped behind his back. Langley approached him like a hunter would a beast. His eyes glanced at the two hallways that split in different directions for any guards. _They will not be witness to his murder._

"You have walked these halls long enough," rumbled Langley, revealing the blade. Loki stood still, watching as the swordsman lunged for him.

When the tip of his sword touched Loki's chest, the true master of magic waved his hand, revealing that it was merely a trick. He had crawled along the wall, in that _horrific _form of a spider, until he reached the end of the corridor, hiding around the corner and setting a double nearby, just in case.

And at that moment, when Langley lunged through thin air, he was never happier that he had. Loki smiled, watching as the swordsman landed roughly on his side, emitting a loud groan. Clearing his throat, Loki swept his green cape to the side, peering down at the bruised and battered warrior.

"You and everyone else continues to fall for that trick," mused Loki. "I do not like transforming into spiders. The sensation of having more than two legs is always incredibly disorienting."

Langley emitted one more groan, touching the side of his face to feel the new scrapes had formed as a result of his extraordinary leap. Then the ground disappeared from behind him, and his back was against the wall.

"Why have you followed me, Langley?" Loki neared Langley's battered face, pressing him further into the wall. When the swordsman didn't respond, he tightened his hands around his neck, applying pressure to his windpipe.

"To learn what sorcery you put on my charge!" Langley wheezed, grasping the wrists that held him hostage.

"Sorcery?" He had merely helped the mortal. "I don't understand. You must be mistaken."

"I am _not_!" snapped Langley, with the little air he had. He licked his split lip anxiously, tasting blood. "What have you done to her?"

"I have merely healed her. She complained of the ache in her shoulder."

"Lies!"

"I do not _lie_," snarled Loki, speaking through his teeth.

Langley was running out of air, and time. His eyes dropped to his fallen sword, and wished that it was within reach. But for the moment, he had to make sure that the prince did not choke him to death in the hallways. "If you speak the truth, then let me go!"

Langley had temporarily bested him. With a reluctant sigh, he loosened the pressure on Langley's windpipe, although he did not step back. Langley's distaste for him was always puzzling. For what reason did he speak with such malice?

Now that Langley could breathe, he felt a surge of confidence, and leaned forward as far as Loki's hands would allow him, until their noses touched. "I know not what you have done, or what you _intend _to do with my charge," he whispered, making sure to stare Loki in those glittering eyes. "But I swear to you, if I find out, I will slit your throat whilst you lie with my sister at night."

Langley heard the stories whispered throughout the palace, that Loki had taken another lover. He refused to hear the ladies talk of Elissa as if she were a common whore, spreading her legs for every man she meets. It tore his heart into pieces.

Langley was hurt, and Loki knew it, which is why a grin of delight spread across his pale face. _Now this makes sense. _The poor swordsman was upset that he had taken his sister at night. Twisting his lips into a sneer, he said, "And leave your poor, innocent sister unsatisfied?"

"How dare-!"

"Your sister is a whore," stated Loki, releasing Langley then. Langley sagged against the wall of the corridor, partially with relief, but mostly because his legs would not support him fully. "That cannot be changed, no matter how much you trip over your tongue."

Speaking of Elissa, she was more than likely waiting for him. It was he who beckoned her to his room, curious about the news of Elliot's adventures with the Warrior's Three. When he could see in her eyes that she was pure, he decided it wouldn't hurt to change that. It was only until after she had revealed her name that he learned she was related to Langley. That was just an added perk.

_At least I have something to look forward to, _he thought to himself, stepping back several paces. Noticing Langley's sword, he carelessly kicked it to the side. "I pray you don't try to strike me, or I will have to run you through with your own weapon, and that would be very embarrassing to the King."

Watching Loki retreat down the hallways, Langley then decided that Loki was a monster, and he always would be.

* * *

_Objectivity, _Elliot repeated over and over, squeezing her eyes shut. This was the twentieth time now.

She stood in the waiting room the next morning, clenching and unclenching her fists while she waited for the large red drapes to fall to the side, revealing what would surely be a large crowd of Asgardians who had gathered for the ceremony. She could hear their screams of excitement.

It was difficult to focus on her objectives. From time to time, she had momentary flashbacks to last night. _That was close, _she thought nervously, wiggling her fingers. _Too close. _

_But would it have been that bad? _a nasty voice pointed out. _What if it had been better than the last?_

She rolled her eyes and told the nasty voice to pipe down.

At the moment, she waited for Langley, who was supposed to come with the gift for the Elven King. _I wonder what he will look like, _she thought, prying her eyes open. The large metal bowl held a roaring flame today, which entranced her. _Twice my size, with bigger ears?_

The sounds of shuffling feet behind her caught her ears and she turned, spotting Langley peeking around the doorway. A smile began to appear, but it quickly faded when she saw his face.

"What happened to you?"

He smiled half-heartedly, approaching her. He carried the gift in his hands. "It was an accident."

"You're limping," Elliot breathed, looking at the scrapes arranged into a perfect half-moon under his left eye. His lip was split but no longer oozing blood. He lowered his eyes, embarrassed by her attention.

"You look nice," he mumbled, raising his eyes for a moment to look at the navy cloak she wore over her clothing. "I like the silver cuffs...it suits you."

Elliot wasn't stupid. The corners of her eyes tightened, and she continued to pester him about the nature of his injuries. Who gave it to him? When did it happen? Were they arrested?

"It was _just _an accident," he reiterated firmly. "Let us speak of it at a later date." Ever the inquisitive soul, she searched every inch of his face to find the answer.

_Why would he refuse to tell me? _"Was it Loki?" she tried.

He did not respond, choosing instead to shift his gaze uneasily.

Her blue eyes filled with sadness. "Langley, you can't let him do that. You should have chopped his head off." And she was serious. Langley volunteered to show her what could be done with a sword, and it looked incredibly deadly.

"Loki is a prince," explained her guardian. "It is not allowed."

"If you were on Earth, it would give you an excuse to stab him," she muttered darkly, turning from him. And I'm fine, thanks for asking."

She did not see his visible flinch. He debated on what to say, but the moment was gone. In front of them, two guards pulled the red drapes to the side, letting bursts of sunlight into the waiting room. The screams grew louder in response, and Elliot quickly tucked strands of hair behind her ears. She wrung her hands - what if she failed?

Sensing her discomfort, Langley curled his hand around her shoulder and squeezed. "I will be right behind you."

His words did not reassure her entirely, but she did relax her shoulders a little. Then she stepped into the light.

"Cheers for the mortal!"

Elliot froze as the throng of Asgardians threw their hands into the air, clapping enthusiastically when she stepped onto the red carpet that would guide them to Odin's throne. The sounds of claps and whistles of approval brought a nervous smile to her face - why were they so excited?

Langley raised his hand, smiling broadly for them. He had given her the wooden box that contained the stone, so she raised her other hand, mimicking her guardian. Their cheers only grew louder as the pair strode through, waving and smiling.

_This is ridiculous, _she thought with a delighted grin. _It's like I'm their hero, but I haven't done a thing. _Langley slipped his arm through hers, whispering that his leg was starting to weaken.

Dozens of large, golden pillars support the roof that housed the rest of the crowd, shielding them from the sun's harsh, unforgiving rays.

"You are doing well," murmured Langley, close to her ear so she could hear. "We are nearly there. Remember what you must do."

After what felt like ages, they finally neared Odin's throne. Elliot walked through the rows of guards, who stood rigidly at attention. Today, there was another sitting in Frigga's throne. He was massive, with muscles large enough to final Thor's. The sunlight that snuck through the roof gleamed on the silver domed helmet he wore, causing Elliot to squint. To her disappointment, he did not look like an elf; rather, he was human in appearance. His flaxen hair was tied into two long braids that extended from beneath the edges of his helmet. Frey was the perfect replica of a Viking King. To the right stood his subjects, their ice-blue eyes attached to the wooden box in her hands.

Standing to the left of the stairs were Frigga, Thor, and Loki, dressed most elegantly to show their prosperity to their visitors. When Elliot's eyes settled on Thor's, a lazy smile appeared on his lips, putting her at ease. Next to him stood Loki, his hands continuously clenching into fists. His eyes showed no emotion; he did not care for events like these.

When she saw him, her eyes lit up at the sight of his horned helmet. Or rather, the horny helmet.

Odin was watching Elliot very carefully. When they came to a stop and dropped to their knees before them, the smallest exhale of relief escaped his lips. On his own, he pushed himself out of his throne. The King rammed his scepter into the ground and silence fell over Asgard with a quickness. Elliot kept her eyes on the ground, waiting until he had gathered enough energy to speak.

"We have come today," he began, his voice weak but still carrying throughout the open pavilion, "To repair a broken friendship between the Light Elves, and the Asgardians. Mistakes were made, words were said. We, of Asgard, wish to return what rightfully belongs to you." Turning to Frey pointedly, he sank into a half-bow, holding onto his scepter for support.

Langley quietly cleared his throat and Elliot stood upright, fingering the smooth box between her fingers. Frey lowered his eyes to look upon her.

She adopted the Asgardian's formal method of speech. "I did not know the stone that I wore belonged to a race as mighty as the Light Elves. And it is yours, so...here it is. Take it, and I hope that for the sake everyone, our friendship can be repaired once more."

Internally, she cringed at every word. To her, she sounded like Audrey Hepburn from My Fair Lady. She felt stupid, but at last, her part was done.

Frey stood upright, brushing aside an imaginary piece of lint from his white tunic. He then descended down the stairs, his heavy steps sounding more like thumps in the pavilion. Elliot struggled to remain very calm as the massive King approached her; he had to have at least been seven feet tall.

She tilted her head up to meet his guarded dark eyes, and held out the box further.

"We accept," he rumbled, the hatch unlocking. With his large fingers, he pinched the tip lid and opened the box. Behind him, Odin collapsed into his chair with relief; disaster was averted.

But unfortunately for them all, it was not. Before Elliot, his face made a startling transformation. Fear rooted her to the spot as she watched his face contort into that of all consuming anger. Langley stood upright, worrying that the Elven King had been poisoned, because a vein throbbed in his forehead.

It all happened so quickly; once minute the box was gone, and the next it was smacked from her hands, flying into the nearby crowd, and the Asgardians shrieked and scattered from the projectile. Elliot cried out, the sharp edge of the lid scraping across her palm, and Langley tugged her from the furious King, tightening his hands around her shoulders.

_What's the problem? _she thought wildly, searching for the box among the sea of gold and red.

"THERE IS NOTHING THERE!"

"What?" Langley and Elliot both spoke at the same time. She finally laid eyes on the box, and let out a muted gasp - the navy blue cushion on the interior was devoid of the triangular stone.

At once, the elves drew their swords, hissing in warning at Elliot. Unconsciously, she leaned into Langley's chest, shrinking from their furious gazes.

_Where the hell did the stone go? _"I left it on my dresser last night so that someone can take it. I don't know what happened!" Langley pulled her away from Frey, whose bulbous face was turning red.

Odin had reached the box, snatching it from the ground and examining it for himself. Behind him, the elves approached slowly, with dangerous intent.

It was Loki who guessed their plan, and he quickly summoned his magic to keep the elves locked into place. Once it had taken effect, their limbs and legs became stationary. Their cold eyes settled on him, but he did not flinch. "You will keep still. Odin will not die today."

The monarch sought out Loki with his one eye, and in a surprising gesture, nodded. The simple move nearly lifted his spirits, were it not for the fact that elves were glaring daggers at him.

Gently, Odin extended one hand towards Frey. "My friend," he began softly, speaking to him as if Frey were a child, "I do not know what has become of your stone."

"Ask the mortal! How convenient is it that a mortal could arrive on your doorsteps, stating that it was a mere accident, and she shouldn't be here? This is an act of war!"

Taken aback, Odin lowered his arm. Frey then turned to face Loki, who stood calmly in front of his mother, spreading his arms in a gesture of defense. "You will free my subjects, or I shall _burn _you."

The odds the Frey was making empty threats was highly unlikely. Reluctantly, he released the enchantments and the elves tested their limbs experimentally. His magic was so strong that it left their wrists and ankles weak from the pressure of the invisible chains that kept them still.

"If Asgard wants war, it shall have it," declared the King of the Elves, turning again Odin. "We will turn this city to ruins and my stone will be returned to me, no matter how much blood will be split!"

He barked several alien words, and then he and the elves were gone.

Loki stepped to the side, pursing his lips. He knew that this would be an incredibly difficult situation to handle. Odin, accused of thievery, and now war was knocking at their doors? What would be done?

He glanced at Elliot and scowled; she was in the arms of the swordsman, who looked as frightened as a boar caught in the presence of hunters. Loki did not fear the massive king, no matter how large his muscles or frightening his face. With one wave of his hand, Loki could kill him. He had no reason to be afraid.

However, fear struck his heart when the King pointed one finger at him. "**YOU!**"

_For the love of Asgard's moons, do not tell me he assumes I did this, _thought Loki, rolling his eyes. "I have done nothing," he said dryly.

"You return to Asgard after committing genocide on Midgard, and less than two days later, you have the elves threatening us with war. Your return has doomed us all! I would rather you have died in the vortexes of space!" spat the King, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. Spit dripped from his mouth onto the floor in his fit of rage.

Perhaps this is what the stories meant when they called somebody heartsick. Your heart and your stomach and your whole insides felt hollow and empty and aching. Because that was how Loki felt, watching as the man who raised him wished for this death, in front of thousands of people.

He wouldn't forget that it was Elliot who was the first to defend him. Not Thor, nor Frigga, or any other Asgardian. It was her, a skinny mortal from Midgard, who wrenched herself from Langley's hold to approach Odin. She was the one to implored him to look past what he had done and focus on the problem at hand, and that was imminent war. She was the first to tell Odin why he could never wish for his death.

"Furthermore, I _know _he has nothing to do with this!" she continued, pointing to Loki behind her. "Because he slept in the library last night! I went there to try my hand at reading your language. He was sleeping, not creeping."

"No one here is to blame, Father." Thor finally spoke up. "I am sure that-"

"That is where you are wrong!" squeaked a girl's voice from the crowd. Elliot turned, searching for the source, and her eyes fell upon a young girl who couldn't have been more than 16. Her pretty eyes were red and teary as she approached the King, clearly shaken.

"Speak!" he barked, not caring for her shaken state. Tutting at her husband's indifference, Frigga flitted across the room to her and began rubbing her shoulders. "You will not be punished, child. Tell us what you have to say."

With Frigga at her side, she gained the courage to speak. She wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand, and began to recount what she saw.

"I saw with my own eyes, an elf, wandering through the corridors in the dead of night. I was returning linens..." her voice broke in the middle, but she recovered. "In the night, the elf entered the chambers of the mortal."

_My chambers? There was an_ elf _in my room last night? _She tried to recall if she'd heard any strange noises last night. If she did, she thought nothing of them, or the elf was very sneaky. Another thought entered her mind: what if he was there to kill her?

The servant's revelation sent the entire pavilion in a frenzy. "Search the palace!" Thor commanded, pointing to a set of guards. They bowed and hastily retreated down the nearest corridor.

"I did not know why he entered her chambers but my instincts told me not to question such a powerful creature," the girl sobbed, shaking her long, auburn hair. "But in his hands, I saw a stone. A blue stone!"

Elliot pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes until she saw dancing circles behind her eyelids. All she wanted to do was collapse on the stairs.

For Loki, the revelation was a way to deflect the attention from himself. "Look at you now!" he spat from above, his eyes sweeping the figures below him. "You accuse me of thievery when it was the Light Elves who stole their stone from us in the dead of night! Dead guards probably litter the palace because you're so foolish!" Odin did not respond, only lowered his eyes to the gleaming floor. "The Light Elves had never liked Asgard, especially since you appointed their ruler without their consent!"

He had been there to experience Frey's rage when Odin appointed him leader of Alfheim. The massive Asgardian wanted to rule alongside the Allfather, but Odin refused, claiming that his services would be of better use to Elves. He had, in essence, severely injured Frey, and it was a grudge he held to this day.

"The Light Elves intended to start war," Thor surmised quietly. "Take the stone back, accuse us...and bring back an army."

_Very good, Odinson, _thought Loki, wishing he could slap intelligence into his thick skull.

From the crowd, Sif emerged. "What do we do now, Allfather?" she called, approaching the front of the pavilion. "Do we summon our war advisors? Arm the men?"Sif came to a stop in front of Odin, who remained still.

Then, after a few minutes, he strode to the top of the stairs, using his scepter for support. When he had reached a step high enough to see the faces of his anxious subjects, he spoke.

"People of Asgard, a dark day has come to our gates!" he called. "Our once-thought allies have turned on us with the intent of war. We must arm ourselves and prepare. For now, return to your dwellings and await a decree that will come in two day's time, calling for able-bodied men to fight alongside Asgard's warriors._"_

A mother in the crowd clutched her newborn baby to her chest, to protect him from the impending storm. A young child squeezed the hand of her father, noticing how pale he had become. Near them, an older man clapped his hand on the shoulder of his eldest son, knowing that he might be left without any heirs.

The Asgardians then dispersed, not a word coming from their mouths. What was supposed to be a day of hope had turned into a day filled with worry.

Would his son return to him in one piece? Would her son be without a father for the rest of his life? How would she feed her family?

Thor ascended up the stairs and placed an arm around his father's shoulders. "Father, I will command the army. You are too tired."

"Yes, you must..." panted the elder, sounding very week. "I feel an ache in my bones...that I have never experienced before."

Frigga and Thor glanced at her each other, wondering if the Odinsleep was upon them. Hurriedly, she offered to escort him to bed. "You are weary from the stress of a new war."

Loki watched them talk quietly, the perfectly little family that they were. As always, he stood on the outside looking in, watching as they fretted over Odin. He remained where he stood, on the steps, wondering if they would notice that he wasn't there.

They didn't. So he spoke up. "What will I do?" he croaked quietly.

"_I _ought to have your mouth sewn shut," spat Odin, summoning enough energy to fix him with a glare so hate-filled, he nearly considered retreating to his chambers. "I ought to banish you!"

Again, Elliot was the only one who came to his defense. "Will you give him a chance? He didn't _do _anything. It's the Elves who conspired against you all."

Odin's white eyebrows came together, setting the wrinkles of his face deeper against his skin. "You speak to me with no respect, mortal. It is a vice of yours, and I fear it will never disappear."

And why should she? Elliot looked the weary king from head to toe. He judges everyone too harshly, refuses to send her home, and then tries to have his own son sentenced to death? She just couldn't find any reason to respect him.

"Let him fight," she suggested calmly, keeping her temper in check. "Don't stick a needle through his lips!"

"Will you not relent?" growled Odin, his single blue eye boring into her. "You will not relent until I give this boy a pardon?"

"No, I won't."

"I grow tired of your whining," he muttered, glancing at Loki out of the corner of his eye. "You will fight with the Asgardians. If we succeed, you will be cleared of all charges. Now I would like to return to my room!"

Elliot exhaled with relief. At least that was over. While Odin was helped to his room by Frigga, she collapsed on the nearest step, running her hands through his hair. The pavilion was nearly empty.

"You do not realize it, but I do," spoke Thor, his voice very soft behind her. She twisted her neck to look up at him, surprised that he snuck up on her.

"Realize what?"

"That you care for him." He smiled very gently. "You don't need to say it, or defend yourself. Your actions speak louder than words." With that, he left her for Fandral, who was with Sif.

Elliot chewed on her lip. _I'm just being nice. I can identify with him, being the younger sibling. _She made more money, she was smarter, she was the one who would retire early, but Katie was well-liked, had a baby, a husband, and a decent job. In her eyes, Katie won.

"Thank you." It was Loki now, who was behind her. "But I do not need your help."

Now that he was here, she raised her eyes to him. "What did you do to Langley? He has bruises up and down his face."

"He continues to accuse me of acts I have no committed." His lip curled and he walked down the stairs with confidence. "I trust that he no longer will."

* * *

**lonnggg chapter. hope everyone enjoyed, i apologize for the delay but school is getting to me! i will continue to update as often as i can. **

**hope you all enjoyed the minor dash of romance ;) things might get a little heated...and a little more complicated.  
**

**questions, comments, please PM me! and please review!  
**


	10. Repayment

**Repayment**

Asgard's two moons provided for very convenient lighting. Tonight, she did not carry a torch as she walked deeper into the palace.

After Odin was put to bed, the Asgardians safely in their homes and the rest of the palace asleep, she left the confines of her chambers for the supposed treasure vault that held the Tesseract. Too much had happened in the past few days. Before she was too involved, it was best to get out now while she still could.

Considering everything that had happened today, she assumed that the guards would have gotten hold of her first, but she encountered none. It was odd, she thought, that the entire palace is unguarded considering how they found the corpse of a young guard hidden in one of the linen closets. If something like this had happened at S.H.I.E.L.D, security would have been increased.

Elliot reached for the door handle that she knew would lead her to the vault. She had casually asked Thor about it, earlier in the evening, before she went back to her room. Before she pulled it open, she wondered what she would find down there. _What if the Tesseract has been open all this time?_

Well then, the answer was simple: she would go home tonight. She purposely tried to dress as normally as possible, wearing a blue tunic and black pants. If she arrived on Earth, it would look less conspicuous.

Descending further and further into the dark depths of the palace, a nagging voice reminded her that even if she discovered the Tesseract, she would need magic to operate it. _I wish Loki wasn't the only magician I knew. Shit. _

The pressure from sinking further into the palace began to affect her ears, muffling the sounds of her footsteps sliding against the stone steps.

At least, she reached her destination. And there was no one there.

Elliot's tongue peeked through her teeth as she smiled, walking down the steps to the treasure vault. Rectangular pools of water were perfectly aligned on either side of a stone path that sectioned off into individual pathways. The first small pathway lead to a tall dugout where a tall, stone leg rested on a pedestal. Across from it, another item, a glowing blue shield with strange writing.

She shivered in the coldness of the room and advanced forward, searching for her treasure. It was hidden in the corner, still contained in the golden cylinder. The Tesseract still hovered inside of the glass, emitting that blue light that she had become so familiar with.

When she saw the single, thick chain wrapped around it from top to bottom, her smile evaporated. It was under lock and key.

_There has to be another way. _

"Elliot, what are you doing?"

She cringed, recognizing Langley's voice. She'd been followed. How in the world did she not notice it?

"What are you doing?" she mumbled lamely, turning to face her guardian. He stood at the top of the tops, his arms crossed.

"I asked you first."

_Shit. _She glanced at the Tesseract pointedly. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

"Do you really wish to leave Asgard that badly?" he inquired, taking slow steps down the stairs. "Especially after everything that's happened?"

"I'm getting really tired of disappointment. One minute someone tells me I'm close to going home, and then something ruins it. I was hoping that maybe...I could do it myself, but since you all have these chains..." she trailed off bitterly, glancing at it again. Whose idea was that?

"You are very stubborn, Elliot," Langley noted, lowering his eyes for a moment. "However, as your guardian I think it would be in your best interest to accept your situation and return to your chambers in preparation for tomorrow. Many things must be accomplished. And besides, I do not think you really wish to return home."

Elliot's blue eyes held an undefinable sparkle to them. "What do you mean, Langley?"

He smiled then, knowing that she was toying with him. "I think that you like it here. You are slowly becoming accepted by the Asgardians, you have found a talent, and you are much more...outgoing than when we first met."

"I've only known for you for five days. I haven't changed in five days."

"But you have. Of course, you do not see it. Or perhaps, you don't want to." When she did not acknowledge him, the smile shrunk, turning into a frown. "Do you not like it here? Have I not done well?"

"I have a family at home, Langley. And they're all worried about me. I don't belong here, I belong on Earth. Asgard is lovely. But I have a family," she persisted. "Understand that much."

She was not going to relent. He had to hand it to her; she was incredibly stubborn and wouldn't rest until she reached her destination.

_Then there is no hope, _he thought dejectedly, turning his eyes from her. It had been five days since she'd arrived on Asgard. In those five days, he'd been assigned to guard the most frustrating woman he'd ever met, but she was still someone who could possibly be a friend to him, or maybe a companion, in time. Either way, he was going to miss her.

"Would it help if I told I could ask the Allfather to send you home after the battle?" he offered. "I'm sure he would be more than willing to accept your wishes if we were victorious."

"Leave it til the moment, Langley." Her lips pressed into a thin line. "Just leave it."

He sighed in acquiescence. Langley clasped his hands together in front of him and gave her a sad smile. "I must admit that you are the most determined woman I have ever met." His voice dropped to a gentle whisper. Elliot met his gaze and began to feel uncomfortable from the intensity of his stare. It was almost as if he was willing her to stay with his eyes.

_This is just too much._

* * *

The next morning, Elliot found herself in front of her full-length mirror. She examined her new figure. Since arriving on Asgard, she had gained weight from the food, but it wasn't entirely a bad thing. She nearly had the curves of an hourglass; they weren't entirely prominent, but when she ran her hands along the sides of her body, her hands dipped in towards her waist. Squeezing her biceps, she could feel the muscle she had gained from practicing with her arrows.

For the first time, she looked and felt like a woman.

Twisting her lips, she stared at her now shoulder-length, dark chestnut hair. _Do they give haircuts on Asgard?_

She was interrupted by a young boy who had apparently been watching her for a few minutes. Trying not to giggle, he informed her that Odin requested her presence for war talks. It was certainly unexpected, but seeing as how she'd already disrespected him at least three times already, she agreed to go.

He led her inside a circular, spacious room. Inside was a large, golden table that nearly filled the circular room. The triad symbol of Asgard was carved into the table with white gold. Seated around it were Odin, Thor, Fandral, Sif, and Volstagg, Langley, Feydrel, and other familiar faces from Loki's trial.

"Thank you, Arngeir," Odin said quietly, nodding to the boy, who bowed out of the room, closing the doors. Elliot took a seat next to Sif.

"Thank you for coming." He clasped his hands on the table in front of him, sweeping his gaze around the table. "We do not know when the Elves plan to attack. Unlike prior, they did not give us a timetable."

"Which means we must be prepared at any moment," Volstagg surmised, twirling a strand of his voluminous, crimson colored hair. "What a stressful situation these Elves have maneuvered us into."

"Indeed," the King agreed. "Currently, our welders are preparing armor for the warriors as quickly as they can, which tires them greatly, but it means that our men will be prepared directly. I would, however, like updates from others."

"Our scribes prepare decrees hastily, my Lord," Fandral proffered, glancing around the table. "By dusk today, our messengers will take to the streets and place them on every door."

"Sif," Odin stated, turning his eye on her. She cleared her throat.

"The ladies of Asgard prepare themselves." Her tone was clipped, and Elliot noticed.

"For what?" Elliot asked her, lost.

Sif smiled at her, but the corners of her full lips showed that it was fake. "They prepare to journey with them to the Asgard mountains. And they bring the children with them."

_Aren't the mountains filled with beasts? Why is he sending off women and children to the mountains? That's like handing them dinner for the next few months._

"Is there a problem?" the King asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Elliot shook her head firmly. "Are you sure?" Now he was mocking her, and she could tell.

His lips quirked upwards. "I suppose you are curious to know why you have been summoned. You are no warrior; in fact, you are a mortal. However, I feel that since the majority of this situation is _your _fault, you are obligated to assist in the war efforts. Therefore, I want you to lead the women and children out of Asgard."

The implications behind his words were obvious. She was a woman, she did not know how to fight. Therefore, she was expected to retreat and hide in the mountains. Every person in the room lowered their eyes, unsure of what to say.

"It is an honor," Feydrel offered in the awkward silence.

"It's an honor to be put to the sidelines?" Sif exclaimed, banging her hand on the table. "I am one of the finest warriors in Asgard, and she one of the best archers, and you send us to the sidelines because we're women? My King, you have entrusted me for so many years to fight in the name of Asgard, for what reason have you changed your mind?"

Luckily for Elliot, someone else said what she was thinking. During her college years, she never allowed herself to be courted by the feminist clubs, but she did believe that if any woman wanted to fight, there should be no deterrent to keep her from doing so.

In response, Odin exhaled through his nose. "You are assisting the war efforts and ensuring that our children will live to restore Asgard. And...I wish to protect you," he added, lowering his voice.

Sif was not distracted by sentiment. "That is not assisting the war efforts! You seek to fill the army with men! If I or Elliot were ruler, we would seek to recruit both sex, am I wrong?"

_Putting me on the spot, _she thought wryly, playing with the hem of her tunic. She looked to Sif again. The warrior pleaded with her eyes, begging for support.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _"On Earth, sexism is prevalent. But women can still fight in the army...even thought they get harassed and everything. Um..." she scratched her head. "I think women should be able to fight. And if they can't, then...you can have one of your warriors lead them with his mighty testosterone." _Excellent! Where'd that come from? _She resisted the urge to smile with excitement. Instead she played with her fingers beneath the table.

Odin didn't move a muscle. "You are both dismissed."

_Never mind that! _Tingles of fury spread from her hairline to her toes. Her cheeks began to turn red with humiliation and she quickly stood up, but tripped over her feet, sending the chair falling to the floor. _Just my luck. _She kept her eyes downcast and strode out of the room, with Sif on her heels.

"We cannot allow this cruel justice to continue," the warrior declared, stalking furiously down the hallway. "I have had to fight for myself since I became a warrior."

"It sucks," Elliot agreed lamely, scratching her hair again. "Uh...I'm sorry for not speaking up before." Now that the moment was over, she began to regret kicking her chair out from under her. _Thor was in there, and now he probably thinks I'm a child._

Sif gripped Elliot by the shoulders, a determination blazing in her eyes. "I have an idea!"

Elliot liked the idea of rebelling against Odin. Eagerly, she asked, "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Loki was perched on a large, gray rock situated in the middle of the courtyards. He was bored, and decided that his chambers were too constricting, so he took his daggers and stole a white cloth from the linens cabinet. For a while now, he had been sitting, polishing the blade.

"Loki!"

He raised his eyes, recognizing Sif's voice. She strode with haste across the courtyards, and at his side was Elliot, whose eyes fell at the sight of him. He couldn't help but smile at her disappointment. _The cheerful mortal.  
_

"What?" he muttered, resuming his work. "You are distracting me." He examined one of his jewel encrusted daggers, holding it to the light.

"We ask a favor of you," the warrior panted. "It is of great importance."

"Oh?" He figured that it was, from the way Sif's alabaster skin was flushed from running. Elliot, on the other hand, did not meet his eyes, choosing inside to turn her glance to the tree behind him. She was avoiding him.

"Yes. We require your magic to enchant the scribes, so that we may bring women to the palace."

Loki quirked his eyebrows, unable to believe what he'd heard. "You want me to enchant scribes so you can bring women to the palace," he repeated, without a trace of humor. He glanced between the two women, to see if they were joking. Sif was not, her brown eyes sparkling with her fierce determination to succeed at everything.

Elliot, on the other hand, was staring clearly at his green tunic. He watched her twist her lips, as if she was contemplating something. He decided to leave her to her contemplations and peered at Sif.

"You should be honored that your King has even chose you for this mission. You save our children and then become heroes. What's not to like?"

In a lower voice, he added, "Unless you wish to fight."

"Clearly," Elliot mumbled, lowering her eyes. _Here we go. He's going to make fun of us until midnight._

Loki scoffed quietly. "You're a liability." A small thing like her, in the midst of a war? "If you are put in the fight, every man will have to worry about your head staying on your shoulders and not on the elves. It is too risky."

His remark provoked her into snapping. "I can handle myself just fine. I handled myself around you for nearly a week, I can handle some battle."

Loki licked his lips, allowing his mind to conjure a comment that he knew would make her blush. "I find that hard to believe, Elliot. You were barely able to resist falling to your knees in trepidation."

But she didn't. "Oh, _that's _a lie," she told him, rolling her eyes. "But that's not the point. Just wave your hands, do some magic, and convince the scribes to change the writing."

"Please," he scoffed, turning to look over the city again. "And have Odin threaten to sew my mouth shut?" He touched his upper lip, imagining what the pain would feel like for a needle to pierce his skin.

"It was an empty threat, I assure you," Sif told him. "You will assist women everywhere on Asgard who have always wished to fight for their King but were not because of laws as old as the great beginning. You will remain blameless. Elliot and I will share the blame together."

"What if you are imprisoned?" He cocked his head. "What will you do then?"

"They'd do that?" Elliot said, raising both of her eyebrows. _Punishment on Asgard is so ridiculously severe._

Loki was enjoying this, planting thoughts in her mind that would keep her awake at night. "Of course. You think you have any power here, mortal? You may as well consider yourself a citizen of Asgard. Which means you are nearly subject to our rules...and punishment."

"It will well be worth it. Will you aide us, or not?" Sif demanded with exasperation. "Time grows short."

Sif was incredibly stubborn, and Loki disliked her for it. She would not play his games or listen to spew lies with his tongue. "What will you do for me?" He set his daggers down. "I do not give away magic freely."

Elliot decided to take matters into her own hands. "Sif, he's not going to give in. Let's find another master of magic willing to sacrifice his balls for the good of Asgard." She tugged Sif away, giggling underneath her breath. _That was a good one. I'm on a roll today.  
_

Loki, on the other hand, was not amused. Before they had taken several paces, he moved, slipping through the holes of space, until he appeared before them, blocking the exit. Without a moment's hesitance, he turned his eyes lazily to Elliot, and allowed his lips to contort into a sly grin that set off Elliot's warning bells.

"I will assist you. The magic has affected them as we speak. However, I want repayment," he spoke curtly, still eyeing her.

"In what form?" Sif responded, pleased with his decision. "And I thank you. I know we have had our differences in the past, but I am glad to have your help." She gave Loki a gentle smile, and he smiled back, his eyes honest and clear.

"I wish to speak to Elliot privately about the matter. The repayment must come from her. It is in regards to an agreement we made on Midgard."

_What agreement? _Elliot couldn't fathom what it was. The only agreement she'd made was to help him in exchange for keeping her name cleared. While she pondered, Sif leaned to her ear and whispered, "Be careful."

_Be careful for what? _Sif flitted from her, sidling up to one of the guards and engaging him in cheerful conversation about the lovely weather they'd been having the past few days.

Now that they were alone, Loki advanced on her, fighting the smile that tugged at his lips. "I wish for you to dress me the day of the battle," he requested, purposely lowering his voice to fluster her.

In response to his demand, she began to giggle. Dress him? _Why not just drop me off in the middle ages?_

"You think I jest?" he said sharply. "I have already done what you requested, and I want repayment."

"Dress you?" she asked through her sniggers. "What do you mean?"

"Put on my leather and armor," he clarified, his eyes focusing intently on her blue ones. "Dress me."

"_Why_?" Her giggles stopped now and she lost all trace of her humor. The way his eyes gleamed...it unnerved her.

"Because this is what I ask of you. On Asgard, you give, and you take. Unlike on Midgard, where you steal willingly. If I do something for you, you must do something for me. And I ask of you to dress me. Unless you would rather I give details of our time on Midgard to dear Lady Sif, who appeared incredibly interested in what I had to say," he said suggestively, arching one eyebrow.

"That would completely screw me over. I'd rather you keep quiet," she muttered, her eyes glancing to Sif, who was still engaged in conversation with the guards. The last thing Sif needed to know was that she fought with the Chitauri.

"You seek to uphold your valiant image?" Elliot opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say. She certainly _liked _being liked by the people here. Would the details of her time with him on Earth ruin her completely? There was too much doubt.

So she rubbed her temples in circular moments for a few seconds. "Fine. I'll dress you. Happy?"

"Very." He gave his most filthy grin before returning to his rock.

* * *

**a/n: **

hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter! more loki/elliot will be coming up in the next chapter for those who have been patiently waiting for a little more interaction between them! thank you to those who have reviewed/left comments, and please continue to do so! it encourages me to write.


	11. Satisfaction

**Satisfaction**

Later that evening, Elliot decided to abandon the company of her friends and give herself good reason to go out and explore Asgard a little further. She'd had enough of talk about wars and dying.

_I've never even thought about the possibility of death, but it's all around me, _she mused as she walked down the spacious entrance to the palace. It was dark outside tonight, and unnaturally so, but that made the giant golden statues of Asgard's warriors even more grand in the light of the few stars that twinkled in the sky. She tilted her head to examine the statues - the warriors were positioned with swords resting in front of them, their faces graced with stony expressions.

_To be a warrior of Asgard is a big deal, _she thought to herself, lowering her eyes to the deep red carpet, almost feeling embarrassed in their presence. _Warriors. Meh. Can't believe I'm supposed to become one of them. _

It was like this entire world was a child's story book come to life. _If Megan were here, she'd probably love this. _She'd probably take to Sif first, mostly because she was the only female warrior. If not her, then probably Frigga.

At the thought of her niece, Elliot let out a heavy sigh. _I keep forgetting that my goal is supposed to be to get out of here. _

She made her way to the edge of the roof that covered part of the walkway and stopped to examine the city. The gentle wind blew her hair around her face and Elliot struggled to tuck it behind her ears as she tried to determine where to go for the evening. For the most part, she'd been to the tavern, but that was with Thor's assistance.

Elliot blinked once and realized that she had no idea where the tavern was. Asgard was such a big, dazzling city. In a heartbeat, she'd probably get lost.

_I need a map, _she thought grumpily, looking at the pointed towers with distaste. Her eyes ran the length of the building, from tip to bottom, until her eyes settled on a body, stretched out along the length of the railing of the walkway in front of her.

She frowned. "What're you doing here?"

Loki closed his eyes and sighed, dangling one long leg over the edge of the bronzed-colored railing. "As you can clearly see, I am relaxing and enjoying a night of star-gazing."

Elliot pointedly raised her eyes to the sky. "There are maybe...5 out tonight. Are they really that fascinating?" She watched as his cheeks rose in response, and then he turned his face to look at her. He was dressed for the chill of the night, wearing a thick, dark green tunic that laced up, a belt for his daggers, and boots. She rubbed her exposed forearms; it was such a stupid idea to wear short sleeved clothing for a night adventure.

"Very fascinating. You wouldn't know why, of course, because to you mortals stars are nothing but pretty dots in the sky." Deftly, he swung his leg over the edge and stood upright. "Where did you intend to travel to?" He spoke very formally as he approached her.

"I don't know. I was thinking the tavern, but I can't remember where it is."

"I suggest you seek out the apothecary. It might prove more interesting."

She pressed her lips together into a line and examined his face, trying to figure out why he would suggest an apothecary. Then she pursed her lips. "You're going there, aren't you? Another scheme of yours?" Then she crossed her arms. "Have you been following me the whole time?"

He glared at her. "Contrary to what you may believe, my world does not revolve around you whatsoever. You were the one who interrupted my star gazing." _Ridiculous assumptions. _"Will you accompany me or not? If you choose not to I suggest you return to your chambers before the entire palace seeks you out," he said coldly.

Elliot smiled at him, but didn't show her teeth. "Walk around the city at night? With you? I'm really not that foolish, Loki."

Instead of laughing at her or snarling in her face, his face transformed; his cold disposition melted away and his brow creased in confusion.

"I was being serious. I intended to go to the apothecary tonight to pick up a satchel of sage." He sounded so innocent...almost like his stunt in Central Park. She instantly became wary.

"For what?"

Loki sighed and turned his gaze to survey the city. "Rune-casting. Sage creates a very...calming atmosphere."

"For your magic."

"Yes."

She examined his profile and then looked over her shoulder, at the palace. No guards were out. _If anything, _she surmised, _If something does happen I'm sure someone will be able to put two and two together. _

"Alright. Let's see where the master of magic does his grocery shopping." Elliot fixed him with a smirk and started to walk the remainder of the walkway. "So where are we going, exactly?"

* * *

_Let me think...apothecaries. Colonial Williamsburg, 1999. _

Elliot walked around the apothecary with a surprising sense of enthusiasm. The last time she'd been to one was during a family vacation to Colonial Williamsburg in Virginia when she was a child. It was, of course, designed to look as rustic as possible. She could not help but go through every container in the shop to see what was inside, peeking inside the jars with a child's curiosity.

And she did the same now, in this apothecary. The moment she entered, a smile grew on her face as the smell of herbs filled her nose, and the warmth of the fire helped to thaw her chilled bones. The elderly Asgardian behind the wooden counter greeted her at once, telling her how enthused he was to meet a mortal for the first time.

Elliot ran her eyes up and down the length of a cupboard that housed small glass jars of differently colored herbs and spices. Then she glanced over her shoulder at Loki, who leaned on the counter and spoke to the man in low tones. For a brief moment, she allowed her eyes to travel up and down the length of his lean frame.

_Must be friends, _she thought, opening the jar to take a whiff. The pungent smell of rosemary hit her nose and she picked up one of the leaves, rubbing it between her fingers with interest. _Might be the only friend he has, though. _

"Do you see anything that pleases you, Lady Elliot?" Agni, the shopkeeper asked. He shuffled from around the counter, his pale blue eyes examining her with friendly curiosity. She placed the jar back in its place.

"Not particularly," she answered honestly. "I'm just here for the adventure." She glanced pointedly at Loki, who still kept to himself, his head bowed.

"You are good friends with the Prince, then?" he assumed, sweeping his golden robes to the side to adjust his collection of herbs.

"Erm..." she lowered her voice. "Not particularly."

"No? That's a shame," responded Agni, dusting the wooden shelves absentmindedly. "He's always been very lonely, that Prince there."

_I wish you hadn't told me that, _Elliot thought unhappily, glancing at Loki once more. She kept learning things about him little by little that revealed his human side. Or at least, the side that wasn't corrupted by evil.

_I liked things better when I assumed he was entirely evil, _she mused, shuffling to another set of herbs. Her eyes scanned the row until she found one that contained small, red fruit of some kind. Elliot placed one hand on the counter for support to reach it, but she just wasn't tall enough.

Then a slim, pale hand slid into her vision and grasped the glass jar. Loki examined its contents with amusement. "You find Asgardian chilies pleasing?"

"Asgardian chilies?" She resisted the urge to snort with laughter. "What's the difference between Asgardian chilies and Earth chilies?"

"Ours have healing properties." Loki peered at her intently to gauge her reaction. "And they are a rather successful aphrodisiac."

Elliot immediately became still at the mention of the word, and Loki resisted the urge to smile as her eyes darted around, searching for the shopkeeper, but he had disappeared to his storage room.

_Keep it casual. _"Oh?" She opened another jar, keeping her eyes safely from his. "How so?" Her voice rose several pitches. _Don't blush. It's simple science._

A corner of his mouth quirked up at her attempt to keep the conversation from entering dangerous territory. "The body's reaction to eating a chili is similar to the feelings one experience's in the heat of intercourse - sweating, increased heart rate..."

"And you would know, wouldn't you?" Elliot asked darkly, putting the jar back on the shelf. "Is it something you use frequently for your conquests?"

_Not particularly, _he thought to himself, recalling the tricks he used to bring maidens to his bed. "It depends."

She shook her head and laughed bleakly. "On what?"

The sensation of warm breath caressing her ear sent a shiver down her spine, and it wasn't because she was cold. Unconsciously, her fingers gripped the edge of the counter beneath her. Beside her, a wicked smile grew on Loki's lips. He released the glass jar and brought his hand up to sweep her chestnut hair to the side, to have better access to her ear.

"The person," Loki whispered, enunciating each word. "For some, chilies are the perfect aphrodisiac, and for others, it may not work exactly how you want it to. That is why you must experiment and see what brings the most success." The implication behind his words was obvious. "Honey is another natural aphrodisiac. It has been called sweet liquid gold by your people."

Her eyes were widened to their maximum, and he watched as her tongue darted out to lick her lips. "F-Fantastic..." she breathed, struggling to contain her racing heart rate. "Thanks for the physiology lesson." Awkwardly, she shuffled a few paces away from him. "And thanks for invading my personal space. Perhaps I should bring a guard with me if I'm ever alone with you again."

Loki shook his head, smiling. "I think you and I will spend plenty of alone time, Elliot. After all, I am indebted to you, and you to I, once the war is over," he clarified.

She played with the hem of her tunic and met his eyes for the first time all evening. "Is it because you're tired of spending time alone?"

His dark eyebrows came together. "What do you mean?"

"The shopkeeper told me you have many friends. Is that you why you insist on dragging me around with you? Let's be frank - even if I'd said I didn't want to go to the apothecary, you would have forced me into going either way."

Loki made a note that he would have a word with the shopkeeper later. For the moment, he chose to roll his eyes to the ceiling and back. "I am alone because I choose to be - I have no time for those beneath me. And if we are finished with this conversation, I have my sage."

"Avoiding my question, are we? Fine." She wasn't offended; in fact, she was satisfied that she managed to make him so uncomfortable that he changed the topic of the conversation entirely. "I have more important things to do tonight. My arrows need me." Elliot marched past him defiantly out of the single door, into the night.

* * *

Elliot sank deeper beneath the warm bubbles, sighing with contentment. It was nice to take a nice, hot bath, graciously set by Eira.

In the silence of the washroom, she reflected on the days' events. She was still curious to know if Loki had truly magicked those scribes, or if it was all a ruse. If he had, the next phase of the plan was to wait and see who arrived at the palace tomorrow afternoon. If women attended, maybe it would be enough to convince Odin to change his mind. If not, at least she had the chance to throw her middle finger in his face.

As she expected, the next thought to cross her mind was her adventure in the apothecary with Loki. _Stupid Mischief God, _she thought with irritation, scrubbing her skin harder than necessary. _Saying __things like that. You can't say things like that to girls. And especially not to me, because I don't know what to do other than run away.  
_

Elliot closed her eyes, the idea of sinking into the water and taking a nap very enticing. Instead, she settled for resting her head on the edge of the tub. _This was a smart idea, _she mused, the warmth of the water soothing her aching bones._ Nice, Elliot. _Then, the door creaked open, but she kept her eyes closed, knowing it was just Eira.

Her handmaiden screamed bloody murder, the shriek echoing throughout the tiny room. Elliot flailed trying to right herself and conceal her body beneath the bubbles at the same time.

"What?" Elliot squeaked, her hair dripping from her splashing. "What did you yell for?"

Eira was holding a towel in one hand, and in the other, she covered her mouth. "I thought...I thought you'd drowned yourself..." she trailed off, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "In the tub."

"I'm tired." Her bath time now interrupted, her mood did a sharp dip. "I wasn't drowning myself."

"My apologies," Eira mumbled, looking down at the floor with humiliation. Elliot watched as a flush crept up her neck and she sighed, rubbing her already wet face. _She's so easily hurt. _

"I'm sorry. Can I have my towel? I didn't realize I'd left it outside," she asked her, trying to make amends for yelling. "You can even dress me, if you'd like."

Eira's eyes lit up with glee and Elliot grimaced; she'd found the thing that makes her tick. Too eagerly, she spread out the towel, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Now that she was with her handmaiden, she decided to ask a question that had been on her mind all day. "Eira..." she began, once the towel was wrapped around her. "What joy do you get out of...dressing people?"

"It's my job," she replied cheerfully, escorting her into the bedroom. The chilliness of the air sent goosebumps rising on Elliot's skin. She hiked the towel up as tightly as possible while Eira rifled for undergarments.

"Do you get any _personal _satisfaction from it?" she clarified. "Dressing someone, I mean?"

"Well..." she stilled in the act of finding a nightgown for her to wear. "I suppose, it makes me feel needed. Appreciated. It makes me feel good, because I'm helping someone."

Elliot chewed on her lip and twirled a strand of wet hair around her finger. "Have you ever...dressed a man before?"

Eira stood upright, setting the clothes on top of the wooden dresser. Her mistress was dripping water in the middle of the room with a face as red as Asgard's morning sky. "Perhaps..." she murmured slyly, trying to catch Elliot's eye.

"Why did he? I mean...what-"

"Have you been asked?" she asked softly, holding up a delicate green nightgown to her eye, examining it. "To dress a man for battle?"

She nodded hastily, glad Eira took the words from her.

"Well, my mother told me it means that as a man going off to battle, it could be the last time he sees you again. Why wouldn't you want your last memory of be of her before death greets you?" she asked. She turned her back while Elliot put the undergarments on. "Who asked?"

_Like I'm going to tell you, _she thought darkly. "Can't say. He asked me not ...I'm finished."

"Seems you've charmed the men in this palace after all, Midgardian," Eira said playfully, pulling the nightgown over Elliot's head. "I would be very flattered."

After that night, she decided that Eira would be allowed to dress her. Elliot went to sleep with some sense of satisfaction that her handmaiden was pleased with her decision.

Early the next morning, she was woken by Eira, who sounded completely terrified when she informed her that Odin requested her presence at once. Now that she knew of her handmaiden's desire to dress her, she did not resist when Eira brought her a purple tunic. She was dressed in record time, and was able to sneak in a few bites of fruit before making her way to the throne room.

Her steps slowed as she stepped over the elevated platform. Kneeling on the cold floor was Sif, her head bowed in a show of remorse. The Allfather sat in his throne, tightening his grip around his decorated scepter with each passing second. Elliot took her spot next to Sif, kneeling before him as well.

There was a stuffy, uncomfortable silence in the throne room while they waited for him to speak.

"Flogged, is the proper punishment," he began in a furious whisper. "For betraying the express commands of your King!"

_You are not my ruler, _thought Elliot, pressing her lips together. She admired the tips of her boots while he continued to rant.

"If it weren't for Frigga, you would both be chained to a wooden post and receive 20 lashes each." Then she inwardly sighed with relief; if anything, she wasn't going to receive physical punishment. "I have nearly 500 women in this palace, demanding for armor and weapons! There is a _reason _why I want the women and children sent to the mountains. You would risk their lives?"

_500! _Elliot had to fight to smile in victory.

Sif raised her head, never backing down from a challenge. "My King, what Elliot and I have done is not to disobey your orders-"

"But you have!" he interjected.

"It was to show you that women are born with a will to fight and protect their loved ones, no matter the cost. Asgard is my home, and I will defend her as I would my own child. Send the women home, if you so desire. But allow Elliot and I to _fight_. I will not run. Elliot is not born a warrior, but she has spirit, and determination! And she wishes to right all the wrongs. Will you not give us a chance to serve Asgard? My King, I understand that you may wish to protect us, but we wish to fight for Asgard. Will you allow us?"

Elliot peered up at him through dark eyelashes, and she could already see that he conceded defeat. Whether it was because he agreed with her, or because he was so tired, she did not know; but it was a relief to know that their efforts had succeeded. Unfortunately, it also meant that she had to honor her agreement with Loki.

Odin waved one hand, squeezing his eyes shut. "Search for the finest armor you can find. Arm yourselves for the war, and make us proud."

"You will not regret it, my King," Sif said fiercely, raising her voice. They both hastened to stand, and Sif motioned for Elliot to express her thanks.

"Thanks...Your Highness," she mumbled.

"A little more respect next time, Elliot," he corrected her. "But tell me..." his voice softened. "How did the women receive notification to come to the palace?"

Sif and Elliot glanced at each other. She decided to take the blow for him - again. "We recruited a master of magic," she explained. "But he isn't to blame because he didn't want to...because he was worried that he would upset his King. But we coerced him."

Thoughtfully, Odin slowly stroked his beard, raising his eye to the gleaming ceiling. "Tell this master of magic to save his skills for something more useful. Sif, I charge you with finding the appropriate armor for the women. Elliot, I charge you as liaison between myself and the welders. No warrior shall be without weapons."

* * *

It was a victory for everyone. Sif and Elliot immediately took charge of their new roles. While Sif remained in the palace, Elliot decided that it was time to explore the city of Asgard. Thor was more than willing to accompany her to the welders' place of business. Most of the welders were located in one particular part of the city, in the east, because it was closer to the mountains and firewood was abundant. Most of the blacksmiths and welders were on good terms with Thor, because they greeted him with open arms, hearty laughs, and kegs of ale.

In the palace, it was another story. Deliveries of armor and weapons came to the palace every few hours in chariots and left empty. The men and women who volunteered to assist the palace warriors received their armor in wooden crates. Elliot helped Sif with her task, which was finding armor for the women in small enough sizes. When she wasn't doing that, she traveled on her own to the welders and entertained them with her Midgardian stories.

For the most part, things moved smoothly. The welders were making new weapons and armor, their materials were fully stocked, women and men received their crates with vigor, promising to serve Asgard well with their new swords.

Even Loki contributed to the war effort. The threat of a mouth sewn shut with an unbreakable thread moved him to offer his training services to young mages.

They were stupid, in his opinion, but his mother seemed to be pleased with his effort to assist in the war efforts. After a few days of instructing them in dagger throwing, he decided to take some time off, settling on his jagged rock to clean them. The sunlight provided for sufficient illumination so he could see any spots or marks. He could easily clean them with magic, but he got more satisfaction by cleaning them manually.

And of course, when he wanted to be left alone, Thor and Elliot were the ones who found him in his solitude. With a good-natured slap on the back, Thor complimented him on his assistance. "You continue to surprise me, brother! You would assist mages?"

Loki's shoulder ached from the weight of Thor's hand. "Yes. The little cretins are more useful than one would think. You underestimate them. In the face of death, they can conjure swords and pierce hearts to save themselves."

Elliot's nose scrunched up at the thought of swords sliding through bodies. _That's gross. _

"Do I scare you?"

"Mildly." Her response dripped with sarcasm. "Do you think they'll come soon? What if it's all a ploy?" Elliot turned her eyes to the miraculous Asgardian sky, and through the clouds, she could see Asgard's two moons.

"I doubt that. I've spoken to Heimdall. He gives us tonight, and until dusk tomorrow," responded Thor, following her eyes. "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes..." murmured Elliot, amazed each time she saw the two moons, so close to her that she felt she could touch them with her fingers, and spin them on their axises. The moon on Earth was never that close. It was terrifying, but at the same time, breathtaking.

Thor was watching her, and became concerned when she said nothing. "Are you prepared, Elliot? Have you come to accept everything?" he asked, dropping his voice to a soft whisper. Elliot did not flinch when she felt his warm hand resting upon her shoulder. It was rather comforting.

Without thinking, she tilted her head a little to rest her cheek against his fingers. "I guess. I mean, I'm here not, aren't I?" Elliot tilted her head back to smile at him, but he too was lost in Asgard's beauty. From the side, his chin was tilted up at an angle, his eyes filled with a determination that Elliot had seen once in Odin's eyes. This was the look of a true King.

Remembering who else was there, she dropped her eyes to Loki, curled over his daggers. He sat in Thor's shadow, how it's always been.

"I am pleased that you are no longer burdened with your sadness." Thor snapped from his temporary spell, smiling broadly. "Perhaps you have always belonged on Asgard."

A sad smile twisted her lips. He sounded so hopeful, but he didn't know that she still intended to return home. He didn't know that she still dreamed of Katie and Megan at night.

From below, Loki watched them, and the urge to throw one of his daggers at Thor's head grew with each passing second. Odinson looked upon her with such favor that it made revulsion brew in the pit of his stomach.

His anger got the better of him. "She is a mortal and always will be a mortal. It's mere luck that she has charmed nearly every man in this city, including you," he said darkly, staring at the shining tip of his smallest dagger.

He did not see the hurt in Elliot's eyes at his words. _He just doesn't do sentiment, _she thought bitterly, turning her eyes from him to look at the two moons. She inhaled deeply and steeled her nerves. _That's fine. _

Loki peered up at Thor. "You sound like you mean to make her an Asgardian citizen."

"I do not see why it would prove detrimental," said the elder, sounding thoughtful. "Perhaps...if all goes well..."

_I need to stop this, now, _Elliot thought, biting the skin of her bottom lip. She still hadn't told them - either of them - about her potential arrangement with Langley. She nodded enthusiastically, just to please Thor. Sometimes he was a future king, and sometimes he was an excited child.

With a flick of his wrist, Loki sent one of the daggers flying through the air until it landed neatly in the middle of a tree trunk. The whistling sound of the dagger caught their attention. Elliot's eyes widened with alarm at the thought that one of them could have been injured.

Now that he had her attention, Loki spoke directly to her. "I will expect you in my chambers an hour before we are to leave for war."

"What for?" Thor glanced between his brother and his friend. The corners of Elliot's mouth tightened with disappointment.

"The mortal has agreed to dress me for battle," murmured Loki, not bothering to hide the smugness in his voice.

"You have?" Thor turned to Elliot. "I had hoped you would dress me."

And then Elliot was caught in one of the most awkward situations in her life: choosing between men. Panicked, her eyes darted between the two of them, unsure of what to do. She tried for compromise. "Can't I dress you both? Loki first, then you?"

"Loki's armor takes more time. Perhaps I will seek out another." He wasn't disappointed, or jealous. It just a simple inquisition, but since Elliot would occupied, he would seek out Sif, or perhaps even Frigga would be willing to dress him. If all failed, he had no problem dressing himself.

Thor's attitude towards the entire thing made her feel worse. "I'll visit him earlier," she suggested. "Besides, Sif will be busy dressing herself, and I'm sure the Warriors Three have ladies...maybe Fandral has two."

"Very well!" He nodded in agreement. "That works perfectly. But have I told you about Sif's latest accomplishment, Elliot? Shortly before I arrived on Midgard, she committed a most extraordinary act of bravery..." he rambled, oblivious to Loki's growing scowl.

_In the end, Odinson always wins, _he seethed. "I don't like to share."

Loki's eyes darkened from their pale-green eyes to their old emerald hue. The last time Elliot saw them, a dagger was being driven into her leg. A little nervous, she managed a cool response. "Your jealousy is unbecoming. And I'm coming to you first, right? Be happy that you're first, for once." Promptly, she turned back to Thor's conversation.

Loki stared at Elliot for a few moments longer, examining her profile before lowering his eyes to clean the final dagger. From beneath his dark eyelashes, he eyed the spot where he'd stabbed her before.

_First, for once. _Her casually spoken words echoed in his mind and served to mock him. _For once. _So she too thought that he would always come second best to the Thunder God.

His hands began to clench around the hilt of his dagger. He thought she had faith in him, that she sympathized with him. After all, she too was a younger sibling. So why did she fling such comments in his face?

Loki recalled the look in her eyes when she asked if he was tired spending time alone. For a moment, he saw sympathy for him, but when he examined her further he could see understanding. That perhaps she spent her youth alone like he did, doing childish tricks for attention. Her concern for him was so disarming that he had to end the conversation before he said too much.

_It was a ruse, _he thought, standing stiffly. _All a simple trick, to get me to do what she wanted, just so she could be sent home. _The scribes had been magicked, the battle plans were in the motion, and there was a good chance that Asgard would prove victoriously. Surely, she would request to be sent home after the victory. Elliot was certainly intelligent - her plan was set in motion, and would go off without a hitch.

Without bidding them goodbye, he left the courtyards. He decided that he would follow through with his plan as well.

* * *

**a/n: apologize for the delay, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! More Loki/Elliot interaction will continue over the next few chapters. Isn't it a shame that Elliot keeps insulting Loki with casual quips? Might come back to bite her in the behind later...  
**

**please please review and let me know what you think!  
**


	12. Hidden Secrets

**Hidden Secrets**

She returned to the courtyards a little after leaving Thor and Loki to their own conversation to practice firing her arrows. Elliot had gotten much better - she could hit the bullseye now - but the lingering fear that she wouldn't be able to fight and run at the same time stuck with her.

The day for the battle grew closer with each passing second, but Elliot was surprisingly calm. The war with the elves did not shock her, nor scare her; for the time being, she had accepted that she was on Asgard and about to fight.

When she finished that evening, she was dripping in sweat, her shoulders ached and her wrists were sore from firing arrows in succession. The first thing she wanted to do was take a hot bath, and a nap. However, another idea came to her.

She gathered the bow and the leather quiver of remaining arrows and left for the library. Elliot had taken the time to let her thoughts wander while she was practicing her archery, and her query needed to be answered.

The cool air of the library inside made her shiver, as her clothes were damp with perspiration. No one was inside, as usual; Fandral explained to her that during this season, the children were typically in school. However, since war loomed over their heads, lessons were canceled and the invitation for other children from different realms to join was revoked.

Elliot set her bow and quiver on top of the nearest table and searched along the wooden shelves for the book that Loki read to her. She found at the end of the middle row, its green cover now dusty and slightly ripped from when he threw it across the room.

The book was divided into different parts of Asgardian history. Since she had arrived on Asgard, Elliot enlisted Sif's help in learning their ancient writing. Pleased to see that she could understand the majority of it, she flipped to the chapter about the Great War.

* * *

_Let it be observed that these words came from Hefska, Daughter of Aksel, the first mortal to enter Asgard since the great beginning. Aksel fell to his knees and begged Laufey, King of the Frost Giants, for freedom. In wake of the bloodshed, the Frost Giants captured those mortals who wished to live._

_"Let me live, King," the mortal begged. "And you shall have me for the rest of my life. I give you my blade...my life, and my fealty."_

_Then he raised his family heirloom, the sword Hallr, to the eyes of the mighty Frost Giant. Thereafter, he took from him the sword Hallr, saying, "Rise as my vassal, and take your sword."_

_As a result of this, Aksel became the vassal of Laufey, and throughout the land of Scandinavia, slaughtered mortals until their blood stained the ice of the realm. With the mighty sword Hallr, he slit throats and cut out their hearts._

_It was from here, when Odin Allfather, ruler of Asgard, entered by way of the Bifrost, and subdued the mighty King, sparing the lives of mortals throughout Midgard._

_The Allfather brought the Frost Giant back to the wastes of Jotunheim, and from there, stole the Casket of Ancient Winters, the source of their power. He then turned his eye to the quivering mortal that stood, hidden behind a slab of ice._

_It was then that Aksel rushed forward and swore fealty to the King, promising to renounce his love for bloodshed. Subsequently, the Allfather brought him to Asgard, promising to garb him in clothes made of the finest material, to feed him so his bones may no longer show. But upon laying his gaze on Asgard, the beauty stunned him. Maimed him. It filled his mind with all-consuming fire._

_From there, he left the Allfather, Asgard, and all its beauty, and without a second thought, flung himself into the Sea of Mist, where his bones remain today._

* * *

Elliot re-read the text, trying to absorb the information before her. Her eyebrows came together when she realized what Frigga had told her was a lie. Aksel wasn't a human who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was a murderer. He killed his fellow humans and gave his life to the wrong side, just to save himself. _I'm not a murderer. _

She slammed the book shut and shoved it back into its spot on the shelf.

* * *

Gentle hands woke her the next morning. _I need to dress you, _Eira whispered in her ear. _You must wake, Lady Elliot. _

Her limbs were still stiff and sore from shooting yesterday, but she managed to raise herself from the softness that surrounded her. Her eyes still closed, she drifted towards the edge of the bed. After a few seconds, she realized something was terribly wrong. It was silent.

She could not hear pleasant conversation coming from outside her window, nor the laughter of happy children. There were no trumpets to greet her this morning. Clumsily, she stumbled to the window and leaned over the balcony's edge.

Although it was technically morning, Asgard's sky did not agree. The sky was darkened to an abysmal gray, and the clouds lost their normally vibrant colors. They rested against the backdrop, drifting lazily in the sky, as if they'd lost their vitality.

_What a great day for a battle, _she thought worriedly, leaving the balcony. She was fed, and then dressed in an archer's bodice, made of leather. Laces kept the bodice together, winding up the length of her torso until it stopped just below her sternum. She could not help but find the color ironic: it was the color of jade, only a few shades lighter than the color of Loki's eyes.

"I have a gift for you," said Eira, handing her a new bow. "A gift, from the archers of Asgard. It is of lighter wood since you do not have their strength. It is still very powerful. And there are some symbols for strength, luck, and vitality."

Elliot's lips quirked upwards as she examined her gift. The wood was a deep mahogany, and smooth to the touch. She could see the symbols carved into the arc of the bow.

"Thank you," she murmured, raising her eyes to Eira's. They shared an unspoken goodbye. Eira clasped her hands around Elliot's and squeezed twice.

The rest of her day was spent wandering the palace, helping out where she could: bringing food and linens to the women and children who were going to begin their journey into the mountains ahead of the warriors, or making sure the warriors were fed and properly dressed in their armor.

She did not see hide nor hair of Sif, Thor, or the Warriors Three during the morning. They were busy with their own tasks; Thor reviewed battle plans with war counselors, Sif oversaw the delivery of the last of the armor, while the Warriors Three cleaned their blades.

When she wasn't busy, she was in the courtyards, testing her new bow. It was the perfect size for her, and she was glad. In the midst of firing her arrows, she let her thoughts wander to Megan and Katie.

_If I survive this, _she thought, nocking another arrow. _I'm going to ask him to send me home. _

Before she fired, she did examine the possibility that she could die in battle, in another world. And she would never return. Loki was right; she was a liability, and unless someone was watching her, she would more than likely die.

If she did die, her efforts to return home were for nothing. She would never see her niece's smiling face again, or hold her soft fingers between hers. Now she missed Katie's voice, chastising her for choosing to study computers rather than find a husband. She smiled to herself a moment. _I never thought I would actually miss that high-pitched sound. _

She fired the arrow she had already nocked, and it sank neatly into the center of the bullseye.

"You are an excellent archer, Elliot," Sif's voice said from behind. She leaned on one of the columns with crossed arms. Already, she was dressed in her battle armor. "I think you will find yourself successful in battle."

"Don't get your hopes up." She lowered the bow, eyeing her arrow. "This may just be a fluke."

"A fluke?" The warrior raised one eyebrow, her eyes asking for clarification.

Elliot smiled, forgetting that her terminology was often unfamiliar to the Asgardians. "I may just get lucky."

"I doubt that," Sif responded, approaching her side. "You are very capable of handling yourself. You will, however, be watched. Unfortunately, it will not be I. Loki has taken matters in his own hands."

"Why?" she groaned. _Of all people, why him? He must be out to make sure I suffer._

Sif shrugged. "Thor tells me that Loki sought him out last night and informed him that he would take command of you during the battle and see to it you left uninjured. As Odin said, he does not want to bear any more mortal blood on his hands."

"Speaking of which," Elliot said, remembering what she'd learned last night. "That story? About Aksel? Did you know he actually murdered his own people?"

"Of course."

"Then why do people think history will repeat itself?"

Sif did not respond for a few moments, chewing on her bottom lip. Then, she smiled gently, her shoulders relaxing and she leaned forward to envelope Elliot's hands with hers. "Because they feared that you too, would be a murderer, like the first. But to our happiness, you are not like the first. You will be the first mortal to serve Asgard in victory."

_I hope so, _Elliot thought, allowing Sif to squeeze her hands once. Then the warrior stepped past her, curling her fingers around the hilt of her sword as she admired the blackened landscape. Dusk was slowly settling over Asgard. From where they stood, they could see the women and children who had already begun the trek to the mountains, accompanied by several guards. Mothers and daughters held hands, aunts and nephews clutched each other tightly as they left the golden city behind for the safety of the darkness, where the elves would not be able to find them.

Asgard had never looked so bleak.

She returned to her chambers, gathered her cloak, and then left for what would hopefully be a five minute visit to Loki. Since arriving on Asgard, Elliot had learned to tell time simply by looking at the sky. Her internal clock told her that dusk was not too far away.

Now, her nerves got the better of her. She wrung her hands over and over again while she walked through the palace to his chambers, which were in the east wing. _This is probably one of his tricks, _she thought to herself.

Elliot walked with a quickness; the faster she arrived, the faster she could leave.

When she arrived at his door, she knocked several times, but he did not answer. Biting her lip, she tried the door, and it fell open. Examining his chambers, she stepped in and exhaled with relief - there were no cauldrons, skulls, or corpses. His room was similar to hers, only for some exceptions; his chambers contained a small, wooden desk, upon which rested a large, leather bound book. It was turned to an open page.

Although his room did not contain dead bodies, it still held an air of mystery to it. The lingering scent of something - sage? - hit her nostrils and she wrinkled her nose. His room was as quiet as a cool black well, and to that end, his room was cold. Elliot rubbed her exposed shoulders, her gaze sweeping the room, until it fell on his armor, which was neatly positioned across the large bed, covered in golden sheets.

She stifled a giggle at the sight of the horny helmet. Although for her, it represented one of the most terrifying times in her life, it still brought a smile to her lips. More than anything, she needed a little bit of humor. Still smiling, she admired the steel breastplate made of forest green and gold, his wrist and shoulder armor, and his green cape. She trailed her fingers along the rough leather breastplate that rested beneath the steel one.

_I could never wear all this, _she thought, walking over to the book and flipping through the pages. _What is this? Magic? _

"It is not magic you can ever hope to comprehend," said a familiar voice. He was there, leaning on the bedpost. "It is an ancient language."

"I never said I wanted to comprehend it." Elliot exhaled, preparing herself for this - like she had been doing all day - and met his gaze. "Let's get this over with. What do I need to do? You're already partially dressed."

It was a good attempt to try and take control of the conversation, and to ease the tension in the room. He smoothed his raven hair back with one hand, taking his time, and then let his eyes wander the length of her body. He was pleased that he decided to have a little fun and switch her clothing for the battle; a plain, green tunic would do her no justice. As an archer, she needed to be able to move freely. Frigga was the one who picked the green tunic, but Loki took matters into his own hands and switched her clothing while the palace slept.

Loki licked his lips slowly. "Very well." He motioned to the armor. "Begin."

Relieved that he wasn't going to try anything funny, she walked around the bed, which seemed like a threat. In the back of her mind, she summoned what little information Natasha had given her on self-defense. Elliot tried to calculate the possibility that the moves would work on a God.

"What goes first?"

Loki approached her from behind. "Figure it out. You are to dress me." Her eyes darted between the leather breastplate and the metal armor for at least one minute but he sighed, knowing it was a lost cause. "Leather first," he drawled.

He kept very still while she clothed him, keeping her eyes firmly on his chest, away from his face. Part of him wanted to believe that it was because he towered over her, but he knew that it was because she was frightened of him.

_Because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night? _

"Steel breastplate next," he croaked. He continued to watch her as she struggled to lift it, although to him it wasn't that light. Her face was a myriad of emotions; she would chew her lip as she tried to figure where to fit the breastplate, smile to herself when she succeeded, and when she accidentally raised her eyes to his, lower them with such astounding speed.

Then, she was finished, and she was in the process of reaching for the helmet when he remembered when he had to do. "It can wait," he murmured. "There is something I must do first."

Alarm bells rang in her head. "What?"

"Stay calm," he urged, clamping his hands around her wrists. She resisted at first. "Do not fear me."

Bleakly, she responded, "That's impossible."

_Is it? _Loki clenched his teeth together and considered revoking his promise to Frigga, but she was his mother, and he could not hurt her so. He summoned his magic again.

Elliot jerked as another cold surge of magic ran through her veins. The cooling sensation went from her shoulders, to her shoulders, and down her spine, bringing a violent tremor from her. Even though it had happened before, the sensation was still so unfamiliar. As quickly as it began, it was over.

When he finished, he released her. She swayed unsteadily, like a boat being rocked by furious waves. Before she stumbled, Loki caught her by the shoulders. Without thinking, he pressed her cheek to his steel breastplate.

To their surprise, she sighed with contentment. "What did you do?"

"I have temporarily used my own magic to give you speed and strength, and accuracy. To protect yourself, at Frigga's demand." His tone became clipped as he spoke. "It was done for her, not because I wanted to. You should be in the forest with the other women and children."

Elliot merely hummed in disagreement. "I can handle myself."

_Mortals will forever be stubborn, _thought Loki. He raised his hands, peering down at her for a minute, unsure if he should, but he did - his hands pressed against the curve of her cheeks and gently tugged her head up to meet his eyes. She was still recovering from the sudden rush of magic; he could tell from the way her eyes slid in and out of focus.

She began to tug her head away, feeling uncomfortable. She could not be this close - she could see all the varying shades of green in his eyes. "Don't do this. Not when there's so much riding on everyone having a clear head."

He had brought her to his chambers to see what walls she truly put up around her and break them into pieces for her betrayal. For choosing acknowledging that Thor was the worthy one, and that he belonged in the shadows.

He was going to drive her mad and show her the vastness of the universe with his magic. He was going to show her the planet of Bijr, of Titan, of Asylum. He was going to saw the Deviants, the Eternal Titanians. He was going to bring her to the remains of Jotunheim and show her his true form.

But he found himself twisting his lips into a smile of amusement. Her courage was almost astounding, considering that she was a mortal who knew nothing of the trials of combat. _Later, _he decided. _I will do it later. _As angry as he was with her, he could not help but agree with her: the battle was too important. Besides, if Asgard is victorious, then he is cleared of all charges.

Although he had decided not to break her, he was still going to toy with her while he still had time. Fighting a smile, he stroked the slopes of her cheeks with his thumbs just to see what she would do, and she became rigid, her eyes expanding to the size of Asgard's second moon.

"I want repayment," he murmured, knowing that he had effectively scared her. "And I want it when we return."

The God of Mischief had proved himself worthy of his title. His twisted, clever words managed to manipulate her into a position she so desperately wished to escape. For a few seconds, the pair stood, wondering what the other would do. He had her so incredibly close, was he going to kiss her?

_Will you run?_

Neither of their questions were answered, because at that moment, the door to Loki's chambers opened with a ceremonious bang. Loki dropped his hands painstakingly slow, his emerald eyes narrowing as Langley strode into the room, his sword drawn. Elliot immediately removed herself from the situation, stepping to the side.

Langley's gray eyes swirled with fury as he glanced between the two of them. Elliot stood far from Loki, her fidgeting nervously. Her eyes were wide with something akin to fright.

Then he glanced at the prince, who stood without a hint of remorse on his face for whatever he'd done.

"If you touch her again, I will slit your throat." The harsh, panted words were spoken through Langley's teeth. After Thor informed him of Elliot's whereabouts, he rushed across the palace to stop whatever Loki was planning to do.

_I'm so dead, _thought Elliot, looking between the two Asgardians. "Langley, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"You may have bedded every other woman in this palace, but you will _not _bed my charge!" he shouted, his sword aimed for Loki's chest. His dark brown curls swayed as he shook with anger. Langley knew that the sword would not be enough to pierce his skin but he refused to lower his weapon. _Not her._

Loki shrugged his shoulders. "You sister came willingly to me."

_Sister? _Elliot turned her gaze to Loki, her jaw falling slack. "You _screwed _Langley's sister?" She widened her eyes with understanding. "That's why he hates you!" _It makes sense - I'd hate him if he ever messed around with my sister. _

The prince gave a wicked chuckle, stroking his chin. "She is a whore. That cannot be helped." He enjoyed watching Langley struggle to contain his anger. Furious as he was, there was no possibility that he would strike...unless he wished to be sentenced for treason.

Elliot continued to stare at him with parted lips - how could she have possibly thought him a decent person? Throughout this entire time, she had begun to think that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't entirely wicked. Seeing him as the forgotten prince, and the unwelcome child, made her sympathize with him. Once or twice, she had caught him training the young mages, and although he was impatient, he was a good instructor.

It was all a simple case of letting her guard down. She had done it once before, and disastrous consequences followed.

The corner of Langley's lips twitched in contempt at the magician's words. "He has no soul, no morals, and no conscience!" He spoke through his teeth. "You owe him _nothing. _Now come. We leave for the borders of Asgard in fifteen minutes, and sentries search for you, Lady Elliot." He held out his hand. She did not hesitate striding over to him and placing her hand in his. Protectively, he curled his arm around her waist and pulled her to him like he did in Loki's cell.

When Langley spoke again, his voice was hoarse and full of emotion. "You may have bedded my sister and taken from her, her innocence...but I will not allow you to take Elliot's." Without another word, he whisked her from the room. When the door closed behind them, Loki get the growl that had been building in his chest while the swordsman spoke.

_She came to me, _he thought furiously, snapping his helmet onto his head with a quickness. _Foolish girl. Langley should not assume that dear Elissa is as innocent as she appears.  
_

Now fully dressed in his green and golden armor, he turned to the face the door and contemplated revoking his magic that he had set upon Elliot and allowing her to die in battle.

* * *

**a/n: as you may or may not have guessed, there's a battle scene coming up. first one i've ever truly written so let me know what you think!**

**now everyone understands why Loki and Langley aren't pals...ehehehe.  
**

**thank you reading and please review! more to come and I promise it will get even more interesting. x  
**


	13. The Second Great War

** The Second Great War**

It was hard for Elliot to get into the right state of mind - whatever that was - with the images of Loki swirling in her mind. For some reason she could not erase his face from her mind: his eyes, so incredibly intent on watching her while she dealt with the effects of his magic.

She pressed her face closer into Langley's shoulder and sighed. Beneath her, the horse whinnied. The swordsman took the leather reigns into his hands and soothed the mare, stroking her very gently to calm her down.

"Are you alright, Lady Elliot?" he murmured, glancing over his shoulder at her. Around them, warriors gathered into rank and position, adjusting their helmets and armor. Nearly half of Asgard had gathered in the palace's pavilion to begin the journey to the outskirts of the city, where the battle was to take place. Heimdall was their secret weapon; he was able to pinpoint the exact time and second when the elves would arrive. If they left the pavilion now, the Asgardians would arrive at the battlefield with more than enough time to prepare themselves for the enemy.

At the head of the army was Thor, dressed in his battle armor and cape. Today, he wore a helmet with silver wings. Elliot could see that he was a little bit nervous; he continued to toss Mjolnir in his hands repeatedly. Next to him were Sif and The Warriors Three. Volstagg polished his sword, appearing nonchalant. Hogun sat on his white mare in silent contemplation while Fandral joked openly with the warriors who stood nearby, trying to ease their worries.

Langley's eyes were downcast when Elliot turned her eyes to him. She swallowed once, and then murmured, "I'm sorry. I didn't know about your sister."

A bleak smile pulled at his lips. "She is old enough, by now, to know what she wants and needs." Elissa was young, but she was certainly no little girl. It was fair, he assumed, that if she wanted to make the beast with two backs, and with _him, _he could not tell her otherwise.

But by the Nine, he wished that she'd chosen any other but him.

"Are you nervous?" Langley whispered, once a hush had fallen over the pavilion in Odin's presence. He had emerged in front of the army in a spectacular show of light, riding a black horse with eight legs.

_You are kidding me. The stories are true, _she thought with surprise. "Erm...a little."

"I will watch over you during the battle," Langley promised. "I know you don't like to be babied, but Odin demands that you return in one piece." Elliot turned her eyes down and chewed her bottom lip, as if she wanted to say something. "What?" he inquired.

She sighed, stroking the sides of the brown mare. "I'm sorry if I've been difficult. I'm just used to being on my own." Langley pulled on a pair of brown leather gloves, his eyes focused now on the King.

"You need not fear being on your own again."

Odin raised his intricate, golden spear to the skies of Asgard, and then at once, the entire army began to process through the city, leaving the palace behind. Not a soul spoke. The silence in the city was deafening.

Elliot observed the warriors around her who would often turn their heads to look once more at the palace while they walked over cobblestone. Although they were prepared for battle, their eyes filled with longing for their city and their home. She could feel her eyes burn with unexpected tears at the realization that most of them would never return again. The fathers and mothers and sons who had volunteered would leave some children and women without parents or spouses.

They traveled past the mountains to a barren field, where dead branches and rocks littered the landscape. The dirt was the darkest color Elliot had ever seen, and to her horror, she could see the tip of a white bone sticking up between a pair of jagged rocks. Her mind immediately set to playing tricks on her; in her mind, she could see her arm in its place.

Odin came to a stop on his horse and the rest of the army did the same. Elliot leaned around Langley's frame to see him; he lowered his spear and placed his hands on top of the horse's head, staring across the landscape with distant eyes.

The warriors began to tighten their fingers nervously on their spears, and readjusted their spears time and time again. Their eyes scanned the landscape for any sign of the elves. Elliot could see Langley's breath quicken, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly.

She too tightened her hands on her wooden bow, and it nearly slipped from her hands, as her palms were sweating from her growing nerves. It felt likes ages since they had arrived. _Where are the-_

She forgot what she was going to say as she saw a stir of motion on the other side of the landscape, as if the air had trembled. She blinked, and then standing there was one lone Elf. It looked male, from what she could see, and wore battle armor made of silver and blue. The Elf sunk into a crouch, baring its teeth to the Asgardian army.

_I'd like to believe that's their army, _she thought grimly. _But I can't. _And she was glad that she hadn't, because moments later the air began to tremble again, and more Elves began to litter the landscape, until the other side of the battlefield was occupied with blue-skinned humanoids, wearing their armor and hissing in warning as Odin. They ranged in size, from small-boned female Elves to the larger, more bulky Elves, who carried wooden clubs as weapons. Some carried bows with them and others had swords.

The silence that had previously settled over the Asgardians was now filled with the sound of hissing Elves. Some of the mages - who were in front - raised their hands and Elliot tightened her grip around Langley's waist, wondering what they would do.

She nearly let out a shriek of fear when a circle of fire grew around the army without warning, enveloping them in a giant blaze that burned the soil and dissolved the last of the dead branches into pieces. The warriors around her shrank back nervously, trying to escape the curling flames. She tightened her grip around Langley's waist.

Nearby, Loki resisted the urge to smirk at the Elf who had summoned what he considered to be fairly weak magic. He could have yawned, in fact. But instead he raised his hand and used this magic to extinguish the flames.

She leaned around Langley's frame and realized that he was there, at the very end of the first rank, riding a black stallion. How she hadn't noticed him was beyond her; he wore his golden horns that should have caught her eye the moment he arrived. Relief coursed through her veins. _Thank goodness you're here. _

Frey appeared before them, the air trembling violently for a few moments before he arrived. He scowled at Loki, narrowing his beady eyes until they sunk into his massive face. His armor was the most impressive of all; a blue and golden breastplate, and a silver-blue spear that had three pointed prongs, like a spear.

"You steal our crown! And now we will steal your city!" he roared.

In response, the elves raised their weapons and howled in agreement with their leader. Elliot was temporarily disgusted with their behavior; when she'd first met them, they seemed so respectable and graceful. Now, they bared their teeth and howled like savages.

Odin nudged his horse forward a little, meeting the Elven King squarely in the eye. His voice was weak, but still held conviction. "Asgard will not fall before every one of its soldiers does first! You conjure an elaborate scheme and accuse us of crimes that were not committed!" His voice carried throughout the barren landscape easily, and the elves hissed in response to his words, showing their sharp teeth at the Allfather.

A sneer curled on Frey's lip. "I know not of what you speak."

"Do you not?" exclaimed Thor, nudging his horse forward to join his father. "You bear the Stone of Frey itself! It was a scheme!"

_I knew it. _She leaned around Langley and searched until she found the blue triangular stone, resting on top of his decorative breastplate.

"Have you always intended this to happen?" murmured Odin. "Is our friendship no more?"

Frey laughed, his booming guffaw reaching Elliot's ears as if he were next to her. "I will be King of Asgard, not King of Elves! And you and your army will fall, and the golden city will be mine." At his words, the elves began to sink into attack positions. Their eyes scanned the Asgardians, and Langley knew that they were picking out which soldiers to attack first.

"Keep together," he murmured to the other rides. "Make sure you protect the spell casters with your shields. Elliot, prepare yourself."

Her gut twisted. Clumsily, she nocked one of her arrows. The moment had come for her to fight, and now her fingers were going to betray her and act like this? _They'll take me down first, _she thought with worry. _I'm going to die on Asgard. _

"You will fall first, Frey!" Thor shouted in response. "Saddle yourself and steel your nerves, my brothers and sisters, for the time has come for you to defend Asgard and her honor. Raise your spears now, if you are with us!"

A thunderous roar came from the warriors in response to his speech. They raised their swords, their shields, and their hands, waving them in the air. The sound of the Asgardians banding together to defend their home sent shivers down her spine. Cries of "For Asgard!" filled the air.

* * *

With ten horsemen following, Langley and Elliot rode out into the middle of the dirt field. He raised his word, his face contorting into that of a hunting panther. His eyes focused on the rushing mass of blue-skinned Elves. He would take out that one with an uppercut, and another, he was disarm with a bash of his hilt...

Behind him, Elliot struggled to stay on the horse, tightening her legs around the horse's side. She shrieked nervously and ducked when the sounds of crunching bones and skulls filled her ears, and barely managed to avoid flying arrows. In front of her, Langley went to battle, bashing heads here and there, knocking spears from the hands of the Elves and releasing wild battle cries.

The Elves were fast, and very strong. Although the Asgardians had a good head start on disarming them, their quick and nimble frames allowed them to escape flying swords and gave them time to spear the horses so the warriors would fall onto the ground. Mages cast spells that burned the Asgardians alive in their armor.

"Elliot, you must fire!" Langley cried from ahead. He twisted his neck to look at her, but only for a moment. His eyes widened in astonishment when she saw her, crouched behind him, covering her head. He heard the sound of something rushing towards him and he quickly turned to stop an advancing female elf, who had drawn her shield. "Elliot, please!"

_Her arrows would come in handy! _he thought wildly, turning the horse around to avoid the Elves who flew through the air. _She cannot falter now! _

But how could she? The Elves were rushing through the battlefield at amazing speeds, crushing the helmets of the warriors with their bare hands, and sending flaming arrows through the air. Elliot had taken one semester of archery. _It's not enough! _She kept her head down and covered her ears to block the sounds of steel meeting steel, the cries of the warriors and Elves had fallen to join the mass of scattered bones. _I knew it wasn't enough. _She squeezed her eyes shut.

* * *

From where he stood, Loki could see that Elliot had curled into a ball on Langley's horse, barely avoiding flying swords and arrows. _What is she doing? Asking for death?_

He could hear the sounds of an Elf rushing towards him from across the dirt. Loki swept his green cape to the side, snarling at the blasted cretin, and sent thousands of daggers into his mind. He could feel the Elf's mind, desperately trying to fend off the searing pain, but Loki overwhelmed him with his magic. He listened to the Elf scream with satisfaction, and out of the corner of his eye, the warrior slumped to the ground.

With that taken care of, he turned his attentions to Elliot. In the few seconds of time he had, he cast his thoughts to her, to remind her why she fought.

_If you continue to hide from the battle, you will be killed. If you so desperately wish to return home, then I suggest you stop acting like a child and fight with the rest of us. _

His voice in her mind was cold, and unkind. It sent tingles of fury racing from her head to her toes, and she raised her head, searching for him.

In the meantime, an Elf below her managed to secure his hand on her ankle and she shrieked, immediately turning upon the Elf and releasing the arrow she had nocked some time ago. Elliot winced slightly when the tip of the arrow sank into his flesh and he careened backwards, meeting the dirt.

_That's one. _

"Langley!" Sif cried from nearby. She galloped on her horse towards them, her beautiful face contorted with anger. Sif wiped dirt from her brow, and drops of blood flew onto the dirt below them. "Give her to me! You cannot defend Asgard and defend her at once!"

"I must!" responded the swordsman, slitting a pale blue throat.

Frantic, Elliot began to examine her situation. For the past five minutes, Langley had been pleading with her to fight, whilst trying to protect himself and kill his enemies. If he continued like this, he would surely be killed, and she would be without a guardian. Therefore, the only plausible explanation was the one she hated the most.

"You gotta go with Sif," she panted, still coming down from the shock of killing an Elf. "I'm a liability."

_No! _Langley whipped his head to face her, unable to believe that she was even suggest a thing, but Sif cried out once, smashing her shield into the face of a female mage who had begun to summon magic.

_It must be so. _His duty was to protect Asgard first, and Elliot second. If it meant leaving her alone, then that was it. With a grunt, he stood upright on the back of the mare, narrowly avoiding flying arrows, and with a mighty leap, landed on the back of Sif's white mare. Together, they charged back into the mass of blue and gold, drawing their swords.

Elliot had never ridden a horse in her life, not even once. She took the reins in her hands, unsure what to do. _This will end badly. _The horse had other ideas. With a whinny, the horse turned around and followed Sif's white mare into the battle. She shrieked, tightening her legs around the side to steady herself.

As the battle advanced on her, she could hear her labored breathing while she drew behind her for an arrow and nocked it. _Don't let me die, please. _She did not know who she prayed to, but she hoped her prayers were heard. In her mind she saw an image of Megan in her pink tutu from her first battle recital. _I gotta see Megan again.  
_

Then the battle was upon her, and for a while she heard nothing but the sounds of her flying arrows, and the sickening sounds of the blue tips sinking into blue flesh. All she ever needed to do was think of Megan, and she fired with the same accuracy she had this morning. Sometimes her arrows would bounce off of the Elves shields and then sink into another, drawing a high-pitched screech from their lips as the life left their bodies.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins and she let out a laugh of exhilaration, listening the sounds of falling Elves. Once they were dead, she would go home, and see her niece once more. An unfamiliar smile curled on her lips. She too found herself baring her teeth at the Elves who hissed at her before she sank an arrow into their shoulders.

The only thing that mattered in the moment was watching the Elves dancing around, trying to avoid blows and gave them to the Asgardians, the weight of her bow in her hand, and the tension traveling through her arms when she let the arrows fly. She listened to the sound of her even breathing as she fired at one of the male Elven warriors who had an Asgardian female warrior pinned to the ground, bashing her head soundly with her club.

Nearby, Thor sent the mighty hammer Mjolnir to work. Above the battlefield, darkened clouds gathered above them and he raised his hammer to the sky, summoning every bolt of the lightning in the Nine Realms to strike the group of Elves who had gathered around him. He attacked, and then twenty dead Elves laid on the ground.

No one knew who was winning. No one knew how long they'd been fighting, but until the last one was dead, the Asgardians swung their spears, swords, and shields, fired arrows, and cast spells to defeat the enemies who wished to take their city.

Elliot continued to fire with astounding precision. She knew that it was only because Loki had given her strength and accuracy for the battle, but she still pride in her skills. Langley's horse seemed to know exactly when to turn and when to gallop away or towards danger. It was as if she was unstoppable.

But her momentary joy ended when she reached behind her, only to grope air. _I don't have any more arrows! _Her face turned stark white as the situation hit her - without any arrows, she would surely be killed by one of the feral elves. In desperation, she groped behind her once more.

To her astonishment, she grasped an arrow from her quiver. She ducked a club that was tossed carelessly into the air, searching for her savior.

In the midst of clashing blades and raised shields, he met her eyes. Elliot gave him the faintest of smiles, one of gratefulness. He was in the process of returning it before he noticed the Elven warrior charging for her horse, its sword drawn.

When the horse jerked below her, Elliot lowered her eyes to the ground and saw the deep gash on the side of her mare, already gushing blood.

* * *

**a/n: First part of the battle! sorry for the delay, school is getting to me. **

**i hope you all enjoyed the first part of the battle. and second part will be up soon, and then complications will follow. yayyyyy complications.  
**


	14. For Asgard

**For Asgard  
**

Elliot let out a cry of disbelief and struggled to clamor off the horse's back before it toppled, with her crushed beneath its staggering weight. With a grunt, she jumped off, landing into the mud. Specks of dirt and mud mixed together to form a rust-colored sludge that smeared against her cheek.

The horse tumbled to the ground, letting out one more whinny before falling silent. Elliot struggled to her feet, slipping a few times in the mud and avoiding swinging swords and feet. When she managed to find her ground, she whirled around, surveying the scene. _Are we winning or losing? _The sea of blue and gold was still an even mix. It was too hard to tell.

To her right, she could Sif and Langley struggling to fight off a pair of brawny warriors. To her left, Thor let out victorious cries each time his hammer struck the chin of a Elven warrior.

Nearby, Loki was fending off a pair of agile female Elven warriors who seemed to dodge his flying daggers with ease. His lips twisted into a scowl when they smiled at him, knowing that their toying with him was irritating.

He panted and summoned his magic, tired of playing games with them, and burned their minds. He had hoped to simply stab them and move onto the next targets, but it was taking too much time. They slumped to the mud, howling, and he wiped his cheek, flinging the sweat that had accumulated on his brow to the side. His eyes darted around, searching for Elliot. The last he'd seen her, her horse had been struck.

He found her, and for the smallest of moments, he felt fear strike his heart. From the side, a group of three Elves approached, intending to catch her in her distracted state.

_If she dies, so will I. _

Elliot retreated from the advancing Elves, waving her bow wildly between the three of them, unsure who to shoot first. They all carried long, intimidating swords that dripped with the blood of the Asgardians warriors. _Can't die, _she thought repeatedly, trying to find a weak spot, where her arrow could sink in easily. But there was none. Practically speaking, their armor was too well protected.

The first one struck, lunging for her side, and she barely managed to curve around it. At the same moment, another Elf struck, and she couldn't curve away fast enough. The metal sliced through her skin with little effort, and an explosion of pain in her side followed.

From across the field, Loki could hear her scream of anguish as the Elf withdrew his sword, smiling as she dropped to the mud. She clamped her hand around the wound, trying to stop the gushing flow of blood that stemmed from her wound.

The pain was intense and searing, but she managed to stand upright for a few seconds to defend herself. _They only have to finish me off, _she thought fiercely, limping backwards from her would-be killers.

Loki raised his spear and sliced the neck of one of their archers before summoning his magic yet again and burning the minds of her potential murderers.

Before her, they clutched at their silver helmets, convulsing violently. Her blue eyes widened with surprise as they fell to the ground before her.

_Must be the mages, _she thought with relief, stumbling to the edge of the mud. The battle had advanced while she struggled to recover from her wound; now Frey and Thor were engaged in battle. The Thunder God swung Mjolnir with unbelievable strength, sending the Elven King to the ground. Frey recovered easily, as he was almost twice Thor's size.

The Asgardian mages summoned stones the size of Odin's throne from beneath the ground and hurled them into the center of the battle, crushing at least twenty Elves. The Asgardian warriors cheered in victory for their saviors and turned their attention to the rest of the sprites.

Elliot limped and reached for one of the Elf's swords that had landed on the ground. It was large, and heavy, but she was prepared to use every last bit of her strength to wield it to defend herself. Before she threw herself back into the battle, she noticed something blue glimmering in the blackened mud.

Ducking a falling Elf, she dug into ground for the object, and then the Stone of Frey was in her hands.

_It fell off. _She wanted to smile with amazement but had no time. With the last bit of her strength, she slammed the sword into the helmet of a Elf who had charged for her. Her arms felt as heavy as stone, but she did it again, helping one of the archers.

Elliot's eyes were wild with determination as she charged into the fray, prepared to swing with her all her might, but suddenly something tightened on her ankle, stopping her in her tracks. One of the Elves had grabbed her, and she let out a cry of surprise when she recognized the face, even though it was streaked with dirt and blood.

"End this," Gaelira called weakly, raising her head from the ground. "I will use the last of what I have! The command is _Lova poldora. _You must do it, now!"

_What the hell? More magic? _Elliot lowered her eyes to the blue stone in her hand._  
_

Gaelira's eyes pleaded for her to heed her words. "You can end this! We are too evenly matched and it will take days! Please, mortal, you must end this while you still can! Now! To Frey and the Elves!"

"_Lova poldora!" _Elliot aimed the necklace for Frey, not knowing what would happen. But Gaelira spoke with such intensity, how could she ignore her?

A quick beam of pale blue light radiated from the stone and hit the King of Elves squarely in the chest, forcing him backwards several paces. Thor was too caught up in the midst of battle to notice that his foe had been affected by magic. With a victorious yell, he sent Mjolnir sailing towards Frey's jaw.

Elliot clutched her side; it was beginning to burn and turned to the Elves. "_Lova poldora_!"

The effect was instantaneous; the elves slowed in their movements, some lowering their weapons as the magic drained them of their strength, and all at once, there were thousands of sickening thuds as the Asgardians made their final blows in unison, sending the elves into the mud once and for all.

Elliot whooped with surprise, jumping as high as she could without straining herself. The adrenaline and excitement had returned. She looked at Gaelira and then felt worry take over her mind; the Elf had stopped speaking.

_You helped me, _she thought immediately, sinking to the ground to help her. "What's the word to heal? Come on! Gaelira!" She shook the warrior's naked shoulder. "Wake up! You have to heal yourself!"

"_Tanka harwar_," whispered the princess, her cracked lips barely moving. The stone began to glow in Elliot's hands and she fixated her eyes on Gaelira's bruised neck, watching as the magic worked on her battered body. The Elven princess had a visible transformation; the color returned to her cheeks, and she sat up languidly, stretching her limbs.

The pain in Elliot's side suddenly grew to unbearable intensity and she groaned, pressing her hand to her side. The warm, wet liquid stained her fingers further and the mud suddenly swam before her eyes.

Her labored breathing was loud in the silence. The Asgardian warriors threw their weapons to the ground and celebrated silently, some kneeling to the ground and thanking fate for their existence. They wrenched their helmets from their heads and removed their breastplates with sighs of exhaustion. Some shook hands with their fellow swordsmen. Others burst into tears at the sight of the dead.

Langley found Elliot, crouched to the ground at Gaelira's feet. Together they helped her up and praised her archery skills. Gaelira thanked Elliot ten times over for saving her life rather than allowing her to die.

The landscape was now a littered mass of blue bodies and golden armor. Spears, shields, and arrows decorated the ground. The blood was slowly beginning to seep into the mud, turning it an even deeper shade of red.

Elliot raised her eyes to see Odin, who was apparently unscathed. He still sat upon his eight-legged mare, and was peering down at Frey with satisfaction. Thor had placed Mjolnir on top of his chest. Elliot knew that the Elven King would never stand with the hammer on top of him.

Her guardian fretted over her wound hundreds of times and demanded for the healers, who were apparently on their way to tend to the wounded. His tight hand on her uninjured side kept her from falling to the ground.

Loki swept the landscape with satisfaction as well. He was pleased that Asgard had won the battle, and especially pleased that his life had been spared. In the end, everything had worked out.

_Although Elliot was forced to stay here, I benefited the most, _he thought with satisfaction, removing his helmet. _She is injured whereas I am not, and I will live. _The Mischief God nearly wanted to laugh with glee - how fortunate that he should be the true victor!

He turned his gaze upon Elliot, who was in the arms of the swordsman yet again. He hugged her with tenderness, his gray eyes filled with such relief that he wanted to vomit. _He loves her, _he thought with a clenched jaw. _And she does not see it. _

Elliot returned Langley's hug delicately, not wishing to extend herself too much. She exhaled the largest sigh of relief she could muster. _Asgard's safe, and soon I'll be going home. _

* * *

That was how the Second Great War for Asgard ended. The Elves and Frey had been defeated thanks to the Asgardian warriors and the mighty Thor. Gaelira and Elliot were the true heroes of the battle, but they gave Thor the credit, as the citizens seemed to take very well to it.

The moment word reached that they had been successful, messengers were sent into the mountains to retrieve the women and children hiding in refuge. Scribes immediately started to recount the story for history books. Priests were sent to the bloody battlefield and gave last rites to the dead.

Upon the defeat of the Elves, Odin sent two other messengers to journey to Alfheim and inform the inhabitants that their leader was captured and more than likely to be sentenced to death for war crimes. In order to repair the damage, he suggested that the elves elect themselves a leader, one who is a true Elf.

Unexpectedly, the Elves agreed and formally apologized to Odin for their ex-monarch's treachery, offering to send representatives to solidify peace between the two worlds at a ceremony expected to take place once the dead were buried, families back in their homes, and the wounded attended to.

Elliot was one of those wounded, and it was a strange experience. Both Asfrid and Eira watched over her together, taking turns cleaning her stab wound and applying more magic to heal it. It was taking more time than her previous gash. For quite some time, she had been stuck in the healing room.

"You are doing very well," said Asfrid. It had been three days since the battle. The healing room was nearly empty, as most of the warrior's wounds were healed quickly by Asfrid's magic. Elliot was forced to stay longer at Frigga's request.

The healer smiled and smoothed Elliot's brow, her eyes kind. "In a day's time, you will be able to walk without limping. Why must you be continually stabbed?" she sighed.

Elliot grinned knowingly. "Thank you, Asfrid. Have your hands full with me, huh?" Asfrid rolled her eyes and left Elliot's side to tend to another one of her patients. She relaxed against the soft pillows with a sigh of relief. Although Elliot wasn't too fond of being babied, she certainly enjoyed this. The bath that Eira gave her after the battle was one of the best she'd ever had.

Resting against the pillow, she let her gaze wander lazily across the room, thinking. Half of her was pleased that Asgard was saved from invasion by the elves. The other half of her was pleased that everything was done and other with. Once she was properly healed, she would go home.

A light knock at the door caught Elliot's attention and she turned her eyes to see Frigga enter the room, her eyes filled with such concern that Elliot did not know what to say. Without a word, the Queen rushed towards her, picking up the edges of her gown, and sat onto the bed. She encircled Elliot in a tight hug, pressing Elliot's face against her shoulder.

"Oh, Elliot," Frigga breathed, closing her eyes. "I was so worried." The Queen pressed a gentle kiss to her brow. "So very worried. I'm so glad you're alright."

Elliot stared at the light that hit Frigga's shoulder, unsure what she should do. Asfrid was busy tending to her patient. _It's just a hug, _she reassured herself, hesitantly sliding her arms around Frigga's waist. The Queen hugged her tighter in response and Elliot sighed. _I like this. _

Since her mother was so nervous, Elliot never truly got to experience the love and affection of a mother's hug. Her mother always worried and never reassured her of nearly anything. To have Frigga with her, holding her so tightly as if she were her own child, was a new experience. But she enjoyed it just the same.

"It's just a wound," she mumbled into the crook of Frigga's neck. The Queen laughed once, pulling back to study her face. Her eyes were stained with tears.

"Just a wound!" she laughed once, wiping her eyes. "How freely you jest. Do you feel alright?"

"I'm fine."

Frigga turned her attentions to the healer. "Asfrid, you've done so well." The healer immediately flushed pink in response to her praise. "Now." She turned to Elliot, and her gaze became serious. "The celebration will be held soon. I would like you to wear a gown. I have picked one out for you that I'm sure will bring out the lovely color in your eyes."

Frigga stood upright and gave Elliot a gentle smile. "I am sure it will catch the eye of many suitors."

_Suitors, _she thought to herself, giving a faint smile in return. _She thinks I'm looking to get married. _She could feel her heart racing in response to the lingering fear that rose from the depths of her mind. _Permanently stay on Asgard. _

She chewed her bottom lip in deliberation. That, if anything, reinforced the fact that Odin needed to be found as quickly as possible to be sent home. Frigga talked about dressing her up like she was her own daughter, to hand her off to men.

She couldn't deny that she loved Asgard and the people. But from the beginning, her ultimate goal was to get home. And if she had to break a few hearts to do it, then she would.

* * *

**a/n: **

**I'm not the type to drag out battle scenes. XD  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please leave reviews!  
**

******In the next few chapters, some hearts will be broken...**


	15. Cold

**Cold**

After a few more days of being fussed over, Elliot was finally allowed to leave the healing room, with Asfrid's reluctant permission. Her side was still very sore, and walking to her chambers was slightly painful. But Elliot thought the pain was worth it if she would be able to sleep in her own bed for once. The ones in the healing room, she thought, became incredibly uncomfortable after a few nights of sleep.

Eira was waiting for Elliot when she arrived to her chambers, with Asfrid and Thor's help. The handmaiden had clearly been crying prior to her arrival, as she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief before offering a hot bath.

Which, of course, she readily accepted.

Once Elliot had slipped beneath the hot water, she began to think of her plan of attack. While she mulled over the details, she played with the bubbles that surrounded her.

_First step is to find Odin, but that's more easily said than done, _she thought with a grimace, letting some water drip from her fingers. _But it's the rest of the stuff that's more important. Where the hell do I do if I do go back? Home? Katie? What about S.H.I.E.L.D., will they even take me back?_

For a moment, another thought occurred to her. She pursed her lips and tilted her head to stare at the white ceiling. _Do I even want to go back? What if I make a quiet return and never go back? _

No more late night visits from men in black coats. She'd had to find a new job, of course. Maybe something under the table so they wouldn't be able to look her up. For a moment, she began to paint a picture of her new life - just her, Katie, Megan...and Russell, living in a house together like a normal family would.

A soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and Eira poked her head in, looking concerned. "Yes? What is it?"

"You have a visitor. It's Langley."

_Always coming when I don't need him, _Elliot thought darkly. She allowed Eira to assist her from the bath and then wrapped herself in a soft white towel. When Eira turned her back to find her robe, Elliot slipped around the door and entered her chambers, still dripping water.

Langley was turned towards the windows when she spotted him. At the sounds of water hitting the floor ceremoniously, he faced her.

"Yes?" she asked him brusquely. "What is it?"

The swordsman inhaled sharply, his eyes widening as he took in her appearance. "Lady Elliot, y-you are not dressed." She could see him swallow visibly. _This might not have been a good idea, _she began to think, noticing how his gaze darted to her towel.

"Milady, let me put on your robe first!" exclaimed Eira from behind, exiting the bathroom hurriedly. "It's not appropriate!"

"Say what you have to say, Langley." Elliot was beginning to feel cold from the exposed air hitting her skin.

"I..." he trailed off, still looking at her towel again, his voice trailing to a soft rasp. "Um..."

There was a sense of awkwardness growing in the room, and Elliot didn't like it. It was more so the fact that she was standing in only a towel and he wouldn't even have the decency to try to look at her face like a gentleman would. She glanced at him for a moment and took in his appearance as well - he was wearing a green tunic and brown pants, a rather casual choice of clothing for the swordsman. Small cuts and bruises were littered across his face from the battle.

Finally, he seemed to snap from his spell, and met her gaze. "I have come with pleasant new for you." He spoke coolly now, as if his earlier actions were a slip of character. "Eira, if you wouldn't mind giving us some privacy?"

"I will not!" the handmaiden huffed, her eyes widening. "It is indecent, this state of dress!"

"Then give her bath robe!" snapped Langley. "I must speak with her in private." Muttering to herself, Eira stepped forward and put Elliot into her robe. She tightened the rope extra tight around her midriff, to be sure that it wouldn't fall off.

Eira then left the room, still talking to herself angrily. Elliot half-smiled after her. _Crazy handmaiden._

"Now that's all settled..." Langley clapped his hands together. "I have spoke to Odin myself on your behalf."

_Great timing, _she thought with surprise. "And?"

Langley spoke reluctantly. "He has agreed to send you home." A wide grin spread across her face at his news.

"Really?" she squeaked, unable to conceal her happiness.

"Really. Odin promises that after the ceremony and entertainment...you may seek him out, and he will send you back to Midgard."

"That's fantastic," Elliot breathed, her mind already in another world. _Home._ New York. Rochester. Katie. Megan. The smell of spaghetti sauce and sounds of Megan's excited laughter. Already, she began to figure out what she would wear for the trip home. _I can't look too out of place or that'll definitely rouse their suspicion._

While she stood there, smiling to herself like Christmas had come early, Langley lowered his eyes to the floor. "Is it?" he asked, his voice soft. She met his eyes, and he frowned. "You did not lie, then. You wish to leave this place."

Feeling uncomfortable, she crossed her arms and refused to look at him, instead eyeing her bed. "Well, it's just that I-"

"I will miss you more than anyone," Langley admitted, taking a few steps towards her. "Truly. I...I admit that I have grown fond of you." He smiled quickly, still approaching her. "Even though you are hard-headed, and fiery, I feel that you make an excellent..."

When he didn't finish his sentence, Elliot turned her eyes from the bed to look at him, raising one eyebrow. _An excellent what? _

He opened and closed his mouth before speaking. Langley gave her a faint smile. "An excellent warrior."

"Ah," she said with a nod, pursing her lips. "Well...thank you for that. Means a lot. I guess I've kinda come pretty far."

"Quite..." he murmured in agreement, meeting her gaze again. "But if it is what you wish, it shall be done. There is no reason in denying the inevitable, is it?"

"No," she told him, relieved that he was on her side. "There isn't, really. I mean, we all knew I was going back, right? That this wasn't going to be permanent."

"Why could it not be?" he questioned, his eyebrows coming together. "You are clearly welcomed here in the community. Your name will be written in our history books, our people know your name and face. Our archers had even extended an invitation to join them on their scouting trips, and our scribes offer to teach you about our colorful history." Langley laughed with disbelief. "I cannot see why you would wish to leave a place that would rather you stay here."

_Crap, he's making this difficult._

"Because I have a family back home who needs me," she countered. "We have been over this a thousand times."

He suddenly became very cold, standing upright and looking upon her with distaste. "That we have. We have also been over the fact that you did not appear to be happy on Earth. That you found no pleasure in anything you did, whereas on Asgard, we thrive in it. And yet you wish to return to people who do not respect you. They hold you in the highest regard!"

Langley's gaze softened rather quickly. "I hold you in the highest regard," he added, lowering his voice.

She could feel herself coloring from the intensity of his gaze. _He's never pulled that look before, _she thought nervously, wishing that Eira would enter the room again. _What've I got myself into? _Elliot cleared his throat and lowered his eyes from the eyes that rooted her to the spot. _Clear your head. No emotional attachments here. _

"Listen, you can say what you want, but I'm not staying. I have to go, Langley. This isn't my home," she offered.

The corner of his lips turned down, and he ran a hand through his curly hair, releasing a sigh as he did. "And there is nothing I can say or do to make you stay."

She shrugged. "Unless you brought my sister and niece here, no." But she knew that was highly unlikely.

"Very well." He cleared his throat. "Have you healed sufficiently?"

"Mildly, but-"

He cut her off. "Good. Then I will see you at the ceremony. I will have Eira send for your new dress." With that, he strode past her. Elliot followed him with her eyes, feeling stunned at how swiftly he took off.

"But I didn't-"

"Wear it. Frigga expects you." Langley stopped in front of the door, and then turned around to face her with an expression full of pity. "And she doesn't know you're leaving, does she? That's going to be fun to sort out."

Elliot's blue eyes flashed with anger at his words. "Listen, Langley, don't try to pull this guilt thing on me. I'm leaving as soon as this ceremony is over, and I honestly don't care if I have to break a few hearts to get back to where I belong."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she regretted them. She could see the muscles of his jaw tighten in an attempt to keep his emotions under control. The expression in his eyes changed.

And she shivered - from the cold expression in his pale-gray eyes, and from the breeze that swept through the room, penetrating her robe.

Langley opened the door, but did not leave. He stilled, and she saw why - Eira was standing in front of the door. Her eyes were red and her cheeks stained with tears.

* * *

Eira didn't return to her chambers after that. She left with Langley shortly after the argument.

So Elliot dressed herself, putting on a pale blue nightgown to give her stitched wound room to breathe. There was no one to brush her hair out, so her hair became frizzy. She could have done it on her own, but she surely would have overextended herself, considering that she was still healing from the battle.

When it was all said and done, she found herself standing in the center of the room, in the exact spot she was when she told Langley that she didn't give a damn about his feelings. Guilt began to grow in her, and it had every right to; she'd been so cold and insensitive to both of them. She had a feeling that Eira would never speak to her again now that she knew about her intent to leave.

_It was all temporary, _she assured herself. _I can't stay here forever. _She fiddled with the hem of her nightgown, staring at the door.

Half of her wanted to rush and beg for their forgiveness, but the other half knew the words she spoke were true. It would have never worked, no matter what Langley said. Sure, she'd had a few successes, but they hadn't even been hers - Loki's magic kept her from being killed in the battle.

But she could not help but question herself.

_If it would have never worked, then why do I feel like crying?_

* * *

**a/n: well, we know two hearts that are broken. what if there are more to come? **

**hope you all are still enjoying, and thank you for the reviews! i've been working very hard to keep loki in character, so thank you for noticing.**

**please leave reviews, as usual! it encourages me to write, and i am getting into the hard stuff at uni, and reviews are a great source of motivation. :)**

**also, loki comes back in the next chapter...what has he been up to?**


	16. His Mortal

**His Mortal**_  
_

_Absolutely dreadful. _

The Mischief God scowled as his eyes carefully swept the city. He sat on the balcony outside of the courtyard, dangling one leg over the edge. It was a relatively nice day today; the sky had few clouds and the colorful swirls had returned. This afternoon, it was quiet.

_Positively dreadful. _

He peered over the edge, watching as Asgard's citizens went about their day, cheery as can be.

It had been about three days since the end of the battle. Three days since Asgard had defeated those pesky elves and sent them running back to Alfheim with their tails between their legs. Three days since he'd won.

Loki tightened his lips and absently rubbed his chin. His mouth wasn't shown shut, his limbs weren't cut off - he'd survived the battle and escaped punishment all in one. So in short, he was the true victor. But for some reason, he didn't particularly _feel _happy.

As a matter of fact, he felt rather...dreadful.

The sound of something moving behind him caught his ear and he turned his head slightly to the left, his eyes sweeping the courtyard for whoever dared to disturb his alone time. From behind the large tree in the garden, he could see a tiny shadow.

"Whoever you are, you'd do well to come out," he said dully, narrowing his eyes at the brown tree trunk. "Or I will make you."

"I can't help that I'm naughty," replied Elissa, peeking her head from around the tree, an smile on her face. _By the Nine, not her. _She fully stepped from behind the tree, clasping her hands behind her back as she slowly approached him. He glanced at her warily, noticing the inquisitive look in her eye.

"You should be tending to your linen," he noted darkly, noticing that she was still in her maid's uniform. "If you're caught shirking your duties, I'm not going to vouch for you."

Elissa pouted immediately, her eyebrows coming together. "Well, that's not very nice."

"You're a maid, not a princess."

Loki felt a small sense of satisfaction when her eyes lowered to the ground and her pale cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment. "What do you want?" he finally asked, swinging his legs around to face her properly.

She spoke to the grass. "I was wondering...if you wanted me to come to you tonight," she whispered.

His lip curled. "You want to come to me? Isn't this a surprising turn of events," he noted. "And what has propelled you to ask such a thing?"

Elissa raised her head and fixed him with a obvious gaze. "Well, I...I mean, it's been so long and...I liked the past few times. And I haven't seen you since the battle. Why did you not have me come dress you before you left? What if you had died?"

Loki's silver-green eyes began to widen slightly as she stared at him, waiting for an answer. His mind began to race as pieces came together. _Attachment. Sentiment. This was not what I had in mind. _

Elissa was supposed to be nothing more than a mere fling; one or two nights with her, and then onto the next. All of the other warriors had said such good things about her - who was he to pass up that opportunity?

_No Asgardian ever informed me of her attachment issues, _he thought to himself, stroking his chin as he thought of a way to escape. _And truth be told, I am rather bored with her. _

When he did not respond to her question, Elissa pressed her lips together in a thin line. "All of the ladies report that you had Lady Elliot dress you the day of the battle. You would choose the mortal over me?"

Loki rolled his eyes to the heavens and back. "That was only for my own amusement. She does not know the difference between a breastplate and wrist armor." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he remembered how clumsy and scared she was with him. And then how Langley stole her away.

Then an idea occurred to him.

"But you chose her over me, and I am your lover," she protested, her voice rising several octaves.

He chuckled quietly. "You are not my lover. You are nothing more than a two-day fling, Elissa. And besides, I am a man of virtue, and I fear that I have severely injured your brother by bringing you into my bed." Loki tilted his head, and fixed her with a wide-eyed, innocent look. "I cannot injure Langley anymore."

The maid did not respond; her wide eyes expanded to their maximum and quickly filled with tears. Her bottom lip trembled as she spoke, "You...you do not want me?"

Loki sighed patiently. "No, Elissa, I do not. Now I would have you go before you are sought out and punished for forgetting your duties as a maid." He narrowed his eyes slightly when she did not leave. "And you are nothing more than a _maid. _Do not forget that."

Simple, quick, efficient. In all of ten minutes, Loki managed to sever ties with the clingy maid. He drowned out the sounds of her quiet sobs while he reflected on what he intended to do for the rest of the day.

"Well, fine!" she shrieked, after a few minutes of sobbing. Her pretty, youthful faced with stained with tears. "You may have your mortal!" Elissa rubbed her nose with her sleeve. "But you are the one who will suffer, for your precious mortal leaves tomorrow night!" she spat. Still crying, she turned on her heel and fled for the exit. Loki watched her go without a hint of remorse in his face.

He stood upright and brushed imaginary dust from his pants. _That is done and over with. _Elissa should not have been so surprised; Loki was never the type to commit to one person. He was notorious for bouncing from maiden to maiden. Had she expected any different?

_No matter, _he thought to himself. _There are other things to attend to. _

And that, as always, was the mortal.

_Or, _he thought darkly, _my mortal. _

* * *

Elliot was positioned rather awkwardly in one of the large, comfy chairs located in palace library. She was partially curled up into a ball, but tilted more so towards the right, in order to keep pressure off of her un-healed wound. She absentmindedly flipped through the pages of the book she was reading on the Nine Worlds.

After a few moments of tossing and turning in the plum-colored chair, she scowled in frustration and threw the book to the ground. _I hate this! Stupid wound. _

It had been a hard morning; since Eira had left her (and perhaps forever), she had to bathe and dress herself. It was surprising how hard the task had become without her handmaiden's help. She used to be able to do these things on her own, but after a week or so of help, she had nearly become incapable of taking care of herself. Her stab wound hadn't entirely healed, which made the process entirely more tedious.

And apparently Eira told Asfrid not to provide her with any magic to heal the wound. Asfrid had not sought Elliot out today, or yesterday, in light of the events. In Elliot's opinion, it was stupid and childish.

Elliot raised her eyes to the row of glass windows near the ceiling. It was still mid-day; the Asgardian sky was still bright, blue, and clear of any clouds. She wished that she could go outside and practice with her bow, but it would require too much walking. Coming to the library was strenuous enough, but staying in the room for days upon end was a crazy idea.

Tomorrow night was the celebration over Asgard's victory. As the hour drew nearer, Elliot's anxiety grew. What if Odin went back on his promise? What if something went wrong? There were potentially many factors that could ruin her plans to return home. If all failed, she would be stuck on Asgard forever.

Not to say that it would be the worst thing possible - if she truly had to stay on Asgard, she would at least have friends and a home. But the desire to know what had happened on Earth was what drove her to return.

_S.H.I.E.L.D. is probably still a mess, _she mused, remembering the panicked look on Steve's face before she was whisked away. _I hope I'm not shot the moment I return. _

She heard the sounds of shuffling feet and lowered her eyes from the ceiling to noticing the slim silhouette that had emerged from behind one of the bookcases. His presence wasn't alarming; over time she'd grown used to his tendencies to sneak up on her unannounced.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, his gaze sweeping the books that laid on the tiled floor. "You are aware that those books are important," he noted dryly. "Spreading them on the floor like that could damage their binding."

Elliot rolled her eyes in response to his chastising. "You can do magic. Fix it yourself. And where have you been, exactly? Gloating over your victory?"

"My victory?" He smiled innocently at her, stepping forward from the shadows of the tall, wooden bookcases. "What victory?"

"You know. The one where your mouth isn't shown shut and you're cleared of all charges. Remember?" she replied coolly, struggling to right herself in the chair.

"Something the matter?" he inquired, watching as she pushed herself to a proper sitting position. "It appears to me that you're still injured."

"Yes, well, my handmaiden has a personal vendetta against me and she decided to tell the entire healing ward to leave me the hell alone," grumbled Elliot, glancing at the raised bump beneath her tunic. She'd barely managed to re-apply the bandages on her own.

Loki arched one dark eyebrow, and looked upon her with disapproval. "Yes, I've heard about your little stunt."

"From who? Eira? Langley?" Elliot demanded, her eyes widening in trepidation. _If Frigga finds out, she'll kill me. She probably knows how to use a sword. _

"Elissa informed me of your decision to leave."

At the mention of Elissa's name, Elliot pursed her lips. "Oh." She let out a big sigh. "You were with her last night? Fun times?" she asked casually.

Loki could hear the burning curiosity in his voice, but chose not to mention it. "No. She came to me in the gardens. I disposed to her indefinitely, but she did provide me with some interesting information." He took a few steps towards her, watching her intently as he spoke. "Have you not thought of dear Frigga? Or Odinson? What of Sif, and the others? You would abandon them for the hopes that your family is even still alive?"

"Why would they be killed?"

"Why would they not?" he countered. "After all, Elliot, your sister...Katie...she is acquainted with you. What if they fear more of us will come? You are too involved." A husky chuckle came from his throat. "You humans are always so quick to judge. Your mantra of 'innocent until proven guilty' never truly prevails. You point fingers and threaten to send them to the gallows until enough evidence proves their innocence. You were so very involved in what happened on Midgard...well, what happened with me. What makes you think your precious soldiers won't turn on those associated with you?"

She chewed on her lip, still calculating the odds. How long had she been gone, anyway? It'd only been about a week or so on Asgard, but how slowly did time past? What if it'd been a year?

_All the little things you missed, _she thought ruefully. She released a heavy sigh and ran one hand through her already disheveled hair. "Well, it's a chance I'll just have to take."

"Oh, Elliot, you are bold," he commended her, a smile tugging at his thin lips. "Hope for the best and take the plunge. Very heroic."

"Let's cross our fingers." She smiled ruefully. "Then I'll be rid of you, you'll be rid of me, and I'll try to go on about my life as if this never happened."

It wasn't so much that she wished to forget what had happened - she would never be able to forget fighting with a bow and arrow, or defending Loki with the help of a group of elves. Truthfully, she didn't want to forget her time on Asgard.

But, she did wish to move on with her life. She wished to call Asgard an experience.

"Yes, let's," he agreed quietly, his eyes downcast.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments. Elliot reflected on his words. _Yes, let's. _

It made sense that he would so casually agree that it is best for them to return to their own lives and forget about what transpired on Asgard. Loki is not one for sentiment - she learned that the hard way. It wasn't as if she expected him to suddenly have a change of heart and wish her to stay.

But it certainly was a little disappointing, she thought, that he would wish to forget about her very existence.

She smiled weakly and sat upright. "Well, that's that. Is that all you came here for? To remind me that I could screw up again?"

"Mostly." He ran a hand through his raven-colored hair. "And if you wish to have your injuries healed, you need only ask me."

That was a surprise. Her face twisted into a skeptical expression. "What made you say that?"

Loki stared pointedly at her hand, which covered her wound. "You are injured. Since you will be attending the celebration tomorrow, it would be best if you actually looked happy and not crouched over in pain like a half-dead boar. And besides..." His eyes watched her intently. "Frigga will be happy to see you dressed so well in the gown she has picked up for you."

_Oh, very clever. _Not one to fall for guilt trip, she gave him her most angelic smile. "Thanks for your offer. You can come to me tomorrow before the celebration and work your frost-giant magic."

Her words caused a low growl to resonate in his throat. _My frost-giant magic, _he thought to himself, glaring at her perfect smile. _The things I could do to you with my magic. _He continued to scowl at her, remembering how many times she'd injured him in the past. _You're first, for once, _her sarcastic voice reminded him in his head.

If he wanted to he could follow through with his plan. He could show her the plant of Bijr, of Titan, of Asylum. He could show her the Deviants, the Eternal Titanians. He could bring her to the remains of Jotunheim and show her his true form. If he wanted to, he could send her back to Earth a broken woman.

Loki stood there for a few moments, his arms crossed so tightly over his chest that Elliot could see the muscles bulging beneath his pale skin.

"Something the matter?" she inquired casually, wondering if he was in the midst of a seizure.

His eyes snapped to hers, and they were unfriendly. "No. Continue reading your childish books. I will come to you tomorrow." With a sigh, she flung herself back onto the chair, listening to his retreating footsteps.

_Perhaps it's better that I'm leaving, _she thought absently, toying with the hem of her shirt. _I don't know how much longer I'd be able to stand his childish behavior._

* * *

**a/n: hello all! i apologize for updating so late, but school is getting to me! gah. i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter - nothing like a bit of ElliotxLoki to brighten your day. and now you all know what his plan was from a few chapters ago. we'll see if my brain decides to follow through on that or not...**

**please leave reviews - in the midst of midterms, they will make me smile. :) and the story is going to get even more interesting, i promise! thank you to those who have reviewed/subscribed! if you have any questions or need clarification about something, please ask!  
**


	17. The Last Day

**The Last Day**

Today was the day.

Elliot leaned on the balcony, her eyes sweeping the city for what be the very last time. She looked at the tall, majestic cliffs that overlooked the sea, at Heimdall, who stood at his post, and to the mountains. The sun was setting, casting a golden shadow over the city.

She was filled with a sense of melancholy - yes, she was going to miss Asgard. She was going to miss her friends, especially Sif, who stuck by her side from the moment she arrived as a nervous stranger. Even more, she was going to miss Thor, who was like the brother she never had. And he didn't even know she was leaving tonight.

Someone knocked at the door behind her, and she twisted her neck, murmuring, "Come in."

To her surprise, it was Eira who entered. Elliot turned around fully, her eyes wary as her handmaiden walked in, carrying something on her arm. Eira did not meet Elliot's eyes; instead, she kept her eyes on the bed nearby, her lips pressed tightly together.

"Milady," she greeted stiffly. "I have brought you your gown for this evening's celebrations."

Elliot's eyes narrowed Eira's behavior. "Thanks," she said brusquely, watching as her handmaiden laid the gown on the bed. Once she got a good look at it, her eyes widened with disbelief. "Who made this?"

"Frigga had the design sent to the tailor in Asgard. It was her wish." Elliot examined the gown with a critical eye. The dress was a symbol of elegance. It was a floor-length and the color of emerald with a bodice that glinted with flecks of gold. She'd seen the colors somewhere

_It's pretty, _she thought wistfully, her eyes sweeping the gown again. The longer she stared at it, the more she realized why the colors were familiar to her. She'd seen them on his battle armor.

Her lips quirked despise herself. She should be angry, but technically, it was in Loki's nature to mess around with things. He is the god of mischief.

_It doesn't matter, _she thought to herself. _By tonight, I'll be rid of him. _She lifted her head and gave Eira a smile. "Thanks for bringing it to me. It's very pretty."

"It's not pretty, it's stunning," muttered Eira, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and fixing Elliot with a look of distaste. "I'd love to wear something like that, but I'm stuck as a hypocritical lady's maid."

Elliot rolled her eyes and strolled back to the balcony. She had absolutely no time to get into a spat with Eira. If she wanted to be mad at her, fine. Soon enough, she'd be gone, and wouldn't have to deal with her either. Elliot twisted her neck to look at her maid, who still stood in the center of the room, her eyes fixed on the gown. "That'll be all, Eira," she said softly, watching her face for a reaction.

Her handmaiden snapped her eyes to hers, and they narrowed. "You're welcome, your ladyship." Stiffly, she curtsied, and then spun on her heel to march towards the door. "Not that you deserve it," she muttered under her breath, loud enough for Elliot to hear.

_Stupid Asgardian. I just want to go home._

* * *

When Loki came to her later that evening, she was in the middle of picking out a more modest outfit to wear for the return trip home. She'd rifled through her drawers endlessly, searching for a top that wouldn't scream "1500's Italy."

He opened her door, not bothering to announce himself first, and found her slightly hunched over, two tunics in her hand. One was blue and one was a forest green.

She glanced over at him, hearing the creak of the door opening. "Which color?" He was dressed very casually today; a black tunic and gray pants indicated that perhaps he wasn't coming to the celebration. His raven hair was slightly disheveled. _What were you up to?_

"Blue, if you must choose. It is less frivolous than the other," Loki responded with a wry grin. "On the subjects of tunics, I suggest you remove yours."

"Come again?" Elliot's eyes widened slightly as he approached her, rolling up the sleeves of his black tunic.

"Have you forgotten why I am here?" Loki said with exasperation, rolling his silver-green eyes. "Your wound."

"Ah. Right. Um...no." She shook her head. "You can't just do it through the fabric?"

"I need skin to skin contact." She could see the mirth that sparkled in his eyes, and how he fought the smile that threatened to grow on his lips.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" she accused him dully. With a sigh, she laid the blue tunic on the dresser next to her, smoothing it out. "Let's get this over with."

"Yes, let's. I was busy," he muttered to himself, tightening the sleeves once more.

"Busy doing what?" she inquired, tilting her head. "It's not like you have anything to do. The war's over, you're not dead or eternally silent, and as far as I know, there's nothing going on back on Earth that requires your presence. What do you do now, that everything's quiet?"

Loki was slightly stunned by how rapidly she fired her questions at him. He allowed a smile to tug at his lips, and dropped his eyes to the hem of her violet tunic, lined in gold. His fingers inched closer to her midriff, and began to gently tug the material up the length of her torso.

"I...have been spending my time honing my magic," he finally answered, his eyes watching as her pale torso was revealed to him. "I am not free from danger."

"Oh?" Elliot kept her gaze on his eyes, watching for any sign that he might try something funny. The cool night air brushed past her stomach. "Why is that?"

"Because Thanos will seek me out, and kill me. Be still." Loki flickered his gaze to hers, and then pressed his cold hands against the side of her stomach, where the white bandages were. She winced slightly, but then let out a sigh of relief as Loki's cooling magic reached her, like water soothing a burn.

He finished his task after a few seconds of using easy healing magic, but he left his hand on for a few seconds later. In comparison to him, she was warm. Loki stretched the tips of his fingers over the bandages, and pressed them to her skin.

She yelped and jumped backwards immediately. "You're freezing!" Elliot exclaimed, staring at the palms of his hands. _Makes sense, _she thought to herself. _Frost giant and all. _

"Good observation," Loki said dryly, retracting his hand. "And you're very warm."

Elliot tugged the hem of her tunic down quickly, feeling embarrassed. "Good observation. I am human, you know."

He chuckled lowly. _How can I forget? _Loki looked around the room once, giving it a casual look-over. His gaze stopped behind her, and she turned to see what had captured his interest. A smile - a real one, not one of malice - spread across his face and Loki walked past her to the gown that laid on her bed.

"Did you do that?" Elliot asked him evenly, watching his face for an answer.

"Absolutely not. Frigga must have some plan in mind. Why else would she send for a dress that matches my colors?" Loki thought aloud, pleased with the way things had turned out. "I'd like to touch the material, but that is for later." With unnatural grace, he turned to face her, a smirk on his face. "I expect you to dance."

"Like hell I will," she snapped immediately. "I'm making an appearance, and leaving."

"Is that so?" Loki inquired casually, turning to face her. "Elliot, you are abandoning Asgard for Earth. Don't you think you owe its people a little of your time? They want to see you happy. You would truly wave once and then leave them in their confusion? What of dear Sif, and Volstagg? Have you no heart for any of them?" he whispered, sounding hurt. "What of me?"

"What of you?"

Loki glared at her, his eyes becoming cold. "Even a monster like myself deserves a dance, don't you think?"

"No one ever said you were a monster. Stop throwing a fit, and stop trying to trick me into feeling guilty. I've had enough of that," she added under her breath. "Fine, I'll stay for a while, and you'll get your dance." It wasn't something she was looking forward to, but if it would shut him, why not?

He didn't particularly look pleased that she'd agreed to attend. Instead, he glared at her once more before walking past her, heading towards the door. As he hurried by, her eyes followed him, and she could see the tensing of his jaw. He was angry.

_Say something! _

"Hey, wait! What did you mean about Thanos earlier?" asked Elliot. Loki stopped just as he made his way through the door. "Why is he going to kill you?"

"Because I failed. Because of you, and your friends. There is nowhere where I can hide where he cannot find me. Therefore, he will come for me, and he will kill me. Until then, I will hone my magic so I can die knowing that I fought to my last breath." After that, he left, the clicks of his boots echoing throughout the hallway.

* * *

Her entrance into the celebration didn't exactly go as planned. She wanted to slip in quietly.

Her arrival was announced by the guard standing at the door, and all at once, everyone in the dining hall stood to attention and bowed.

To her.

Elliot Pedagia, of Chicago, Illinois. A simple computer technician.

It was safe to say that she had finally reached her peak. Since the day she had been transferred to Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., she had somehow been on an uphill climb. From assisting Selvig to fighting on the streets of New York, Elliot found herself being recognized for her work.

And now, she had a crowd of people _bowing _to her.

She was undoubtedly regal in her green and gold dress that night. It highlighted her new curves into all the right places, and very modestly, her assets. The delicacy of her collarbone was accentuated by the thin, gold chain she wore around her neck.

_This is ridiculous, _she thought to herself, finding herself stopped again by another Asgardian, who swooped upon her naked knuckles with vigor. Throughout the night, she had met at least twenty men already.

The man stood up, smiling at her in awe. "Lady Elliot."

"Hi," she responded shyly. "You are...?"

"Kenneth. It's an honor to meet you. And might I add, you look absolutely radiant," he breathed, looking her up and down. "When you aren't fighting for Asgard, you look lovely."

Elliot let a goofy grin spread across her face. "Thanks." Although she typically wasn't good at conversation, she managed to talk with Kenneth for a full ten minutes before he excused himself to tend to his mother. With that over, she shuffled to the nearest corner, and took a mental snapshot of the scene before her.

Sif was being twirled around by another handsome young man, with four more begging to dance with her next, while Volstagg twirled a leg of meat in the air. Fandral sat on a wooden bench, stroking his blonde mustache whilst talking to two women who sat at his feet, their eyes wide with curiosity. Hogun sat on the steps with one of his fellow warriors, cleaning his dagger. Children ran around the pavilion chasing each other, older couples held hands watching the young men and women do line dances. Even the servants were allowed to take a break and they sipped their wine with pleasure, laughing with each other.

And in the middle of it all was Thor, who currently led Frigga in a very energetic waltz. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. _He's Asgard's finest warrior one minute, and a goofball the next. _

Elliot was going to miss them. Even while she smiled, she could feel a growing ache in her chest. Asgard had been a better home to her than Chicago or Manhattan.

_I'll never forget this place. _

The sensation of a warm hand on her bare shoulder caused her to jump, and she turned to look at Langley.

"Next time, be more subtle," she breathed, still startled from his surprise attack. "What is it?" She looked him up and down, noticing that he was wearing a plain white tunic, and black pants. "Why aren't you dressed?"

His gray eyes held a seriousness that scared her. "It's time to go."

She felt fear trickle down her spine at once. "Now?" she repeated dumbly.

"_Now_. He's ready for you."

_But I thought it wouldn't happen until after the party! I'm not even changed! _She began to shake her head, but Langley cut her off with a glare. "You're leaving _now_." Roughly, he took her by the hand and began to lead her out of the pavilion. She turned her head and scanned the crowd for Thor, Sif, or the warriors three, but the crowd around them had grown so large.

_But I won't even get to say goodbye. _She hadn't planned on leaving like this.

At the very last minute, she finally saw Thor, who had just started Frigga into a spin. He smiled at her while she twirled effortlessly, and by a cruel twist of fate, he looked directly at her.

"Goodbye," she mouthed, her throat tightening. She watched as his eyes filled with confusion, and the grin faded from his lips.

* * *

The walk down to the waiting room was the longest, and the most painful. Langley refused to escort her upstairs to her room to change. _Now, _he insisted. _Now you have to leave! There's no time!_

Her guardian was silent as they traveled down further beneath the palace. The sounds of music and conversation faded the further they walked. Nothing but the sounds of her panicked breathing filled the tiny, dark stairway.

_I'm totally not ready for this, _she thought wildly. _I needed to get myself ready for this. Any other time I was ready, but not now. _Thor's pained face was still fresh in her mind. How could she go back to Earth with that image of him seared in her thoughts?

_Objectivity, _a nasty voice reminded her in the back of her head. _You did it. You screwed the entire population of Asgard to get to little Megan. _

There was objectivity, and subjectivity. Clearly, the latter didn't win.

Odin was waiting for them when they arrived. Langley pushed the stone doors open with a grunt, and then stopped short when he saw the Allfather standing in the silence of the room, his scepter in hand.

The silence of the crackling flames was the only thing to fill the silence. Langley dropped to his knees without a word, and pressed his fist to his chest. "Allfather," he murmured.

"You needn't follow suit, Elliot, as you are not an Asgardian, nor are you no longer expected to," said Odin, his voice emotionless. "Are you ready to return?"

_No, _she wanted to say. _No, I'm not. I want to stay a little longer to say goodbye to your wife and son. _

"Now is the time. I have reached an agreement with the other realms," he continued, quietly, his single blue eye boring into her. "Come. You have earned your reward."

_Is it truly a reward? _she thought, lifting up the hem of her dress to walk towards him. But his hand captured hers and she visibly winced, knowing that Langley wasn't through yet.

He physically turned her to face him. Elliot gave him the faintest of smiles. "I hope you find your family well," said Langley, his voice very quiet. "And I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thank you, Langley," she said honestly. "I hope so, too." She slipped her hand from his and descended down the stairs. _Have to make this a clean break, _she thought to herself, walking towards Odin.

"Wait!"

She tensed. _Langley, don't make this harder on either of us. _Elliot faced him bravely, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Langley was struggling to pull something off his neck. "I wanted to give this to you." It was a necklace, made of silver. Hanging in the middle was a silver pendant - the Valknut. She had learned the the three intertwined triangles were Odin's symbol.

"And a reminder that this was never a dream," he added softly, stepping forward to latch the necklace around her neck. "I will miss you more than anyone."

"And I'll miss you too," she told him, fingering the pendant. "Goodbye, Langley. And thank you for everything."

Odin sighed with impatience behind her, and she quickly approached him. "I admit that I do not want to send you home, Elliot," said the King. "Frigga adores you like the daughter she never had. But if it is your will, then it shall be done."

Elliot took a deep breath and nodded, her blue eyes determined. "I'm ready." _There's no going back now. _

"But, you must know this," said Odin, his voice solemn. "You are always welcome to Asgard."

Her blue eyes widened, and she searched his for an explanation. "What?"

Odin lost his somber tone, and the barest hint of a smile was visible beneath his beard. "Elliot, you are loved by the people of Asgard, by my wife, my son, and my warriors. We will miss you dearly. Therefore, I will send you to Midgard, but if you should ever want to return, the doors of our city will be open to you. You need only call for Heimdall to bring you home. For you, and only you, he will open it to you, and you will find yourself on Asgard again. But-" he raised one thick finger. "It will be for the last time. If you return to Asgard, you can never return to Earth again. Do you understand?"

Elliot nodded once. "Thank you." _I don't plan to, _she thought to herself. "For everything."

Odin opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by the sounds of a crow squawking overhead. Elliot raised her eyes to the ceiling, where she saw a black crow perched on top of the red curtains.

_I'm sorry I forgot about you, _she thought. "Will you tell Loki that I'm sorry for not dancing with him?" She met the green eyes of the crow. "And from me to him...he's not a monster."

"Of course, I will," promised Langley, his voice breaking. "I will, I promise."

The crow squawked, and she smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

**a/n:**

LOTS OF STUFF! my apologies for taking a while to update, but I've been working on this one for some time. I wasn't sure how to give Elliot a proper send-off.

As always, thank you so much for reviews/favoriting, etc!

p.s.

Mistletoe: "Loki! Wake up and smell the Elliot! Elliot! Wake up and smell the Loki!" - you made my day.

zxnightfox: all in due time :) I was going to have it happen before she left, but I would rather send her home first, because what happens there could potentially change her opinion of him...we'll see! But either way, she'll encounter his true form. Wouldn't be a proper LokixOC fic without it!

Please review and let me know what you think! Now Elliot's back on Earth...what happened while she was gone?


	18. Manhattan

**Manhattan**

One minute she was standing on Asgard, smiling at the black crow with Loki's eyes. Before she knew it, the scene disappeared and blinding white light filled her vision. The sounds around her were muffled.

_Did Odin trick me? How come I'm not back at home?_

Elliot instinctively raised her arm to block the light, and when she did, the sensation of something wet hit her forearms. After a few more seconds of feeling like someone had stuffed her ears with cotton balls, the sound of a horn approaching reached her ears.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

She lowered her arms and squinted into the light, and it was then that she realized that she was staring straight into the headlights of an oncoming truck. Without thinking, she threw herself to the side before the car hit her. She landed on the ground with a grunt. As the car sped by, the driver cursed at her.

Elliot laid on the wet ground for a few more minutes, and then raised her head. Rain began to fall around her, soaking her through her dress as she looked at the cars speeding across the highway bridge. Odin had managed to place her smack in the middle of evening traffic. It was dark, and cold.

She clenched her teeth and reached for the railing next to her to help her stand upright. Elliot blinked excessively to see through the rapidly falling rain, watching cars speed past her without bothering to stop and ask why she was on the ground. How could they not notice a woman, dressed from head to toe in an evening gown, drenched in water?

_Evening gown, _she thought grimly, looking down at her soaked dress. _I knew I should have changed. _Elliot shook her head and rubbed her sore neck, which hurt a little after throwing herself wildly to the side.

Once she was up, she took the opportunity to lean over the edge and scan the highway below her. Her eyes searched for any signs that would indicate where she was.

_Lower Manhattan, _she realized, seeing the signs. _Not too far. _Elliot picked up the edge of her dress and began to walk back the way she came.

* * *

Unfortunately, she would later realize that walking straight into Manhattan in her state was not the smartest thing for her to do.

As Elliot crossed Broadway Street, she could feel her face reddening from embarrassment as people gave her curious stares, some concealed and others blatantly staring at her. _A woman in an evening gown running around town? How strange, _they whispered.

Manhattan was busy as ever this evening; tourists and locals rushed up and down the streets, eating food and carrying shopping bags. From the amount of traffic, she assumed it was a weekend. She had to mumble her excuses as she squeezed through throngs of people to walk along the sidewalk. The drinkers and wolf-whistlers were out as well, and she had to walk at a furious pace to avoid catching their interest.

Above her hung ladders and cranes from the city's effort to rebuild the city as the events that transpired before Elliot left for Asgard. Bright, white lights illuminated the pipes that would serve as the new structure for apartments and shops.

Elliot continued to stumble unsteadily through Manhattan without having the faintest idea where she was going. The further she walked, the more she realized that she had no destination. Her head began to hurt as flashing lights from shop signs and cars blinded her sight. The more she walked, the more she realized that she'd done something to her ankle from falling onto the wet pavement. Her vision was slightly hazy, but she continued to press on.

_Where am I going? Where are Megan and Katie?_

A few streets later, she'd reached a red light. Elliot stood, awkward and alone, amongst a crowd of shoppers, eagerly showing off their new purchases. A group of well-dressed girls snickered as Elliot squeezed from water from her dress, since the rain had ended.

"Hey! Miss! Ma'am!" a man's voice yelled from behind. "Are you alright!"

Elliot winced, hoping the words weren't aimed for her.

"You, in the dress!"

_Never mind that. _Reluctantly, she twisted her neck to see a man, perhaps in his thirties, strolling after her, concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine, thank you!" she called cheerfully, ignoring the looks of the people around her. At that moment, the light turned red, and she was free to cross. _Thank goodness. _The crowd took off, and she walked with them, picking up the edges of her gown to walk faster. _I need to find myself a ride or something. Who lives in Manhattan? _She racked her brain.

"You don't look fine," the man's voice called again, getting closer. "Can I get you to a hospital?"

"I said I'm fine!" Elliot snapped, glaring at the man over her shoulder. At the very same moment, her foot hit the edge of the curb, which was higher than she expected, and she fell rather spectacularly onto the sidewalk, palms first.

For a few minutes, she remained on the ground, too embarrassed to move. Around her, a small crowd of interested pedestrians formed around her, curious to know what had happened.

_God, I need to get out of here. _

"Miss, I have to get you to a hospital, you're not well," the man's voice said from above her. "I saw you appear outta nowhere on the bridge and someone nearly killed ya!" Strong arms hooked around her arms and pulled her upright. She didn't resist. When she was turned to face the stranger, she found herself looking into concerned brown eyes.

"You got cuts on ya face and ya hands," he continued, glaring at her. "I don't usually have concern for girls like you, but you're young. Prostitutes your age should be more careful. Can you call 911?" the man asked, turning to the nearest woman. Curious, but still concerned, she pulled out a cell-phone.

"I'm not a prostitute!" Elliot exclaimed, pushing the man away. She ignored the stinging sensation in her hands. "Leave me alone, I gotta...I gotta get out of here," she mumbled, trying to remember the name of a friend who lived in the city.

The man unwillingly let go of her, frowning as he did so. Elliot gingerly picked up her dress to walk away from the man who wouldn't leave her alone.

"That's a pretty necklace you got there," the man noted quietly, his eyes fixed on her collarbone. She followed his eyes and fingered the silver pendant around her neck absently.

"Yeah, I like it too..." she trailed off.

_Shit. _

The silver pendant. The Valknut. Everything came back in a rush of disjointed images and scenes; the clashing of swords and shields rang in her head, the sound of a dark chuckle in her ear. Pleased dark eyes watched her fire an arrow into a colorful target. The sensation of cold fingers pressed against the skin of her torso, and a glowing blue stone followed soon after.

_Asgard._

Elliot stood in the center of the small crowd, rigid.

By now, S.H.I.E.L.D. would have noticed that the surge in energy by now. In fact, they probably have agents en route right now. On top of that, surely they would have heard the 911 call. And she'd landed in Manhattan, right in their headquarters. She had two minutes, tops.

So she took off.

The man behind her called after her, begging for her to stay and let him bring her to an ambulance, but she ignored him. Elliot gathered the bottom of her dress and hurtled down the sidewalk. _I have to get out of the city!_

No less than two minutes later, the sounds of screeching tires sliding in asphalt reached her ears, and she twisted her neck to see a black S.H.I.E.L.D. van speeding through the night. Through the rain, she could see the agents lean out of the window, pointing at her. The silver emblem gleamed like a beacon in the headlights of cars that swerved to avoid being hit.

The cold air coursed through her lungs and dried her parched mouth while she continued to shove pedestrians out of the way, not knowing where she was running to, only that she had to get away before they captured her. She listened to her racing heartbeat over the curses and screams of indignant tourists.

Elliot had just reached fifth avenue when without warning, she felt a burst of pain in her lungs. She gasped loudly and slowed to a stop, pressing her hands to her chest. The burning sensation hadn't happened in weeks, but it came back with a vengeance.

The few seconds she took to breathe was more than enough time for the S.H.I.E.L.D. vans to catch up with her. One after the other, they emerged, carrying massive guns and pushing the growing crowd to the side. Some snapped pictures.

She took upright, squinting as more blinding light hit her vision. Two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had their guns on her, while two others aimed flashlights. Elliot grunted when two of them grabbed her roughly and backed her up to the nearest window, and kept her there.

"Hello, boys," she panted, wincing from the heavy pressure on her shoulder blades. The other two agents cocked their guns and aimed them at her, shining their flashlights on her face.

"Hello, Agent Pedagia," responded a familiar, deep voice, laced with disappointment. Climbing out of the van was Director Nick Fury. He brushed the lapels of his dark jacket to the side, his lone dark eye fixed on her.

He stopped a few feet away from her and took a stance, his gaze sweeping her body. A dry smile appeared on his lips. "Good to see you again. Please..." he swept to the side, motioning to the inside of the van. "Come inside."

* * *

Marcia Ward absently licked the spoon to get the last bits of her tiramisu. "What, they find another one?" she asked, turning to look at her best friend of 40 years. Lisa Casterman, her friend from boarding school, shrugged her shoulders.

The two old women sat at a table outside of their favorite Italian restaurant. They had been enjoying a lovely evening until the sounds of swearing and screeching tires reached their ears.

Lisa wiped her mouth with a napkin, removing the last few spots of her bright red lipstick from her mouth. "I don't know, Mar. I guess. Maybe she escaped from the bar and her handler sent the police to get her. Shame."

Marcia adjusted her spectacles and squinted at the black van that sped off down the street. "It sure doesn't look like a police van! Where's the ol' red, white, and blue?"

"Things are changing," Lisa responded, setting her cup of hot chocolate on the black table. "Besides, I'm sure it's her fault. Ladies who play with fire must remember that smoke gets in their eyes."

* * *

**a/n: **thank you all very much for pointing out my mistake - i must have clicked the wrong chapter!

anyway, to those of you who just got to this chapter, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy. please leave reviews!


	19. Truth

**Truth  
**

He had been sitting on the floor of the boxing ring, absently dangling his glove from his right index finger. Sweat dripped onto the floor beneath him, and he listened to the rapid pulsing of his heartbeat, slowly calming down.

It was another lonely night in the gym. For the past few weeks it was all he did. With the Avengers having gone their separate ways and S.H.I.E.L.D. declining his offer to assist them in their daily efforts, there was nothing to do.

_Except to pound that gosh darned punching bag, _thought Steve, lifting his head and looking to the corner. It still swung back and forth from the power of his last punch before he gave up for the evening. He scanned the abandoned gym once more before standing up, wincing slightly as he did and rolling his broad shoulders. With a tired sigh, he strolled over to the bench where he had left his gym bag and began unrolling his wrist wraps.

At that precise moment, his cell-phone (or whatever it was, he still had no idea) rang very loudly, filling the silent gym with the sounds of America's national anthem. Steve's eyebrows came together when he saw the caller ID.

"Stark?" he said hesitantly, pressing the phone to his ear. He scratched the damp mop of hair on his hair. "Hello?"

"Suit up, Captain," came Stark's voice, sounding hurried.

"What do you want, Stark?" Steve asked, his voice dry.

"I said, suit up," Tony repeated, now sounding angry.

"What for? What's going on?" He was actually concerned now; Stark sounded concerned and in no mood for games, which was rather unlike him, seeing as how he preferred to rile him up for fun.

Tony didn't answer for a minute; there was some rustling on the other end, and he muttered, "No, Pepper, put it there. Look, you're the one who asked me to keep an eye on S.H.I.E.L.D., and I got somethin'. They registered some strange atmospheric data about 30 minutes ago."

_Atmospheric data? _Steve pivoted on one foot and turned to look out of the nearest window, at the darkened sky. "Atmospheric? Like..." he trailed off, waiting for Stark to confirm.

"They just brought her in," Tony said quietly. "Jarvis hacked their mainframe and caught wind of a radio conversation."

Steve inhaled quickly and turned to look at the double doors. "What can I do? What are they going to do?" His mind began to race with thousands of thoughts. _One month and she's back? What are those bastards up to? Is she okay?_

"I don't know. They're on route now. She showed up in Lower Manhattan."

"Well, we have to go get her," Steve said obviously, unwrapping the other hand quickly. "Before they do something to her. You know S.H.I.E.L.D., Stark. They're secretive. We learned that the hard way," he added darkly. "What's the plan?"

"You tell me, Cap'n," Tony responded dryly. "You're the hero."

Steve shouldered his backpack quickly and walked for the doors. "I hope you have some money saved up, Stark, because we're going to need it."

* * *

It was times like these when Steve was glad that he and Tony had settled their differences...mildly. Stark still liked to rile him up, and got on his nerves more so than Natasha, but he wasn't as much as of an asshole when they first met in Stuttgart.

When Steve arrived at Stark Tower, he was soaking wet from the falling rain. After parking his motorcycle in the garage reserved for "Anyone who's not Tony", he strolled over to an elevator located on the other side, and pressed the button to turn on the intercom.

Steve looked over his shoulder at his motorcycle while he waited for Tony to answer, shivering. Aside from his modest motorcycle, there were at least 10 other cars parked in the enclosed space, all in bright colors. They were sleek, well-designed, and clearly made for someone who makes thousands of dollars an hour.

_Just like Tony Stark, _thought Steve, pressing his lips into a grimace.

"Stark Residence, Tony speaking," Tony's voice said cheerfully from the tiny black speaker. Steve narrowed his eyes at the tiny black speaker on the wall.

"It's me, Stark. Let me in, I'm freezing," he muttered, squeezing the sleeve of his leather jacket.

"What's the password?"

"Will you stop playing games?" demanded Steve.

A chuckle came from the speaker, and then the silver elevator doors opened. Steve entered, and sighed with relief when warmth surrounded him. The elevator began its long ascent to the top of the tower.

During the journey, Steve went through his plan again. It was a little bit outlandish, but seeing as how S.H.I.E.L.D. had already gotten her into their hands, there was no time to be careful.

He stared down at his stained brown combat boots, remembering the fearful expression in her eyes when she realized that Loki had pulled one over all of them. His fingertips jerked reflexively. _If only I'd reached her in time, _he thought. Once she had disappeared on the spot, along with the other two Asgardians, everyone lost it. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents began scouring the place for any sign of them, a red alert went up back at their headquarters. Her friend, Kat, burst into sobs when the agents returned empty handed.

Questions were raised and every one of them was interrogated. Selvig took the most heat because he was the one who prepared the Tesseract for its trip home.

Since then, no one had exactly been in close contact with S.H.I.E.L.D.

The doors opened and Steve raised his head, looking around. Tony stood on the other side of the room, drinking champagne. He leaned on a black marble table, chatting with the lovely Pepper Potts, who sat at a computer. When the elevator doors opened, both looked up.

"Steve!" Pepper exclaimed with pleasant surprise, standing up to greet him. Tony set down his glass of champagne, sighing loudly from the other side of the room. Steve ignored him, and gave Pepper a faint smile as she crossed the white tiled floor to greet him, her mane of fiery red hair swinging back and forth. "It's lovely to see you!"

"Thanks, you too. You look well," he responded amicably. He hadn't seen her in a while now; she looked beautiful as always, wearing a gold cocktail dress. He returned her hug with one arm, sliding his eyes to Tony, who approached from nearby, absently clicking his fingers.

When Pepper pulled away, Tony allowed his famous trademark smirk to pull at his lips. "Cap'n."

"Mr. Stark."

It was their typical greeting.

"So," began Tony, adjusting the black bow tie of his tuxedo, "What exactly is the plan?"

"I need to get into S.H.I.E.L.D., and get her out."

"Okay, and where does my money come into this? And you know, you're going to have to pay me back. With interest," Tony added for good measure.

"First, I need to get into S.H.I.E.L.D. and get my hands on a uniform. And I need transportation to get her out of there and a hotel room."

Pepper glanced between the two of them and began to make small advances back towards the black marble table. Steve wandered over to the wide window that provided a spacious view of downtown Manhattan. He pressed his fingers onto the thin, cold glass and peered down at the city below him.

"Do I look like a bank to you? Or an Enterprise?" asked Tony, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Where does a hotel come into this?"

"I need to get her somewhere safe," murmured Steve, as his eyes scanned the buildings below. He had never exactly been to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters in Manhattan. For all he knew, any one of these buildings could be the location.

Tony glanced at Pepper, who was typing away on her laptop, her face screwed in concentration. Then he slid his eyes to Steve, who stared at the city below him with a far-away look in his eyes. "I don't understand why you can't just show up and demand her freedom. After all, you are Captain America," he added. "Why not just don the suit and break their windows with the shield of justice?"

"You're doing a good job hiding your sarcasm, Mr. Stark," Steve said, turning to face him with narrowed eyes. "I'm not going to knock on their front door like that because S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't like me. And you'd know that, since you're the fly on the wall with your technology everywhere."

Tony's lips twitched. "Right. Well, it sounds like a great plan, _Captain_, but I don't exactly understand what my motive is in this."

Steve met Tony's gaze evenly. "You know her, and you know that she had Loki playing mind games with her for weeks. She's back now, and we only got one chance to rescue her. You're not gonna put yourself on the line to help her? I thought making the sacrifice play was your thing."

Tony clucked his tongue like he was talking to a child. "Technically," he said, pointing at Steve, "You're making the sacrifice play. I can't be touched if this goes wrong, but you can."

"It's a chance I'll have to take." He didn't hesitate once, and his gaze never wavered. "It's my fault. If I had reached her in time, she never would have left. I owe it to her. And I'm going to make it up to her by helping her."

It was simple logic to him. In the past, he'd missed so many chances to fix his mistakes. If only he'd gotten to the control room in time, perhaps he would have been able to land the plane somewhere where he found have been easily found. Maybe he would have survived, and returned to Peggy for their date that same day. If he'd kept a closer eye on Bucky, maybe he'd still be alive.

So when the possibility that he could save Elliot, whom he let slip through his fingers, he jumped at the chance with renewed enthusiasm.

Tony pursed his lips, considering his reasoning. Steve glanced past Tony's shoulder at Pepper, whose fingers had fallen still.

"I forget that you're not from this era. That's 1940s loyalty speaking. Jesus Christ," muttered Tony, spinning gracefully on his heel. "Jarvis, did you get that?"

* * *

_It's awfully funny, _thought Elliot, _how my career took off and ended in a black SUV. _It seemed like ages ago when she rode in the black SUV with Coulson and Fury, headed for Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.

She sat in the very back of the van, her fingers dancing on the cold, silver handcuffs that were clamped around her wrists. The pressure was uncomfortable, but she thought it would be best to keep her mouth shut and not to complain.

The silence in the van was absolutely stifling. Not one person spoke, not even to cough.

Elliot shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, feeling the leather scratching against her exposed shoulders. Then she decided to chance a glance at the guards around her. The one who sat directly across from her tightened his hands around the holster on his belt.

_It's not like I'm from Asgard, _she thought with frustration, lowering their eyes.

The ride back to S.H.I.E.L.D. was quicker than she'd anticipated, and before she knew it, the van had parked in the underground parking lot beneath the complex. Director Fury was the first to get out of the van, and the van's door slid open for her. The guards filed out, one after the other, and then Elliot appeared last, wincing as the bright lights of the garage hit her eyes. For so long, she'd been sitting in darkness.

When she'd finally adjusted her vision, she realized that Fury was watching her. His gaze was still cold and calculating as he peered down at her from above.

"Johnson, Hart, take her to Holding Room 1," he barked. Two guards, one blond and the other a redhead, stepped towards her, their eyes sizing her up. "I'll be there in a minute. You two, with me." He glanced once more at Elliot, and then left with the guards, heading towards the nearest exit.

The guards placed a hand on either shoulder, and then maneuvered her in the opposite direction, towards a set of green elevator doors slid open once they approached, and she entered, her thoughts wandering._ Holding Room 1, I don't remember that._ _Are they going to kill me? _

The elevator began its ascent. She kept her head down, staring at the stained hem of her dress. To the guards, she was the perfect picture of a woman who had a rough night; her beautiful green and gold dress was dirty, stained, and there was a slight rip from her fall, her brown hair was scraggly and unkempt, and her palms were littered with scrapes.

Surprisingly, she didn't feel a frisson of fear at the possibility that S.H.I.E.L.D. brought her to here to kill her. Logically, they had no reason to. That one thought calmed her down.

The sounds of the elevator doors opening startled her, and Elliot raised her head to take in her surroundings. At the sight of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s command center, she inhaled in shock. _They brought me here? _

People still ran around the command center like they used to, carrying tablets and papers, speaking into their headsets. Her eyes stared with longing at the navy blue uniforms. Once they were so uncomfortable, but now she would give anything to get out of her sopping wet gown.

"Let's go." Hart jerked to the left, and she unwillingly followed, her inquisitive blue eyes examining the faces that breezed past her, completely unaware of her existence. None of the faces were familiar to her. _Was everyone replaced after the damage was repaired?_

Once face, however, stood out to her. She was standing next to a man, peering at a manila folder. Seeing Elliot, he nudged her, and she raised her head.

"_Miss Elle?_" Kat squeaked, her eyes quickly filling with tears. She dropped the manila folder, clasping her hands to her mouth. "You're alive?" People in the command center began to look around to see what the fuss was. Elliot's cheeks began to redden from embarrassment as Kat rushed towards her.

"Alive? How long have I been gone?" she murmured as Kat approached her. Elliot got a good look at Kat's face; she was skinnier since they'd last seen each other. The light in her eyes had dimmed slightly, and she no longer had a shining mane of blond hair; it was cropped short, like hers had been.

"A whole month."

"A month! But I was only gone a week," Elliot replied, her voice laced with confusion. "It doesn't make-"

"Alright, Commander Gena, we're going to need you to go back the way you came," Johnson drawled from behind. "She has a date with Director Fury." They had stopped outside of a set of illuminated doorways. "You can talk to her later...if he lets her live."

"Fury ain't gonna kill her," Kat snapped at the guard, her hands on her hips. "Miss Elle has done nothin' wrong."

"I'm sorry, is your name Director Fury?" asked Hart, narrowing his eyes at Kat.

"No, but I am _your _superior."

"Doesn't bother me. Inside." Johnson swiped his ID through a card reader, and the glass door slid open. There was one chair centered in the middle of the room.

A firm hand touched her back and nudged her inside. "You can do whatever you want in here, besides leaving, that is," Johnson told her. Elliot shuffled inside, and twisted her neck to look at Johnson and Hart, who blocked the entrance with their massive bodies.

"Miss Elle, I'm gonna get you outta this!" Kat promised her eagerly, leaning around their bodies to look at her. "I promise."

Elliot gave Kat a weak smile. "Thanks, Kat." The doors slid closed, and then she came face to face with her reflection.

_You've never looked better, _she thought grimly, examining her new surroundings. The walls were painted a vivid mint green which made her head hurt, so she shuffled to the small chair and collapsed in it, rolling her shoulders. Behind her was one large mirror that stretched from corner to corner.

_I can't believe they're treating me like a criminal, _she thought with disbelief. _I haven't done anything wrong. All I want to do is go home. _

While she sat there, she wracked her mind to figure out how she could have been gone a full month when she had only been gone a week and a half. _That would mean that one day on Asgard equals about 3 or 4 days on Earth, _she marveled. _I can't believe it. That's not even possible...but it happened._

The door suddenly slid open with a hiss, and Elliot snapped back to reality as Nick Fury stepped through the door.

Elliot looked at him rather dully, without any expression on her face. She was tired, overwhelmed, and cold.

Fury stood in front of her for a few moments, his gaze unwavering. "You picked the wrong person to mess with, Pedagia. That stunt you pulled was pretty. But now, we got some things to take care of. First: how hard was it to lie to this organization? Because salvaged camera footage shows you going into that room and _stayin'_ there."

_Didn't see that coming, _she thought, her eyes widening a little. In the full month she'd been gone, S.H.I.E.L.D. must have put the pieces together. And now they had the evidence.

_Shit. _

"So, what was on the disk?"

Now that it was all out in the air, Elliot abandoned her worries about being found. "Everything. The Avengers Initiative, the Tesseract, the Helicarrier..." she sighed.

"So you _single-handedly _killed hundreds of people because you didn't speak up? Did it never occur to you to tell a superior? Loki would have been put away from the beginnin', and thousands of people wouldn't have died. You know," added Fury, putting his hands on his hips, "I don't even know whose side you're on."

"Well, I am on your side. I got caught up in things I didn't want to! I didn't want to see all that information, and I definitely didn't want to see anything about the Infinity Formula!" Even though, Fury fell still, and she could see the vein bulging in his forehead, she continued to speak. And during her time on Asgard, her confidence grew. She was definitely worth something, and if she had something to say, she was going to shout it from the rooftops.

"I saw it all," she continued, slightly nervous, but her voice unwavering. "Are you immortal then? Why didn't you stop all of this from happening? You could have stabbed Loki and run off."

For some reason, he chose not to unleash his anger on her for discovering his secret. "That ain't my job," Fury said brusquely. "Your job was to work for me. And if you're gonna go runnin' off with goddamn aliens-"

The door behind him slid open then, and they both looked at a young women who had entered, wearing a white lab coat.

"What is it?" asked Fury unkindly. The woman didn't seem ruffled.

"There were spikes in the atmosphere, sir," she reported, squaring her shoulders. "Like last time." Fury cursed loudly and ripped the tablet from her hands, looking at the information.

Elliot's eyebrows came together as she processed the news. _Spikes in the atmosphere? You're kidding me. Are they following me?_

"Get a team out there now and find whoever came to Earth without an invitation," ordered Fury. The woman nodded quickly and shuffled out of the room. "Right. I don't care whose side you're on, Pedagia, but it isn't S.H.I.E.L.D.'s. Your time here is over."

_I saw that coming, at least. _Elliot licked her dry lips and watched as he pulled his gun out of the holster on his belt. "Can't you at least wipe my mind and send me home?" she tried.

"Your family's gone." Fury began to button up his black trench coat, assuming an air of formality. "Your house was sold days ago to a family from Virginia."

* * *

The sounds of blaring alarms overhead sent Steve's heart racing. He pressed himself against the wall, staring at the flashing red beacon on the wall. _That quickly? _Breaking into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters was too easy. Perhaps they let him get this far just to mess with him_._

He reached inside of the large pocket of the S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform for his radio. The light wasn't beeping, so Tony hadn't contacted him with a warning. Steve let out a nervous sigh and peered around the corner to make sure no one was coming. He stepped out into the hallway and rolled his shoulders as he walked along, trying to stay casual.

A group of S.H.I.E.L.D. employees rounded the corner, walking at a furious pace. When they spotted him, Steve froze.

"What are you doing down here?" It was a woman who spoke, wearing a white trenchcoat. "We need you upstairs and filing into SUVs to track down the source of the atmospheric spike."

He lowered his head slightly to disguise his eyes. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I'll go right away."

"You'd better," she snapped, peering at him over her spectacles. "With me." The group of employees continued walking, muttering to each other in low tones. Steve let out a breath of relief and walked a few more meters until he saw what he was looking for: an elevator.

He pulled out his ID card and swiped through the card reader. Eric Johnson had just given him access to the detention area. The man didn't even stand a chance. Johnson was on his way back to the command center by himself, when Steve saw the perfect opening. They might have been the same size, but the guard couldn't throw a punch for his life.

A wry smile pulled at his lips as he stepped inside. The sounds of the blaring alarm faded away, and it gave him time to think. _The only thing I need to do is grab her and get to the nearest exit, _he thought to himself. _I wonder what in God's name is going on right now. Atmospheric spikes? If only Dr. Selvig was here. _

In the silence of the elevator, the beeping sound on his radio startled him. Steve fumbled for the radio. "This is Rogers."

"Ya there yet, Stars and Stripes? They're gonna start putting out more security in case someone shows up."

"What's happening?"

"Hell if I know. The car's outside. Get movin'." Steve bounced on the balls of his feet anxiously as the elevator reached the detention level.

"Thanks, Stark."

"Whatever."

_Typical, _thought Steve. The doors opened and he peered around the corner, keeping the doors open. There was no one there. _Am I just lucky? If this entire place is teeming with security, where the hell are they? _His instincts told him to be wary of anyone who might be lurking around, just waiting for him to slip up. The other holding rooms were empty, only containing one chair.

"Elle?" called Steve, his voice carrying in the silence. He took slow steps, looking into each room. "Elle!"

"Steve?" her voice called weakly in disbelief.

A grin of relief split his face, and he rushed towards the door where her voice came from. He pressed his hands to the glass door, looking inside. She sat alone in the chair, wearing a dirt-stained green and gold dress.

"Oh, God," he muttered, fumbling for the ID card. "Elle, what have they done to you?" The door slid open and he entered, his blue eyes filled with concern when she raised her eyes to look at him. Her pretty eyes were stained with tears, and frankly, she looked like she'd been through hell. He helped her stand up, and she wiped her eyes on her shoulder.

"They haven't done anything to me," she mumbled, lowering her eyes. "I'm fine." She exhaled loudly and wiped her eyes again. "What are you doing here?" she asked, looking at him once more. "How did you even..."

"Soldier skills," Steve responded, giving her a small smile. "But there's no time to talk." He looked out into the hallway anxiously. "There's an alarm blaring and security is tight. We have to get you out of here, now."

* * *

**a/n: **WHAT DID I TELL YOU.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I had a bit of fun playing with Steve and Tony, they're so snappy with each other. And guess what? Tony has a human side. Egad. I also hope everyone has liked Elliot's character development - she was originally going to be completely terrified of Fury, but I figured that she's come a long way, and she's found her strength and independence, so that basically meant I was taking two steps backward with her character development, and that made no sense.

Anyway, there's more to come, and more Steve/Elliot. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! I appreciate every single one. ^_^


	20. Too Easy

**Too Easy**

From time to time, she would smile goofily at Steve's back.

Of all people to come and free her from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s clutches, _he _came. She wouldn't have minded if it was anyone else, but what made her smile that most was that Steve came back for her. That meant, she assumed, that all while she was gone, his mind was on her. Wondering. Waiting. Searching.

She had to give him kudos for his plan - sneaking as a S.H.I.E.L.D. guard might have been a little cliché, but considering how the majority of the guards were tall and muscular, Steve easily blended in with the rest of them. Who would have noticed?

Steve and Elliot were going to take the elevator up to the next floor in order to escape the building, but discovered that it wasn't working. She was relieved. If the elevator opened just as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were entering, there would surely be a fight. Elliot was fairly sure that Steve could take them, but seeing as how this was their only chance out, it was a risk they couldn't take.

They came to the intersection of two hallways. He glanced over her, his eyes warning her to be quiet and wait until he checked the coast was clear. Then he pressed his form against the steel walls and poked his head around the corner, and checked twice.

She clutched her restrained hands to her chest and stared at the back of his head, waiting for him. When his broad shoulders relaxed, so did she. "Where are we going?" she asked him, raising her voice slightly over the alarm.

"To the car that Tony sent for us," he responded. "All we have to do is get out of here, and-"

"Stars and Stripes, come in," blared Tony's voice on the radio. They both jumped, startled at how loud this voice once, and then Steve fumbled in his pocket for the radio.

"This is Stars and Stripes."

"One of their engineers noticed that the cameras have been stuck on the same image for a while. I'm actually locked out. Jarvis can't do a thing," Tony told them both, his voice sounding perplexed.

"Which means?" Steve said, asking for clarification.

"Which means that the cameras can actually see you now." Elliot immediately swept the ceilings for any cameras, and then noticed a small black one sitting in the corner above Steve's cap. She tugged on his sleeve, and motioned to it with one finger.

"Right," he breathed, reaching around her to push her forward with his hand. "That means we're in trouble. Where is the car, Tony? Can you see us? Where do we need to go?"

"Hold on with the questions, Patriot."

"Tony, I'm serious!" Steve shouted, his voice urgent. "I have a tiny little handgun with five bullets. If we run into anyone, there's a good chance we won't make it out alive!" Elliot jogged down the corridor, her eyes darting all over the place, searching for a gun. "This isn't a time for games!"

Elliot glanced to the side at Steve's worried face. His jaw was tense while he waited for Tony's response.

"If you go all the way to the end of the hallway, take a sharp right, there's an emergency exit. You'll end up smack in the middle of Times Square, but the car's on Seventh."

"We can make it," Elliot decided immediately, remembering her street names. "We just have to keep running, for one!" she added quickly, nudging Steve forward. "Come on. There is no way in hell S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to become my grave. I didn't kill a bunch of damned elves to die in a hallway."

He didn't understand a word of what she said, but he shrugged his shoulders and followed her down the rest of the hallway. They both began to relax a little, knowing that their destination was within reach. Steve kept the radio tightly clutched in his hand, in case Tony came back with a warning for him.

Elliot's breathing was labored, but she was glad that the burning in her chest hadn't returned. Perhaps it was because she was high on adrenaline; the possibility that they could get caught - or killed - forced her blood pumping faster than it ever had, even harder than the battle on Asgard.

The further they ran, and the closer they got to the door once they'd turned the corner, the more she began to realize that they were actually about to _escape _under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s nose. They had been on top of her arrival back to Earth, and yet she was actually going to slip through their fingers within 20 minutes of being brought in?

No, she realized. She was being allowed to escape. She didn't dare mention a word of it to Steve, because she knew that he would probably shoot her down ("What are you talking about? We did it ourselves!" he would probably say).

Her brow furrowed as the silver door, with the words "EMERGENCY" flashing in red over it, was within reach. They were most definitely being allowed to escape. The real question was: who was allowing to happen? Was it Kat? Had she managed to find some sort of diversion? Maybe she had fiddled with the elevators.

Or, as she would later realize, it was something bigger.

* * *

They sprinted through Times Square, bumping into tourists and couples out on the town, each muttering a hasty, "Excuse me." Some people laughed, and some were utterly shocked. When Elliot would bump into women, their eyes would fall immediately to the glinting set of handcuffs around her wrists. At least 10 people had called 911.

"Yes, I'd like to report these two people running up and down Times like they're on kilos of coke."

"Hello?! 911! I have an emergency! I think there are escaped fugitives running around Times Square!"

"Hey, 911? I got a damn funny joke for ya. The Wicked Witch of the West is doin' a jog up and down Times Square. Naw, I swears! Ya gotta come take a look at this!"

S.H.I.E.L.D. picked up on every single one of those calls, and sent three vans into the city, searching for Elliot and Steve. When the sleek, black trucks rolled into town, some people pulled out cameras to snap pictures. Others thought they were on the set of a movie as they watched agents peek out of the vans, shining flashlights on pedestrians.

Nick Fury lived up to his namesake; when his men returned empty-handed, he flew into a rage and demanded to know how in the hell Captain America managed to sneak into _his _building, knock one of his best guards unconscious, and whisk away into the night with one of their ex-agents, who nearly destroyed the city of Manhattan.

No one had an answer.

_In our defense, _piped up one young agent, _We were dealing with something a lot bigger than a delusional ex-agent. _

He was promptly terminated. Fury's theory was that regardless of what had happened on the Manhattan Bridge Overpass, there was no excuse for letting them escape.

Several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were fired that night.

* * *

Elliot currently sat in the backseat with Steve in the back of a black Trailblazer. Their driver, who introduced himself as Happy once they'd thrown themselves into the vehicle, hummed quietly to himself while he drove along the I-87 highway, the longest interstate highway in New York. His fingers tapped absently on the wheel while he listened to one of his favorites, Chicago.

She had honestly refused to take a proper breath since they'd been driving. Unlike Steve, who sat in quiet reflection, she was on edge. Her fingers tapped restlessly on the seat beneath her, and she turned her gaze out of the side window at the cars rushing by her. From time to time, she would massage her wrists, which would probably have red marks in the morning. Luckily Happy had the tools necessary to remove the handcuffs.

Now that they had truly escaped, she was completely sure that their escape was too easy. A small voice in the back of her mind told her to relax - it was probably Kat. Another voice told her that S.H.I.E.L.D. was playing games with her.

_I really should have stayed back on Asgard. _

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of her lips. _I can't believe I've just thought that. After all this time, all that work, and I'm not liking home one bit. _As a matter of fact, Asgard sounded completely appealing. She would rather be tucked into her bed, her stomach full from a good meal, a smile on her face from Fandral's jokes, and her skin soft and smooth from a bath.

Elliot glanced at Steve out of the corner of his eye. She knew that she had some explaining to do.

"Okay, so Mr. Stark's done you up at hotel in Syracuse," Happy said, startling them both from their thoughts. He raised his eyes and peered up at Elliot in the mirror. "He said you have to tell him how long you'll be there so he'll know how much interest to charge you."

Neither of them laughed. There was a sort of awkward tension between them, and she wasn't quite sure where it came from. Once they'd entered the car, the tension came with them.

The hotel was small, not entirely shabby, but Elliot was sure that the manager of the hotel was startled when he made a reservation for _the _Tony Stark. The hotel was located off the exit of a highway, squished between a Denny's and Olive Garden. Only a few cars were parked for the night; Elliot learned that it was a Friday, so most of New York went out drinking. Happy dropped them off in front of the hotel entrance, gave them whatever details they needed, two bags, and then he pulled off without saying goodbye.

The hotel lobby was empty when they walked in, carrying their bags. Nothing seemed strange about it; there was a tiny information desk, where a young woman stood, typing on a computer. Nearby was a sitting around with two couches and a modest-sized television, which recounted the evening shuffled over to the television while Steve took care of the reservations. The last thing she wanted to do was be seen in her state. Her face was dirty and sweaty, her dress ripped, and scrapes and tiny bruises littered her hands and arms. If the hotel attendant called the police on Steve, they would be caught. Not surprisingly, she was all over the news. The news reporter went over the details of the night's "astonishing developments" in Times Square. Thankfully, her name wasn't mentioned, and no leads were given.

"Honey?" asked Steve from behind, his voice quiet. She twisted her neck to look at him, and he gave her a half-smile, holding out their room key. "Time for a good night's sleep, don't you think?"

They slipped away together, making sure the hotel attendant wasn't watching them with interest. Tony had gotten them on a room on the first floor, which was conveniently located next to the emergency exit, just in case. Their room wasn't very large, but it would have to suffice for the night. A queen-sized bed was in the corner of the room, a small wooden desk in the other, and she could see a door that led to the bathroom. She ached for a shower, and to get out of that dress. Elliot took a few steps in and scanned the room for any camera or recording device. When she finished, she heard Steve shift, and she turned to look at him. Steve had removed his cap and set it down on top of the dresser that housed the television. His gaze was speculative, and she remained still while he took the time to properly look at her.

She could see that he recognized the colors. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Loki?"

"It wasn't something I picked," she tried lamely, shrugging her naked shoulders. Elliot mentally steeled herself for the barrage of questions he was probably going to throw at her.

Steve pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Who did?"

"Uh...Frigga. Loki's...mother..." she trailed off awkwardly, releasing how ridiculous she sounded.

"His _what_? No, wait a minute. Okay. Where did you go?" Steve demanded, waving his hands. "You've been gone for a month on vacation to meet Asgardians for a meet-up or something? I'd really like to know what happened between that day on Central Park and today. Because I am really, _really _confused," he added slowly, his voice accusative.

Elliot drew herself up to her full height, even though she was clearly shorter than him. "I went to Asgard."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Asgard," he repeated. "Where they were from...Thor, and Loki."

"Yeah."

He blinked. "Why?"

"Did I have a choice?" Elliot smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I was stolen away by the Mischief God," she said on a sigh. She turned on her heel and strode towards the two windows next to the bed.

He chuckled from behind, sounding bitter. "You say that like you miss him."

She chuckled as well and began to adjust the blinds, drawing them closed. "I don't." Which was true, for the most part. She didn't miss _him, _she just missed...Asgard. A little. But that was all.

Steve watched her work at closing the shades, and then set to work unbuttoning his jacket. "What did you do?" he asked her, watching her peer out the window.

"Lazed around for a week until I convinced them to let me leave," she responded casually, scanning the dark, wet street below. "If I had a gun, it might have gone better." _Which is actually a load of shit, because Thor would have probably beat me senseless, _she added to herself.

"A week? You've been gone a month."

"I know, time moves differently there." Satisfied with her work, she sighed, and eyed the bed. _Awfully tempting, _she thought to herself. _And a great way to avoid conversation. _"You know, I think I'm gonna shower, and-"

"Why you?"

His voice had softened a little, and lost its hard edge. In fact, he almost sounded like a child - so innocent and confused.

She didn't respond, only turned to look at him with a pained expression. Steve tossed his jacket onto the top of the couch and moved towards her, scratching his head. "It's just...I couldn't understand why he would want to take you. I mean, he might have gained something by taking Natasha, but you weren't...I mean, you weren't that _involved _in everything."

Elliot opened her mouth to speak, but then snapped it closed, realizing that Steve was missing a vital piece of information. Although Fury knew that she was completely involved, Steve didn't. Neither did Tony, or the others. To her, she was still just an unwillingly pawn in Loki's plan. No one knew that she was the one who gave him the information to harness the Tesseract, who let him onto the Helicarrier, and who nearly gave him complete control over the Earth.

_I'll be damned if I send him off running, _she decided, relaxing her facial expression. _He's my protection tonight. _So, she shook her head sadly, her frizzy hair waving back and forth. "I don't know. Maybe it was because I wasn't so involved. Maybe he thought it would break you up. The Avengers, I mean. It was just wrong place, wrong time. I've never been lucky."

_But I hate lying to him, _she thought dejectedly. All she'd ever done these past few months was lie to her loved ones, and it was hurting her. But for now, she had to protect Steve. Once he was gone, one Tony got hold of those tapes, then he would know the truth. And more than likely, he would never want to see her again.

A tiny smile tugged at Steve's full lips, and he stepped towards her, opening his arms. "I'm really, really happy you're back. We thought you were gone for good, Elle. I missed you."

She took a deep breath and gave him a full smile, allowing him to take her into his arms. "Me too. I'm glad to be back."

"I bet Earth's a welcome change from Asgard," he teased, squeezing her once.

She hummed in agreement, although she disagreed entirely.

Earth wasn't exactly a "welcome" change. As a matter of it, it was rather shocking, and not in a good way. Since it was a rainy night, everything looked so drab and gray and depressing. The bright neon signs of shops and buildings irritated her eyes. The crowds were rather overwhelming.

On Asgard, everything was a mixture of soft golds and reds. The city was so alive, and colorful, but not in a way that made her eyes burn. Asgard was a populous city, but she never felt claustrophobic. The air was clean, and didn't smell of sulfur. Children's laughter filled the air rather than curse words from angry taxi drivers.

And, when there weren't celebrations, it was so serene.

Steve pulled back to examine her. "Where will you go after this? Out of the country? Maybe you can do what Dr. Banner did," he offered.

_Where will I go? _she thought, remembering Fury's coldly spoken words. He claimed that her house had been sold to another family, and that hers was gone. Was it the truth? Or perhaps an attempt to get her to talk? She had a strong desire to call his bluff, and see if it was true.

"I need to get home first and find my family," she told him. "That's what I'll do."

* * *

The plan was that Steve would stay the night with Elliot, return to Stark's in the morning, and then come back for her on his motorcycle. Afterwards, he would bring her home, and if things were settled, return back to his own life, whatever that was. They mutually agreed that for now, it was best to separate and lie low until S.H.I.E.L.D. lost track of them.

Steve warned Elliot that S.H.I.E.L.D. would probably be there waiting for her when she got home, but she at least wanted to check and make sure that Fury wasn't lying to her. Hopefully, the agents would disperse when they realized that she hadn't immediately run home after escaping.

Unfortunately, there was a change in plans.

Stark radioed Steve a few hours after they'd showered and changed into fresh clothes. S.H.I.E.L.D. had caught onto his involvement in the whole thing, and he would need some assistance.

"I have no time for questions," Stark explained. "Besides, I have other, more difficult, and important things to take care of." He wouldn't explain further, but the point that he did get across was that he'd need Steve's help. Apparently, Tony had a plan that involved messing with the tapes, and Steve's face was required to make things work.

He promised that he'd be back in a couple of hours. Tony was sending a car for him, and he'd hopefully be back before she fell asleep.

That was at midnight.

It was now 3 a.m., and Steve hadn't returned.

Elliot sat alone on the bed in the hotel room, staring absently out of the window, like she had been for hours, waiting for a sign that he'd returned. By now, she was completely anxious - what if S.H.I.E.L.D. got to him first?

From time to time, she would glance at the TV screen and check to make sure nothing had shown up in the news.

She ran her hands through her still-damp hair and sighed, glancing at the door, willing him to walk through it. Elliot was exhausted - she'd been through so much in the past few days that all she wanted to do was pass out.

At the moment, she was fighting a battle against her eyelids. The plaid shirt Tony had lent her, and the too-big Iron Man pajama shorts were very soft and comfortable. It was as if the universe was willing her to go to sleep. On top of that, the heat had been turned on for the night, so the temperature was warm - perfect sleeping weather.

_You should have just stayed here, _thought Elliot with irritation, laying down on her side to keep her eye to the door. _Then this would all be solved. Couldn't Tony have waited until the morning to do this? Besides, who's even awake at 3 a.m.?_

Then she grinned to herself. _Me, if I was back in college doing computer programming. _

Elliot curled into a ball and rested her cheek on her forearm, snuggling deeper into the little hole she'd made for herself on top of the beige comforter. The warmth of the room surrounded her and stroked her, seeped into her mind, and she could feel the haziness of sleep overtake her. Gentle fingers dragged her eyelids closed.

She only realized that she'd fallen asleep in her dreams. She knew because in her dreams, she was back on Asgard, practicing her archery, wearing one of her favorite gowns that fell just above her ankle and tickled the skin.

When Elliot unconsciously realized her mistake, she willed herself to open her eyes. She tugged herself from her friends, her happy memories, and forced herself to return to New York, to face reality.

She blinked several times, trying to clear the fog from her brain. The clock nearby displayed that she'd been out for about an hour.

Immediately, her eyes searched for his brown leather jacket, but it wasn't there. Her heart began to race, and the worst possible scenario came to mind. Steve had been gone for four hours, and Tony hadn't radioed her to let her know that he made it to Stark Tower safely. Now what?

The first thing that came to mind was to try to radio Tony herself. Maybe he'd forgotten. Elliot was in the process of rising to reach for the radio on the other side of the bed, when she felt the the ghost of a touch on her ankle.

Her mind set to work.

_If it were Steve, he would in bed, sleeping. His jacket isn't here, and neither are his shoes. Someone else is in the room with me, and I don't have a gun. _

Although she managed to figure out what was happening quickly enough, she didn't expect the touch to turn into a rough grip on her ankle. Elliot reached out her fingers to grab the radio, but before she could, the hand pulled.

* * *

**a/n: OH HAI CLIFFHANGER. **

**so you probably hate me. I apologize for the delay in uploading, it has been a busy few days.  
**

**Firstly, Happy Belated Halloween! Hopefully you enjoyed lots of candy and got lots of cavities.  
**

**Secondly, if any of you guys live on the East Coast, I hope you all weathered the storm, and you're safe. My thoughts are with you guys!  
**

**Thirdly, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had a bit of fun writing the little bit about the confused New York tourists. More is coming up soon, and you're all gonna love it. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! I appreciate it!  
**


	21. Queen of Mischief

**Queen of Mischief**

A scream got stuck in her throat, and she attempted to grip the comforter beneath her as the hand tugged her to the other side of the bed. The hold on her ankle was stronger than she expected, and with one final tug, she was torn away. In one solid move, she was flipped onto her back.

She steeled herself for the inevitable gunshot, for the pain of a bullet sliding easily through her abdomen, but it never came.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight of Loki's face hovering over hers, his lips contorted into a scowl. Elliot let out a whoosh of breath as she breathed, "L-Loki?"

Something unknown sparked in his eyes when she breathed his name in shock. Her widened blue eyes, filled with fright and disbelief, traveled over the sharp planes of his face, over his cheekbones and perfect straight nose, to his piercing emerald eyes. A frown touched her lips when she saw that he had dark circles underneath his eyes, and he looked paler than usual. She made to sit up, but then she saw his arm swinging towards her, and her wrist was pinned to the comforter in one smooth movement.

_I can't believe it. _

For a moment they remained like that, him hovering over her like a predator ready to pounce. Their eyes locked, and his narrowed. Then he spoke, and his silky smooth voice sent her heart racing further. "I have now discovered your true colors, Elliot," he rasped.

She licked her lips quickly, searching his face. "My true colors?" she repeated with confusion, her voice shaking.

Loki glared down at his captive. "Yes. You are the _Queen of Mischief,_" he told her, emphasizing the title. "You do the title more duty than I."

Elliot blinked stupidly - now she had to get used to his speech again. Once she'd processed the information, she shook her head. "I don't-"

"Sit up," he snapped, releasing her. Elliot slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position, pressing her hand over her rapidly beating heart. He turned smoothly to peer out of the window blinds, prying them open. Dazedly, she looked up him and down; he was wearing that same outfit that he wore the last time he was on Earth; a sleek, black coat over a white dress shirt, black slacks and black tie, and a green and gold scarf.

Loki turned, as if he knew that she was taking him in. When he fully faced her, she took in his rather sick appearance. Aside from the dark circles, his skin was sallow. He looked as sick as he did the first night he arrived on Earth through the Tesseract.

"What's wrong with you? You look sick. Has something happened on Asgard?" she began immediately, firing questions at him without a moment's hesitance.

The corner of Loki's lips twitched in irritation, and he inhaled deeply through his nose. "I have crossed worlds and caused such massive chaos on your behalf. I have depleted much of my magic for _your _sake - you who chose to escape from Asgard like a selfish child. I have not done this to be interrogated about my health," he responded calmly, but his body betrayed him - his hands were clenched into tight fists.

"Then why have you done it?" Elliot inquired, tilting her head like a curious cat. "Did Odin threaten to sew your mouth shut if you refused?"

His shoulders rose and fell rapidly as he worked to calm his breathing, not saying a word. She took his silence for affirmation, and her lips quirked as she processed this new bit of information.

"The Tesseract isn't the only way to travel between worlds," Loki continued quietly, lowering his eyes from her. "I am the master of magic."

Elliot nodded in agreement, still looking at his clenched fists which revealed the tendons straining beneath. "And when you arrived," she added on a sigh, "You set off S.H.I.E.L.D.'s detection system." At least the mystery had been solved.

She fell silent, slightly satisfied with her revelation. He fell silent as well, watching her while she played with her fingers. Elliot had realized rather suddenly that Loki was here, in her room, on Earth. She had not expected to see him again, and yet here he was. Should she be happy? Or apologize for leaving?

"Heimdall's been watching you since your abrupt disappearance." Loki's soft voice cut through the silence. "They all have. Sif asks of you daily. Thor is handling his father's duties, and Langley has taken to the brewery." His words were spoken very clearly, and frankly. For Elliot, each word carried disappointment.

"Do they know I'm sorry?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Loki responded, sounding thoughtful. His hands relaxed and his lips curved upwards into a knowing smile. "It seems that by the way you so abruptly left, you had no cares for their feelings at all." He was, in essence, painting her as a horrible human who didn't care for anyone but herself. Her nostrils flared and she was ready to interject, but he cut her off.

"And how fares the traveler? Is Midgard to your liking? Or do you like being pursed by men with weapons?"

A grin spread across her lips, but didn't reach her eyes. "Oh, very good," she commended him, clapping a few times. "I won't fall for your guilt. Yes, things are difficult, but they'll get better in time. Once I find my family, we'll hole away somewhere until things die down."

"Very bold." Loki's eyes swept the room. "Now dress yourself. There are men waiting to escort you to where you want to go. I have been charged with your safety by Odinson, and I do not wish to have my mouth sewn shut."

"Why do I have to leave?"

"Because at this moment, S.H.I.E.L.D. is on their way to find you. Because at this moment, your Captain is being questioned about you. They threatened to harm the Captain, and it was your Iron Man who refused to let them do so. In exchange for his safety, the Captain was forced to reveal your whereabouts."

_Shit. _Elliot chewed worriedly on her bottom lip while the information sunk in. _ That explains why Steve never came back, _she thought with understanding._ But shit, I'm in trouble. _How long did she have before S.H.I.E.L.D. came and knocked down her front door?

"Heimdall also has the ability to see across time, not just space," continued Loki, his voice lowering. "And he sees that they intend to torture you for information. He can also see that there will be a malfunction, and you will die."

His words barely fazed her. Instead, she snorted and asked, "Are you here to change the future?"

Loki smiled tightly. "Perhaps. Besides... you and I are irrevocably connected. No matter what you do, they will continue to search for you until they receive justice for the things you and I have committed."

"Not you and I," she corrected him, raising one finger. "You _made _me do those things. I had no choice."

"Neither did I."

_Right, _she remembered. They'd even managed to prove that he was forced to murder innocent citizens. For a minute, she lowered her eyes from his and stared at the silent television screen, still displaying images from the night's events. _If only someone else had gotten that damn disk, _she thought wistfully. _Maybe I'd be with them right now. _

Elliot let out a sigh and glanced at Loki once more, her eyes searching his, and she accepted that for now, she was tangled up in this web of lies and confusion. They were connected, and probably would be for the rest of her life.

"We are connected, you and I," she finally muttered. "Maybe I had this coming. But...enough of that. I'd like to know why you look sick." Her words were spoken lightly, but she was clearly curious.

"My physical state of concern is not of your-"

"Was it Langley?" she interrupted softly, looking at him again. His eyes narrowed fractionally, but she thought nothing of it, her eyes tracing the dark circles with a critical gaze.

"Ordinarily I wouldn't care," she added quickly, seeing the growing anger on his face. "But you keep grimacing, just there..." she told him, pointing to the left corner of his lips. "I mean, on Asgard, I was your buffer. I know you don't like thinking of little mortal me as your buffer, but let's be frank."

"The consequences of my failure, Elliot, are what put me in this condition. Thanos seeks me out," Loki said bluntly, raising his chin. "I intend to remove myself from the situation within a few days." She rubbed the back of her neck, looking at him with confusion, as she realized that he had never told her much about Thanos. Then again, perhaps he had good reason to.

After a few seconds of silence, Loki spoke again, and his voice lowered. "Do you care?" Now he was talking on a personal level with her, in a tone that made her heart rate increase ever so slightly. There was a glint lurking in the depths of his emerald eyes that she had seen before, when he had pinned her to the bed - pride. He was proud that he had managed to wriggle his way into her thoughts and cause her to be concerned for his well-being, when only months ago she wished freely for his death.

"Yes," she admitted, drawing out the word. "Because if they're hurting you, I'd like them to stop. It's very childish of them, like acting out of turn now that mom's gone on vacation." It was a practical excuse.

"I will make a mental note of that," responded Loki, turning his gaze to the door. "But for now, you must go, and I must return to Asgard and relay my success to the Allfather, and to Odinson. If Thor hears of any bad news, he'll strike down those responsible and cause chaos."

"Isn't that your job, God of Mischief?" asked Elliot, her lips curving upward into a gentle smile.

Loki paused, and then a similar smile tugged at his thin lips. "From time to time, although it seems now that I have been charged with sharing the role...Queen of Mischief." Elliot ducked her head and covered her mouth to stop a goofy grin from spreading across her lips. She didn't want him to know that she actually rather _liked _being called the Queen of Mischief; it was rather fitting.

"What?" Loki looked at her covered mouth with annoyance.

"Nothing, nothing..." she lied, waving her hands. "It's just funny. This whole thing, I mean. How everything's come full circle. It's just...I can't believe that I once thought that I was worthless, when I have the city searching for me." She glanced pointedly at the television.

He spoke again in a low tone, boring his emerald eyes into hers. Although she didn't move, she felt as if he leaned closer as he spoke. "You are mine, and nothing of mine is ever worthless."

* * *

Elliot sat with slightly frayed nerves, staring at the two men in the driver and passenger's seat, chatting animatedly with each other. Of all people to pick, Loki chose the two most suspicious looking men; one wore a leather jacket and black cap, while the other wore a dirty brown coat and muddy jeans. She found it hard to believe that those two were under some sort of influence.

She leaned against the car seat, staring out of the window of the silver Camry. _This has been a hell of a night, _she thought, closing her eyes for a moment. _Transported from Asgard to Earth, dropped in the middle of traffic, caught by S.H.I.E.L.D., and sprinted all over Times Square. _Getting some real sleep was appealing to her. More than anything, she wanted to sink into blissful sleep, and wake up in her own bed.

Her thoughts temporarily turned to Loki, and she listened again to his smooth voice in her mind.

_"You are mine, and nothing of mine is ever worthless." _

He had disappeared soon after that, after telling her who and what to look for. Loki didn't either bother to do her the favor of explaining what he meant before he disappeared without a trace.

She rubbed her forehead tiredly. _For God's sake, what does that mean? And where did it come from? _It seemed so out of character, and so odd for him to suddenly declare that she was his. They had both acknowledged that unfortunately, their fates are intertwined, but did that mean that she was his? What did "his" even mean? Did he have feelings for her?

As inexperienced as she was, there was no way to deny that sometimes she had seen him looking at her. He had touched her in ways that made her feel exposed and flustered. And they'd kissed - once.

_Is he mine? Even if I escape, will I ever really be free of him? _

No, she decided, watching a truck speed by. Even if she escaped with Katie and Megan, she'll be running for the rest of her life because of him. Because she made the wrong decisions, she would forever be on the run from the people who wished to persecute her for nearly helping Loki destroy the free world. So as long as she remained on Earth, there was no possible way for her to escape his presence.

_Maybe he is, _she thought for a moment, pursing her lips. _Not in __**that **__way, but maybe he is mine. _

During the remainder of the drive to her house, she rationalized with herself, trying to figure out other reasons why he would so suddenly declare that their fates were intertwined, and she was his; perhaps it was a message of some sort. When he said he intended to take care of the situation, was that a farewell statement? Maybe he intended to face Thanos alone. Her heart rate spiked at the idea that Loki was walking his own path, perhaps to his death.

_Not in his character, _she decided, as the silver Camry turned smoothly onto a quiet street, which she recognized. _Loki would prefer to pull every trick out of the hat to escape Thanos before offering himself up like a damn sacrificial lamb. _

The one wearing the dark cap rudely asked her exactly where they were going, and Elliot gave him specific directions how to get to her house. As she began to recognize the Giant Eagle, the small farmer's market that was closed up for the night, and the second hand bookshop that she sometimes went to on the weekends when she wasn't sleeping, her heart rate picked up. _I'm almost home. _

The streets were deserted tonight; residents were either at the club, or in their houses, enjoying their Friday night.

They passed a few houses, and Elliot pressed her face against the window to look at them. Some houses had their curtains open, and she could see families who were eating dinner or watching television. She felt a pain of wistfulness in her heart when she saw how content the families were together, in the safety of their home.

_What I wouldn't give to be ignorant, _she thought bitterly, sitting back against the seat in a huff. _To laze around and go about my day like a normal American citizen who knows nothing about aliens. _She began to daydream, and painted a picture of what her life would have been like. Elliot would be living in an apartment on her own, going to her 9-5 job typing on computers, making money, and having a little extra to eat out or take Megan on an outing.

The driver made a smooth left turn onto her street, and Elliot slid upfront to the edge of the street, her eyes scanning each house as they sped by. She tapped her fingers anxiously on the backs of their chairs, and chewed on her lips. What if Fury was right about everything?

"There, that one..." she murmured, spotting the white-washed house just in front of the stop sign. As the house came closer into view, her heart leapt; maybe it was just a bluff.

She held onto that thought until the car came to a gentle stop in front of the home, and then she realized that it was no longer hers.

The patio was unrecognizable; the flooring had been replaced with new wood, shiny even in the darkness, and the patio walls were painted a salmon color. A garden was planted next to the steps, bursting with roses that had closed up for the night. In the open living room window, Elliot could see two children with dark hair running around the room, holding toy airplanes. Sitting on a brown sofa was a woman, drinking something out of a wine glass. Behind her, man sat on a computer, adjusting his glasses as he typed.

The driver turned around to look at her, clearly annoyed with her actions. His beady, dark eyes looked her up and down. Her mouth had fallen slack and her eyebrows had disappeared beneath her bangs. He stared openly at her trembling bottom lip, and then coughed, "Everythin' alright, lady?"

"Y-yeah-" her voice broke. "I'm fine. Let me just go...talk to them," she said hoarsely, fumbling clumsily for the handle to open the car door. She stepped out into the cool night air, her eyes still locked on the house. Then she stumbled up the driveway, across her lawn, and up the newly painted set of stairs. As she got closer to the door, she could hear the children inside, imitating engine effects.

Elliot raised her hand to knock on the screen door, but stopped halfway through the motion. What would she say?

"_I'm Elliot, and I used to live here. Would you mind leaving, please?"_

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

The woman's voice was soft, curious, and British. While Elliot stood in front of the door, debating what she should say, the woman had approached the door. She tightened her hands around her silk robe, a friendly smile on her full lips.

"Um..." Elliot trailed off, her eyes widening with fright. "I'm...I'm sorry, I must have the wrong house. Did you, um...recently acquire this?"

"Sometime last week, yes," the woman responded with a nod, tucking a strand of short brown hair behind her ears. "It was quite a steal, actually. Considering this economy...why do you ask?"

Elliot licked her lips and looked past her into the house. "I'm the former owner." _And it's my damn house._

Immediately, the woman burst into a wide smile, and clapped her hands together with joy. "Oh! You must be Katie!" She struggled to open the door, and then stuck out her hand. "We spoke on the phone two weeks ago when we sealed the deal! I'm Amber."

At that moment, Elliot was fairly sure that she was about to throw up. Tingles of shock ran down her spine, and extended to every nerve in her body. She couldn't stop her eyes widening even further. _Katie. _

She sold the house. Katie had decided that waiting for Elliot to be ready to be honest with her wasn't worth it. Once she hadn't returned home, Katie advertised the house in The New Yorker. This lovely English woman, with her lovely children, had bought the home and now settled into their brand new lives.

Her throat constricted, and she could hear the blood pumping in her ears. Elliot forced her limbs to start working, and stuck out her hand to shake Amber's. "Yes!" she nearly sobbed. "I-I'm so glad everything is okay!"

The prickles had begun in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm actually glad you came, would you mind coming inside for a bit? There are a few things you left behind," Amber told her, jerking behind her with her thumb.

"Sure, sure," Elliot whispered, giving her a shaky smile. As she squeezed past Amber, she let out a quiet exhale. She stepped inside, into this unfamiliar territory. The smell of jasmine hit her nose, and warmth surrounded her, a welcome contrast from the New York cold. She could hear the sounds of her children's laughter as they ran around the living room.

"Amber, who is it?" called the man, his voice slightly worried.

"It's the lady who sold us the house! She just stopped by, I was going to give her those trinkets she left behind!" Amber called, loping over to the tiny wooden table resting beneath a photo of the new family.

_That was my family photo, _Elliot remembered, staring at the photo of the four of them, so perfectly and lovely and happy. Then her eyes dropped to the wooden table, and to the item beneath it.

She gasped. "Is that my comforter?" It was resting in a large, plastic bag. For a moment, she smiled - she thought she would never see that mint green comforter ever again.

Amber laughed, throwing her head back. "Yes! You left a few things. The kids took to it nicely, but I assumed it wasn't yours. I was going to call you but I temporarily misplaced your phone number. Also..." she added, holding up the bag to eye-level. "You left this rather exquisite jewel box." She peered at it with interest. "Again, I would have liked to have used it myself, but I also assumed it was yours, and it looks special."

Finally, Amber reached for the wooden table, and Elliot noticed that there was something there. She inhaled sharply when Amber stood upright her picture of Megan from her ballet recital.

"You left this picture of an adorable child. Who is she?"

Amber's naivety about the whole thing only increased Elliot's pain; she reached for the frame with trembling fingers and stared at the picture of Megan, posed perfectly during her final dance. "I...it's my niece," she finally answered, once she was able to talk. "I haven't seen her in so long."

"Why not?"

Elliot touched the glass over the frame, and it was cold to the touch. "My job is very demanding. I don't have time for family."

Amber clucked her tongue. "You should make time! You only to get watch them grow up once," she reminded her. "Best to spend as much time with them now."

_Irony, you bastard, _she thought darkly.

With her comforter, box, and picture in hand, Elliot bid Amber and her husband, Jeff, goodbye, and wished them luck with the rest of the house. As much as she would have loved to have told them the truth, she couldn't. They were too happy with the house, and frankly, they wouldn't believe her.

After closing the door, they walked back into the living room, their arms around each other, and began talking about Jeff's day at work. Elliot stood on the porch of the house for a few moments longer, staring through the screen of the door, into the kitchen where she had stood only a few months ago, talking with Kat about Dr. Selvig.

She fought the overwhelming urge to cry, because Amber would hear her. Elliot turned on her heel and walked down the steps, towards the silver Camry, but it was gone.

* * *

**a/n:**

I've always felt that my characters need to go through a hard experience in order for them to come round and realize their full potential. For Elliot, that means that she has to lose everything before she realizes what she had. just thought I'd explain myself. I could have sent Elliot away with Loki, but she wouldn't have reached the end of her very, very long journey. And now we realize the horrible truth - everything she did was worth nothing. Or was it?

A few things:

Mea: That review almost made me burst into ugly sobbing. Thank you so, so much. I'm so happy that you've found the story enthralling. I thought my story was boring compared to other LokixOC stories because I'm not so much focusing on romance as I am focusing on my protagonist's character development. Romance will come into play in the next few chapters, I promise. Again, THANK YOU! :)

Mistltoe: Hopefully the meltdown is over! I don't want your brain to melt into mush! :P

Guest: I'm glad you're doing okay, and I hope your family turns out okay as well! Much love.

Vex Matthewson: YAY I'm glad you caught onto that. Was trying not to make it too obvious.

And as always, thank you all so very much for reviewing/favoriting/what have you. I really appreciate it, and it keeps me writing! I'm so pleased that you're all enjoying the story, as I'm enjoying writing it.

Next chapter up in a week or so!


	22. Weakness

**Weakness**

Loki let out a loud exhale and peered into the grand hall with slight disdain. He pressed his hand to his stomach and rubbed it gently; traveling between worlds was never something he particularly enjoyed, and it made his stomach feel uneasy. He had just returned back to Asgard after leaving her alone on Midgard.

When he arrived on Asgard, it was mid-day. The sun was still out and bathed Asgard in its rays, causing the city to look even grander than usual. Loki turned and squinted at the gigantic, gold statues of former Asgardian warriors beneath him. More than anything, he wished to retreat to his room.

He began to walk across the walkway, massaging his left shoulder at he did so. For the past few days, he hadn't been sleeping well, as he discovered through casting runes that Thanos was not very pleased with his failure on Midgard. Loki had never been more terrified than he was last night when he cast his runes, and discovered that his death was imminent. He cast the runes again and again, unable to believe his fate, but the stones did not lie.

Because of what he had learned, he did not sleep the night before. Unfortunately for him, Elliot noticed. He recalled her piercing gaze examining his face. His lips temporarily turned upwards into a little smile as he remembered her concern for him. She nearly rivaled Frigga in her compassion. The only difference was that Frigga did not truly know what he had done, and she still loved him for it. Elliot had seen it all, and she still cared for him (while she did not admit it entirely).

As Loki walked into the grand room, he was greeted by the sight of Thor, sitting alone at the long, wooden table. There had been no celebrations since Elliot's departure for Midgard. No decorations hung from the ceiling, and there were no bowls of fruit to adorn the table. The normally enticing scent of pine that filled the air was gone. The room was cold and lifeless.

Thor looked so pathetic sitting by himself, his head nearly swallowed by his massive hands, dressed in a gray tunic and black riding pants. He had no need to don his armor, as the Elves had fully retreated back to Alfheim and quietly spread the news that Asgard was no longer the laughingstock of the Nine Realms. For the most part, the Nine Realms were at peace.

Thor raised his head when Loki paused to examine him. His eyes lit up, and then fell when he saw who stood there. "I-I thought you were Elliot," he explained, his deep voice quiet and somber.

"No, she is safely home on Midgard," Loki responded, his voice emotionless. Thor did not respond, only nodded. In the silence, he disposed of his Midgardian garb, and revealed the green tunic and black pants underneath. He stretched languidly and added, "With the Captain."

"She will be safe with him," he murmured to himself.

_I doubt that, _thought Loki, resisting the urge to turn his nose up at him. _The Captain is too heroic, and does not think logically. He relies on his heart, not his mind. _And if there's anything Loki has learned in his years, it's that the mind trumps the heart.

"Is she truly safe, Loki?" asked Thor, his voice throaty. "You know...you could have taken her."

"That would be deliberately disobeying the Allfather's wishes. And besides," he added, smiling innocently. "My job was to make sure escaped her captors, nothing more."

Thor turned his gaze away from Loki. "How was she?"

Loki brushed an imaginary piece of lint from his tunic. "Well. She was tired, but safe. Now, I will return to my chambers," he announced, ending the conversation. He began to head for the exit. He would rather not discuss her, not right now. For the oddest reason, he felt lingering sadness whenever he remembered that she was gone.

Over and over again, he told himself that he would miss no part of her. Not her sapphire blue eyes, and the way they crinkled at the corners-

_By the Nine! _he thought furiously, shaking his head quickly to rid himself of the unwelcome thoughts. He stilled, taking in deep breaths to calm himself.

"Loki?"

He froze completely, realizing that Thor had been watching him the whole time. Curses filled his mind as he turned his head fractionally to look at Thor out of the corner of his eye. He stood not too far away, peering at him with curiosity. Loki kept quiet, waiting for him to speak.

"While you were gone, we received something. It alarmed Mother. And I suggest you dispose of it immediately."

Loki nodded curtly and then swept from the room, ignoring the curious gazes of the watchmen nearby. They must have seen him, too.

While he walked along the wide, spacious hallways, his thoughts wandered. What could have arrived for him that would have them all perturbed, even Thor? Loki stared ahead, his eyes glazed over while his feet carried him to his chambers. One thought took precedence in his mind.

_There will be no realm where he cannot find you. _

Thanos was coming for him, that much Loki knew. His time was running out to save himself before he burst through the gates of Asgard, demanding Loki's head on a spit.

He wasn't scared, he reminded himself. _I am the God of Mischief. _Nothing he couldn't handle.

Loki walked with a purpose, slipping through corridors and climbing stairs until he reached his destination. He came to a stop before the door of his bedroom chambers, and lowered his eyes to the golden doorknob. Loki inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring, to catch the scent of death. Luckily, there was none.

So he turned the knob and entered his room cautiously, his eyes examining every inch of the room for anything unusual. His room hadn't changed; his bed and dresser were untouched, as was the stand that contained his book and bag of runes in the corner.

There was, however, something that stood out to him. It was one of his daggers, resting on a silk cloth, resting on the nightstand next to his bed. Loki raised an eyebrow, undaunted by this little surprise. He approached it, his face expressionless, and picked it up. He held it up to eye level and examined it with a critical gaze.

From the tip of the top of the hilt, the dagger was covered in blood. It had dried and darkened slightly. Loki tilted his head, running his gaze along the blade. Clearly, it was his dagger, but whose blood? Thor's?

_No, _he surmised. _This dagger could not come from him. _Thor Odinson was one of the strongest warriors in the Nine Realms. They would not dangle Odinson's life over his head.

There was one other person he'd stabbed recently, and that was Elliot. He remembered stabbing her, sinking the dagger into the soft flesh of her thigh. His gaze darkened as he looked again at the dried blood on the blade.

So they would dangle her life over his head instead.

_You are no longer here, and yet you refuse to leave me, _he thought with irritation.

Loki licked his lips quickly and then tossed the dagger onto the cloth, as if it had a disease on it. It was a meaningless threat. Elliot was being watched by Heimdall, per Thor's request. If any possibility of Thanos' arrival reached him, she would be too well protected. Even if he tried, Midgard was too well-defended. He knew that now.

Thanos would soon know it as well. He severely doubted that he would travel to Earth to harm Elliot over Loki's mistakes. It was too much of a hassle to make. Regardless, he reluctantly resolved to inform Thor about it in the morning.

But still, he felt anxious.

Loki sat on the edge of his bed, his eyes still trained on the bloody dagger. His lips were pressed in a thin line, and his brow creased while he considered their potentially dangerous situation. He was coming for Loki, and threatened to end Elliot's life if he tried to escape. Even though he had just assured himself that Midgard was too well-protected, doubt still lingered in the back of his mind.

He laughed once, bitterly. Even though they were now worlds away, his life still revolved around her. He had hoped that maybe, just for one day, he would be able to truly focus on his own issues for once, and not her. But it seems that fate had thrown them together once again.

Their fates became intertwined the moment he saw her slipping away from the room with information on the Tesseract. _Her, _he decided that day, pointing at her silhouette on the computer monitor Barton showed him. _She's the one. _When he decided to pursue her, he unintentionally sealed their fates. When people mention the name "Elliot", it will not be without the name, "Loki."

And he made sure to tell her this before he left. He watched with pleasure as shock overcame her face. Then she lowered her gaze with embarrassment, her pale cheeks tinged pink with the blood that rushed to her face.

If he was truly leaving her - forever - then he wanted to make sure that she would never forget him, or the experiences. He wanted to make sure that she would never forget the gazes, the smiles, and the touches. He wanted to make sure that she would never forget Asgard. One last trick for the ages.

He chose to hide the dagger in his dresser for safe-keeping. It was locked up, surrounded by a white cloth. For the rest of the evening he kept to his room, reading his runes and entertaining himself with his magic.

When the sun rose the next day, he realized that he had become a prisoner of Asgard. All night he had spent in that room, playing with his magic like a child would with toy swords. He had become bored, but his limits were set at Asgard's borders. Heimdall wouldn't take him anywhere he needed to go, not since the last time. Slipping between the voids was physically tiring.

Loki stood in front of his bay window, his hands crossed behind his back. The morning breeze gently ruffled his long strands of raven hair. The picture would have been serene were it not for the scowl on his face.

He was tired of Asgard. He was tired of Thor and Frigga, and his merry band of friends. He felt a longing to leave this place behind. He had grown up thinking so fondly of Asgard, only to discover that it was not his true birthplace. That honor was bestowed upon the cold, abandoned wastes of Jotunheim.

And so he decided, that morning, that he would no longer call Asgard his home.

* * *

Fandral sat alone in the courtyards of Asgard's palace the next morning, twirling a flower between his gloved fingertips. A smile touched his lips and he leaned forward to place his hand beneath Elissa's chin, who purposefully bat her eyelashes at him. He found her sitting outside alone during a stroll around the palace.

"I do mean it," Fandral said again, his eyes looking upon her heart shaped face with pleasure. "You really are the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Her cheeks tinged pink in pleasure, and Fandral resisted the urge to smirk - that line worked every time.

"Do you really think so?" Elissa asked him, playing with the linen that rested in her lap. "All the boys say that I'm not very pretty. Even Loki cast me aside for that mortal," she added with disappointment.

Fandral lowered his hand from her face, his eyebrows coming together in confusion. "For the mortal?" he repeated, wondering if he had misheard her words. "For Elliot? Why would he do that?"

"How should I know?" the servant responded, raising her eyes to peer at the mountains that lay in front of her. "I never knew that he wished to have her instead of me." Shaking the thought aside, she smiled brightly at Fandral. "But at least there's someone here who wants me."

Fandral smiled once, but it didn't touch his eyes. He handed her the flower, and she was easily distracted by its beauty. He took the time to twirl the curled ends of his mustache in contemplation - this was an interesting turn of events. _I must make sure to ask Sif about it. _

As fate would have it, at that very moment she entered the gardens. Fandral heard her quickly approaching footsteps from behind and glanced over his shoulder to see her striding towards them with a purpose. He stood up, brushing imaginary lint from his trousers, and fixed her with warm smile. "Sif!" he exclaimed with delight. "How lovely to see you this fine-"

"Loki returned last night?" demanded the warrior, her purple tunic floating behind her as she approached him. "Why was I not informed about Elliot?"

Fandral snorted once. "I don't remember it being my job to inform you of his well-being." He glanced pointedly at Eira, who sat twiddling the flower between her fingers patiently. Sif glared her, blatantly ignoring her presence, and then fixed a sharp gaze on the warrior.

"I just spoke to Thor," she began, her voice lowering. "And he brought me most distressing news."

"What news?" Fandral drawled, rolling his shoulders. "Has he misplaced Mjolnir?"

"This is no time for jokes, Fandral!" Sif barked, her brow creasing in worry. She grabbed him roughly by the bicep and dragged him into the shade of the nearest tree, ignoring his protestations. Elissa lifted her head and watched the two with interest.

Sif peered at Elissa around Fandral's shoulder to be sure they were out of hearing distance. Then she leaned closer to Fandral, and he could finally see how truly worried she was. Her chin quivered, and he could have sworn that there were unshed tears swimming in her eyes; or perhaps that was the work of the sunlight filtering through the leaves above them.

"Sif, what's wrong?" he said softly, placing a hand on her forearm. "Please tell me - what has happened to Elliot?" He was concerned for their mortal friend, even though she left so abruptly.

"Loki returned from Midgard last night and told Thor that Elliot was safe, but maybe for a moment. He thinks that there might be someone else out there, going after her," Sif began. "But Loki refused to elaborate. When Thor went and relayed this information to Heimdall, the gatekeeper told Thor that he sensed evil - on Midgard."

Fandral's eyebrows lowered and set over his eyes. "What does that mean?"

"It means that whatever Loki said was the _truth. _There is someone on Midgard, right now, searching for Elliot with a deadly intent. It also means that Loki knows who is after her!"

The impact of her words didn't fully reach Fandral. He laughed once, waving his hand airily. "Then bring the master of magic here so that we may interrogate him! Perhaps he is up to one of his tricks," he offered.

"That's the thing, Fandral!" Sif growled, clenching her hands into fists. "Loki is nowhere to be found in the palace, nor in the city. He has left Asgard!"

Sif watched as understanding filled his eyes, and he pressed his lips together in a thin line as the information finally made sense. He exhaled deeply through his nose and glanced over his shoulder at Elissa. She still sat on the stone bench, waiting for him.

Then he looked at Sif, and she pleaded with her eyes. Although she would not say it, he knew that she needed his help. So he turned on his heel and walked to Elissa.

Sif watched with relief as he sat down on the bench with the maid, and he began to speak quiet words. Seconds later, Elissa had thrown the flower in his face and stormed from the gardens, dragging her now dirty linen behind her.

She almost felt bad for him when he hung his head. _If only he would stop being a ladies' man, _she thought with pity.

Sif stepped out of the shadow of the tree, crossing her hands behind her back. Fandral twisted his neck to look at her, and she smiled grimly. "Shall we investigate?"

* * *

In the beginning, Elliot Ann Catherine Pedagia started out alone, and she ended up alone, too.

Completely alone, in the dark, without money, food, or a phone, she walked along the streets of Rochester by herself, carrying the large plastic bag with her mint green comforter, a jeweled box, and a picture of the girl she would never see again. To anyone on the street, she looked like a homeless woman, settling in for the night on the streets near the liquor store.

She inhaled and shuddered, going over the facts one more in her mind. Katie, Megan, and Russell were completely _gone. _There was no trace of them. Whatever S.H.I.E.L.D. had done with them, they were very good at covering their tracks. Elliot found a phonebook and tried calling her parents, but the line was disconnected. She even tried calling her grandparents, but the line was disconnected. S.H.I.E.L.D. had managed to remove every single trace of her family from the city, or perhaps this continent.

Elliot glanced over her shoulder at the empty phone-booth where she had just been, calling everyone she could for help, but no one answered. She left a voicemail to some people - old college friends, old professors, in hopes that they would be able to help her. She was doubtful that they were get the message. Even if they did, she called from a phone-booth.

_Think, _she told herself firmly, willing her shaky breaths to cease. _Who can you talk to? Where can you go? _She scanned her brain for the names of anyone who could take her in. Numerous times she'd thought of Tony, or Natasha, but she knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. was probably all over them, just waiting until she showed up at their door.

Elliot turned around and stared at the phone-booth again. She might have just led them to her location by making a dozen phone calls to her family. With a grim expression her face, she set off down the street again. Her fingers were numb, but she tightened them around the top of the plastic bag.

Then from behind, she heard the sound of an approaching car. She froze, listening to see whether it was speeding up. _Did they find me already? _she thought with panic, her eyes surveying the neighborhood. She looked for bushes that she could hide behind, but as luck would have it, all of her neighbors had small, tiny gardens. So she stood completely still, waiting, hoping, praying...

A black Mercedes-Benz pulled up along the curb, and Elliot turned her head fractionally to see who it was, her eyes wide with fright. The car came to a gentle stop, and then the passenger window rolled down, and a man stuck his head outside.

Her eyes widened with surprise and then she relaxed. It was Amber's husband. He adjusted his glasses, and smiled warmly at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "You look cold. Where are you off to?" He looked to be about ten years her senior, and he was already losing his hair, as the light from the lamp above her showed the growing bald spot at the top of his head.

She cleared her throat. "I'm just on my way to my car," she lied. The man pointedly looked up and down the street. Elliot did the same, and then she realized that the street was completely empty. _Crap. Caught in a lie._

He chuckled a few times. "Where, in New Jersey?" he asked her, tilting his head. "Nah, come on. You look absolutely freezing. Amber was a little worried when you started walking off on your own. I'll take you where you want to go, if you like," he offered.

She bit her lip, and stared at him - the offer was tempting. Except she had nowhere to go. Elliot shrugged lamely. "Where I need to get to is an airport. And I need money."

"Money?" he repeated with confusion. "I don't understand...you sold us the house, left New York, and then you came back for good ol' times sake? What am I missing here?"

Elliot exhaled and scratched her head, trying to find a way to explain her situation. "It's...complicated."

"Well, explain it to me in the car," Amber's husband said, opening the passenger door. "It's freezing, and I've got the heat on. You can tell me about your troubles, and we'll figure out something, okay? Amber's just worried about you," he reiterated, his eyes softening. "Come on."

Elliot's instincts told her that she was probably better off sleeping in someone's backyard for the night than traveling with a man she barely knew. But it was getter colder, and darker. Sooner or later, the gangs and drunkards would appear. So she gathered her plastic bag and stumbled into the darkness of the car.

"I'm Jerry," he said, rolling up the sleeves of his cashmere sweater to extend his hand. "Jerry Schmertz."

"Elliot," she responded, smiling weakly. "Elliot Pedagia. And thanks for this," she added, shivering with relief as warmth surrounded her. "I appreciate it." He came just at the right time, just when she had lost hope that she would survive the night.

The way his dark eyes narrowed when he smiled made her slightly uneasy. "Not a problem," he said smoothly. "Now, tell me your story."

* * *

Fandral and Sif went to the stables to retrieve their horses, and then set off for the coast, where Heimdall and Thor were waiting for them. Both were quiet as their horses galloped across the city, to Asgard's borders.

Thor and Heimdall stood on the top of the tall cliff, their backs to them. Fandral and Sif dismounted, their eyes wary, and approached them from behind. Thor was first to turn to them, and Sif saw how sad his eyes were.

"What news?" she breathed, strutting across the grass to him. "Has he been found?"

Thor shook his head, somber. "No," he replied. "Our mages have scanned the city for any trace of him, and there is none. Wherever he has gone, he had shielded himself from Heimdall. He cannot see him, either." Sif's eyes moved to Heimdall, who remained unmoving, his hands resting on top of the golden sword he carried.

Fandral scoffed once, unable to believe the news. "You're telling me that none of our mages, not even _Heimdall, _can see where he's gone? Better yet, why was no one keeping an eye on him?"

"Because we let our guard down," Sif replied, her words clipped. "Because we thought that he had truly reformed, but he is still a trickster deep down inside." She let out a deep breath, relaxing her shoulders to calm herself. "What is happening on Midgard?"

"Great evil has gathered there," Thor answered her, his brow creasing.

Fandral let out a huff of impatience. "What _kind _of great evil?" he demanded. "If we need to do something, we need to know now!" Pointedly, he glanced at Heimdall's back. "Is there nothing you know, gatekeeper?"

Thor's eyes warned Fandral to keep his temper in check. But then Heimdall let out a long, heavy sigh, and all three warriors turned to look at him. "It is Thanos," he finally responded, sounding very weary. "Thanos walks the Earth."

Neither Thor, Fandral or Sif responded to his words. Collectively, their eyes widened, and Fandral coughed uneasily. "Thanos?" he repeated, unable to believe him. "_Thanos _walks on Midgard? It cannot be! Surely the Midgardians would have known-"

"It is not Thanos himself, but a servant of his, who walks the Earth and endangers Elliot's life," Heimdall continued, ignoring Fandral. "I do not know where, I do not know how, but I haven't sensed that kind of evil in a millennium. I am sure of it," he added, when Thor stepped forward to question him. "I have lived longer than you, and I have seen all kinds of evil."

Thor lowered his eyes, and Sif could see that he was thinking. She turned her head to face the sea, wishing that she could look beyond Asgard and into other worlds. If Elliot was in the presence of Thanos' servants, her life was truly in danger. But one thing didn't quite make sense.

She stepped towards Heimdall and asked, "But why? Why would Thanos target her? I do not understand."

Thor was the one who answered her question, his jaw tensing. "Because Thanos is the one Loki went to in order to use the Chitauri army. They were allies. And when Loki failed, Thanos vowed to have his soul."

"That _stupid _Frost Giant!" Fandral exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "He made a _deal _with Thanos! That's a death wish! How could he?" He grunted once more in disbelief and then stormed off in the other direction, muttering under his breath. Sif twisted her lips in disappointment; Fandral always acted like a child.

Sif glanced at Thor again, and he was still looking at her, as if he had more to say. She tilted her head expectantly, waiting for him to continue. He opened and closed his mouth once, closed his eyes, and then opened them again. She had never quite seen so much pain on his face than she did at that moment. "What?" she asked softly, genuinely concerned for her friend. "What is it?"

"Loki received a knife. A bloody knife. It scared Mother, and it alarmed me. He sent Elliot's maid to me, and told me it was his knife...and he used it to stab her. The only one who could have sent it was Thanos."

Sif shook her head, not quite understanding what he meant.

"Sif, can't you see? She is his weakness," Thor told her, her voice hardening. "He knows that Loki has run to save himself, and he's using Elliot as bait to lure him out. Until Loki is in his hands, Thanos will continue to use Elliot to get what he wants. He knows they are connected." He then fell quiet, turning to look at Heimdall, who still stood motionless.

"His weakness?" Sif repeated, her lips turning down into a frown. "I don't understand. Why is she his weakness?"

"He knows her, and she knows him. They've.." Thor trailed off momentarily, raising his eyes to the sea. "They've been through a lot together. Neither will admit it, but they care for each other. He knows that threatening Elliot's life is the only way to bring him out of hiding."

Sif had to admit that she was surprised by this revelation. She always had the impression that Elliot had some respect for Loki and he her, but she never knew that they cared for each other. What had she missed?

While Sif was pondering this new revelation, Fandral returned after calming down from his tirade. The anger in his eyes had gone, and instead was replaced with a calculating gaze. "Well, we must find Loki, of course," he said as a matter-of-factly. "There is no other alternative. We must hand him over."

* * *

**a/n:**

And the plot thickens!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited! I truly appreciate it. And thanks to those who like what I'm doing with Elliot's character development! Your reviews are all so kind. :]

Oo Spider Clemti oO: I hope you were able to get through ITHOM! I should have probably mentioned that it would be best if you read the prequel prior to reading this one, as it'll help make things much clearer.

Zippythewondersquirrel: Thank you!

Shoving on, there's a BIG reveal in the next chapter that will bring Loki and Elliot together finally (YES I SAID IT- IT'S HAPPENING. p.s. you all are such patient people, i thought you all would kill me for taking it slow). I'm actually excited to have you guys read it! *excited squeal*

And happy early Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it! Or as I call it, happy nom-nom day. :P


	23. One Last Trick

**One Last Trick  
**

The explosion of peppermint and chocolate on her tongue was a welcome surprise, and Elliot relaxed against the seat of the car as the hot drink flowed through her veins. She sighed with relief - finally, she could calm down.

She sat in comfortable silence with Jerry in the car, who also sipped at his own drink. He had driven her to the nearest Starbucks and then parked the car in the nearest parking spot, a few yards away from the drive-through window. Elliot raised her eyes from the green Starbucks logo to peer inside of the window, watching as customers sat inside, drinking leisurely, just talking.

"Um...thanks for this," she said suddenly, remembering that she never said thank you. "For the drink, and everything."

Jerry was in the middle of a long sip, and when he finished, exhaling with pleasure. "You're welcome," he replied, a tiny smile on his lips. After taking another sip, he set his drink down in the cup holder next to his thigh.

"So..." he began suddenly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You came back from a magical world."

Elliot was pretty sure she heard disbelief in his voice, and he had a pretty good reason to think she was absolutely insane. But he asked, and she answered, so she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Yeah. It's the truth. Call me crazy if you like, but it's true."

"No, I believe you," Jerry said quickly, his eyes widening. "I mean, I saw those alien things myself. I was coming home from the grocery when it happened. Nearly popped my head off." He rubbed his head with one hand, grimacing. "I thought I was gonna die."

"Good thing she were around," Elliot said, smiling weakly. "So...that's pretty much it. And I need to get out of the country before I can really do anything. They've gotta have cameras wired, and security everywhere." She went to take another sip of her drink.

"No wonder you kind of looked homeless," Jerry mused, shifting his gaze to look out of his window. "Didn't make much sense to me. Amber's good at noticing when something's a little bit...off." He spoke the last word slowly, and then he turned his head fractionally to look at her.

She stopped mid-sip, examining his facial expression. Elliot noticed the way his eyes narrowed just a little bit, and the corner of his lips curled. Tingles of anxiety started at the base of her spine, and she quickly swallowed the last bit of liquid before asking, "Oh?"

Jerry hummed in agreement, his eyes still on her. His eyes narrowed into slits, and then in a soft, dangerous voice, he asked, "Does something seem off to you about this?"

Elliot had become far too trusting. Lulled into a false sense of security by her friends on Asgard, she assumed that she could trust anybody. But now, she was on Earth, where everyone lied and kept secrets. Her lips thinning, she asked, "Yeah, something does, now that you mention it."

"You're right." Jerry nodded in agreement, his expression now thoughtful. "For example, how could one of Asgard's best, brightest, and newest warriors be so...trusting?" He tilted his head, genuinely curious to know. "It doesn't quite make sense."

Bluntly, Elliot asked, "Who are you?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she curved slightly against the door handle to put some space between her and her new friend. Her eyes darted quickly past Jerry's shoulder, outside, to see if there was anyone there, but she could see nothing in the darkness.

Then, she realized something. _It's five in the morning. What are a pair of kids doing playing with toys at five in the morning? _No child was awake at that hour.

As a matter of fact, exactly what was an entire family doing awake at that hour?

Jerry had been watching as terror and understanding filled her face with a rather smug expression. She swallowed quickly, her lips parting as her breathing quickened. "Figure it out yet?" he drawled, draping his arm over the back of her seat.

Oh, she'd figured it out - and figured out that she was in a very, dangerous situation. It was all a ruse to get her trapped in this car with a man she barely knew, and who knew too much about her to be human.

* * *

Sif and Fandral were wise and kept their distance from Thor; with each passing moment his irritation grew. Sif was genuinely worried that any moment now he would summon Mjolnir and throttle Heimdall's neck until he sent him to Midgard himself.

He paced up and down the walkway restlessly, his massive hands clenching and unclenching into fists in an attempt to calm himself down. Fandral and Sif leaned on the massive pedestals supporting the large, golden warriors of Asgard's past, watching him with careful eyes.

With his eyes still on Thor, he leaned to Sif and whispered, "So."

"So," she answered grimly, her arms crossed. _What can I do?_

"Since when has Elliot been Loki's 'weakness?'" the swordsman asked, his voice laced with curiosity. "I wasn't aware of such a development."

"I'm just as surprised as you," Sif answered honestly, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "I had no idea that there was even the slightest amount of...well, of anything." The corners of her eyes tightened at the thought of it. Although Sif and Elliot had only known each other for about a week and a half or so, she had begun to think of Elliot as a close friend. But the fact that she hid something like this from her made her blood boil.

Particularly because of all people, it was Loki. He bedded women as often as he changed his shirt, and was a cunning, sharp-tongued liar to boot. The tiniest of smirks pulled at Sif's lips as she thought about the irony of the situation. Elliot clearly had some sort of relationship with Loki, yet she was in the one in danger.

But as quickly as the nasty thoughts came, they left. She sighed, dropping her arms. No matter how upset she was with Elliot, it was no use acting childish. She was still her friend, and regardless, getting her to safety was her first priority.

"Thor?" Sif asked quietly, following his movements. He stopped mid-stride and looked at her, his eyes wide with agitation. "Thor, you must stop...you are making my head hurt."

"What else am I supposed to do while Thanos' agents rip our friend apart?" demanded Thor, his voice loud. "Sif, you of all people must object to this."

Fandral stepped forward, raising his hands in caution. "Thor, we must be reasonable. Without Loki's help, there is nothing we can do. For the first time, the Nine Realms are at peace. We mustn't disturb that peace with one hasty decision."

Sif nodded in agreement, glad that Fandral had forgotten about Elissa and focused on the main task at hand. Thor looked at him with disdain, the corner of his lips turning down. "What are we to do?"

The three of them stood there in silence, their eyes glancing at one another. What could they do except sit, wait, and hope? Deep down, they all knew that rushing to Midgard would be an act of war, and more than likely send the Allfather back into the Odinsleep, and at his old age, he might not wake up again.

Their best bet was Loki, but he was gone. There was, however, one last option they could try. The idea sprung to mind in Sif's head, and she stood upright, straightening her back. "We could get a message to Loki. With one of the mages. Or we could scry him - something! Magic is our only option."

"We don't know where he is, Sif," pointed out Fandral, his voice disappointed.

Sif's eyes lit up with determination. "That does not matter, Fandral, don't you see?" she hissed eagerly. "We will cast out the thought all over the Nine Realms, from corner to corner. He will hear it, no matter where he is, and he will know. It is our only chance at reaching him."

Thor fell out of his slump, and a fierce grin spread across his lips. "Fandral, run to the palace and send for our strongest mages. We will tell the whole of the Nine Realms of our story."

Sif's heart skipped with elation as Fandral nodded and took off, a bit of a bounce to his step.

* * *

Worlds away, Elliot's heart raced with fear as the man beside her dragged his finger lazily around the exterior of the steering wheel. If Jerry knew about her, and who she was, then what was he? He couldn't be human.

"What are you?" she finally asked. "Where are you from?"

Jerry responded, and she was shocked - his voice had changed from a normal, male voice to a huskier rasp. It sounded inhuman. "I am a messenger of Thanos."

But Thanos was worlds away. She remembered the name; Loki had briefly mentioned him only a few hours ago. She knew that Thanos was out for blood, but what did she have to do with any of it?

"Don't worry about that group of mortals back there," Jerry continued, widening his eyes with innocence. "Some of my fellow associates are currently inhabiting them. Don't worry, they're still alive...I think." He pursed his lips in contemplation. "The woman was rather frail when we arrived..."

"So you're using them as _puppets_," Elliot said with disdain. "You popped down to Earth, took over someone's body for your own sick reasons."

Jerry's lip curled. "Our reasons are not _sick_. Our reasons are justified. You see," he added, shifting slightly in his seat. "Loki owes us a debt. Well, he owes Thanos a debt. Namely his mind and soul. And the little vermin is on the run, and Thanos doesn't like that."

No wonder Loki looked so frail and worried - one of the biggest threats in the Nine Realms was after him. Whoever Thanos was, he was bad news. And unfortunately for her, she'd landed herself in a corner with one of his goons leering over her.

"But why-"

"Why you?" Jerry interrupted, a smile gracing his face, although it didn't reach his eyes. "That is a good question. You see...Loki is on the run, and we need to draw him out. And what better way to do that than to find his weakness and exploit it?"

The fear vanished from her eyes, and she looked at him with an expression akin to disappointment. "I am _not _Loki's weakness. He doesn't even have one."

"That's where you're wrong. You see...this wasn't an accident. Not just coincidence," Jerry clarified, adjusting his oval shaped spectacles. "Thanos picked you. He cast his thoughts worlds away, and your captain picked you to help him. Loki is strong, but you are smart and practical, and that's exactly what he needed to get his hands on the Tesseract. Unfortunately, you both failed."

Jerry spoke the words without much emotion, as if he was simply rambling off facts. He offered her a tight-lipped smile. "You were never just unlucky, you were brought into this."

"I don't believe you," she breathed immediately, after reviewing the events of the past few months in her mind.

"You don't have to," Jerry said in agreement, nodding his head once. "But it's the truth."

That an alien purposely picked Elliot to be thrust in the center of one of the world's biggest catastrophes? A small part of her mocked her - _there had to have been some reason why this happened _- but she suppressed it, and let the practical side of her mind rule that Jerry was lying, and it was all a ruse.

"With that being said...you are his weakness. You've spent too much time with the Mischief God, and we know it, because you've been watched the moment you first made contact with him. And we know that if you are harmed, he will come. And when he does, we will take what is due."

Both the practical and emotional sides of Elliot's brain were in agreement: this was a dangerous situation, and it was time to get out. She groped quickly along the sides for a button or latch that would open the door so she could get out. Jerry merely smiled while she ran along the smooth interior, until she found a handle.

"You can go ahead and run," Jerry said very casually as she pushed open the door, the cool night air rushing in to greet them. "The others will be here very shortly. You'll only be making this more exciting for us. Perhaps my fat vessel can get some exercise."

Elliot's eyes widened with horror at his words, but she still threw herself out into the night, grabbing her plastic bag. She tripped over a large stick that was next to the ground, but she recovered her footing and strode quickly across the parking lot. Her breathing was shallow, and she could feel the tingles of fear running up and down her spine as she passed the dumpster behind the Starbucks.

She brushed her hair to the side and glanced tentatively over her shoulder at the lone black car that sat in the parking. The passenger door was still open, allowing her to see inside.

Except the car was empty.

* * *

"We've found a few mages who think they're up to the challenge," Fandral panted, rushing into the gardens, where Sif and Thor were. Sif had been sitting on the stone bench near Asgard's largest tree while Thor continued to pace, his brow furrowed with worry. When Fandral arrived, he raised his head quickly, and narrowed his eyes.

"We have no time to be sure if they're up to it, Fandral. Heimdall sends me word that the evil is getting _closer. _If they cannot succeed-"

"They are the strongest mages behind Loki," the swordsman assured him, raising his hands defensively. He motioned behind him with one hand for the mages to step forward. Two male Asgardian mages entered the gardens, their hands clasped in front of them. Their red and golden robes billowed behind them as they approached the group. They bowed to Thor quickly, and stood upright.

Thor looked between the two of them, clearly skeptical. "You believe that one of you can cast your thoughts worlds away."

"Not one of us, but two." The first mage was older than his counterpart, with thinning gray hair, but kind blue eyes. He raised his wrinkled hands, and intertwined his fingers. "Together," he said, glancing pointedly at his younger associate, who had shoulder length brown hair. He looked nervous in Thor's presence, and that didn't help to ease his worries.

"Then please, begin," Sif said gently, standing upright and making herself known to the mages. "Our mortal friend is in great danger."

The older mage nodded. "What is it you would like us to say?"

The three of them looked at each other, realizing that they hadn't planned this out in advance. Fandral stammered several times, and Thor looked to the sky for inspiration. Sif, who had grown tired of waiting, growled quietly underneath her breath. "Tell the realms that Elliot of Midgard is in danger, and that only the Maker of Mischief can save her from the Mad Titan."

The two mages widened with eyes with surprise when Sif spoke. Clearly, they recognized all three of the names. "Elliot of Midgard?" the younger one whispered. "Is in danger from..."

"Yes!" Sif shouted impatiently, clenching her hands into fists. "Now would you please do something about it?" She gestured blatantly to the sky above them. Both mages sighed, but stepped forward, tilting their heads upwards. The three warriors did the same, wondering what they would do.

They stood in silence for at least five minutes. Two minutes in, Sif lowered her head from the sky and stared at the mages, who looked at the sky in contemplation. By the fifth minute, she was scowling with impatience.

"It is done," the older mage said, exhaling as he lowered his head. "The message has been sent. All nine realms now know of your predicament. I only hope that no beings take to Midgard now. You were aware of that, correct?" He surveyed the three warriors like a father would to his son, his eyes suspicious. "That by casting that single thought to all Nine Realms, all inhabitants would know?"

Of course they didn't. Neither of them had considered that fact, considering that they were all pre-occupied with finding Loki first. From the way their eyes shifted around, guilt etched on their faces, the mage knew they hadn't. But he chose to sigh softly again, shake his head, and then bid them good day. The younger mage jogged after his master, glancing at them over his shoulder.

* * *

The message traveled the Nine Realms in the form of whispered words. The Light Elves ignored the message, as did the Dark Elves; it was not of their concern.

However, when the words found Loki, they roused fury from deep within. He was angry that they were going to harm Elliot, but he was furious that her little predicament meant that he would have to abandon his current quest.

He had managed to slip away from Asgard early that morning undetected, and all was going according to plan. But when he heard the old man's whispered words, he scowled to himself and knew that his desires meant nothing if she was dead. Loki searched for a way to escape his fate in order to save himself, but also to save her from any harm. He wasn't stupid (he was the damned God of Mischief and Lies, for goodness' sake); Loki always knew that Thanos would turn to her next in order to get what he wanted.

Unfortunately Thanos had decided to make his move quicker than Loki expected.

So he abandoned his search, and with reluctance, steeled his stomach for another trip back to Midgard. The sensation of slipping between voids exerted tight, almost painful pressure on his abdomen. The pain only lasted a few seconds, and when it was over, he opened his eyes.

Loki had inadvertently placed himself back into the room where he'd last seen Elliot. He turned, his eyes surveying the now empty room with suspicion. She was gone, and so was the Captain, as his bags had disappeared. Other than that, the room was the same as when he'd left it.

While he tried to come up with a plan, he figured that it'd be best to arm himself, as Thanos' minions were never easy to deal with. His plain black tunic and green pants were replaced with his battle armor in a shimmer of gold light. He groaned as the weight of the single shoulder piece pressed down on his shoulder blades. After having gone so long without it, it wasn't a welcome sensation.

Loki's eyes were tired. Keeping them open was a struggle, as he'd spent all of last night entertaining himself with magic. The mere thought of battling Thanos' demons sent a wave of exhaustion over him, but he inhaled deeply to suppress the feelings. There was no time to sleep. His intuition told him that Asgard was watching the situation unfold. Clearly, they'd called for him because they needed his help.

Loki closed his eyes once, his lips coming together in a thin line. "I do not understand how I am supposed to find her if you do not tell me where she is," he muttered to no one, but he knew they heard. After a few seconds, whispered words brushed his mind, and then he disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving the hotel room vacant once more.

Only a few seconds after he disappeared, one of the maids opened the door, her eyes suspicious. She had been doing her daily rounds when she heard whispered words coming from room 104. Funnily enough, she had just cleaned it out last night when the previous occupants left in a bit of a hurry.

But then she closed the door with a shrug. She must've been hearing things.

Luckily for them both, she had just missed Loki. When he arrived in an open clearing, a scowl was still on his face. His temper was short, and if he had seen her, he might've hit her.

It didn't take him very long to find Thanos' minions. Remnants of their magic still hovered in the air, and he could see it with his own eyes. The tiny specks of black dust meant that they were still in area. And wherever they were, he was sure he'd find Elliot.

The air outside was biting cold, but he didn't mind. Loki adjusted his breastplate with indifference, turned on his heel, and strode for the trees that lined Hyde Park. His fingers clenched and unclenched as he stepped over rocks and small sticks, wishing that he had his scepter again. He would've been able to fix his problems in the blink of an eye.

For a few moments, he wandered aimlessly through the woods, his eyes still following the swirling specks of dust. The light filtering through the trees from the rising sun helped him to see the trail. But after a few moments he grew restless and stopped, perching his foot on a large log.

"Come out," he said with boredom, his eyes sweeping the forest. "I'm getting tired of this, Caine. I'm here now, let's settle matters between us before the mortals come after your blood," he called, looking around the empty forest once more. His eyes narrowed when he heard no response. _Hiding, _he thought to himself with disdain. _Like cowards always do. _

Then he heard the sound of quickly approaching footsteps and he stood upright quickly, turning around to meet his foe head on. A dark shape was running towards him and he sank into a light crouch, prepared to bash Caine's head in. A scowl came across his lips. _This ends now._

Except the shadow was too small to be a Titan. Loki's scowl faded and his eyebrows came together in confusion. "What...?" he mouthed. When the figure got close enough, he reached out just in time to grab the person by the shoulders.

His captive began to struggle. "Let go!" It was a woman's voice, high-pitched and full of terror. "Let me go, I don't know-"

Loki recognized the voice, and his eyes widened as he dragged the body into a spot of light coming from between two trees. "Elliot," he breathed in disbelief, recognizing her now. She stopped struggling in his arms and froze, her jaw dropping with surprise. His eyes ran over her face and noticed that there were several cuts and scrapes on her cheek. A larger one rested over her right eye, and dried blood trailed to her temple.

"What're you doing here?" she immediately shrieked, overcoming her surprise. Elliot began to struggle again, and she managed to wiggle out of his arms. Loki looked her up and down with a critical eye, and he wasn't pleased with her appearance; the plaid shirt she wore was torn in several places, and her palm was bleeding. "You're supposed to be gone, you have to go!"

"Why?" asked Loki, his voice rough. "Where are they?"

"They?" repeated Elliot, breathing harshly. "I don't...how do you know who _they _are? Thanos has-"

"I _know_," Loki snarled, stepping towards her. "Now tell me where they are before they rip your head off, Elliot." There was no time to waste, and he wasn't going to stand around and play twenty questions until she was satisfied.

"We're not going to rip her head off," came Jerry's raspy voice. Loki cursed internally - he should have seen this coming. With a sigh of irritation, he turned to face the Titans.

Jerry, Amber, and the two children stood not too far away from them, their arms crossed. Jerry smiled, baring his teeth. "Not now, at least."

"Caine," greeted Loki, his voice cold. "What a pleasant surprise." He shifted slightly, covering half of Elliot's body with his while he sized up his enemies. Caine might be the strongest of them all, but he unfortunately chose to inhabit a large body. Regardless of his strength, the vessel would slow him down.

"Is it?" Jerry tilted his head and peered at Loki. "Perhaps for me, but certainly not for you, Loki. You owe us something." He pointed directly at Loki's chest. "Namely...that. And that," he added, pointing to Loki's forehead. "You should've have thought out your plan better. Perhaps you would have won."

"I did not expect the mortals to rally together," Loki responded calmly. "Perhaps the next time Thanos sends me on one of his wild chases around the Nine Realms, he should give me better assistance." Barton was absolutely useless to him. Only twice did he ever prove himself worthy of assisting Loki. The archer was not as strong as Loki had expected. He was taken down by a woman with no special skills.

"Enough!" barked Amber, stepping forward. "I have had enough of this pointless discussion. Either you will come with us, Loki, or we will take you by force, and leave your mate for dead!" Her brown eyes were bright and wild with fury, and Loki licked his lips quickly, realizing that perhaps this wasn't going to be a five minute conversation.

"Sarria, must you be so unkind?" asked Loki, his voice light and innocent. "If my debt is due, then I will acquiesce and accompany you back to Titan." He nodded to all four of them, even the two younger Titans. "But may I make a request?" he inquired curiously.

"No," snapped Jerry. "You will come with us _now_."

Loki's emeralds eyes flashed dangerously in response to Jerry's tone. "I request to say goodbye to Elliot."

"What?" she whispered from behind. "Loki, you can't-"

"Quiet," muttered Loki, turning to face her then. Elliot's eyes - black rimmed blue - met his and he was shocked to see so much concern in them that words temporarily failed him. Loki opened and closed his mouth, his throat constricting while he tried to find something to say.

Then an idea occurred to him. It was the only way to save them both. He placed his hands on either side of her head, leaned toward, and pressed his lips gently to her forehead, right over a cut.

He summoned the most powerful protection spell he knew, and let the magic build inside of him. From behind, Jerry barked something - probably telling him to let her go - and Loki's eyes drifted closed.

_By the Nine, if this does not work, Odinson will have my head, _he thought to himself. Loki released her, opening his eyes, and Elliot was still staring at him with confusion. The barest hint of a smile graced his lips, and then without warning, he placed the heel of his palm to her forehead.

She convulsed once, and then she was gone.

Jerry, Amber, and the children let out shrieks of fury at Loki's deception. He smiled to himself, staring at the empty spot where he had just stood, and then turned around, pulling out several of his daggers. The four Titans were visibly furious, but Loki didn't care - now he had leverage. His fingers curled around the hilt of the daggers.

"If you want what is due then I'm afraid you'll have to come and get it, Eternals."

He steeled himself when the Titans threw themselves at him, snarls ripping from their throats.

* * *

Elliot went through several seconds of mind-numbing pain, and she opened her mouth to scream while the pain crushed her abdomen. She felt like the breath was literally being taken from her. She felt pressure around her forehead, and she screamed louder, wondering if her head was going to explode.

And then, all at once, it was over.

Then she was warm, and light blinded her eyelids. She struggled to peel them open, but could only get them about halfway open for the light began to sting and she winced, raising her arms to block it.

Elliot took in deep gulps of air to slow her racing heart, and she tasted salt on her tongue. Once she recognized the taste, the sound of rushing water hit her ears. More sounds reached her, layering one on top of the other: the sound of children laughing, and horse hoofs hitting stone.

They were all familiar to her, and her heart knew it as well. It began to beat faster than it ever had, and she was worried that her heart would jump out of her chest with hope. Elliot lowered her arm slowly, still wincing when the light hit her eyes, but she welcomed it. Her eyes opened.

There was Asgard, laid before her eyes strictly for her pleasure. The golden city stretched beyond her vision, filled with statuesque buildings, some made of metal, and they twisted to the sky; other buildings looked like simple dwellings, out of which families entered and exited. To the north was a large body of water, colored the deepest kind of blue, and above it was a rainbow bridge, extending halfway to the sea. To the right, dark mountains that were covered in dusty clouds.

Blocking the light was Heimdall, who stood before her, his hands resting on the hilt of his sword. His golden eyes gleamed with pride and she began to smile, understanding. He sent her back to Asgard.

"Welcome home, Elliot of Midgard," said Heimdall, his deep voice like music to her ears. "You are safe now."

* * *

a/n: LONG CHAPTER! phew!

I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it went from Asgard to Earth pretty quickly so I hope no one was confused!

But yes! Elliot is finally back on Asgard, safe and sound. As to what happened to Loki will be revealed in the next few chapters. The story is coming to an end pretty soon and I'm actually looking forward to wrapping things up - not like UGH I CAN'T WAIT TO BE DONE- but more like "ah yes, Elliot's story is coming to a close and I feel at peace."

Thank you to those who reviewed/favorited, as always! Reviews are always encouraging. Back to Asgard for the rest of the story and we'll finally see what happens between Loki and Elliot!


	24. Destination: Muspelheim

**Destination: Muspelheim  
**

Elliot wasn't too surprised to learn that she'd passed out soon after arriving on Asgard. The trauma of being transported from Earth did a number on her body, and she was covered in bruises and scrapes as a result of her running through the woods and falling whenever she thought one of the Titans was on her trail. Thor told her later that Heimdall left his post for the first time in an eon and brought her to the edge of the palace where the others were waiting for her. She was brought to the healing room, and under Asfrid's guidance, soon sank into a deep sleep influenced by magic.

Suffice to say, all of Asgard was visibly relieved when news of her arrival spread across the city. Some were pleased because it meant that a celebration would be thrown in her honor. Asgardians flocked to pubs and celebrated with kegs of ale over her return. The first mortal in years was safe and sound, and they intended to keep her that way.

But while the city was happy that Elliot was alive, inside the palace the mood was not as cheerful. She had returned in one piece, but without Loki. Thor questioned Heimdall if he still sensed Loki's presence on Midgard, but he couldn't. The only good news that the Titans were nowhere to be found as well. Whatever Loki had done, he succeeded in removing Thanos' minions from Earth.

It caused a rather uneven divide between the palace's inhabitants. The Warriors Three and Sif were pleased that Elliot had returned, and they believed that Asgard was better off without him. Thor and his mother were adamant that a search should be sent out for Loki. Odin refused to hear any of it, and spent his time in his chambers.

Elliot awoke on the third day from the sensation of something cool pressing against her forehead. Her eyes fluttered upon, and she was greeted with a rather blurry view of Eira's face, her eyes focused on cleaning the cuts on her face.

"Eira?" she rasped, opening her eyes fully.

"Lady Elliot!" Eira gasped with surprise, not noticing that her charge was awake. "I didn't know you were awake...how do you feel?"

"Like I've been stomped on," Elliot responded with a groan, trying to move her back. "But bearable, I guess. How long have I been asleep?" She looked past Eira's shoulders and realized that she was back in her old room. Nothing had changed since she last left it - the dresser was still there, and the door to the bath was still open.

Her handmaiden was visibly stressed; there were bags under her eyes and the bun she'd put her hair into was falling loose. "Several days, Lady Elliot. Asfrid induced it with magic to make sure you healed everywhere."

"Good," Elliot sighed, her head falling backwards onto the soft pillows behind her. "Great." Although she was in some pain, she felt relaxed. _Nothing like magic to help you sleep better. _She stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, and then remembered that Eira was there. When she lifted her head again, she saw that Eira's bottom lip trembled.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just..." Eira began, her voice shaking slightly. She rubbed her head tiredly. "I thought the worse when they brought you in, I thought you were killed, Lady Elliot. I don't know what I would have done with myself if you'd died! We didn't part on good terms."

Elliot had completely forgotten about that. The memories came rushing back and she felt her cheeks tinge pink with embarrassment. "Right. About that. I'm really sorry I acted like an ass. I was just frustrated."

"No, no, I understand! I mean...I have a younger sibling as well, and I would to Vanaheim and back for her," Eira breathed quickly, nodding her head. "I understand, really."

Elliot smiled with relief, glad that situation was resolved. "Great. Thanks."

"And...I have to ask...may I resume my duties as your handmaiden?" asked Eira, her voice suddenly meek. "I must ask permission first."

"Permission?"

"Lady Sela has been my new charge the past few days, and she is very...unkind," Eira answered, her voice clipped. "I would much rather be your handmaiden again...that is, if you will let me."

A ear-splitting grin spread across Elliot's face. "Of course you can. Tell Lady Sela to suck it."

Eira tilted her head, not understanding. "Suck what?"

Elliot dropped her head back onto the pillow, resisting the urge to snort with laughter. "Never mind."

* * *

On the fourth day, Elliot was finally allowed out of her room. Normally she would have protested being restrained to her bed for so long, but she allowed Eira and Asfrid to fuss over her, making sure she could stand on her own.

"I'm fine," Elliot said for the third time, rolling her eyes. "Look, I can stand, I can walk. See?" To emphasize her point, she walked around the perimeter of her room. Eira and Asfrid's eyes followed her every move carefully, to see if she even wobbled. But to her relief, she felt relatively stable, and was able to walk around without feeling unbalanced. She came to a stop in the center of the room, her arms spread wide, and she waited for their verdict with expectant eyes.

Asfrid sighed with acquiescence. "Very well," she finally said, her voice disapproving. "You look steady enough. I am not, however, pleased with the yellowing bruises on your abdomen, Lady Elliot."

Elliot wasn't listening. She was smiling, glad that she had been given the okay to leave the confinements of her chamber. "Eira, can you find me something to wear? Something loose so that it doesn't brush my stomach too much," she added, throwing a glance in Asfrid's direction. In response to her words, the healer gave a little smile, shook her head, and then began to gather the basket of healing items she brought with her. Eira shuffled over to the dresser, humming to herself.

"Nothing can stop you, can it?" murmured Asfrid, approaching Elliot on her way out of the door. "If I can't, who can?"

Elliot met Asfrid's eyes and gave her a teasing smile. "I don't know, Asfrid. I really don't know." The healer rolled her eyes and squeezed her shoulder gently before heading out. Elliot's eyes fell to Eira, who had pulled a pale blue gown from the dresser. The handmaiden examined the dress, fingering the material.

"This should be light enough," Eira said, turning with a kind smile to face her charge. "Where will you be going today?"

"Nowhere far," Elliot promised, removing her nightgown with slowness, careful not to overexert herself. "I just want to explore the palace. Get re-acquainted. After all, this is my home now."

After she spoke the words, the teasing light in her eyes faded as she reflected on what she'd just said. _This is my home now, _she repeated to herself, accepting the dress from Eira. _I can never go home again. _

She had quick flashes of the few hours she'd spend back on Earth, and it occurred to her that she didn't like them. Aside from the obvious - being chased by Titans and pursed by S.H.I.E.L.D. - her time back home was a rather horrible experience. There were too many people around her, the city smelled like smog and rotting eggs. The lights were too bright, and it was always cold and the people were unfriendly.

On Asgard, the air was warm and clean and the people were friendly. Elliot smiled sadly to herself as she slipped on the dress. _I still wish that I knew what happened to Megan and Katie. _

Elliot smoothed the dress down, looking at herself with approval. "Thanks, Eira. This is a lovely color." The handmaiden blushed pink at the comment, and Elliot was glad to have pleased her. Eira then took her leave, promising to return later in the evening to help her undress.

"Oh, there is one more thing!" Eira exclaimed from out in the hallway, rushing back to the room. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "The Queen wishes to see you in her chambers before you begin your activities for the day. She has something very special to ask you."

_Very special, _mused Elliot, slipping on her brown boots. _I wonder what that could be. _She was about to leave her room, when she turned and glanced over her shoulder at the newest additions.

When Elliot was running through the forest, she still kept the plastic bag with her. It was heavy and often slowed her down, but she refused to leave it behind, and it managed to make the trip back with her. At her request, the comforter on her bed was replaced with the mint-green one that still smelled like home. On the nightstand next to her bed was the jeweled box and the picture of Megan in her pink tutu.

A smile tugged at her lips, and then she left.

* * *

Frigga was sitting in front of her mirror when Elliot found her, two handmaidens attending to her hair. When Elliot peeked inside and met the Queen's eyes in the mirror, Frigga let out a cry of joy. The two handmaidens turned, alarmed, but when they saw Elliot's sheepish smile, they relaxed and smiles of their own crept across their lips.

"Lady Elliot," they greeted in unison, inclining their heads. Elliot did the same, and then glanced at Frigga in the mirror again.

"Hello," she said quietly, stepping inside. "Eira saw you wished to see me." Internally, she cringed; she was beginning to sound like an Asgardian. Not that it was technically a bad thing. Frigga shooed the girls away, promising that they could return later after the two talked.

When the handmaidens left, Frigga stood upright, sweeping the gold gown she wore to the side. Elliot was attracted to the way the sparkles on her dress shimmered in the light of her open window when she moved. Then she met Frigga's gaze, and was embarrassed at the depth of emotion swirling in her brown eyes.

"Oh, Elliot," sighed Frigga, stepping towards her, opening her arms for a hug. She pulled Elliot close, burying her face into the crook of her neck. Elliot stilled for a moment, surprised, but then wound her arms around Frigga, resting her head on her shoulder.

They stood like that for a few seconds until Frigga released her, stepping back to place her hands on Elliot's shoulders. The Queen examined her with a mother's gaze, looking for any cuts or bruises.

"I'm alright," Elliot offered, still feeling embarrassed by the attention. "Asfrid's magic worked like a charm."

"She is truly our finest healer," breathed Frigga in agreement, smiling with relief. "Oh, Elliot, it is so good to see you safe. I thought the worst."

"I'm sorry I left so abruptly. I just thought I only had one opportunity, and I had to take it."

"If anything, you should have informed me of your decisions," responded Frigga, her tone sharp. "I thought you had been kidnapped by one of the elves, or worse! Elliot, you must understand that there are people here who care about you very much. If you had wanted to leave, all you had to do was say so, and we would have helped you."

She was chastising Elliot, and she knew it, but it wasn't in the way her mother used to. Her mother's tone was always condescending and clipped, whereas Frigga's tone was gentle, but still firm.

"I know...I mean, I know now," Elliot clarified. "But I'm here to stay."

Frigga relaxed visibly. "Good," she replied, nodding to herself. "But! There is a reason why I have called you here, and not to chastise you, dear. I have something I would like to ask you. You have no obligation, but..." Frigga's eyes were hopeful. "I hoped that perhaps...you would like to become an honorary citizen of Asgard."

Elliot's eyebrows rose until they disappeared beneath her bangs. "An honorary citizen?"

"Yes. As a thank you, for all your help." Frigga's eyes crinkled when she smiled. "You have done so much, and we wish to thank you for it. I only worry that I ask too soon. The loss of your home is so fresh."

Frigga was being so kind and considerate Elliot felt that she had to accept. Perhaps a celebration would be best; she could forget about the terrible time she spend back on Earth for a night. So she took a deep breath, smiled and said, "Sure. I'd love to."

Frigga clapped her hands together in delight. "We will start to organize the party at once! We will begin with the traditional Asgardian celebration...that is, food, wine, and merriment," she added. "And then later, a private ceremony for your citizenship."

* * *

Elliot was the embodiment of peace and relaxation as she walked along the corridors, looking at paintings in the palace gallery. Her shoulders were relaxed, and a tiny smile touched her lips as she looked at the depictions of battles and Asgard's warriors. She relished in the ability to be able to move her limbs without the constraint of denim.

After viewing some old paintings from Asgard's earlier history, she turned the corner and began to look at some more recent paintings. Her smile grew wider as she saw some familiar faces, such as a young Thor, first wielding Mjolnir. He looked exactly the same; there was a big, goofy grin on his face as he held the powerful hammer to the sky, his blond hair flying in the wind.

Next to his painting there was a large, body-length mirror. The frame was finished with a bright silver color and intricately carved in a language that she couldn't read. After finishing her inspection, she looked directly into the mirror and stared at herself.

_I've changed, _she thought with something akin to sorrow. She was no longer skinny and short haired; her dark chestnut hair had grown past her shoulders. All that fighting and training she did caused her figure to fill out nicely. She stroked her hands over the curve of her hips experimentally. _I've never had those, _she mused.

Even though her face was covered with a few scars, she could still tell that her face was a little bit fuller, and even though she looked tired, her face still glowed with happiness.

Elliot smiled to herself, and then froze when she realized that something dark stood behind her in the mirror. She shifted her gaze, and saw Loki standing a few paces behind her, his silver-green eyes burning into hers with an intensity that caused all words to get stuck in her throat.

The memories of the past few days were slightly hazy; sometimes she remembered the sounds of gentle voices soothing her whenever she woke, moaning in pain. Sometimes memories of her time on Earth would pop up while she slept. She remembered running through a forest, and then there was pain in her abdomen.

But now that Loki was here, staring at her, it all came back to her in a rush of vivid images. Running through the forest, tripping and scraping her palms. Dark shadows rushed past her and she jumped back, clutching the plastic bad that rustled loudly in the silence. And then the sensation of something gripping her tight, and soft lips pressed to her forehead.

He was the first to speak. "You made it."

"Made what?" she asked too quickly, and she regretted it. Loki's eyes sparkled with amusement, and he leaned on the wall of the corridor, crossing his arms.

"The trip here. I sent you here, you do remember that."

"Yes, and my stomach does, too," she muttered darkly, looking away from him and turning to the mirror. "You didn't do a very good job."

"I conjured the strongest protection spell I could and send you worlds away. I'm certainly powerful but you are a mortal. Your body was bound to take a beating."

"Then why didn't you say that?" Elliot snapped, raising her eyes to look at him again. "I still have bruises the size of Thor's head all over my abdomen!" She didn't particularly care that she was supposed to be grateful to him for even sending her here.

"Because I was occupied at the moment, saving your life." His voice was tense, taut, and high-strung. "The Titans were seconds away from removing your head from your shoulders."

"Ah yes! The Titans, I was going to ask you about that! What the _hell _have you gotten yourself into, selling your mind and soul? All for the sake of some stupid grudge?" All of her memories were coming back to her, particularly her conversation with Jerry. "Better yet, where were _you_?"

Elliot turned around now, her eyes bright and wild with fury. "I could have been killed! Any other moment you're there in a flash, and you took your sweet time this time around!"

Loki settled a confused, furious gaze on Elliot. "My life does _not _revolve around you."

Another particular memory came to mind. "That's funny, because if I recall correctly, you called me 'yours.' Which makes me think that I should be close to somewhere near the center of your universe!" When she finished speaking, her voice had risen to a shout.

Loki stood upright, his eyes ablaze now, and she nearly took a few steps backwards. "Prior to Thanos' minions tracking me down and using you at _bait_, yes, I did say that. However, it has come to my attention that Thanos wants what is owed, and I have no intention to give it to him. So for the time being you are _not _the center of my universe!" He had no problem matching her level of intensity, his own voice reaching shouting level.

Elliot was silent, still glaring at Loki. _Damn hypocrite, _she thought angrily. Not that Loki's words had any major effect on her, but she couldn't help but admit that she was slightly pleased when he admitted that he did care for her, to some extent. Except now that Loki's got himself in a jam, none of that mattes.

"You are very close to it, but not the center," Loki added in a quiet undertone.

She stilled, unable to believe that he'd just said those words. He looked defeated, as if he didn't even want to admit it himself. "What?"

"Until Thanos gets what is due - and he never will - unfortunately, I am tied to you, because he will continued to use you as bait, or to exploit what little weaknesses I have. And in regards to your rudely asked question, I was trying to find a way to kill Thanos. I was not sitting in my chambers, Elliot, playing with my runes," continued Loki, arching one dark eyebrow.

Well, at least that was resolved. The fire in Elliot's eyes went out, and she began to relax. "Well, what's your plan?" At least she'd be able to find some way to keep busy. Besides, Thanos' friends nearly killed her. Perhaps it was time to extract revenge.

"It certainly does not involve you, if that is what you're worried about. I will take care of the problem on my own."

She certainly didn't expect him to shoot her down. Elliot felt her cheeks warm at the blatant rejection. When Loki didn't say anything, she realized that he was probably watching her, and knew she was embarrassed.

Summoning her courage, she tried another angle. "The minion...Caine, told me you sold your mind and soul to Thanos. That's...that was a big bargain. And you lost."

Loki lowered his eyes for a minute, his brow creasing. "Yes."

"Thanos put us together, and we're stuck this way. And if I'm stuck with you, this is partially on me because apparently I was supposed to help you. So...I don't know what I can do, but I'll help you find some way to keep your soul in one piece. I mean I kinda want to help you," she added as an afterthought. "So, what's your plan?"

Loki wasn't convinced. "Why would you want to help me?"

She raised her eyes to the ceiling, searching for an answer. "Because Caine nearly broke my picture. And because no one deserves to have their soul ripped into pieces, I suppose. Not even you." Sure, they'd been through crap together, sure he was a bit of a pathological liar, but she had an inkling that losing your soul was painful. While Loki was a slight thorn in her side, he didn't deserve that.

Her eyes continued to roam the ceiling, completely oblivious to the hard gaze Loki had pinned on her. When she looked at him again, she swallowed visibly. He looked like he was torn being devouring her or throwing himself at her in thanks (that is, she assumed she saw gratefulness lurking somewhere in those emerald eyes). Either way, it unnerved her,

"I was looking for any remaining descendants of the fire demon Surtr," he finally said, his slightly husky. "Legend has it that fire demons are incredibly powerful. When killed, their life essence leaves their body, physically. And that life essence is rare, and combined with my own power, it would be enough to kill Thanos."

"That's a very bold plan," Elliot commented breathlessly, still overwhelmed by the ferocity of his gaze. "Where were you looking?"

"Muspelheim, another one of the Nine Realms. Home to fire and the fire demons themselves."

"You're telling me you were able to stroll in there and ask about his living descendants? And why Surtr, why not anyone else?"

"Because Surtr was the most powerful, and that power descends through lineage. I strode in Muspelheim guarded by magic, so they were not able to detect me. Before I was called to find you, I was in their archives searching for information."

"So we need to find Surtr's descendant, and then what? Kill him for his life essence?"

"Correct. After you have healed, and after your ceremony, we will depart for Muspelheim. I will have to search for a stronger spell to protect you from the void," Loki mused out loud, rubbing his chin in contemplation. "I'll tend to this tonight."

Elliot had a fight a smile from spreading across her lips. She could feel happiness blossoming in the pit of her stomach. Was it because of Loki? Maybe. Or it could be that she was just happy to be back on Asgard with her friends and surrogate family. Tonight she was going to wine and dine with the rest of the city, and become a member of the Asgardian community.

And on top of that, she had a research project. In Muspelheim, no less. She had no idea where it was or what to expect, but the possibility of traveling to another world excited her. Now that she was on her own, cut off from Earth, the next thing to do was to throw herself into her new life.

"If you desire it, I will also heal your wounds," Loki added quietly, jarring her from her thoughts. "I had attempted to earlier but your handmaiden is incredibly vivacious. She refused Langley and myself from entry."

"Langley," Elliot said with surprise, remembering her old friend. "How is he, anyway?"

Loki's lips quirked upwards into a knowing grin. "Since your departure he has taken the bottle. I'm quite sure you will see him at your little ceremony. Now, I have things to tend to. Such as finding ways to protect your tiny abdomen from taking a beating."

Elliot closed her eyes in disbelief - he's become an alcoholic? Drinking wasn't something she had expected Langley to turn to. She figured he was the type to spend his days beating imaginary objects in training rooms or in the gardens to let out his anger. Alcoholism wasn't in his character.

She opened her mouth to ask him a question but he had disappeared. Elliot grimaced, glancing at herself once more in the mirror, and then left the gallery with more questions in her head than answers.

* * *

a/n:

Everybody's safe and sound! You all can take a deep breath of relief. :)

Next chapter coming up soon, and THINGS HAPPEN. We'll also get a glimpse of the Allfather who's been sleeping throughout most of this fic. And yes, we'll see exactly what happened with Langley.

All always, thank you for reviews and comments. Greatly appreciated!

There is one question I have to pose on the subject of a sequel. Ultimately it's up to me to decide if I want to write it, but I see that a few people have been inquiring about it. The way this chapter was written implies that Loki and Elliot will travel together, but I'm not too sure if I want to write a third one. It would be mostly ElliotxLoki centric, partly AU, and we would see the return of some of our favorite Avengers. Just curious if anyone would be up for reading a story about Elliot and Loki trying to find ways to take down Thanos before he lays siege to Asgard. It would mean that we'd get to see how their relationship develops further after the events on Earth/Asgard are completed. I just don't want the story to hit 50 chapters or anything.

If you are interested in reading, please let me know! You guys are the reason I keep writing and if anyone is truly interested I would love to write more! Not sure if I should close the chapter on these two and move on.


	25. Desire

**Desire**

Everyone was there.

Men, women, children, aunts, uncles, cousins, third cousins, butchers, blacksmiths, welders, shoe-shiners and archers. All of Asgard had turned up for the celebration of Elliot's return. The city itself was quiet and empty, but the palace itself oozed life and vibrance.

Elliot entered the celebration alone and was barraged with greetings of, "Lady Elliot!" "Good evening, Lady Elliot!" "So good to see you safe, Lady Elliot!" Others complimented her on her gown, shimmery and navy blue that reflected light from Asgard's golden walls. It fit flawlessly, complimenting her recently acquired feminine shape, and the strapless style revealed her delicate collarbones.

She responded to each greeting in kind with a gentle smile of her own. Before going to the celebration Elliot had visited Heimdall.

While she was happy to have returned to Asgard in one piece, she was continuously nagged by the fact that her family's fate was still unknown. So she slipped away from Eira and traveled to the edge of Asgard, where Heimdall stood, and asked of them.

She learned that apparently they had been relocated to somewhere in Canada. Russell, Katie, and Megan, that is. Heimdall wasn't able to locate her parents or her grandparents, but the fact that Katie and Megan were safe was sufficient.

It meant that Fury had been lying to her that whole time, while she was locked in the interrogation room. It was simply a well-known tactic S.H.I.E.L.D. used to make their captives crack and reveal information. Elliot was happy that she stood so firmly in her belief that her family was alive, or else she would have probably gotten herself killed.

As happy as she was that they were safe, she still felt guilty. All of the events that had transpired in the past few months were her fault, and it was her family who ultimately paid the price.

So when she arrived at the celebration, her mood was a little bit melancholy. Her smile didn't exactly reach her eyes, and when no one was looking, her smile faded.

Elliot stood near the edge of a group of dancers who were skipping in circles to music provided by Asgard's most talented. She had talked to a few people she recognized the last time she was in the city.

There were also surprise guests invited to the ceremony: elves. When Thor had first told her about their arrival, she promptly panicked, but he assured her that they were here to relay their good wishes and to make amends.

The highlight of her night was meeting Gaelira again. She had met Elliot's eyes from across the room and then made her way over with her inhuman grace, avoiding the dancing Asgardians.

"Lady Elliot," she said, her voice soft and husky. "We are honored by your return." Elliot smiled in return, looking at her robes made of shimmering pale silk, woven with Elvish symbols in blue thread. The princess brushed strands of her silver-blond hair from her eyes, waiting for a response.

"Thanks," Elliot finally said, leaning closer to the elf to make her voice heard. "How are things on Alfheim?"

"There were no revolts against the new leader chosen to lead us," Gaelira responded with hope, her lips lifting upwards into a smile.

"That's good," Elliot said honestly, remembering how the realm was left in disarray with Frey's demise.

Suddenly the elf's eyes twinkled with mischief. "You may also find it pleasing to learn that you have earned a reputation amongst the Nine Realms, Midgardian."

"Oh?"

"You are known as Pilindiel," Gaelira explained, her voice soft. "Which means 'arrow', for you move with lightning speed and fire with such quickness unlike anyone has ever seen."

Elliot resisted the urge to smirk. Warrior nicknames were things she remembered reading in fantasy books.

"To other realms, you are simply known as the Blue Demon," the elf added with a quick nod.

That piece of information was slightly horrific. Elliot chewed on her lip thoughtfully, trying to interpret the name for herself, but she only imagined images of a blue-skinned monster slaying innocent people. "Why Blue Demon?"

The look on Gaelira's face was one of disapproval. "Do you not know the color of your own arrow tips, Lady Elliot? For they were the most striking shade of blue I had ever seen. Amongst the barren landscape, your arrows illuminated the sky."

Gaelira again, reminded her that she had killed people. Elves, but still people. Elliot's smile was temporarily frozen in place while she struggled with the concept that there were other creatures in the Nine Realms who were actually afraid of her. _Lady Elliot of Midgard, known as Pilindiel, the Blue Demon. _The title had a nice ring to it, she had to admit. But it was still awesome and terrifying at the same time.

Without warning, warm breath brushed Elliot's cheek and she jumped to the side with a squeak of surprise. A heavy arm slid around her shoulder, and then Elliot turned her head to see what was happening behind her.

Langley gave her a lopsided smile, his eyes narrowed into slits. "Hellllooo, Elliot," he slurred enthusiastically. Elliot glanced at Gaelira awkwardly, unsure of what to do. With a grunt, she secured her arm around Langley's torso, looking him up and down. His dark, curly hair was incredibly messy and looked like it hadn't been washed in days. Typically he wore a clean-shaven look, but tonight he looked scruffy and unkempt.

Gaelira looked upon Langley with distaste, her perfect nose wrinkled. "Who is this homeless man?"

Langley swayed unsteadily and Elliot grunted under his weight. "Sir Langley of Asgard at yerrr service," he drawled, inclining his head. "Pleased to meet you."

"Langley, come on, let's get you out of the public eye," Elliot muttered, giving Gaelira an apologetic glance. "He's an old friend of mine. He's been having a rough time. Um..." she turned, hoping to catch the eye of one of the guards to escort him upstairs. She wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with Langley tonight.

"I can take him for you," said Loki's smooth voice from behind. She turned, her eyes wide - he didn't tell her he was coming. Gaelira visibly stiffened in Loki's presence, but Elliot didn't notice. Loki did; he turned his eyes to her and an easy smile spread across his lips.

"Gaelira," he greeted her formally, inclining his head. "It is good to see you tonight."

"Is it truly?" the elf responded, her voice hard. "Even after the events that have transpired?"

"Of course," Loki said, his voice surprised. He smoothed a large hand over his dark green tunic. "All is resolved...all is well, is it not?" He met her suspicious gaze, still smiling.

The elf turned her eyes from him, looking at the dancers. "Yes, it is."

Loki then looked at Elliot, and his easy, relaxed grin turned into his trademark smirk when he saw Langley hanging off her shoulder. "I see you have found your swordsman."

"Would you take him, please?" Elliot pleaded quietly, her eyes sweeping the room again in case anyone was watching. "He's too heavy for me, and he's going to get me drunk just from smelling the ale on his breath." Loki chuckled quietly but moved towards her, slipping an arm around Langley's waist. The swordsman protested immediately, refusing Loki's help, but after a few moments he gave up, his head lolling backwards. Within seconds, he was asleep.

Elliot smiled sadly at her old friend and resolved to speak to him once they returned from Muspelheim. She then glanced at Loki, and saw that he was studying the new stubble on Langley's face with interest.

"I will take him," Loki said finally, raising his eyes to meet her. He supported Langley's weight easily, and leaned towards her with a conspiratorial gaze. "You must speak to Thor before our departure. Return to your chambers in half an hour. I will heal your wounds." His eyes flickered to Gaelira, who was focused on the dancers, but clearly still listening to his murmured words. "Then we will depart for the ceremony."

Loki leaned back, watching her expression. Elliot nodded once, her lips set in a line, and then Loki departed with the drunken swordsman at his side. She watched him retreat from the dance, noticing how other Asgardians watched him with interest. Perhaps he rarely made appearances at their celebrations.

Elliot turned back to Gaelira, her smile tight. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's not a problem," Gaelira responded, her voice light, but curious. She glanced past Elliot's shoulder once, and then looked at her once more. "It seems you have errands to run."

_She heard all of that? Elves must have supersonic hearing, _Elliot thought with frustration. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to come up with an explanation. She knew that Gaelira wasn't Loki's number one fan. Although Elliot and Gaelira aren't the best of friends, she certainly didn't want the elf against her for working with Loki.

"It's just that he needs help. And I have to help him."

"You don't owe him anything," Gaelira responded, and her voice was hard and cold. "He nearly brought destruction about the Nine Realms."

"He didn't know. Everyone was manipulated in this," Elliot tried in his defense, shrugging her shoulders. "I was, you were..."

Gaelira wasn't exactly impressed by her explanation, and turned her gaze away. "Do what you must, Pilindiel. Until we meet again." It was a clear dismissal, and Elliot shuffled away from the elf, feeling embarrassed. _There goes my next possible ally. _

She wove through the dancing crowd, smiled at some Asgardians, until she found Thor in the corner of the grand room, with a cup of ale in his hand and a broad smile on his face. He was busying entertaining a group of Asgardians with his adventure stories when she arrived, a sad smile on her face.

"Elliot!" Thor exclaimed with delight, noticing her face amongst the sea of golden robes. "What a pleasure!"

"Can we talk?" Elliot asked him, noticing that everyone was looking at her. "For a minute?"

"Of course," Thor responded good-naturedly, setting down his cup on a nearby wooden bench. He made his way over to her, still smiling, and for a moment Elliot wondered if that smile would remain on his face when she told him her news. "What is it?"

Elliot took a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you."

As she suspected, the smile on his face began to fade. He met her eyes, and they were wide and serious. "What is it?" he asked again, his voice quieter now. "Is something wrong?"

"I...no...yes...kinda," Elliot stammered, not sure what to answer. "It's just...Loki."

Thor's happiness completely vanished, and his eyes narrowed. "What did he do?"

"Nothing. It's what I'm going to do. He and I are leaving in the morning to go to somewhere-"

"Somewhere _where_?" Thor asked her dangerously, leaning into her personal space. "Elliot, you have only just arrived, and you are not yet healed. Where are you going, and why with Loki? What has he convinced you to do?"

"He hasn't convinced me, it's my own free will," Elliot responded with the barest hint of a scoff. She crossed her arms. "You know how Thanos is after his blood? I'm going to try to help him stop it. We think there's some information on Muspelheim, and he needs my help. So we're leaving in the morning. I just thought I should tell you first."

"Elliot, you needn't do anything," Thor said on a sigh, rubbing the scuff on his face. "I will have it taken care of."

"There's no time to wait for you, Thor," Elliot answered, her voice softening with sympathy. "Loki's running on a schedule. It's only a matter of time until Thanos gets impatient and comes after him himself. That could put Asgard in danger. It's better to be proactive now. We can get a jump on Thanos."

Thor's eyes examined her for a few minutes. "Why are you doing this, Elliot? You were so keen to distance yourself from him earlier. What has changed your mind?" After he spoke, realization dawned on his face. "What happened to you on Midgard?"

Elliot glanced away from him immediately, not liking the look of concern written on his face. "Things happened. But I promise I'll tell you when I get back. And I promise I'll come back," she added quietly, looking up at him underneath her eyelashes. "I will. Loki's strong, and he'll take care of me."

Thor placed a large hand on her shoulder, his eyes sad. "Elliot, I think of you as the sister I never said. Please be safe." Elliot internally sighed with relief; at least he was going to let her go. Not that she really gave him much choice to disagree.

Elliot wasn't exactly sure how she would be able to tell time without a watch, so she estimated when 30 minutes had come to pass. She slipped out of the celebration quietly, without saying goodbye to Sif or the others; Thor had promised to pass on her message and come to her defense if accusations arose.

She slipped through Asgard's palace quickly and quietly. Even though her side hurt slightly, she made it up the flights of the stairs to the corridor where her chambers were. When Elliot arrived at her door, she looked up and down the hallway for signs of any guards, but there were none. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

Not surprisingly, Loki was there, sitting at the edge of her bed. She came to a stop, puzzled when she saw a large object in her hands.

He raised his head, alerted to her presence, and a smirk was on his lips. "So this is your precious Megan," he said, his voice casual. "I can see why you refused to stay on Asgard. She is undoubtedly a pretty child."

_That's the weird compliment I've ever heard, _she thought, closing the door behind her. "Thank you...even though she's not really my kid. Is Langley alright?"

At the mention of Langley's name, Loki chuckled, setting the picture back on her nightstand. "He is asleep. I do not think he will take too kindly to learning about your sudden departure."

Elliot watched as he stood upright with a casual expression. "Well...I don't really know what to say. Honestly, I wouldn't have expected Langley to start drinking. I'd like to say that I'm sorry about it, but then again he knew it was coming all along." She bit her tongue, thinking that her words were harsh.

_But they're true, _she thought firmly. _He's acting like a baby. _She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts, and then looked at Loki, who still stood across the room. "Well? Are we going to do this or not? My side hurts a little."

"Only if you disrobe," Loki responded, and the mirth is his eyes was unmistakable. "You are aware of how my healing magic works."

Elliot's mind raced for an excuse. Her eyes fell to her dresser. "I know," she responded curtly. "I'm going to change into something less...fancy." She skipped over to her dresser, feeling nervous, and pulled out a pair of black trousers and one of her favorite blue tunics. She glanced at Loki out of the corner of her eye as she walked into the bathing room, and then closed the door behind her.

Elliot pressed her back against the cold door and exhaled with relief. _Situation avoided. _She undid the dress without any help and then wiggled out of it. When she pulled on the pants and tunic, she felt a little more comfortable and less vulnerable.

Loki was still standing by the bed when she emerged. His eyes ran up and down the length of her body, and she could have sworn that she saw approval on his face. "What's with the glance? I thought green and black was more your style."

"I suppose," he replied casually in response, rolling up the arm of his sleeve as he walked over to her. "I do not deny that you are more suited to blue than any other color. It suits your skin."

Elliot barely managed to hide her smile. _Loki and fashion? _she thought with twitching lips, raising her eyes to the ceiling. She tensed up a little when she felt cool air brush her stomach, and then he rested the tips of his fingers just above her navel. Elliot inhaled as quietly as she could to calm her racing heart.

"So, what exactly does this ceremony entail? Magic?" Elliot kept her eyes to the ceiling even as the cooling sensation began to rush through her, healing the wounds. "Am I going to become immortal?"

Above her, he laughed. "No, not immortal. It is simply a title. If you wish to become immortal, that would require a very powerful spell, and I think I've spent more than enough on you." The cooling sensation began to fade away and Elliot sighed quietly with relief, contracting the muscles of her stomach to test for any pain. She was aware that Loki's hand still rested lightly on her skin, but didn't make any move to remove it. The palm of his hand was a little bit cold, but it still felt nice.

"I never asked you to do it."

Loki's hand dipped and gripped the skin just above her hipbone. "Who else would besides me?" He dropped his head. "I am the only one who would do anything for you," he added with a broad smile.

Elliot remained still while his other hand crept upwards and tangled in her hair, tugging slightly. "Was that a declaration of love?"

The smile transgressed over into smirk territory.

That smirk was still on his lips even as he bent his head to kiss her, pressing her against the edge of the dresser below. She couldn't help but apply pressure to his arms, to keep him from entirely pressing himself against her, even as he used his tongue to coax her lips apart.

And that was when she realized that it had been so _long_, weeks even, since he'd kissed her last. The adrenaline from the first time hit her in a rush, and she was _alive _and he was there, kissing her fiercely as if his life depended on it. She was back on Asgard, she was _home_ - and for once she decided to let herself feel. Feel the smooth column of his neck and the way it moved when he tilted his head to kiss her -

And then the sounds of footsteps approached. Loki's mouth left hers and her lips were cold, and they throbbed. She opened her eyes in wonder and he was still there, his silver-green eyes as wide and confused as hers. Elliot dropped her hand from his neck, her mind still swimming, and then remembered why the kiss had ended. Someone was coming.

Words rose and died in her throat. Loki stepped back a few paces, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly as he worked to control his breathing. She blinked once, and then he was gone.

* * *

Present at her ceremony were all of the people she knew best: Thor, Sif, Fandral, Valstagg, Hogun, Gaelira, Frigga, Eira, and Loki. To Elliot's immense disappointment, Langley hadn't woken up from his alcohol-induced slumber.

They all stood in the corner of a dark, candle-lit room less than an hour later. The room was spacious, enough for them all to fit. Her friends gathered in a tiny half-circle around a tall wicker than held a flaming candle. Eira smiled at her across from the room, and Elliot gave her a quick smile back. She felt guilty looking at her handmaiden, seeing as how she was the one who nearly caught her with Loki.

Elliot glanced nervously at Thor, who stood next to her, and he flashed her an encouraging smile, urging her forward. She shuffled towards the candle, and raised her eyes to Asgard's king.

Odin sat in front of her, in another spectacular golden throne, dressed in his armor. Elliot's lips curled into a gentle smile as she looked him over. When she last saw him, he didn't look too well, but now there was a healthy flush to his cheeks, and his blue eyes were clear. His hands curled around his spear before he spoke, clearing his throat.

"Your request to become a citizen of Asgard has been approved, Elliot of Midgard. Do you wish to know why?" he began, his voice deep and quiet in the darkness of the room. Elliot nodded once, unsure of how to answer. "You have helped to save this city, and you have brought peace, as one of the best female warriors the realm has ever seen. Along who Sif, who has shown us...and me...that a woman is as strong as any man. Your Midgardian ways are unfamiliar to us, but they are welcome."

Elliot couldn't help but grin at her friend. Sif, the woman who could.

"Kneel."

She was surprised by the command, but hastened to do so, resting her right knee on the stone floor.

"Do you swear to guard the city of Asgard with your life?" asked the King, his voice firm.

"I swear."

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast all selfish ambition and pledge yourself for the good of Asgard and her citizens?"

"I swear."

A smile tugged at Odin's lips. "Then it is done. I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you Elliot of Asgard. Keep faith in me, and I will keep faith in you." Ceremoniously, he rammed the bottom of his spear into the ground.

Volstagg was the first to burst into applause, and the others followed eagerly, celebrating her new status. Elliot stood upright, a nervous smile on her lips. _That was easy. _She had expected a bit more fanfare, and a little bit more difficulty. But considering how it could've gone, Elliot was pleased with the quickness of the ceremony.

_So I'm an Asgardian citizen, _she thought to herself, watching as a guard entered the door.

"We have a gift for you," Odin announced, his voice laced with amusement. "Bring it forward."

The guard approached her, his eyes smiling from beneath his helmet. Resting on a golden pillow he cared was a new black quiver. Inside were arrows, the shafts painted a sleek black, with cerulean blue tips. Decorated on the quiver were symbols she couldn't understand, but it was still beautiful.

"Wow," Elliot breathed, her eyes widening with pleasant surprise. "I...thank you." She accepted the quiver and ran her hands along the exterior. "It's lovely."

"Loki generously agreed to cast the spells for protection, and for replenishing arrows," Frigga offered, glancing at her youngest son with pride. Elliot sought out Loki in the darkness and he stood at the very end of the circle, next to Hogun. He looked so smug she almost wanted to hit him, but she resisted. Instead, she gave him her warmest smile.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, Elliot," replied Loki, his voice smooth. "But do not believe that you may fire as many as you wish...from time to time, I will have to re-cast the spell."

"Magic! Bah!" Volstagg grunted, adjusting his belt. "Only a few more pounds on you, and you could wield a sword, like Sif! But that's enough of that. Will there be celebration by way of food...perhaps?" he asked, looking eagerly at the Queen.

Frigga rolled her eyes. "Yes, Volstagg."

"Come, Hogun!" Volstagg grabbed the warrior's hand, dragging him towards the door. "It is time we eat. Congratulations, Elliot! Perhaps if you gain a few pounds, you might best me in battle."

Hogun offered her a shrug, following the giant man out of the door. Fandral escorted Sif out of the room, offering her a chance to polish his sword.

She bet her life it was a sexual innuendo.

The others began to file out, one by one, except for Loki, who remained in the corner, waiting for her. His form slowly stepped into the light coming through the door.

Elliot ran her hand over the leather quiver once more, trying to find something to say. Being alone with him in the room reminded her of what had happened less than an hour ago. She let Loki kiss her, and she actually kissed him back...because she _wanted _to. It was a strange feeling, and she was still trying to figure out where the desire came from.

Loki looked around as he approached her as if he was expecting someone to dart out of the shadows. He stopped when he was in front of her with only a few inches of spaces left, and then lowered his head.

She thought he was going to kiss her again until he shifted slightly, and then his voice was near her ear. "I expect you to use those rather...frequently during our travels," Loki murmured. "There is a reason I cast those spells."

"Ah." Elliot nodded slowly, lowering her eyes. "This was more or less a gift for...yourself, then." She peered up at him under her eyelashes, gauging his reaction.

"Not necessarily." Loki stood upright, and glanced over his shoulder at the open door. "I am not so selfish."

"Aren't you?" she replied dryly, side-stepping him. "So? Are we leaving, or what?"

"Have you spoken to Thor?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes. Have you no goodbyes to make?"

Elliot rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I don't think so. Although...I would like to speak to Heimdall, before I go."

"Why?" Loki demanded, sounding irritated. "You were the one who said we must make haste."

Elliot understood perfectly why Loki was keen to leave as soon as possible. The quicker they find a fire-demon, the quicker he can eliminate Thanos. However, she had a question or two to ask Heimdall. The answer was practically essential to her well-being.

"I won't be long," she promised. "I'll meet you at yours, okay?"

Loki looked like he wasn't going to agree, but at the last moment, he gave in, dropping his shoulders. "Agreed. Dress lightly, and bring your weapons."

Elliot nodded once, glancing at him over her shoulder, and then slipped out of the small room.

* * *

a/n:

You all are so lovely and patient! I have to admit that I had a bit of difficulty writing that kiss scene but I think it came out okay. I didn't know if I wanted full on passion or something reserved, but I just went for it. Finally, right?

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one will hopefully be up sometime before Christmas. i just finished finals which is why this one took me longer than usual! Sadly, it's the second to last chapter, but don't fret too much because I'm currently working on another story featuring our lovely couple that takes place right after this one! I figured that one more story won't hurt, and I want to write a story centered on their relationship without all of the anger and disdain and whatnot. I'm excited, and can't wait to get started!

Please leave reviews, and thanks to those who normally do, as usual. I've enjoyed writing this one!


	26. Fight the Good Fight

**Fight the Good Fight**

Elliot found Heimdall where he usually was, standing near the shore of Asgard's ocean. She took her time approaching him from behind, rehearsing what she was going to say to him.

He did the work for her. "You wish for my protection," he assumed, his voice amused. "For the endless, guaranteed safety of your family."

She froze mid-step, staring at his armored back. "I didn't know you could read minds," Elliot said. She nervously straightened up. "But yes."

Heimdall let out a deep sigh, his shoulders falling. "I do not read minds, Elliot. I simply know you very well, as you are easy to read." He turned to face her. "Your family _is _safe."

"That's not enough." She shook her head. "I know now that I'm connected to Loki forever, or at least until Thanos is dead. And what if he sends someone to Earth to try to hurt them? Some way to lure me out of hiding to capture me and bring Loki down? It's perfect bait."

Heimdall said nothing in response, only frowned a little. "Until Thanos is dead?" he repeated, his voice deadpan. "I did not know you intended to kill him."

Elliot smiled at the gatekeeper. "Don't play games, Heimdall. It's not in your character. You know I'm jetting off tonight. But until Thanos is dead, my family's in danger and I would just really appreciate it if you kept an eye on them. Shielded them from any harm. I made a huge choice coming here."

"If I recall correctly, you did not have a choice. It was either return to Asgard, or be killed by Thanos' agents," Heimdall responded, arching one dark eyebrow. "You did not truly have a choice."

"Yes, I did," Elliot responded calmly to hide her growing anger. "I could have refused to get in with Jerry and found my own way there."

"You would not. Thanos knew that you were going to get in that car. On Midgard, you were vulnerable. Weak. Alone, and without direction." Heimdall was pointing out facts that Elliot already knew, and it irritated her. All she wanted was Heimdall's guarantee that he would at least keep a watchful eye on her family.

"Is that a no, then?"

Heimdall turned his gaze from her, staring past her at Asgard's palace. "No, it is not a no. But remember, Elliot. This was always meant to be. The choices you made were pre-destined by a force stronger than I. You were meant to be here as your family was meant to remain on Midgard." His golden eyes softened a little in the darkness. "There is nothing you could have done."

His words held a deeper meaning to them, and she was able to glean that from the way he looked at her. Elliot smiled and let out a soft chuckle. "You're telling me that from the moment I came into the world, some thing called Fate tapped me on the shoulder and decided that I was going to find myself on Asgard."

"Yes." He was absolutely serious, and Elliot wanted to laugh again. But instead she kept quiet and sighed, looking past Heimdall's armor at the ocean, watching as the waves moved gently against the wind.

"Well, if that's the way things have to be, I guess. So...then that is a yes?"

"Yes," he said again, turning to face the sea. "I will watch over your family until the end of their days, Elliot. Now go. Loki is waiting for you."

_Knowledge of all things, _Elliot thought, scowling to herself as she turned to return to the palace. _That's mildly creepy. _

"And be safe," Heimdall called softly from behind. "I wish for nothing bad to befall you."

She glanced at him over her shoulder, but he was still facing the sea. She smiled, and then walked to her horse to begin the ride back to the palace.

* * *

Loki was sitting at the edge of his bed, waiting for her when she entered. He stood quickly, turning to face her, and eyed her choice of clothing with approval. She changed into the lightest tunic and pants she could find in her drawer. Eira helped her with reluctance, but once Elliot explained why she was journeying with Loki, finally gave in.

Elliot slipped on her quiver and fingered her bow, unsure of what to do. "I'm finished. Are we leaving now?"

"Yes," Loki said quietly, slipping on his wrist armor. "After I've worked some magic on your mortal body." She looked him up and down, noticing that he had slipped back into his armor that she'd seen on Earth.

"Won't you be warm?" she asked, indicating to the heavy leather he wore.

Loki glanced at her, fighting a smile. "I naturally have a lower body temperature than most. Frost Giant blood, if you recall correctly."

"I forgot," Elliot admitted, taking several steps closer to him. "That Frost Giant thing, I mean. If you never reminded me of it, I wouldn't know you were a Frost Giant at all." She examined the single-shoulder piece with interest. "I really wouldn't."

Loki had finished slipping on the other wrist guard and stared at her. "Truly?"

Elliot glanced at him, frowning. "Well, yeah. You're a Frost Giant, I'm secretly a blond. Doesn't mean it's a bad thing."

Elliot was smart, as she'd gone to a top university and been recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D., but she wasn't smart enough to pick up on the fact that with those few words, she had managed to quell Loki's worries about his true nature. Throughout their relationship, she practically ignored the fact that he was truly a Frost Giant, born on Jotunheim and raised as an Asgardian. For the most part, she didn't care about his true form. Albeit, she'd never _truly _seen him, but Loki had a feeling that if he ever showed her, it wouldn't phase her.

It was one of the interesting things about her that he couldn't quite figure out. Heimdall had seen it, and for a moment, as he was being incased in ice, he saw pure, unadulterated fear.

"Speaking of which," Elliot muttered, grabbing a lock of her hair to examine it. "Why hasn't this dark color faded away yet?" It'd been months since she'd dyed it. By now, she should be back to her natural blond color. "Asgardian magic?" Either way, she liked it.

Loki extended one hand and reached for the lock of her hair, his fingers massaging the tip. "It suits you," he admitted quietly. "I do not see why you would wish to change the color of your hair, but it suits you. Now, magic." His voice became stern. "Two spells: one to keep your body from being crushed while we travel through the void, and the other, simply for protection in the event that fire demons find us and are unfriendly. Unfortunately, you are my charge and I am bound by Thor and Frigga to keep you safe."

He expected her to protest, to say that she was fine on her own, but Elliot stared up at him expectantly, waiting for him to work his magic. She was independent, that was for sure, but considering how it was the first time she was traveling to another realm, she figured that having a master of magic on her side wouldn't hurt.

_Funny, _she thought, watching Loki raise one hand. _Few months ago and I would have itched to kill him instead. _

At the last minute, he paused, his expression thoughtful. Elliot's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Loki's lips curled into a wholly masculine smile, and instead of pressing his hand to her abdomen like he usually did, brought his hand upwards to curl around the column of her neck. Subconsciously, she leaned into his hand, and watched his face as he closed the distance between them.

When he kissed her, his lips cold and smooth, she felt the familiar spreading of magic throughout the veins. She resisted the urge to shiver - that would probably give him the wrong impression. But she could not stop a quiet sigh from escaping her and she relaxed, enjoying the sensation.

When it was over, Loki's eyes twinkled with mischief. "An experiment," he explained, watching her eyes flutter open. "To see if my transfer of magic is strictly limited."

Elliot felt her cheeks warm. "It isn't," she muttered. "Good for you."

So that was that, then. He'd kissed her twice, and she responded twice. Safe to say that there was something going on between them now. It'd been building for months, and she'd picked up on it a few times, but never acted. Maybe since they were traveling to Muspelheim with no idea what to expect, it was time to throw caution to the wind.

Not that it was truly a bad thing.

She was still reflecting on the kiss when Loki took her hand and led her to the open doors, revealing his balcony. Elliot stepped outside into the cool night air, her eyes sweeping the city of Asgard, just in case she didn't return. She wanted to burn the image of the city into her memory, peaceful and quiet, still golden and gleaming in the light of the swirls of pink dust in the sky.

_No, I'll be fine, _she thought firmly, turning her head a little to smile at Loki, who was watching her. _Master of magic on my side and all. _

She was still smiling when Asgard disappeared.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

And thank you all SO SO much for reading and reviewing. The next one will be up sometime after the New Year. Enjoy the holidays! You guys are the best, and I hope you'll like what I have written.

lightofthenine xxx


End file.
